


Meet Me In Montauk (Italian Translation)

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Fusion, Amnesia, Lost Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad with a Happy Ending, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 89,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Cosa fai quando l'amore della tua vita dimentica chi sei?E se ci fosse un posto in cui puoi andare per avere una persona - e tutto il dolore che ha causato - cancellata per sempre dai tuoi ricordi?Louis Tomlinson non è del tutto sicuro del perché si sia svegliato un giorno e si sia sentito una persona diversa. Inoltre, non sa chi sia lo straniero dagli occhi verdi che conosce il suo migliore amico Zayn, ma quando si ritrova nello stesso ascensore di Harry Styles, sa che vuole scoprirlo.L'intera vita di Harry è definita da un momento: l'incidente che gli ha fatto dimenticare anni della sua vita. C'era stato un ragazzo... ma non riusciva a ricordare chi fosse. E ora, un incontro casuale con un affascinante custode di una libreria gli fa capire che forse il passato non ha così tanta importanza. Improvvisamente, le cose che non avevano mai avuto senso stavano iniziando ad avere di nuovo senso.OQuella in cui Harry ha l'amnesia, Louis non riesce a gestire il dolore, e Lacuna Inc offre un servizio unico: la capacità di cancellare una persona dai tuoi ricordi.-Ps: la storia non è mia, ma solo una traduzione. Tutti i diritti all'autrice originale.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [make_this_feel_like_home](https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_this_feel_like_home/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meet Me in Montauk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868071) by [make_this_feel_like_home](https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_this_feel_like_home/pseuds/make_this_feel_like_home). 

Salve a tutte, bellissime! Come vedete, è difficile liberarsi di me, e con altre due traduzioni in corso, ho deciso di postare anche il prologo di quest'altra splendida storia che ho chiesto di tradurre. Vi presento la Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind AU, e cioè Meet Me In Montauk.   
Questa storia è bellissima, splendida, struggente, dolce, vi farà piangere vi avviso, ma ne varrà assolutamente la pena. Io me ne sono innamorata alla prima lettura, e spero per voi sarà lo stesso.   
La storia è composta da 18 capitoli, non lunghissimi per fortuna, ma oggi vi posterò solo il prologo e poi la continuerò magari quando sarà finita Paint Me In a Million Dreams o comunque tra qualche settimana.   
Potete trovare il link alla storia originale [QUI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868071/chapters/39609850), mentre [QUESTO ](https://postimg.cc/68pm921V)è il permesso dell'autrice, che è stata un cuoricino a darmi il consenso.   
Vi lascio quindi alla storia, e ci sentiamo presto con i prossimi capitoli!  
Ps: un grazie speciale a Fede per il meraviglioso banner, @shiningblueyes_ su twitter   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Meet Me In Montauk**  
  


  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Prologo. _  
  
  
  
  
_Louis stava correndo. Correva più veloce che poteva, mentre il vento gelido gli colpiva la faccia, una mano calda intrecciata alla sua._  
“Non smettere di correre, Lou!” La voce di Harry era roca come sempre ed aveva il suono di casa_, ma presto lo avrebbe dimenticato. Quando finalmente si sarebbe svegliato, non avrebbe ricordato nulla, nemmeno quel suono._  
“Voglio tenerlo questo ricordo,” sussurrò a Harry mentre il riccio lo trascinava verso la parete rocciosa dove avevano trascorso i loro ultimi momenti da fidanzati.  
Perché dopo pochi istanti diventarono promessi sposi. Louis non voleva assolutamente dimenticare questa parte. Non voleva dimenticare il modo in cui gli tremava la mano mentre Harry faceva scivolare l’anello sul quarto dito della sua mano sinistra.  
Harry, il subdolo bastardo che gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo proprio il giorno in cui Louis aveva programmato di proporsi al riccio, solo con qualche ora di anticipo.  
Lì, sulle scogliere rocciose di quel luogo storico irlandese, con la nebbia che scendeva ed impediva la vista di qualsiasi cosa che non fossero gli occhi verde foresta di Harry, si erano fatti una promessa. La promessa di condividere una vita e un futuro insieme, e Louis non voleva dimenticarlo, non proprio.  
Udì un fragoroso scoppio mentre si spingeva in avanti, i polmoni che bruciavano per la stanchezza. Ci avevano provato tutta la notte. Rimanevano solo pochi altri ricordi e poi Harry sarebbe sparito. Doveva fermarlo.  
Lanciò uno sguardo alle sue spalle ed osservò il terreno cedere alle loro spalle. Il ricordo stava crollando. Non era rimasto altro posto dove correre, dove potersi rifugiare, ma Harry continuava a tirarlo verso le scogliere.  
“Dai, Lou, non lasciarlo andare,” supplicò mentre trascinava Louis sempre più vicino alla parete della scogliera.  
Il piede di Louis si incastrò in una roccia ed inciampò, lasciando andare la mano di Harry.  
Per un breve secondo il mondo si bloccò e ci fu solo Harry. Harry in piedi sul bordo della scogliera, i capelli che sferzavano violentemente mentre il vento del mare agitato d’Irlanda soffiava sulle loro facce.  
“Ehi!” Urlò Louis più forte che poté, fissando il cielo oscuro. “Mi senti? Non voglio più farlo! Voglio annullarlo!”  
E poi proprio così, la terra cadde da sotto ai piedi di Louis ed Harry, ed entrambi si tuffarono nell’oscurità.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I

**Meet Me In Montauk**

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo I.**  
  


****   
  
  
Presente.   
  


  
  


  
  
Louis aprì gli occhi, con il braccio che si allungò verso il comodino per zittire il suo telefono squillante. Odiava svegliarsi al suono della sua sveglia. Diciamo pure che odiava svegliarsi e basta. Era abbastanza sicuro che ci fosse stato un momento nella sua vita in cui non era stato così, ma non riusciva a ricordare. Aveva il cervello annebbiato, come al solito quando apriva gli occhi di prima mattina. Louis non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima in cui aveva rammentato un sogno. Forse non aveva nemmeno sognato, ma c’era sempre una strana e fastidiosa sensazione nel suo petto, la sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa, che durava fino alla sua seconda tazza di tè.   


Era giovedì. Il giovedì Louis non doveva essere al negozio fino a mezzogiorno, quindi di solito sorseggiava il suo tè lentamente e si prendeva il suo tempo cantando sotto la doccia prima di trotterellare per la strada diretto al lavoro. Louis non era uno di quelli che odiava andare al lavoro, neanche un po’, in realtà. Anzi, adorava andare lì, il che era positivo perché possedeva il posto e tutto il resto.  
L’amatissima libreria di Louis prendeva il nome, a quanto pare, da una delle migliori spiagge di New York. Non riusciva a capire il perché avesse pensato a quel nome, ma non importava, perché per lui non c’erano altre opzioni su come nominare il suo negozio. Aveva un qualcosa di poetico e questo era tutto ciò che la gente cercava in una piccola libreria di quartiere, giusto? Quindi era Montauk. Montauk, la piccola libreria con il bel barista dagli occhi più penetranti di tutta Manchester, il migliore amico di Louis, Zayn.  
Anche Louis se la cavava come barista, ma riteneva che la maggior parte delle persone non venisse lì per il perfetto americano che preparava Zayn, ma per fingere che i suoi sorrisi educati e mozzafiato fossero diretti specificamente a loro.  
Non lo erano, ovviamente, perché Louis conosceva il vero sorriso di Zayn, quello puro e sincero, e quel sorriso era principalmente riservato all’altro migliore amico di Louis, Liam. I due stavano insieme da quando Louis riusciva a ricordare. Probabilmente dalla scuola elementare, ma era abbastanza difficile stabilire una vera e propria data d’inizio. Quei due avevano sempre avuto un rapporto speciale, avevano condiviso risate private e adorabili sorrisi, e questa cosa non era cambiata nemmeno adesso che erano cresciuti. Ora che tutti e tre si avvicinavano al loro ventisettesimo compleanno, l’unica cosa che era _cambiata_ erano gli anelli uguali che Liam e Zayn indossavano sui loro anulari.  
Come ogni altra cosa nella loro relazione, era successo tutto tranquillamente, senza l’input del resto del mondo. Erano andati in vacanza a Londra due anni fa ed erano tornati sposati. Nessuna confusione, nessuna complicazione. Non avevano voluto includere il resto del mondo nella loro relazione, e a Louis andava bene così.  
Louis aveva una strana relazione con l’amore, invece... ma non riusciva a ricordare il perché. Questo era una grande parte del problema nella sua vita. Non riusciva a ricordare il ‘perché’ di molte cose. Proprio come non ricordava i suoi sogni, a volte aveva la sensazione che parti essenziali della sua vita fossero assenti dalla sua mente senza una vera ragione.  
Naturalmente, nessuna di quelle sensazioni era fondata sulla realtà. Le persone non _dimenticavano_ parti essenziali della loro vita così dal nulla. Louis era cambiato, era diventato una persona completamente diversa. Non era più il cervellone che sedeva in prima fila durante la maggior parte delle lezioni in università. Anzi, l’università l’aveva abbandonata, e aveva venduto tutto ciò che possedeva, incluso un appartamento stranamente vuoto, per acquistare una vecchia libreria. Non pensava assolutamente che fosse una brutta cosa. Era solo... un percorso diverso. Per la maggior parte della sua vita, aveva pensato che sarebbe diventato un chirurgo. Era quello per cui aveva studiato fino a tre anni fa, ma poi improvvisamente aveva cambiato idea. Voleva cambiare. Voleva allontanarsi da tutto ciò che era la sua vita perché improvvisamente non si _adattava_ alla persona che era diventata.  
La sua famiglia e Liam e Zayn lo avevano sorprendentemente supportato quando si era svegliato una mattina dopo un sogno che, ancora una volta, non riusciva a ricordare, e aveva abbandonato tutte le sue lezioni solo tre settimane prima che avessero inizio gli esami finali. I suoi professori avevano cercato di fargli cambiare idea costantemente per i primi mesi, ma poi si erano arresi. Louis non sarebbe tornato all’università e non sarebbe diventato un dottore.  
Così aveva comprato la libreria, aveva imparato a fare un perfetto caffellatte e non si era mai guardato indietro.

Louis salutò Zayn mentre attraversava la porta della libreria. Zayn gli sorrise prima di tornare a smistare una scatola di libri a cui stava applicando le etichette. Il negozio era tranquillo, come lo era di solito il giovedì pomeriggio. Lanciò un’occhiata ad entrambi i corridoi della minuscola libreria prima di dirigersi verso la stanza sul retro, appendendo il cappotto e infilando i guanti in una delle tasche. Si sentiva intontito, uno stato abbastanza normale per lui se doveva essere onesto. Sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa sulla punta della sua lingua, qualcosa che volesse far uscire fuori, ma non era del tutto sicuro di cosa volesse dire, quindi faceva del suo meglio per ignorare quella sensazione.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando profondamente e giurando a sé stesso di controllare tutti gli scaffali quel pomeriggio e provare a trovare quel libro, quello che tanto amava, con il ragazzo protagonista vittima di un incidente e completamente sfigurato dalle ustioni e la ragazza scultrice di gargoyle di pietra affetta da crisi maniacali. Sì. Voleva rileggere quello. Era uno dei suoi preferiti e non era sicuro del perché. Sembrava avere un debole per le storie d’amore sfortunate. Amava quei libri che non ti davano le risposte che stavi cercando. Erano i suoi preferiti.  
Nel momento in cui tornò indietro, sentì un profumo di caffè espresso. Udì il rumore della macchinetta in funzione e si diresse verso la parte posteriore del negozio, dove trovò Zayn in piedi dietro il bancone che versava il liquido scuro in una vecchia tazza con i campi d’Irlanda disegnati su di essa. Prima di vendere il suo appartamento, Louis aveva trovato un’intera scatola piena di tazze nel retro del suo armadio. Non riusciva assolutamente a ricordare da dove provenissero, inducendolo a credere che probabilmente erano state dimenticate da chiunque vivesse lì prima di lui. Giungevano da tutto il mondo e sembrava che fossero qualcosa di importante per quel qualcuno, quindi gli era sembrato sbagliato sbarazzarsene. Divennero così delle tazze da negozio. A lui piaceva osservare i suoi clienti mentre sorseggiavano i loro drink da quelle bellissime tazze, leggevano i libri e picchiettavano qualcosa sui loro laptop, lo rendeva felice in qualche modo. Pensava che chiunque possedesse le tazze prima di lui probabilmente sarebbe stato felice di vederle utilizzate in quel modo.  
“Buongiorno,” lo salutò Zayn, guardando l’orologio sul muro alla sua destra. “O dovrei dire quasi buon pomeriggio.”  
Louis sorrise. “Buongiorno amico, cosa mi sono perso?”  
“Oh, non molto, ho venduto del caffè, etichettato alcuni libri. I soliti affari, capo.”  
Louis ridacchiò. Trovava sempre divertente il fatto che Zayn lo chiamasse capo. Zayn non aveva bisogno di questo lavoro. Anzi, non aveva affatto bisogno di lavorare con tutti i soldi che Liam guadagnava, ma aveva comunque voluto lavorare lì ed aiutarlo. Diceva di amare il modo in cui l’odore del caffè si fondeva con l’odore di muffa dei vecchi libri. Zayn aveva un cuore romantico; nonostante non gli piacesse spiattellare a chiunque la sua vita privata, aveva un’anima poetica.  
Louis prese il caffè e si diresse di nuovo in ufficio, chiudendo la porta solo a metà, così che avesse potuto correre fuori senza problemi nel caso in cui Zayn si trovasse in difficoltà nel gestire il negozio.  


Gran parte del pomeriggio trascorse senza troppe interruzioni. Louis aveva principalmente sistemato i suoi libri senza intoppi. Zayn si era allontanato silenziosamente, bevendo qualcosa di strano in una delle loro tazze e spolverando gli scaffali. Era quasi la fine del turno di Zayn quando Louis sentì il campanello sopra la porta suonare. Aspettò di sentire la voce del moro mentre salutava il cliente e, quando non udì nulla, si alzò dal suo posto, sbucando fuori dalla porta dell’ufficio.  
Lì, accanto allo scaffale delle nuove uscite, c’era un giovane dall’aspetto a dir poco incantevole, con i capelli ricci scompigliati dal vento all’esterno. Stava fissando qualcosa e Louis seguì il suo sguardo, il quale atterrò su Zayn, che era praticamente congelato sul posto, con un libro in mano mentre fissava il cliente. Non stava dicendo una parola. Nessuno dei due stava dicendo nulla. L’intera faccenda mandò uno strano brivido lungo la schiena di Louis.  
Alla fine, però, il nuovo arrivato fece un passo avanti verso Zayn, uno sguardo confuso nei suoi occhi.  
“Zayn?”  
Disse quel nome come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di chi stesse guardando, e okay, che diavolo? Louis e Zayn erano stati inseparabili per tutta la vita, non era possibile che ci fosse una persona che conoscesse Zayn della quale lui non sapeva nulla. Non aveva alcun senso.  
Lo sconosciuto fece un altro passo verso Zayn, un velo di confusione nei suoi occhi. “Uh, sei Zayn, giusto? Scusa. È passato un po’ di tempo... mi- mi dispiace.”  
Zayn fece cadere il libro che aveva tra le mani. “Io- uh, sì, sono io.”  
Lo sconosciuto sorrise. “È passato… è passato un bel po’ di tempo, eh?”  
Zayn annuì, un sorriso apparve lentamente il viso, e la sua voce quasi tremò. Sembrava che il suo amico avesse qualcosa in gola, come se non riuscisse a fare uscire la propria voce, come se qualcosa lo bloccasse. “Io- sì, Harry. È passato un po’ di tempo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui con il continuo di questa bellissima storia. I primi capitoli saranno abbastanza corti, poi si allungheranno un po' di più man mano che andremo avanti. Qui abbiamo il primo incontro dei nostri protagonisti, ed io non vedo l'ora di farvi leggere il resto! Giuro sono così felice di poter tradurre questa storia, credo sia diventata una delle mie preferite, giuro più si va avanti più diventa bella, e straziante. Ci vediamo quindi giovedì prossimo con il secondo capitolo!  
Se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione oppure commentare all'hashtag #MMIMFF su twitter.  
Bacioni, Sil xx


	3. II

** Meet Me In Montauk **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Capitolo II.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Nuovo Galles del Sud | Travel Vlog | feat. Lou <3 di trav3lwithharry_**  
  
**_1.257.607 visualizzazioni._**  
  
**_Pubblicato il 1° giugno 2014._**  
  
  
  
  
Harry si sedette di fronte alla telecamera e fece un cenno con la mano, con un sorriso sul volto. Dietro di lui, c’era la camera d’albergo in cui pernottava in quel periodo.  
“Ehi,” sussurrò. “Mi chiamo Harry e bentornati sul mio canale! Sono qui nella mia camera d’albergo a Sydney e volevo solo aggiornarvi e farvi sapere cosa abbiamo fatto io e Louis da quando siamo atterrati!” Mantenne la sua voce il più bassa possibile mentre parlava. “Questa è la nostra seconda notte in questo hotel, e _qualcuno_ non si è ancora completamente ripreso dal jet lag. Non farò nomi.” Fece l’occhiolino alla telecamera e il suo sorriso si allargò. “Ma nonostante questo, sono così felice che Louis sia qui con me. Era così impegnato lo scorso semestre che pensavo che non lo avrei più rivisto.”  
Una figura apparve dietro Harry, ed il riccio girò il suo volto sorridente per vedere Louis in piedi dietro di lui. Rapidamente, Louis avvolse le braccia attorno al busto di Harry e posò il mento sulla sua spalla, fissando la telecamera.  
“Buongiorno, amore.” Mormorò Louis prima di posare un dolce bacio sulla guancia di Harry.  
“Buongiorno Lou!” Disse Harry con quel tono di voce fin troppo elettrizzato e frenetico che usava quando girava i suoi video per YouTube, e per questo Louis lo prendeva in giro senza sosta. “Saluta tutti, sai che ti amano.”  
“Ciao a tutti,” disse quindi Louis, rivolgendo alla telecamera un sorriso sfrontato.  
“Dì loro cosa pensi di Sydney finora!” Lo incoraggiò Harry, tirando Louis sul suo grembo in modo che entrambi fossero nell’inquadratura.  
“È bellissima,” dichiarò Louis allegramente. “E non preferirei vederla con nessun altro al mondo se non con te, Haz.”  
“Aww,” sussurrò Harry, facendo scorrere le dita lungo il leggero strato di barba che costeggiava le guance del ragazzo. “Mi ama, mi ama davvero!”  
Louis poi guardò dritto nella telecamera. “E sai che è vero amore quando non lo trovi nemmeno un po’ imbarazzante quando fa certe cose. Eh già ragazzi, ci sono dentro fino al collo!” Disse, nella peggiore imitazione dell’accento australiano mai mostrato su Internet.  
“Lou!” Lo rimproverò Harry proprio mentre Louis allungava la mano per spegnere la videocamera.  
  
Lo schermo si focalizzò poi su Louis, il quale stava facendo una strana danza ed urlando cose senza senso mentre Harry rideva istericamente. “Questo è il mio uomo, e so che voi ragazzi lo amate tanto quanto lo amo io!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
Harry fissò Zayn e wow. _Wow_. Quello era davvero Zayn. Harry non viveva un momento come questo da molto tempo. Erano trascorsi tre anni dall’incidente e sembrava che ormai avesse ricordato praticamente tutto ciò che gli era rimasto da ricordare, ma poi era passato davanti a questo piccolo negozio di libri con l’intento di cercare un nuovo libro di cucina e BAM!  
All’improvviso - _Zayn_.  
Harry riusciva a malapena a respirare e Zayn lo stava fissando come se stesse cercando di capire cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Dio, _Zayn_. _Zayn_, _Zayn_, _Zayn Malik_. Proprio lì davanti a lui, ed Harry _sapeva chi era_. Una scarica di emozioni contrastanti lo inondò, le lacrime gli bagnarono gli occhi ed iniziarono a cadere senza permesso perché, cavolo, questa non era una cosa triste! Erano lacrime di gioia. Questo era Zayn! Uno dei suoi migliori amici da ... beh, _anni_. Non c’era nulla di triste in quella rivelazione. Dopo tutto questo tempo, il moro era proprio lì di fronte a lui ed Harry sapeva chi era e forse potevano riprendere da dove avevano interrotto.  
Il riccio poi cominciò a scervellarsi. Zayn era stato lì? Zayn era stato uno dei volti nella marea di persone intorno a lui che non era riuscito a ricordare durante tutte quelle settimane in cui era stato in ospedale? Fanculo. E se fosse stato così? Se non avesse riconosciuto il suo amico quando quest’ultimo veniva a trovarlo? Come aveva potuto dimenticare _Zayn_, tra tutte le persone al mondo.  
“Mi dispiace,” le parole fuoriuscirono dalle labbra di Harry proprio quando Zayn iniziò ad avvicinarsi a lui ed Harry allungò una mano per asciugarsi le lacrime.  
Il moro lo avvicinò rapidamente a sé, schiacciandolo contro il suo corpo. “Ti ricordi di me.” Disse Zayn, le sue parole sembravano dense di emozione, come se fosse un qualcosa che sperava da un po’ di tempo.  
Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo? Come poteva la vita essere stata così crudele con lui?  
“Mi ricordo di te,” confermò il riccio, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla vita dell’amico e piangendo sulla sua spalla come se non fossero passati anni dall’ultima volta in cui si erano visti.  
Quando si separarono, Harry ridacchiò leggermente mentre asciugava gli ultimi residui di lacrime. Era una bellissima giornata. Dio, non avrebbe mai pensato di essere così grato a sé stesso per aver deciso di attraversare la porta di questo piccolo negozio di libri.  
Il sorriso di Zayn era enorme, i suoi occhi luccicavano mentre rideva goffamente. Rapidamente, però, si calmò e si ricompose, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e conducendolo ulteriormente nel negozio. La risata di Zayn era... beh, esattamente come Harry la ricordava. C’era un senso di leggerezza nel suo petto mentre il moro lo incoraggiava a sedersi a uno dei tavolini accanto alla piccola caffetteria. Zayn scivolò dietro il bancone e iniziò ad armeggiare con alcuni utensili per preparare qualcosa mentre lo fissava.  
Dopo qualche minuto, il moro si avvicinò al tavolo con due tazze e ne fece scivolare una davanti a Harry. Il riccio sorrise al gesto ed afferrò la tazza, avvicinandola al viso per osservarla più da vicino. Su di essa c’era la sagoma di un paesaggio urbano, con la parola _Madrid_ stampata in alto. Harry sorrise a Zayn e annusò la bevanda al cioccolato, inebriando i suoi sensi con quel profumo dolce, per poi prenderne un sorso.  
“È buonissima,” mormorò felicemente, bevendo un altro sorso di cioccolata calda fumante.  
Zayn sorrise, portandosi anche lui la tazza verso le labbra per prendere un sorso di cioccolata. Qualcosa sulla mano di Zayn brillò, catturando la luce, ed Harry ansimò, poggiando la tazza sul tavolo e allungando una mano per afferrare quella dell’amico. Le sue dita si posarono delicatamente sull’anello della mano sinistra, ed un sorriso si allargò sul suo viso.  
“Ti sei sposato.” E Dio, questo giorno diventava sempre _più bello_.  
Il sorriso di Zayn era smagliante. “Mi sono sposato,” confermò.  
“Io- è, è per caso...?” Borbottò Harry, incerto su come porre la domanda.  
“Liam,” confermò Zayn, intuendo cosa volesse chiedergli.  
“Quando è successo?” Disse il riccio, bevendo un altro sorso di cioccolata. Era davvero buonissima, il cioccolato faceva praticamente cantare le sue papille gustative.  
“Circa due anni fa,” rispose piano il moro.  
Harry emise un sospiro sognante. “Avrei voluto essere lì.”  
Zayn allungò una mano e la posò su quella di Harry, che era appoggiata sul piano del tavolo. “Mi sarebbe piaciuto molto averti lì,” disse sinceramente. “Ma non ti sei perso molto. Le uniche persone presenti erano una bella coppia di Glasgow che casualmente era seduta accanto a noi sul treno. È stato tutto... un po’ impulsivo. Non che non lo volessimo, ma sentivo che... dopo tutto ciò che era successo quell’anno... non volevamo più aspettare.”  
Harry deglutì a fatica. “Vuoi dire il mio incidente.”  
Gli occhi di Zayn divennero vitrei prima che annuisse bruscamente. “Parzialmente, sì.”  
Rimasero poi in silenzio per alcuni istanti, osservandosi l’un l’altro come se non fossero del tutto sicuri del fatto che questo non fosse solo un sogno. Era passato così tanto tempo... Harry non era sicuro di quanto. Non lo era mai stato. C’era una lacuna così grande nella sua memoria, e questo faceva sì che il suo concetto di tempo fosse... cambiato, in un certo senso. Sapeva, però, che era passato troppo tempo. Non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dall’anello sul dito di Zayn. Insomma… _Liam e Zayn. _Si erano davvero sposati così all’improvviso e lui se l’era perso.  
Bevve l’ultimo sorso della sua bevanda e rimise la tazza sul tavolo, con le dita che correvano piano sulla scritta _Madrid _leggermente sollevata. Era stato lì. Glielo aveva detto sua madre. Avrebbe voluto ricordarlo, però.  
“Una volta mi sono quasi sposato,” le parole riecheggiarono nel silenzio del negozio, i lineamenti di Zayn si trasformarono in dolore. Ad Harry non piaceva fare questo, ma ogni singolo dottore con cui avesse mai parlato gli aveva detto che _doveva fare di più_. Non avrebbe mai recuperato i suoi ricordi se non ci avesse provato.  
“Me l’ha detto mia mamma,” sussurrò Harry.  
La mano di Zayn si poggiò di nuovo sulla sua e quel gesto gli disse tutto ciò che doveva sapere. Zayn lo sapeva. Zayn sapeva chi aveva amato Harry.  
“Sì,” Zayn mormorò quella parola come se gli causasse dolore fisico. “Sì. Harry, è così.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**13 novembre 2016.**  
  
  
  
  
Louis si guardò intorno, un mucchio di scatole disseminate sul pavimento. Sua mamma sarebbe arrivata da un momento all’altro e non aveva ancora finito di raccogliere tutto. E se avesse dimenticato qualcosa? E se avesse lasciato qualcosa in giro che il _nuovo_ _lui _non sarebbe stato in grado di capire? Cosa succederebbe allora? Anne e sua madre erano state abbastanza chiare. Entrambe concordavano sul fatto che quella fosse la cosa migliore per Louis. Le possibilità che ci fosse un cambiamento, un miglioramento… erano così basse che per Louis non aveva proprio senso vivere tutta la sua vita in questo modo. Stava soffrendo. Soffriva per ogni singolo respiro che faceva e non era sostenibile tutto quello. Come poteva continuare a vivere così?  
Entrò in cucina, fissando la scatola vuota sul bancone. Non era giusto. Questo non era quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Questa non era la vita che aveva immaginato per sé stesso e non era _giusto_. Avrebbero dovuto continuare a vivere le loro esperienze insieme. Avrebbero dovuto essere migliori di così. Non avrebbero dovuto essere colpiti da problemi così _mortali_. Non era giusto. Non meritava anche lui di essere felice? Era quello che avevano detto Anne e sua madre. Dissero che volevano solo che fosse di nuovo felice e che probabilmente questo era l’unico modo per far sì che potesse esserlo. Aveva bisogno di dimenticare.  
Lentamente, aprì gli armadietti e guardò in alto verso le tazze che allineavano gli scaffali. Non potevano restare qui. Rovinerebbero tutto. Distruggerebbero qualsiasi progresso _lui_ avrebbe fatto. Raccolse la prima tazza, la scritta _Mumbai_ era dipinta a mano su di essa, con una testa di elefante splendidamente decorata. Louis la avvolse lentamente in un foglio di giornale, cercando di non perdersi nel mare di ricordi che si trovavano all’interno di questo armadietto. Successivamente afferrò quella di Los Angeles, poi quella di Tokyo, di Rio e delle Fiji. Abu Dhabi, Roma, Atene, Johannesburg, Madrid. Ogni tazza gli faceva venire i brividi lungo la schiena. Dovevano assolutamente sparire. Ne era certo, ma quando sollevò quelle di Mosca e Parigi, un’idea gli balenò in mente. Le avvolse tutte con cura, mettendole tutte all’interno di una scatola. Un’intera vita era accatastata lì dentro. Non gli sembrava giusto mettere via tutta quella serie di ricordi. Quando raggiunse il retro dell’armadietto, l’ultima tazza che estrasse fu quella proveniente dall’Irlanda.  
Una lacrima gli rotolò lungo la guancia mentre chiudeva la scatola con un nastro. Louis non voleva sabotare tutta questa faccenda, era solo che… quelle erano quasi delle cose sacre? Erano i _loro_ ricordi. Non erano solo di Louis. Non poteva semplicemente buttarle via come se non avessero mai avuto importanza. Queste tazze provenivano da ogni angolo del mondo ed erano _per_ Louis perché qualcuno pensava a lui, non importava in quale parte del mondo si trovasse. Pensava sempre a lui.  
Louis prese quindi la scatola e la portò in camera sua, spingendola nell’angolo più buio del suo armadio, seppellendola sotto alcuni abiti ed attaccando un’etichetta su di essa che diceva ‘Decorazioni Natalizie.’ Sarebbero state al sicuro qui. I loro ricordi sarebbero al sicuro e nessuno poteva portarli via. Louis li avrebbe tenuti.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! Eccomi qui con il secondo capitolo di questa storia! Come ho già detto, questi primi capitoli saranno un po' corti e poi man mano si allungheranno. Qui si inizia forse già a delineare un po' di più la loro storia, ma non è nulla. preparatevi ad una montagna russa di emozioni con questa storia. Vi aspetto all'hashtag #MMIMFF se volete, oppure potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
A giovedì prossimo, Sil xx


	4. III

** Meet Me In Montauk **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****Capitolo III.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Victoria e Vancouver | Travel Vlog di trav3lwithharry.  
  
** 768.539 visualizzazioni.**  
  
** Pubblicato il 17 dicembre 2015.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ehi ragazzi!” Urlò la voce allegra di Harry, il suo sorriso enorme. “Sono Harry Styles e bentornati sul mio canale YouTube!”  
La telecamera fece una rapida panoramica del parco in cui era attualmente seduto, poi si concentrò di nuovo su di lui, che in quel momento teneva un ombrello sopra la testa.  
“Quando verrà pubblicato questo vlog, sarò su un aereo per New York. Mi sono divertito molto a Victoria e Vancouver, come potrete vedere dal filmato che ho fatto – oh! E un ringraziamento speciale a Miranda su Twitter che mi ha suggerito di _dover assolutamente_ andare da Revolver. Il miglior caffè che abbia mai bevuto in Canada fino ad oggi! Comunque, come stavo dicendo, sto per andare a New York, infatti il mio volo parte tra un paio d’ore. Mi sono divertito così tanto qui ma ho nostalgia di casa, come al solito. Per fortuna, però, la mia _casa_ mi sta aspettando a New York. Louis ha finito il suo ultimo esame oggi e verrà a New York per incontrarmi, così festeggeremo insieme le vacanze prenatalizie ed il suo compleanno e, ragazzi, non vedo l’ora. Trascorro la maggior parte del mio tempo in viaggio, e non vedo Lou da quando sono arrivato a Toronto alla fine di ottobre. È folle. Mi manca, e so che manca anche a voi. Ogni volta che Louis appare in uno dei miei video, quest’ultimo ottiene più visualizzazioni. Penso di aver capito chi di noi due vi piace di più.”  
Il sorriso di Harry poteva essere riassunto con una sola parola: affezionato.  
“Ma va bene così, anche a me piace molto.”  
  
  
  
Lo schermo improvvisamente cambiò per mostrare Harry che teneva la telecamera fissa nello specchio di una stanza d’albergo. Agitò la mano e sorrise mentre si voltava per mostrare l’intera camera, fermandosi poi sul suo MacBook poggiato al centro del suo gigantesco letto bianco. Lì, sullo schermo, c’era Louis in chiamata FaceTime. Harry fece zoom con la telecamera e Louis rise.  
“Oi! Haz, non mi sono nemmeno sistemato i capelli. Sono orribile, non voglio essere nel tuo vlog!”  
Il riccio ridacchiò, tenendo la fotocamera puntata verso lo schermo del computer, una piccola immagine di lui che teneva la fotocamera era mostrata in alto a destra nella cornice. “Ma mi manchi. Manchi a tutti loro. Le persone di Internet hanno bisogno della loro dose quotidiana di Louis Tomlinson!”  
Louis sorrise, i suoi occhi azzurri scintillavano di affetto mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli arruffati. “Non vedo l’ora di vederti, piccolo. Altri sei giorni. Inviami qualche foto di quell’acquario, anche se sono lontano non voglio perdermelo.”  
“Ti comprerò una tazza.”  
Entrambi i loro volti si illuminarono sullo schermo FaceTime prima che il video cambiasse ancora e passasse ad Harry che filmava delle meduse galleggianti in una vasca al neon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
I palmi di Zayn erano sudati mentre rimetteva in tasca il telefono (che ora aveva un numero di telefono in più al suo interno, quello di Harry). Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto perché… porca puttana. Erano passati quasi tre anni dall’incidente e aveva quasi rinunciato alla speranza che Harry potesse ricordarsi di lui. Era magico e terrificante allo stesso tempo perché se Harry si ricordava di lui... c’era la possibilità che non avesse ancora finito di recuperare i suoi ricordi. C’era la possibilità che potesse ricordare molto di più e che quindi questa cosa non sarebbe finita bene per lui. Non poteva.  
Non era giusto. Perché doveva succedere proprio ad Harry, tra tutte le persone? Lui, che era una delle persone più gentili e di buon cuore del mondo.  
Zayn quasi saltò in aria quando sentì la voce di Louis dietro di lui.  
“Chi era quello?”  
Il cuore di Zayn batteva contro la sua cassa toracica perché, che cazzo di domanda insidiosa era quella? Come avrebbe dovuto rispondere adeguatamente a Louis? Non era giusto. Aveva bisogno di consultare Jay, di consultare Liam e Niall. Non poteva affrontare tutto questo da solo.  
“Uh-” iniziò. “Ha-Harry. Harry. Era Harry. È, uh, un mio amico di lunga data.”  
Louis annuì una volta. “Hm,” disse con tutta la disinvoltura del mondo. “Non me lo ricordo. Non sapevo che avessi amici che non hanno superato il mio strategico processo di selezione.”  
E Louis stava scherzando. Zayn lo sapeva. Louis era solito essere molto ironico e sarcastico, era solito prendere in giro le persone. Ma cazzo, quello sì che era stato un duro colpo e l’ironia di Louis nel dire “hm, non me lo ricordo,” probabilmente avrebbe perseguitato Zayn per i prossimi millenni. Gesù Cristo, aveva bisogno di un piano d’azione migliore per tutto questo.  
“È difficile per te immaginare che abbia avuto una vita prima di te, Tommo?”  
Louis sorrise con tutta l’innocenza di qualcuno che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse succedendo, non aveva idea del fottuto incubo in cui si trovava. “Non era affatto vita senza me, Zayner. E nemmeno la mia lo era.”  
_In realtà amavi la tua vita, e lui era tutto il tuo mondo_, pensò Zayn. Ma non poteva dirlo.  
“Era molto carino, però,” e, _oh cazzo_. Zayn conosceva quel luccichio negli occhi di Louis e... forse poteva sistemare tutto. Forse le cose potrebbero finire come avrebbero dovuto fin dall’inizio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zayn si avvicinò a Liam mentre quest’ultimo mescolava la salsa degli spaghetti, canticchiando una canzone di Celine Dion che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa. Le sue mani tremavano per il nervosismo che sentiva scorrere in tutto il suo corpo. Sperava che Liam non lo notasse.  
“Ehi, Zee, andrà tutto bene, lo sai. È la stessa persona di sempre... ha semplicemente dimenticato alcune cose.”  
E, oh Liam, per quanto fosse fottutamente meraviglioso come marito, era anche un maestro nel sottovalutare le cose. Harry non aveva semplicemente ‘dimenticato alcune cose.’ Aveva dimenticato _tutto_. Tutte le cose che contavano e tutte le cose che lo rendevano la persona più felice del mondo erano state cancellate dal suo cervello... e beh, ciò rendeva Zayn nervoso.  
Beh, in realtà, ciò che rendeva Zayn nervoso era il fatto che il riccio avesse in qualche modo ricordato i suoi amici. E se aveva iniziato a ricordare i suoi amici... beh, forse tutta questa serata sarebbe stata un fottuto disastro.  
“Sì,” Zayn mormorò quella singola parola con poca fiducia.  
“Ehi, piccolo,” disse Liam mentre posava il cucchiaio di legno sul piano di cottura, afferrando Zayn per le spalle. “Sono preoccupato anche io. Preoccupato di poter dire la cosa sbagliata. Principalmente, sono preoccupato perché non so davvero come parlare con lui senza parlare di Louis. Anche dopo tutto questo tempo... è così difficile separarli nella mia testa. Mi riesce difficile anche solo pensarci.”  
Zayn annuì una volta.  
“Zayney-Wayney,” canticchiò Niall mentre si fiondava in cucina, cambiando efficacemente l’intera atmosfera nella stanza. Questo era solo uno dei motivi per cui il mondo intero era innamorato di Niall Horan, pensò Zayn. Era impossibile rimanere tristi o nervosi quando si era nelle sue vicinanze. Metteva il buon umore con un sorriso. “Dammi una mano con i piatti, io apparecchio la tavola.”  
Zayn annuì e si voltò verso l’armadietto in cui erano contenuti i piatti, afferrandone alcuni e consegnandoli a Niall.  
Circa quindici secondi dopo aver lasciato la cucina, Niall rientrò con un piatto tra le mani. “Me ne hai dati troppi,” disse, senza accenno di accusa nella sua voce.  
“No, non l’ho fatto,” disse il moro, con il cuore che minacciava di uscirgli dal petto.  
Liam si girò di scatto per fissarlo con uno sguardo molto _consapevole_. Stava per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, ma Niall lo precedette.  
“Hai invitato Gem? Non mi ha detto nulla.”  
“No.”  
“Zayn Javadd,” il tono di Liam era fermo, una sorta di avvertimento, e la pelle di Zayn iniziò a formicolare.  
“Cosa?” Chiese Niall.  
“Dimmi che non l’hai invitato,” sibilò suo marito.  
Zayn rimase in silenzio. Lo sguardo di Niall fluttuava avanti e indietro tra Liam e Zayn, cercando di decifrare qualcosa da quella conversazione. Nel momento in cui riuscì a capire cosa stesse succedendo, il suo volto si trasformò in una maschera di puro shock.  
“Non l’hai fatto.”  
Zayn scrollò le spalle, sentendo il peso di un paio di occhi marroni e un paio di occhi blu su di lui.  
“Dimmi subito che non hai invitato Louis Tomlinson a cena nella stessa sera in cui hai chiesto anche ad Harry di venire,” la voce di Niall non era mai stata così tagliente. Zayn ne era un po’ spaventato.  
“Non sa chi _sia_ Harry,” provò a discutere, ma la sua voce si incrinò sulla parola. Forse stava commettendo un grosso errore.  
“Faresti meglio a chiamarlo proprio adesso Zayn, e dirgli che ti senti male o una cosa del genere perché non ti permetterò di fare una cosa nel genere. Harry ne ha passate già troppe. Entrambi ne hanno passate già troppe. Non puoi giocare al Cupido con le loro vite, Zayn. Farai soffrire due persone a cui vogliamo bene.”  
“Non si _conoscono_ nemmeno, Niall.”  
“Giuro su Dio, Zayn, stai giocando con il fuoco e devi smetterla. Dovrebbero rimanere separati. Eravamo d’accordo. Lo abbiamo promesso a Jay e Anne. Questo doveva essere per il loro bene, chi sei tu per decidere diversamente? Cosa pensi che succederà se si incontrano?”  
“Niente, Niall. Non succederà niente. Forse andranno d’accordo. Sarebbe così tremendamente brutto far avere loro una seconda possibilità?”  
“Sì!” Urlò Niall. “Sì, sarebbe un fottuto incubo perché Harry sta ricordando! Ogni giorno cerca di ricordare di più. Anne gli ha detto alcune cose. Sa di Louis. Ha il suo fottuto anello di fidanzamento in una scatola nel suo appartamento, _Zayn_. Harry potrebbe ricordarlo!”  
“E?”  
“Zayn, è una cattiva idea,” il tono di Liam era uniforme, ma Zayn poteva percepire lo stress in esso. “Chiama Louis. Chiamalo subito Zayn, prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
“Harry potrebbe ricordarlo, sai quanti danni potrebbe causare questa cosa?”  
“_Io lo voglio_,” disse Zayn. “Voglio che si ricordi di Louis. Voglio che le cose ritornino come un tempo, voglio che loro due tornino le persone che conoscevamo.”  
“Zayn, non è giusto. Non è giusto per nessuno dei due,” lo rimproverò Liam.  
“Louis _non_ ricorda Harry, Zayn. Non lo farà mai. Hai dimenticato questo fottuto particolare?” Niall non era mai stato così tagliente e serio e, cazzo. Forse Zayn aveva fatto un casino. Forse non stava agendo per il loro interesse. Aveva bisogno di ammettere la sconfitta e chiamare Louis per annullare.  
“Voglio solo vederli felici,” disse il moro con tono sconfitto.  
“Ma non è compito tuo,” lo rimproverò Liam.  
Niall scosse la testa, un velo di tristezza nella voce. “Se Harry ricorderà... non ha bisogno di sapere cosa ha fatto Louis. Vuoi davvero essere la persona che dovrà spiegare a Harry il perché Louis non sa chi sia?”  
L’atmosfera nella stanza era pesante. Zayn aveva fatto una cazzata. Annuì una volta, sentendo la mano di Liam sulla sua spalla mentre lo fissava. “Sì, okay. Chiamo Louis.”  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Il braccio di Louis era avvolto intorno alla vita di Harry mentre enrambi osservavano il paesaggio dalla grande finestra del London Eye. La voce di Harry era roca mentre parlava, le parole lente e biascicate, e Louis scoprì di sentirsi a suo agio in momenti come questo. Harry chiacchierava e Louis non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare dove fosse. Questa volta il riccio stava parlando di qualcosa di insignificante, qualcosa di cui Gemma si stava lamentando da giorni._  
“Sai che ha avuto l’audacia di lamentarsi con me del fatto che Niall fuma troppa erba quando è lei_ quella che ha deciso di iniziare ad andare a letto con il nostro amico. Non doveva nemmeno essere una relazione. Lo aveva promesso e ora devo guardarli mentre stanno appiccicati ogni singolo- che cosa…”_  
La voce di Harry si fermò e Louis strinse la presa sulla vita di Harry. “Cazzo,” disse, proprio mentre il cielo si oscurava. Rapidamente, ogni sezione di luci a Londra iniziò a spegnersi, una ad una.  
“No, no, no!” Urlò Louis proprio quando la cabina in cui si trovavano si staccò dal resto della ruota e precipitò verso l’acqua.  
BAM! Improvvisamente, i loro piedi toccarono terra e la mano di Harry afferrò la sua. Erano in piedi all’interno del ristorante in cui avevano mangiato quella sera.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese Harry, con la paura che luccicava nei suoi occhi.  
“Ti stanno cancellando.”  
Il tetto dell'edificio si disintegrò e le facce delle persone attorno a loro diventarono irriconoscibili. Quindi era così che funzionava. Avrebbero fatto sì che Harry non fosse mai esistito. Che tipo di vita sarebbe stata per lui?  
“Perché?” C’erano lacrime negli occhi di Harry. Non lo sapeva. Questo Harry non sapeva nulla di quello che era successo. Non sapeva che non erano invincibili. Che il loro amore non era invincibile.  
“Perché mi hai dimenticato.”  
“Lou, non potrei mai-”  
E proprio così, Harry fu risucchiato nel cielo e Louis fu trasferito da qualche altra parte nel suo subconscio.  
Era iniziato. Lentamente, uno per uno, avrebbero preso i suoi ricordi. Doveva fermarli. Aveva cambiato idea. Non voleva che gli venissero rubati tutti questi momenti. Non voleva dimenticare Harry.  
Dovevano nascondersi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
Louis aprì la porta con la schiena mentre teneva in equilibro tra le braccia la scatola di vino che trasportava. Solo il meglio per i suoi amici. Erano passati _anni_ da quando aveva davvero avuto modo di uscire con Niall, e se la memoria non lo ingannava, al ragazzo piaceva molto bere. La quantità rispetto alla qualità era davvero la soluzione migliore in una situazione come questa. La porta si chiuse con uno scatto alle sue spalle e, proprio in quel momento, sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca della giacca mentre si avviava verso l’ascensore. Brontolò mentre cercava di rispondere in tempo senza far cadere la scatola del vino e sospirò quando vide il nome lampeggiare sullo schermo. Fottuto Zayn.  
“Sì?” Chiese, un po’ esasperato, a pochi passi dall’ascensore che lo avrebbe portato faccia a faccia con Zayn in meno di un minuto.  
“Dove sei?”  
“Di sotto, quasi nell’ascensore. Se ti sei dimenticato di comprare la pasta non mi interessa. È troppo tardi. Vai a prenderla tu.”  
Zayn rimase in silenzio per un momento prima di biascicare fuori le parole. “Uh- okay. Va bene. Non importa. Ci vediamo tra un minuto.”  
La chiamata si interruppe prima che Louis avesse anche la possibilità di prendere in considerazione una risposta. Zayn era fottutamente strano.  
Le porte si aprirono e Louis entrò nell’ascensore. Allungò una mano e premette il pulsante del piano numero nove e attese che le porte si chiudessero. Poco prima che le porte si toccassero però, un braccio si infilò tra di esse. Le porte si aprirono di nuovo e, per Dio, di fronte a lui c’era il ragazzo che era al negozio l’altro giorno. Quello che Zayn conosceva.  
Salì sull’ascensore, con un sorriso educato e una scatola di vino in mano. Louis si morse un labbro per astenersi dal sorridere. Era così bello.  
“Che piano?” Chiese, gli occhi sul ragazzo dai capelli ricci.  
“Nove.”  
Questa volta Louis non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso e lo sentì diffondersi sul suo viso. Cazzo. Ormai stava per compiere ventisette anni, doveva essere un po’ meno impacciato di così. Poi però, pensò al fatto che lui non era un asso con gli uomini. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare l’ultima volta che era arrivato persino a provare _simpatia_ per un ragazzo.  
“Conveniente,” disse Louis, incontrando gli occhi del ragazzo. E ciò che vide fu verde, verde, verde.  
La porta si chiuse e l’ascensore iniziò a salire, emettendo un segnale acustico mentre passava al secondo piano.  
“A rischio di sembrare un tipo strano,” iniziò Louis. “Ma non è che stai andando a casa di Liam e Zayn, per caso?”  
Il ragazzo si voltò questa volta, incontrando gli occhi di Louis, e lui sentì una specie di formicolio nella parte inferiore della colonna vertebrale.  
“Non sei uno stalker, vero?” La sua voce era giocosa.  
“Fino a questo momento, non ho mai trovato nessuno che pensassi valesse la pena stalkerare,” rispose Louis, altrettanto divertito.  
E, beh, ora capiva benissimo quelle persone che vorrebbero rinchiudere in un barattolo lacrime di unicorno o quant’altro, perché lui aveva appena avuto il desiderio di prendere la risata di quel ragazzo e rinchiuderla da qualche parte ed ascoltarla fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Era meravigliosa, preziosa. Era una cosa strana da pensare in merito alla risata di un uomo adulto, ma Louis alla fine era una persona abbastanza strana, quindi andava bene così.  
“Questa è una risposta abbastanza inquietante, sai.”  
Louis sorrise, indicando la scatola di vino che il ragazzo portava. “Quella è per Niall?”  
Il ragazzo non riuscì a nascondere il suo sorriso mentre annuiva. “Pensi che basterà?”  
Louis sollevò la scatola, annuendo. “Penso che siamo venuti abbastanza preparati per domare e far felice il piccolo folletto.”  
Ding. Piano numero sette. Erano quasi arrivati e Louis non capiva perché una parte di lui si sentisse amareggiata per il fatto che il loro tempo in ascensore fosse quasi finito.  
“Sono Louis, comunque.”  
Il ragazzo rivolse a Louis un sorriso smagliante, contornato da fossette e i denti bianchi. Louis non sapeva perché, ma si sentì quasi spacciato. Quel sorriso era quanto di più bello avesse mai visto.  
“Beh, piacere,” disse, allungando la mano verso Louis proprio mentre superavano l’ottavo piano. Louis afferrò la mano del ragazzo e la sollevò verso le sue labbra. Audacemente, mise da parte la sua timidezza e ne baciò il dorso, inchinandosi un po’ mentre sorrideva al ragazzo che lo stava guardando con espressione luminosa.  
“Incantato,” disse Louis, lasciando andare la mano del ragazzo, i loro sguardi incatenati. “Se posso, qual è invece il suo nome, bel ragazzo?”  
C’era un affascinante rossore sulle guance del ragazzo mentre pronunciò una semplice parola che fece sentire Louis come se gli fosse stato appena confidato il segreto dell’universo. “Harry,” disse, mentre la porta dell’ascensore si apriva.  
Il sorriso di Louis era enorme, e indicò la porta aperta. Non sorrideva così da secoli, ormai.  
“Andiamo, Harry?”  
“Andiamo, Louis,” disse, seguendolo nel corridoio.  
Louis si voltò per catturare l'attenzione di Harry. “Mi piace come pronunci il mio nome. Ti esce fuori abbastanza bene. Potrei farci l’abitudine.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
E si sono incontratiiiii! Già sottonissimi, li amo! Devo scappare quindi vi ricordo solo l'#MMIMFF e se volete su twitter sono aetheriumhes.   
Baciiii xx  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E si sono incontratiiiii! Già sottonissimi, li amo! Devo scappare quindi vi ricordo solo l'#MMIMFF e se volete su twitter sono aetheriumhes.


	5. IV

**Meet Me In Montauk**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo IV.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
19 dicembre 2015.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis era in piedi davanti al nastro dei bagagli, osservando circolare un milione di valigie che però non erano la sua. Cazzo, New York era enorme. Heathrow non aveva niente a che fare con il JFK. Si chiedeva come facesse Harry a fare tutto questo da solo, non si spaventava? Louis suppose che magari il suo ragazzo facesse semplicemente affidamento sul suo fascino. In pochi potevano resistere al fascino che Harry Styles era in grado di trasmettere con nient’altro che un sorriso nella direzione di qualcuno.  
E, oh Dio, Louis non vedeva l’ora di vedere il suo affascinante ragazzo. Purtroppo, il riccio era in viaggio durante il sesto anniversario del loro primo appuntamento, ma domani erano sei anni dal giorno in cui Louis gli aveva chiesto di essere ufficialmente il suo ragazzo e di ‘rinunciare a tutti gli altri.’  
Gli ultimi sei anni erano stati una montagna russa, ma non di quelle terrificanti e paurose. Dopo ogni curva c’era qualcosa che, in qualche modo, rendeva ogni giorno sempre più splendido. Louis non riusciva a credere che a soli _diciotto_ anni avesse trovato la relazione dei suoi sogni. Tutto era stato magico. Dalla prima volta in cui si erano baciati alla loro prima notte insieme, fino ad arrivare a quando, dopo sole poche settimane di appuntamenti, salirono su un treno per andare a Parigi. La vita con Harry era stata un’avventura perfetta, il loro tempo libero trascorso ad esplorare il mondo era il perfetto contrasto con i semestri stressanti di Louis. Certo, gli mancava Harry quando partiva, ma il riccio stava vivendo il suo sogno. Era orgoglioso di lui, e anche quando Harry era lontano, molto lontano da Louis, lo chiamava sempre. Gli augurava sempre la buonanotte e gli portava sempre una tazza da ogni città che visitava.  
Sì, Harry era perfetto. _Loro_ erano perfetti fino all’ultimo dettaglio. Erano talmente in simbiosi che quando Harry gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo, lo aveva fatto nello stesso giorno in cui anche _Louis_ aveva intenzione di chiederglielo. Il bastardo lo aveva battuto, però, e al castano era quasi passato per la mente di dirgli ‘no’, così poteva chiederglielo lui stesso, ma non era così senza cuore. Quindi aveva detto di sì, ridendo e piangendo allo stesso tempo e poi, durante la cena quella sera, si era inginocchiato di fronte a Harry e gli aveva posto la domanda di cui già conosceva la risposta.  
L’estate prossima, a luglio, si sarebbero sposati. La scatola degli inviti era custodita nel loro appartamento, ed erano in attesa di essere spediti per posta. Louis aveva scritto gli indirizzi su tutte le duecento buste durante le pause di studio la scorsa settimana perché era ansioso. Era ansioso e non vedeva l’ora di sposare il suo bellissimo ragazzo e non pensava che fosse strano. Il matrimonio era un passo importante, una notte per celebrare il loro amore con gli amici e i familiari, ma tutto ciò a cui Louis riusciva a pensare era guardare Harry mentre compilava i documenti per cambiare il suo cognome. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a come sarebbe stato presentare Harry come suo _marito_. Essere in grado di stuzzicarlo e farlo ridere alle prime ore del mattino per il resto della sua vita. Louis era sempre stato entusiasta della sua vita con Harry, ma questo… questo era qualcosa di _più_.  
Mentre guardava le borse girare sul nastro, ricordò il dispositivo nella tasca del cappotto. Allungò una mano e tirò fuori il cellulare, premendo il pulsante di accensione, con il piede che batteva nervosamente a terra. Aveva un ragazzo da incontrare, una mamma da chiamare. Era in America! Non vedeva l’ora di pubblicare qualcosa su Instagram e attendere che arrivassero i commenti. I fan di Harry erano adorabili. Lo adoravano e tutto ciò che lui e Harry facevano insieme era la causa della loro isteria. Era surreale, ma dopo sei anni insieme, Louis si era quasi abituato. Quasi.  
Mentre aspettava che il telefono si accendesse, vide finalmente la sua valigia. Si spostò in avanti per prenderla proprio quando il suo telefono iniziò a suonare. Suonò e vibrò probabilmente per sedici volte prima che la notifica di posta vocale prendesse il sopravvento. Gesù. La gente non sapeva che stava volando attraverso un oceano? Trascinò la valigia con sé ed iniziò a cercare un’uscita, con il telefono in mano. Undici messaggi erano di Anne e due di sua madre. Uno ciascuno da parte di Liam, Zayn e Niall. Nove chiamate perse da Anne... e che diavolo? Sapeva che stava andando a trovare Harry. Qualcosa nello stomaco di Louis si accartocciò. Aveva una sensazione strana, brutta. Il tutto era snervante. Aprì il telefono, andando dritto nei messaggi di Anne.  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Louis?_**  
_Inviato 7 ore fa._  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Sei già partito?_**  
_Inviato 7 ore fa._  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Non ricordo a che ora hai detto che era il tuo volo_**  
_Inviato 7 ore fa_  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Louis…_**  
_Inviato 5 ore fa._  
  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Se il tuo telefono è ancora acceso, ho bisogno che tu mi chiami._**  
_Inviato 5 ore fa._  
  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Sei già atterrato?_**  
_Inviato 3 ore fa._  
  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Lou ... mi sto preoccupando. Per favore, chiamami quando ricevi questo messaggio._**  
_Inviato 3 ore fa._  
  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Sono a Heathrow ora._**  
_Inviato 2 ore fa._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Louis, non credo di poterlo fare senza di te, vorrei che mi chiamassi._**  
_Inviato 2 ore fa._  
  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Se non ricevo una tua chiamata prima che il mio volo parta, ti chiamerò dall’aereo._**  
_Inviato 1 ora fa._  
  
  
  
**_Anne Twist:_**  
**_Per favore, chiama. Louis. Per favore. Ho bisogno di te._**  
_Inviato 23 minuti fa._  
  
  
  
Louis scosse la testa, fermandosi in mezzo alla folla, senza preoccuparsi della gente che lo malediceva e lo urtava. C’era qualcosa che non andava. Qualcosa non andava, e il fatto che fosse stata Anne a mandarle tutti quei messaggi... e se fosse successo qualcosa ad _Harry_? Anne era il contatto di emergenza sul passaporto del riccio. Louis viaggiava con lui troppo spesso, quindi avevano deciso di mettere il numero di Anne come emergenza. Il suo stomaco si ribaltò e aveva voglia di vomitare, proprio lì nel mezzo dell’aeroporto JFK in un mare di persone. Qualcuno gli urtò la spalla e il telefono gli scivolò dalle mani, cadendo a terra. Si affrettò a recuperarlo, togliendo la conversazione con Anne per leggere i messaggi di sua madre.  
  
  
  
**_Mamma:_**  
**_Piccolo, chiama Anne. Ha bisogno di te. Spero che il tuo volo atterri presto. Chiamami dopo aver parlato con Anne_**.  
_Inviato 5 ore fa._  
  
  
  
**_Mamma:_**  
**_Piccolo, se hai bisogno di me, posso prendere il prossimo volo. I nonni hanno già detto che si prenderanno cura loro delle ragazze. Per favore, chiamami quando atterri. Ti voglio bene. Ti voglio tanto bene, piccolo Louis._**  
_Inviato 1 ora fa._  
  
  
  
  
La bile iniziò a salire nella parte posteriore della sua gola. Perché cazzo nessuno di questi messaggi rispondevano alle mille domande che gli frullavano per la testa? Perché nessuno gli spiegava cosa stesse succedendo? Aveva i palmi delle mani sudati e sapeva di dover chiamare Anne, ma non era sicuro di riuscire a _spiaccicare_ una sola parola. Aprì rapidamente il messaggio di Zayn.  
  
  
  
**_Zayn:_**  
**_Sono qui se hai bisogno di me. Chiamami, scrivimi, qualunque cosa. Non mi importa che ore sono. Per favore, tienici aggiornati._**  
  
  
_Aggiornati su cosa?_  
  
  
**_Niall:_**  
**_Gem e io stiamo andando a Londra. Prenderemo il prossimo volo. Ci vediamo presto, Tommo. Stai attento._**  
  
  
  
**_Liam:  
Se hai bisogno di noi, Zayn e io prenderemo il prossimo aereo, dì solo una parola. Ti voglio bene, Louis. Fammi sapere se c’è qualcosa che posso fare._**  
  
  
  
Le mani di Louis tremarono mentre componeva il numero della segreteria telefonica. In qualche modo, sembrava più facile controllare i messaggi lì prima di chiamare Anne.  
Primo nuovo messaggio: “Louis, sono Anne. Non ricordo a che ora parte il tuo volo. Se non sei sull’aereo, per favore chiamami. Ho bisogno di parlarti immediatamente.”  
Messaggio successivo: “Louis...” la voce di Anne si spezzò, stava ovviamente piangendo e non era possibile – non era _fottutamente _possibile che stesse succedendo tutto ciò. “Piccolo... non è niente di buono. Ho bisogno di te. Chiamami. Per favore chiamami. È Harry. C’è stato un incidente.”  
Messaggio successivo: “Ho appena parlato al telefono con i dottori... Louis, ho bisogno che tu vada lì. Chiamami, per favore, per favore, chiamami.”  
Messaggio finale: “Louis, per favore, piccolo, abbiamo bisogno di te. Harry ha bisogno di te. Lo hanno portato in chirurgia. Stanno facendo tutto il possibile, ma non offrono alcuna garanzia. Non sanno se si sveglierà.”  
Louis, a quel punto, cadde sulle sue ginocchia. Non stava succedendo davvero. Non poteva succedere. Dopo tutti gli angoli del mondo in cui era stato Harry. Dopo aver attraversato pietre laviche alle Hawaii, dopo aver fatto base jumping* in quel paese che Louis non riusciva a ricordare. Dopo aver fatto immersioni in ogni barriera corallina possibile. Dopo aver dormito negli ostelli delle città più pericolose di tutto il mondo. Dopo più di sei anni di viaggi per 100 giorni all’anno, era così che andava a finire? New York City? Quasi nove milioni di persone riescono a vivere lì ogni singolo giorno e succedeva qualcosa ad _Harry_, il suo Harry? Tra tutte le persone in tutto il fottuto mondo. Tra tutti i posti al mondo in cui era stato, perché? Perché è dovuto succedere così? Louis si sentiva male, il cuore aveva smesso di battere e pompare sangue, i polmoni bruciavano perché non riusciva nemmeno a respirare e sentiva il corpo insensibile a qualsiasi cosa.  
Rapidamente, trovò il nome di Anne in cima alla sua lista delle chiamate e premette il pulsante di chiamata. Lei rispose prima ancora che il primo squillo fosse finito.  
“Gesù, Louis,” disse, la sua voce densa di dolore. “_Finalmente_.”  
Louis deglutì la bile in gola. “Cosa è successo?”  
“Mi stava scrivendo, poco prima che accadesse,” iniziò. “Stava andando a prendere il treno, non so dove dovevate incontrarvi. Immagino che non abbia visto arrivare la macchina-”  
No. “No,” disse Louis, le lacrime gli offuscarono la vista mentre la gente continuava a spingerlo, il suo corpo ancora accartocciato sul pavimento, a pochi metri dal ritiro bagagli. Harry. Il suo Harry.  
“È stato colpito,” continuò Anne. “È grave. È davvero grave, Louis. Lo hanno portato in chirurgia… mi hanno detto che non sanno se si sveglierà.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
La gamba di Louis rimbalzava su e giù nervosamente. Stava aspettando da ore in ospedale che Harry uscisse dall’intervento. Stavano impiegando tantissimo e sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato completamente. Non riusciva a parlare con nessuno ed era contento che Anne fosse ancora in volo perché non c’era modo che riuscisse a pronunciare una sola parola. Un milione di cose gli frullavano per la testa. Un milione di se.  
E se non avesse mai potuto inviare gli inviti delle loro nozze? E se Harry non fosse mai riuscito a tornare a casa in Inghilterra? E se fosse morto proprio lì a New York City senza mai sapere che Louis era proprio lì? E se dopo sei anni meravigliosi Louis perdesse il suo tutto? E se questo fosse stato tutto il loro tempo insieme? Non sarebbe stato mai abbastanza. In nessun modo sarebbero mai _bastati_ sei anni. Dovevano sposarsi. Avrebbero dovuto prendere un gatto, Louis glielo aveva promesso dopo aver iniziato il suo tirocinio in ospedale che avrebbero potuto prendere un gatto. Una cosa che gli fece spezzare il cuore, era il pensiero che Harry doveva essere il padre dei suoi figli. Dovevano essere quei padri che riuscivano a partecipare a tutte le riunioni genitori-insegnanti e che imbarazzavano i loro figli ad ogni gita. Lo avevano promesso. Harry lo aveva _promesso_.  
Harry non poteva lasciarlo. Non così. Non senza un addio.  
“È nella stanza post-operatoria,” gli disse una dolce infermiera che ora era in piedi di fronte a Louis. “Puoi andare lì e aspettare con lui.”  
Louis era in piedi prima ancora che lei finisse la frase. Trotterellò dietro di lei in modo meccanico. Non avrebbe mai voluto vedere Harry in quello stato, ma sarebbe stato lì per lui, proprio come era sempre stato. C’erano sempre stati l’uno per l’altro, non per obbligo, non come alcune coppie che conosceva. No, era lì per Harry perché non c’era altra scelta per lui. Perché Louis senza Harry non aveva modo di esistere. Era come vivere senza arti, senza organi. Non sarebbe affatto vita. Non c’era più niente per lui senza Harry.  
Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime quando vide Harry nel letto d’ospedale, gli occhi anneriti e chiusi. Era addormentato, collegato ad una miriade di macchinari e Louis non poteva sopportare quell’immagine. Harry era giovane, sano e _felice_. Erano così _felici_. Non doveva andare così.  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
Louis si svegliò quando sentì qualcuno tossire. Aprì gli occhi e gli ci volle un minuto per capire dove fosse. La sua testa era appoggiata sul letto di ospedale di Harry. Rapidamente, alzò lo sguardo sul riccio, che aveva _finalmente_ gli occhi aperti. Erano passate ore. Louis era letteralmente crollato per la stanchezza. Anne non c’era ancora. E nemmeno Gemma e Niall. Non aveva ancora chiamato sua madre. Le aveva solo mandato un messaggio per dirle che era arrivato in ospedale. Non era mai stato così svuotato emotivamente. Non si era mai sentito così prima. Tutta il suo mondo stava andando in pezzi da quando aveva saputo dell’incidente del suo ragazzo.  
Ma ora Harry si stava svegliando.  
Harry era vivo ed era sveglio e Louis voleva solo avvicinarsi lentamente a lui e baciarlo fino a quando non avrebbero avuto più fiato in corpo. Voleva dire a Harry ogni piccola cosa che amava di lui. Non voleva dare nulla per scontato, voleva godersi ogni piccolo secondo della loro vita insieme.  
Harry si schiarì la gola, gli occhi di Louis ancora fissi su di lui, ed un milione di emozioni stavano scorrendo nel suo corpo. Stava bene. Harry stava bene e potevano superare questa cosa. Harry era vivo e questa era la prova che nulla - nessuna cosa temuta dai semplici mortali - poteva mai mettersi tra di loro. Avevano una vita da vivere e Louis non vedeva l’ora di tornarci.  
“Do — dove sono?” Chiese Harry, gli occhi che scrutavano la stanza.  
“New York, piccolo. Sei in un ospedale di New York. Io- non riesco a ricordare come si chiama, però…”  
“Che cosa è successo?” Intervenne la voce del giovane.  
“Sei stato investito da un’auto. Tu mamma e Gemma stanno arrivando. È successo qualcosa alla tua testa... hanno dovuto fare un intervento chirurgico. Io-”  
Il viso di Harry aveva un’espressione che Louis non aveva mai visto prima. Non in sei anni. Qualcosa si contorse nel suo stomaco. C’era qualcosa di _sbagliato_. Qualcosa di davvero, davvero sbagliato. Poteva leggerlo negli occhi di Harry.  
“Perché... perché indossi i jeans?” Harry chiese. “Sei un dottore?”  
La mascella di Louis si allentò. “Voglio dire, non ancora,” non sapeva cos’altro dire. No, non era un dottore. Harry lo sapeva questo. _Harry lo sapeva questo, vero?_  
I loro occhi si incrociarono e Louis vide qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere negli occhi di Harry. Paura. Harry era spaventato e Louis non era d’aiuto. Louis non era abbastanza per alleviare quella paura e non aveva alcun _fottuto_ senso. Lui era sempre stato abbastanza.  
“Allora chi sei?”  
Le parole rimbombarono nella stanza, aprendo tutta una serie di ferite all’interno del suo corpo. Di sicuro sarebbe crollato a pezzi da un momento all’altro, il suo cuore era già capitombolato.  
“Louis,” non sapeva nemmeno come avesse trovato la forza di sputare fuori quella parola.  
La confusione era evidente negli occhi di Harry. Non lo aveva riconosciuto. Non aveva alcun senso.  
“Louis chi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
Il corridoio era lungo. Abbastanza lungo da consentire a Louis di poter chiacchierare felicemente con il ragazzo tutto ricci e fossette, intavolando conversazioni vecchio stile. Harry era grato del fatto che Louis sembrasse sapere cosa dire. Lui era un imbranato in queste situazioni, non era bravo a fare la conoscenza di nuove persone. Dava la colpa di questo all’incidente. Aveva dimenticato così tanto della sua vita e così tante persone, che era comprensibilmente difficile per lui affrontare l’aggiunta di ancora più persone nel mix.  
“Come conosci Liam e Zayn comunque?”  
Era una domanda insidiosa per lui, ma ovviamente questo Louis non poteva saperlo. Non sapeva dell’incidente. Non sapeva che era stato difficile per lui recuperare tutti i ricordi che aveva con Zayn e Liam. Decise di dirgli ciò che Niall gli aveva detto all’inizio della settimana, quando si era precipitato euforico nel suo appartamento parlando di quanto fosse felice che avesse ricordato Zayn e che voleva vederlo  
“Beh, Niall si è trasferito a Manchester quando aveva sedici anni ed eravamo nelle stesse classi. Siamo diventati subito migliori amici. Poi, quando abbiamo compiuto diciotto anni e iniziato l’università, Niall entrò in questa squadra di calcio. C’era anche Liam ed io e Zayn eravamo soliti sederci in panchina e fingere che ci importasse del gioco, e invece parlavamo di musica e roba del genere.” Harry fece una pausa. “Li conosco da molto tempo.”  
“Huh,” disse Louis, fermandosi quando raggiunse la porta dell’appartamento di Liam e Zayn. “Che cosa buffa. Anche io ero in quella squadra di calcio. È così che ho incontrato Nialler.”  
Harry sorrise. “Mancata coincidenza, immagino.”  
C’era qualcosa in Louis che faceva contorcere il suo stomaco in tutti i modi possibili.  
Louis sorrise, e per la prima volta da quando Harry lo aveva accusato di essere uno stalker nell’ascensore, lo guardò _davvero_. I capelli erano arruffati e sembravano morbidi, ed i suoi occhi erano della tonalità di blu più scintillante che Harry avesse mai visto. Gli zigomi erano alti e affilati sul viso, pronti a tagliare il vetro, ed il suo sorriso era sicuro. Sicuro, gentile e accogliente. Harry si pentì, in qualche modo, di non averlo conosciuto prima. Insomma, potevano farlo dal momento che avevano gli stessi amici, e invece non c’era mai stata occasione. Si pentì di non aver conosciuto Louis prima perché c’era qualcosa lì. Qualcosa con cui desiderava poter avere più familiarità.  
Forse, se avesse giocato bene le sue carte, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di farlo.  
Harry doveva star fissando troppo, perché il sorriso di Louis cambiò in uno sguardo sincero. “Cosa?” Chiese, sorridendo con solo metà della bocca per un momento.  
Harry sentì la sua faccia arrossire e _Dio_. Quel sorriso creava dipendenza. “Io…”  
Il sorriso di Louis tornò, la mano a mezz’aria e pronta a bussare alla porta di Liam e Zayn. “Allora, sei pronto?”  
Harry inspirò profondamente attraverso il naso. “Pronto.”  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Il naso e le guance di Harry erano rosa, baciati dal sole e Louis si ricordò del perché. Avevano trascorso la giornata esplorando Amsterdam. Questo era il secondo viaggio che facevano insieme. Si erano conosciuti solo otto mesi prima. Harry non aveva ancora abbandonato l’università, il suo canale era ancora poco famoso. Era pieno per lo più di video di lui e Louis che camminavano insieme attraverso le attrazioni di Manchester e un video di un viaggio che avevano fatto a Londra invece di studiare per gli esami finali. Oh – e c’era anche il loro viaggio a Parigi.  
Harry era sdraiato sulla barca, gli occhi chiusi mentre il sole tramontava su di lui. Louis vorrebbe aver avuto il buon senso di dirgli di mettere la crema solare. La scottatura che prese quel giorno gli aveva rovinato i restanti giorni del viaggio. Era riuscito a malapena a vestirsi e Louis aveva passato gran parte della notte a premere asciugamani freschi contro la sua pelle.  
Ma perché Louis era tornato qui? Perché stava facendo un giro in barca ad Amsterdam e stava guardando un Harry diciottenne e la sua faccia bruciata dal sole?  
“Louis,” sussurrò Harry, con gli occhi ancora chiusi. “Perché stai facendo questo?”  
Louis osservò il ponte davanti a loro crollare in acqua. Oh, cazzo Di nuovo questo. Un altro ricordo che non era al sicuro dal quel suo fottuto piano.  
“Harry, dobbiamo andare!”  
Gli edifici sul lato del fiume iniziarono a crollare, sgretolandosi come sabbia.  
“Non intendevo dimenticarti, sai,” disse Harry mentre si sedeva, ed i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Louis.  
“Dio, Haz, lo so. Lo so questo. Volevo tenerti per sempre con me, ma non ce la faccio.”  
La barca colpì la riva e Harry iniziò a correre, chiamando a gran voce Louis. “Forse se ci nascondiamo, puoi tenerlo questo ricordo.”  
Louis iniziò a correre quindi, dopo aver forzato il suo corpo a farlo anche se era sfinito. Continuò, seguendo Harry verso un vicolo in mezzo a degli edifici che non erano ancora stati spazzati via. Una barca cadde dal cielo, fermandolo sui suoi passi.  
“Non fermarti, Lou,” lo supplicò Harry, non risparmiando uno sguardo sulla sua testa. “Tienilo, tieni almeno questo.”  
E poi, proprio così, Harry fu risucchiato nel cielo e Louis fu riportato all’oscurità._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
Niall sentì bussare alla porta. Merda. Harry e Louis erano già qui e lui non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione. Fottutamente geniale, Zayn. Non c’era modo che le cose andassero come dovrebbero. Niall avrebbe dovuto mettersi il cappotto, andare di sotto ad aspettare Harry e trovare una sorta di scusa che non avrebbe ferito i suoi sentimenti sul perché non potevano cenare con Liam e Zayn. Ma conosceva fin troppo bene gli occhi da cucciolo bastonato di cui Harry era capace, e quindi sarebbe stata una sfida persa in partenza. Era stato così insicuro in questi ultimi anni. Aveva preso tutto a cuore, scusandosi per la sua stessa esistenza.  
Certo, Niall non aveva avuto fortuna o qualcosa del genere. Quando Harry si era svegliato per la prima volta, non aveva idea di chi lui fosse. Era stato un vero inferno. Gemma era l’unica ragione per cui Niall aveva il permesso di restare in giro. Anche se Harry non ricordava completamente il loro passato, aveva deciso almeno di accettare Niall come nuovo amico, come fidanzato di sua sorella e come fonte di spiegazioni sulla vita che aveva dimenticato. Harry faceva davvero molto affidamento su Niall, e la speranza che un giorno lui ricordasse era sempre viva. La speranza che, ad un certo punto, avrebbe ricordato Liam e Zayn, o addirittura Louis, ma non era successo. Era passato così tanto tempo ormai che i dottori avevano rinunciato alla speranza. Dubitavano che Harry potesse recuperare altri ricordi.  
Questo era ciò che li aveva portati a prendere una decisione quella notte, quasi due anni fa, quando si erano seduti in gruppo. Gemma, lui, Anne, Jay, Liam e Zayn, e tutti avevano detto a Louis che aveva bisogno di ricominciare. Aveva bisogno di darsi la possibilità di vivere una vita migliore. Non era vita quella che Louis stava conducendo. Era rimasto chiuso in quell’appartamento, immerso nei ricordi, chiamando Anne ogni giorno e chiedendo se Harry volesse finalmente parlargli.  
Il fatto era che c’erano persone che potevano aiutare Louis. C’erano persone là fuori con la tecnologia adatta per fare in modo che il loro amico non soffrisse più, e che tipo di amici sarebbero stati se non gli avessero detto che doveva farlo? Quali amici lascerebbero vivere qualcuno a cui tenevano nel dolore che Louis aveva provato?  
Non c’era stata altra scelta. Non c’era _ancora_ un’altra scelta. Erano passati quasi tre anni e Harry non aveva ancora ricordato. Non tutto, almeno.   
“Vado io,” disse Niall mentre camminava verso la porta dell’appartamento di Liam e Zayn. Sbloccò la porta e la aprì, un “Tommo!” sulle sue labbra. Tuttavia, quella parola gli morì in gola quando guardò davanti a sé.  
Harry non lo stava nemmeno guardando. Non stava nemmeno guardando verso la direzione della porta in realtà perché i suoi occhi erano incollati a Louis, le fossette incastonate sulle sue guance che erano colorate di un rosa tenue.  
Niall voleva urlare. “Merda,” disse, probabilmente abbastanza forte da farsi sentire.  
“Due al prezzo di uno,” annunciò Louis con un sorriso, avvolgendo il braccio libero attorno al suo corpo e dandogli il miglior abbraccio che poteva, dal momento che aveva una scatola di vino in mano.  
Niall era completamente immobile, non riusciva a muovere un muscolo. Era un fottuto incubo e avrebbe di sicuro ucciso Zayn. Non c’era altra scelta. Il loro gruppo aveva già sopportato un’amnesia e poi Lacuna Inc. Di certo un omicidio non sarebbe stato così grave.  
“Ecco.” Disse Louis mentre spingeva la scatola di vino tra le braccia di Niall. “Per te, giovane folletto. Mi sembra di ricordare che ti piace bere. Anche Curly ne ha preso una. Bravo ragazzo.”  
Il volto di Niall era una maschera di puro orrore quando vide Louis fare l’occhiolino a Harry.  
Le guance di Harry si colorarono di rosso ancora di più e mormorò a malapena una parola a Niall mentre spingeva la seconda scatola di vino tra le sue braccia e trotterellava dietro Louis, che si stava dirigendo in cucina per salutare Liam e Zayn.  
Fanculo tutto. Niall doveva fare qualcosa per tenerli separati.  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L’appartamento di Liam e Zayn aveva un bel salotto con una grande TV dove Niall aveva passato molte notti a giocare a FIFA. Per fortuna, dal momento che era lui a decidere la disposizione dei posti a sedere, sarebbe stato finalmente in grado di mettere una certa distanza tra Louis e Harry. Harry aveva seguito Louis in giro, ridendo di qualsiasi cosa dicesse il castano dal momento in cui avevano varcato la soglia. Per fortuna, tuttavia, l’orrore di Niall era stato eguagliato allo stesso modo negli occhi di Liam. Gesù, per fortuna qualcuno la pensava nel suo stesso modo, e grazie a dio quel qualcuno lo avrebbe di sicuro aiutato.  
Zayn era già seduto sul divano quando Niall entrò nella stanza. Perfetto. Guardò verso il divano dove sedeva Louis e si gettò immediatamente sul cuscino centrale, mentre Liam si sedeva accanto a Zayn. Perfetto. Ad Harry non restava altra scelta; doveva sedersi per forza accanto a Niall, e così facendo i due non sarebbero stati appiccicati.  
Harry entrò nella stanza, osservando il punto vuoto sul divano e guardando poi Louis. Sorrise per quella che era probabilmente la milionesima volta (il che era da matti perché erano in quell’appartamento da soli venti fottuti minuti). Quindi, senza alcun tipo di grazia o classe, Harry si sedette sul fottuto pavimento, fissando Louis e portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra, bevendo un sorso di vino.  
“Hai buon gusto nello scegliere vino in scatola. Mi piace lo chardonnay.”  
Louis rise... rise davvero, e per Niall quel suono per lui fu come una pugnalata allo stomaco. Non sentiva quella risata da tre anni. Nessuno sul quel fottuto pianeta trovava Harry divertente - tranne Louis. Aveva questa risata, questa risata che faceva completamente sentire di troppo la gente presente nella stanza perché Louis stava prestando attenzione solo ad Harry. L’aveva sempre fatto. Aveva sempre fermato il resto del mondo per far sapere a Harry che stava prestando attenzione a lui e lui soltanto.  
“Vorrei poter dire lo stesso di te, ma questo pinot fa schifo.”  
E, oh Dio. Ecco che erano arrivate anche le prese in giro. Niall poteva vedere negli occhi di Harry che ormai il riccio era completamente rapito da Louis, e cosa sarebbe successo quando queste battute cominceranno a farsi familiari per lui?  
Niall lanciò a Zayn un’occhiataccia. Il moro affondò un po’ nel suo posto, realizzando finalmente che cazzo di casino avesse fatto.  
  
  
  
Quando fu ora di scegliere i posti per la cena, Niall cercò di essere autoritario e decise di prendere in mano la situazione.  
“Harry!” Disse, guardando Harry che tirava fuori la sedia accanto a quella di Louis. “Perché non ti siedi a capotavola? Vorrei sedermi io accanto a Tommo.”  
Fu un ultimo disperato tentativo. Liam e Zayn erano seduti uno accanto all’altro su un lato del tavolo e Louis era seduto all’estremità opposta. Le uniche due sedie rimaste vuote erano quella accanto a Louis e quella a capotavola. Forse avrebbe potuto mettere un po’ di distanza tra di loro in questo modo.  
Harry lanciò a Niall uno sguardo strano, che non riuscì a decifrare. Poi guardò Louis, il quale diede una pacca sulla sedia accanto alla sua.  
“Non prenderla sul personale, Nialler,” disse il castano mentre Harry si sedeva accanto a lui.  
Era come guardare un fottutissimo film di Nicholas Sparks. Niall non poteva fare nulla per fermare ciò che stava succedendo tra quei due perché era come se ci fosse una sorta di filo invisibile che li legasse l’uno all’altro, che dopo tutto questo tempo, nonostante tutti i loro sforzi per tenerli separati per _anni_, li avesse ricondotti vicini. Perché nonostante non ci fossero più i ricordi di ciò che avevano condiviso, di sicuro le loro anime si appartenevano. Ma c’era sempre quel passato, quel fottuto passato, e tutta questa faccenda sarebbe finita male, malissimo. Harry era particolarmente sensibile da dopo l’incidente e quando scoprirà la loro storia... Niall avrebbe avuto una quantità ridicola di lacrime da asciugare. E forse dovrà asciugare anche un bagno di sangue dal momento che _ucciderà con le sue stesse mani Zayn._  
  
  
  
  
Niall mise alle strette Zayn in cucina dopo che ebbero finito di mangiare la torta che Niall aveva portato da Sainsbury. Combatté ogni istinto che provava in quel momento, perché voleva soltanto spingerlo a terra e urlargli che aveva rovinato tutto, perché _Zayn_ non era colui che doveva spiegare questa situazione a sua suocera. _Zayn_ non era colui che avrebbe di sicuro ricevuto l’ira di Gemma, perché non c’era modo di farle credere che lui non avesse assolutamente preso parte a tutto ciò.  
“Felice?” Chiese, mantenendo bassa la voce per evitare che Harry e Louis lo sentissero, ma era impossibile da sopra le loro ridicole risatine.  
“Uh, Niall, no, okay? Non sono felice. Ho provato a chiamare Louis ma-”  
“Non avresti dovuto invitarlo affatto, Zayn. Giuro su Dio-”  
“Niall?” Sentì da dietro le sue spalle. Era Harry. “Posso parlarti in privato per un secondo?”  
“Nessun problema,” disse Zayn, con un sorriso imbarazzante. Strinse la spalla del riccio mentre usciva dalla cucina.  
Harry attese che Zayn fosse a debita distanza prima di iniziare il suo discorso. “Guarda che so cosa stai facendo, Niall.”  
Il giovane deglutì, girandosi verso Harry. “Che vuoi dire?”  
“È che - so che mi stai solo proteggendo… So che pensi di dovermi proteggere tutto il tempo... e lo apprezzo, Niall, davvero. Non mi lamento ma di solito, è solo che-” guardò di nuovo verso la porta con un’espressione affettuosa sul viso, un’espressione che Niall aveva visto un milione di volte e che era sempre stata diretta alla stessa persona. “Tutta la mia vita è focalizzata sull’incidente da così tanto tempo e sono solo... Niall, so che vuoi proteggermi, ma per favore non dirglielo? Per favore, non dire a Louis dell’incidente. Solo per una volta sarebbe bello essere colui che ha il controllo, che decide della propria vita da solo. Lascia che glielo dica quando sarò pronto, okay?”  
_Pronto_.  
E se non succedesse? E se ad un certo punto i suoi ricordi sarebbero tornati? E se non fosse mai stato pronto perché sarebbe stato troppo impegnato ad essere inondato dai ricordi della prima _vera_ volta che aveva incontrato Louis? In che modo Niall avrebbe dovuto farsi da parte e guardare Harry entrare in uno tsunami senza nemmeno dire una parola?  
Harry si morse il labbro ed espirò una volta, un sorriso sul suo volto che non riusciva nemmeno a trattenere. “Mi piace,” sussurrò. “È da pazzi?”  
Sì. La risposta era un clamoroso sì, ma per qualche strana ragione, lo sguardo sul volto di Harry rese impossibile a Niall di rispondere come avrebbe dovuto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Base jumping: Il paracadutismo da fermo: anziché da un aereo, il lancio avviene da dirupi scoscesi, montagne a strapiombo, ponti, grattacieli.  
Scusate il ritardo ragazze, spero mi perdoniate! Vi lascio, a giovedì prossimo.  
All the love xx  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. V

**Meet Me In Montauk**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo V.  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**23 novembre 2009.**  
  
  
  
Louis si trovava nel retro della libreria, e stava sfogliando un antico tomo di medicina del 1906 quando alzò lo sguardo e vide l’ombra di un’altra persona che camminava verso quella direzione. I suoi occhi si posarono sul ragazzo che stava fissando i cartelli appesi al soffitto, probabilmente tentando di trovare la sezione che stava effettivamente cercando. Erano poche le persone che venivano nella sezione antica per cercare libri di testo vecchi e non aggiornati. Louis era l’unico a venire qui, ed era sempre solo. Guardò mentre il ragazzo gli si avvicinava, osservando il modo in cui i suoi capelli ricci e disordinati erano tenuti lontani dal suo viso con una bandana viola. Sembrava... familiare. Lo guardò mentre camminava, cercando di ricordare dove lo avesse visto prima. Il ragazzo si voltò, il suo viso era in bella vista e la realizzazione lo colpì.  
Era l’amico di Niall! Era il ragazzo che era sempre seduto accanto a Zayn durante le loro partite di calcio.  
Per mezzo secondo, Louis incontrò i suoi occhi verdi, prima che il giovane si voltasse e iniziasse a dirigersi verso il corridoio successivo. Louis rimase imbambolato a guardare il punto in cui era sparito, sentendo le guance calde. Decise di escogitare un piano – beh, una specie. Il piano era... parlare con il ragazzo. Louis sarebbe andato a parlare con quel ragazzo perché – beh, perché no? Era giovane e assurdamente bello e avevano qualcosa in comune. Niall! Sia benedetto Niall.  
Chiuse il libro che aveva tra le mani e cercò di raccogliere i suoi pensieri. Non poteva semplicemente presentarsi così di punto in bianco nel corridoio successivo senza una parvenza di piano. C’era un ragazzo attraente coinvolto. Louis doveva cercare di _non_ sembrare un inquietante idiota. Doveva stare calmo. Doveva comportarsi normalmente, non farsi prendere dal panico. Poteva farlo. Nessun problema...  
Ah, fanculo. Louis mise giù il libro e iniziò a camminare lungo il corridoio. Immediatamente, i suoi occhi si posarono sul ragazzo dalla testa riccia che era accovacciato per terra, il suo indice che scivolava sul dorso dei libri di fronte a lui.  
“Cerchi qualcosa in particolare?”  
E davvero? _Davvero_? Quello era il meglio che Louis era riuscito ad inventare? Fanculo.  
Sfoderò un’espressione seria e rilassata mentre Harry lo guardava.  
“Oh,” Harry si morse il labbro. “Lavori qui?”  
“Ehm, no. Solo che trascorro molto tempo qui e sembra che tu abbia bisogno di una mano.” Louis finì quelle parole con un sorriso, sperando di sembrare abbastanza convincente e non un completo cretino.  
Per qualche ragione sconosciuta, però, il ragazzo ridacchiò. Distolse lo sguardo da Louis e lo abbassò verso il pavimento, e quando alla fine riportò gli occhi su di lui, le sue guance erano colorate di un rosa tenue.  
_Oh sì. Ohcazzosi._  
Il giovane si alzò in piedi poi, le guance che ancora trattenevano una sfumatura di rosso. Sorrise e lì Louis capì di essere completamente fottuto perché il ragazzo aveva queste tenere _fossette_. Erano tutto ciò che Louis riusciva a vedere in quel momento e dimenticò ogni scusa, dimenticò il suo grande piano per poter iniziare una conversazione magistrale perché, dai. Non era giusto. Una testa di ricci, un sorriso che gli lasciava dei fottuti crateri in faccia e una voce che Louis poteva sentir rimbombare fin dentro il suo stesso petto? Beh, non era assolutamente un gioco onesto. Una persona non dovrebbe essere dotata di tutti i vantaggi possibili nella vita. Se c’era un Dio, non stava giocando in modo equo.  
All’improvviso, il ragazzo gli si avvicinò, con la mano tesa verso di lui. “Sono Harry, comunque… nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo…”  
Louis sentì crescere il suo sorriso e non riuscì a contenerlo. Le sue labbra si stirarono e sentì gli occhi socchiudersi. Harry. Harry, la bellissima divinità greca in piedi al centro della libreria che sembrava il protagonista di ogni film che Louis aveva guardato. _Harry_.  
Il castano non poteva di certo lasciarlo così, non con il rossore che ora gli stava colorando le guance e il collo. Allungò rapidamente la mano e afferrò quella del riccio. Non gliela strinse, però, perché il rossore sulle guance di Harry gli stava dicendo tutto ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere. Sollevò la mano di Harry verso le sue labbra e ne baciò delicatamente il dorso, cercando deliberatamente il contatto visivo con gli occhi color smeraldo di Harry.  
“Incantato,” disse Louis, con il suo miglior sorriso sfacciato.  
Harry annuì e sorrise in un modo che poteva essere descritto solo come piacere e _sì_. Louis ci era riuscito. Aveva la situazione in pugno.  
Harry si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, gli occhi fissi su Louis. Seppellì le mani nelle tasche della sua felpa e aprì la sua dolce bocca. “Uhm, sei un amico di Zayn, vero?”  
Louis inclinò la testa, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli di Harry. “Non sei uno stalker, vero?”  
E di nuovo, il riccio scoppiò in una risata assolutamente meravigliosa e Louis voleva raccontargli un milione di battute in modo che le sue risate non si fermassero mai.  
“Penso che la cosa principale dell’essere uno stalker sia che devi essere sicuro di _chi_ stai stalkerando. Fino ad ora, non credo di aver mai incontrato qualcuno di così interessante da volerlo stalkerare.”  
Beh, porca puttana. Il compleanno di Louis sarebbe stato tra tipo un mese o giù di lì, ma non aveva più bisogno di regali al mondo. Harry lo stava lasciando flirtare, chissà come anche lui stava ricambiando il flirt, e tutta questa faccenda sarebbe potuta finire meglio di quanto Louis avesse mai immaginato.  
“Sono sconcertato da questa risposta,” disse Louis, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per aggiustarsi la frangia. Il suo stomaco stava facendo qualcosa di strano, ma continuò. “Quindi se dovessi ipoteticamente propormi di offrirti un caffè e finiremmo per passare un po’ di tempo insieme... non proverai a indossare la mia pelle o qualcosa del genere, vero?”  
Harry ridacchiò di nuovo. Quel suono stava rapidamente diventando uno dei suoni preferiti di Louis.  
“No,” si morse il labbro. “Ma probabilmente vorrò sapere il tuo nome.”  
“Ah, quindi vuoi giocare ancora a questa storia dello stalking. Non dovresti chiederlo. Un vero stalker lo saprebbe e basta.”  
Lui e Harry si sorrisero l’un l’altro per un momento, finché qualcun altro si unì a loro nel corridoio.  
“A proposito, è Louis comunque,” disse, guardando l’intruso. “Quindi, se ti piace il caffè o qualsiasi altro tipo di bevanda calda, te ne comprerei volentieri una. Ti lascerò anche camminare qualche passo dietro di me mentre ci rechiamo lì in modo da poter sfruttare il tuo vero potenziale di stalking. Se sei interessato.”  
Harry annuì, mordicchiandosi le labbra per contenere il suo sorriso. “Ma probabilmente preferirei camminare accanto a te, se va bene.”  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
“Allora Harry,” disse Louis mentre posava una tazza fumante di cioccolata calda davanti al riccio e prese posto di fronte a lui “Dimmi, cosa ci faceva un tipo come te in una vecchia libreria polverosa come quella?”  
Harry avvolse le mani attorno alla tazza di fronte a lui. Aveva delle belle mani... _grandi_ mani. Mani a cui Louis non dispiacerebbe davvero prestare un po’ più di attenzione.  
“Mia sorella ama Edgar Allan Poe e ho cercato di trovarle la prima edizione di _The Raven_ per Natale. Ma non ho avuto molto successo.”  
“Beh, per tua fortuna ho un debole per le vecchie librerie ammuffite, ci sto parecchio tempo. Terrò gli occhi aperti.”  
Harry sorrise contro il bordo della sua tazza. Sembrava provare la giusta dose di nervosismo, dal punto di vista di Louis, ed era bello. L’odore del caffè espresso e le chiacchiere delle persone intorno a loro erano un sottofondo piacevole per il modo morbido e calmo in cui Harry parlava.  
Louis tracciò il bordo della tazza di fronte a lui, guardando Harry attraverso le ciglia. Il riccio sorseggiava lentamente la sua cioccolata calda, il ginocchio che rimbalzava su e giù mentre gli lanciava piccoli sguardi. Louis voleva fare qualcosa per calmare i suoi nervi. Voleva spostare la conversazione su qualcosa di più leggero, quindi disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.  
“Mi piacciono molto queste tazze,” rifletté. “Ho questa strana ossessione per le tazze. Penso che sia iniziata grazie a mia nonna. Aveva una grandissima collezione di tazze che il mio bisnonno le comprava quando era in marina. Ne portava una a casa da ogni luogo in cui andava.”  
Harry sollevò la propria tazza per ispezionarla. Aveva una fantasia a quadri rossa e nera e c’era scritto su _Back On the Grind_, il nome della caffetteria.  
“Sono carine,” confermò, con un lieve sorriso. Rimase in silenzio per un altro momento prima di parlare. “Mi chiedo perché Niall non ci abbia mai presentati prima.”  
Louis sorseggiò il suo caffelatte, pensieroso. “Non lo so. Stasera glielo chiedo.”  
Harry inclinò la testa, inclinò _davvero_ la testa come un adorabile cucciolo. Louis voleva tenerlo per sempre.  
“Stasera?” Chiese.  
“Sì, Liam e Zayn organizzano una cena e verrà anche Niall.”  
Harry si morse il labbro, soffocando l’ennesimo sorriso. “Figo,” disse.  
“Figo?” Chiese Louis, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Harry lasciò che il suo sorriso uscisse allo scoperto questa volta, con le fossette in bella vista. “Sì, credo che ci vedremo lì, allora.”  
Louis si perse, si perse da qualche parte nel sorriso di Harry e intendeva continuare una normale conversazione, ma uscì fuori qualcos’altro dalle sue labbra.  
“Il tuo sorriso è... mozzafiato. È mozzafiato, Harry.”  
Questa volta, l’intero viso del riccio si colorò di un tenue rossore e Louis quasi rimpianse quelle parole perché probabilmente si stava spingendo un po’ troppo oltre. Sperò che a Harry non dispiacesse.  
“Grazie, Lou.”  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
“Ehi, Tommo, non c’è bisogno che tu lavi i piatti,” disse Liam mentre Louis sciacquava un altro piatto ormai pulito.  
“Non preoccuparti, Payno. Lo faccio con piacere, tu hai già pensato alla cena.”  
Liam annuì, ma rimase comunque dietro di lui, teso.  
“Sputa il rospo, dai,” lo esortò Louis, intuendo il fatto che l’amico dovesse dirgli qualcosa di importante o comunque fargli un discorso. Erano migliori amici da più di venti anni, dopotutto. Non gli sfuggiva niente.  
“Ehm — stavo solo per chiederti come stai,” iniziò Liam. “Passi tutto il giorno con Zayn e mi sembra passato un secolo dall’ultima volta in cui siamo stati da soli e siamo riusciti a parlare. Come ti senti?”  
Liam la pensava come tutte le altre persone presenti nella vita di Louis. Era convinto che fosse entrato in una sorta di profonda depressione quando aveva abbandonato la facoltà di medicina, aveva venduto il suo appartamento e aveva comprato il negozio. Non riusciva a convincere nessuno del fatto che lui stesse bene. Stava bene. Era sempre stato bene. Non riusciva a ricordare un momento nella sua vita in cui _non_ era stato bene.  
“Sto bene. Veramente bene. Queste cene sono sempre delle belle occasioni per stare tutti insieme.”  
Liam non disse una parola.  
“Liam, sto bene. Sono sempre stato bene. Non ho segreti oscuri da rivelarti. Sono felice nella mia piccola libreria decrepita e non mi manca studiare l’anatomia umana, lo giuro. È tutto apposto.”  
Liam annuì una volta. “Perché, sai... mi importa di te. A noi tutti importa di te. Vogliamo solo vederti felice.”  
“Lo so.”  
A volte, essere l’unico single in mezzo a tutti i suoi amici che erano felicemente fidanzati era estenuante. Erano subito pronti a preoccuparsi. Pronti a presupporre che lui stesse sprecando le sue notti piangendo perché non c’era qualcuno che lo aspettava quando tornava a casa.  
“Ehi,” disse Louis, cambiando argomento mentre si asciugava le mani. “Sapevi che Harry ci guardava giocare in uni?”  
L’amico si irrigidì sul posto. “Uh.” Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire prima che Louis continuasse a parlare.  
“Immagina che ci siano voluti nove anni per finire nello stesso ascensore allo stesso momento. È strano come funzionano le cose, a volte.”  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
_“Non avrei mai pensato che tu fossi il tipo di ragazzo che fuma le canne.”  
Louis si voltò e vide Harry che chiudeva la porta del balcone. Capì immediatamente dove si trovava. Stava fumando una canna sul balcone del piccolo appartamento scadente di Liam e Zayn, quello che i due avevano condiviso durante i loro primi anni di università. Quello con una strana muffa colorata tra le piastrelle della doccia e le brutte pareti gialle. Louis non potrebbe mai dimenticare quel posto.  
“Non voglio che mi accusi di farmi condizionare dal gruppo, ma sono propenso a condividere, se sei interessato.”  
Louis si ricordò di aver detto quelle parole. Non riuscì a fermarsi. Aveva ripetuto questo momento nella sua mente così tante volte da aver perso il conto. Questo era uno dei suoi ricordi più cari.  
Harry era in piedi accanto a lui, allungò la mano e prese la canna. La portò alle labbra e inspirò. Immediatamente scoppiò in una tosse isterica.  
Louis lo guardò tossire attraverso gli occhi leggermente annebbiati, incapace di trattenersi dal ridere. Una volta che la tosse del riccio iniziò a calmarsi, Louis allungò la mano e catturò quella di Harry. Il giovane incontrò poi i suoi occhi, coprendo gli ultimi colpi di tosse con il dorso della mano libera. Strinse la mano di Louis, le sue guance si colorarono di un rosso tenue probabilmente per la milionesima volta quel giorno.  
“Immagino sia sicuro per me supporre che invece _tu_ non sei il tipo che fuma in generale,” disse Louis. Sentiva il petto leggero e la mente offuscata, il cuore che gli batteva forte. Non era sicuro se fosse a causa della canna o perché Harry non aveva ancora lasciato andare la sua mano, ma era felice di essere esattamente dove si trovava.  
Harry scrollò le spalle. “Sono noto per distinguermi.”  
Sentì poi un tremolio. Oh Dio. Non era giusto. Louis sapeva esattamente cosa sarebbe successo e non voleva perdere anche questo. Voleva fermare tutto e dire a Harry di correre, ma se questa era davvero l’ultima volta che poteva rivivere questo ricordo, come avrebbe potuto fermarlo prima che arrivasse alla parte buona? Se fosse stata davvero l’ultima volta, voleva viverlo fino in fondo senza cambiare nulla.  
“Mi sono davvero divertito stasera, Lou.”  
Louis avrebbe potuto pronunciare quelle parole mentre Harry le diceva perché aveva ripetuto questa scena molte volte nella sua testa. Era tornato a casa quella notte e aveva urlato nel suo cuscino perché il suo corpo aveva vibrato di eccitazione. Questo momento era stato il _loro_ momento e non voleva che andasse da nessuna parte. Voleva tenerlo, anche più di quanto volesse mantenere il resto.  
“Possiamo continuare a divertirci. Il mondo è nostro, Harry, la serata non deve finire solo perché i nostri amici perdenti vogliono andare a dormire.”  
Harry ridacchiò, i suoi occhi luccicarono mentre guardava Louis. Dio, questo momento era stato così puro. Era _tutto_, ogni cosa bella, e Louis poteva solo sperare di riuscire a vedere questo ricordo fino alla fine per l’ultima volta.  
“Cosa potremmo fare?” Chiese Harry, e Louis ricordava perfettamente l’innocenza di quella domanda. Ricordava il modo in cui Harry aveva ansimato mentre Louis lo tirava più vicino usando le loro mani ancora intrecciate. Ricordava il calore del respiro del riccio, ricordava persino i battiti del suo cuore.  
“Potrei pensare ad alcune cose…” disse Louis, la sua bocca a pochi centimetri da quella di Harry.  
L’intera giornata li aveva condotti lì. Louis non aveva fatto altro che fissare la bocca di Harry, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato avere quelle labbra gonfie e rosa contro le sue, chiedendosi che sapore avessero. Aveva paura, in qualche modo, di chiudere l’ultimo pezzo di distanza tra loro, per non diventare dipendente da quella bocca. Aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fermarsi, e se Harry lo avesse respinto di sicuro sarebbe caduto a pezzi una volta per tutte.  
E così aveva aspettato. Aveva aspettato quella che sembrava un’eternità, ma ora, mentre riviveva il momento, venne colpito dalla consapevolezza che Harry non aveva affatto esitato.  
Le labbra di Harry incontrarono quelle di Louis e il mondo si tuffò nell’oscurità.  
Da qualche parte intorno a lui, Louis sentì la voce di Harry.  
“Quando sono tornato a casa la mattina dopo, Lou, lo sapevo. Sapevo che ti avrei amato per molto, molto tempo.”  
Louis sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi, cercando uno spiraglio di luce in mezzo a tutta quella oscurità. Voleva vedere Harry. Voleva conservare questo ricordo così fottutamente tanto che sembrava che il suo petto si stesse spaccando.  
“Haz, mi dispiace. Volevo tenerli tutti. Volevo conservare tutti i nostri ricordi, ma mi facevano del male, tanto male.”  
“Forse possiamo nasconderli da qualche parte,” disse Harry, e la luce cominciò a rientrare. Erano nel loro appartamento, Harry seduto accanto a lui sul divano. “Andiamo. Portami in un posto a cui non appartengo. Portami in un altro ricordo in cui non possono trovarmi.”_  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
“Vogliamo condividere un taxi per tornare a casa, H?” Chiese Niall ad Harry, il quale aveva quasi svuotato il suo ennesimo bicchiere di vino.  
Era seduto accanto a Louis sul divano, la loro cena era finita da tempo ed entrambe le scatole di vino erano state fatte fuori quasi interamente nientemeno che da Niall Horan. Erano seduti in salotto da un po’ di tempo, ma per qualche strana ragione tutti nella stanza, a parte Louis, erano rimasti quasi sempre in silenzio. Probabilmente era colpa di Harry, dal momento che si era presentato di nuovo nelle vite di Liam e Zayn senza preamboli dopo averli dimenticati per anni. Le cose erano destinate ad essere un po’ imbarazzanti all’inizio, ma Harry non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi ancora in colpa. Loro adesso avevano una nuova vita, una vita in cui lui non era stato coinvolto perché aveva dimenticato tutto. Era così stanco di essere un peso per tutti intorno a lui.   
Parlare con Louis lo faceva sentire... normale. Louis non era a conoscenza dell’incidente e non lo trattava come un oggetto che potrebbe rompersi da un momento all’altro come faceva Niall. Era stato un bel cambiamento.  
“Uhm,” disse il riccio, facendo girare il vino nel bicchiere prima di prenderne un altro sorso. “In realtà credo tornerò a piedi. Ho voglia di fare due passi.”  
L’appartamento di Harry era a circa un isolato e mezzo lontano da quello di Liam e Zayn. Un’assurda coincidenza. Erano otto mesi ormai che viveva lì, ed iniziava a credere che erano davvero destinati ad incontrarsi, era solo una questione di tempo. Harry si era appena trasferito in un appartamento tutto suo dopo aver vissuto con sua madre per poco più di due anni dopo l’incidente. Si era presa cura di lui e l’aveva aiutato ogni giorno, ma era arrivato ad un punto in cui fingere di essere normale era importante per lui. Era stato bello riavere anche i suoi amici. Questo lo aveva aiutato molto.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi di Louis erano su di lui. Tutti gli altri nella stanza rimasero in silenzio, fissando il terreno o lanciandosi occhiate che sembravano pensierose, così Louis si sporse e gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
“Lascerai che io ti accompagni a casa, vero?”  
Harry annuì una volta, alzando lo sguardo e incontrando gli occhi di Zayn. Arrossì e sembrava che tutti gli occhi nella stanza fossero puntati su di lui, e davvero, era ora di andare. Era tempo di far terminare quella serata tornare nel suo tranquillo appartamento.  
“Dovrei andare,” disse, alzandosi dal divano.  
Mentre camminava in cucina per riporre il bicchiere di vino nel lavandino, sentì dei passi dietro di lui. Si voltò e vide Zayn alle sue spalle.   
“Volevo solo dire che sono contento che tu sia venuto stasera. È stato davvero difficile senza di te.”  
“Mi dispiace. A volte ripenso all’ospedale. Ripenso al fatto di essermi svegliato lì e attorno a me c’erano così tante persone a cui importava ed io non riuscivo a ricordare chi fossero, non ricordavo nessuno tranne mamma e Gemma, e mi dispiace di averti fatto soffrire, anche involontariamente. Mi dispiace di averti dimenticato, Zayn.”  
“Ehi,” disse il moro, facendo un altro passo in avanti, aprendo le braccia. Harry si fiondò all’interno di esse, al sicuro, e si lasciò avvolgere. “Hai fatto un lavoro incredibile. Nessuno si aspettava che tu arrivassi così lontano. Non pensavo che ti avrei mai rivisto. È stato spaventoso, sentirsi come se avessi perso qualcuno che però sapevo che era ancora vivo.”  
“Eri lì?” Chiese Harry. “In ospedale?”  
“Sì, H, ero lì.”  
“Forse tu... senti, mia mamma non vuole parlarmi di tutto... forse un giorno potremmo sederci e potresti parlarmi di... lui? Di quel ragazzo?”  
Harry sentì il corpo di Zayn irrigidirsi mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Perché tutti erano così riluttanti a raccontargli un pezzo così grande della sua vita?   
“Non lo so, H. Non so se sono la persona giusta per dirtelo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Chatty Life Update di trav3lwithharry_**  
  
**_467.574 visualizzazioni_**  
  
**_Pubblicato il 25 febbraio 2011._**  
  
  
  
  
Harry sorrise alla telecamera, bilanciata alla bell’e meglio sul tavolo della cucina, sul treppiede di merda che aveva comprato qualche settimana prima.   
“Ciao ragazzi, sono Harry! Grazie per esservi fermati sul mio canale. Oggi farò qualcosa di diverso. Molti di voi mi hanno twittato e commentato chiedendo un video in cui parlo solo della mia vita e cose così... e soprattutto della mia vita con Louis. Sembra che tutti voi siate piuttosto interessati a Louis, quindi ho pensato di venire qui, parlare un po’ con voi e rispondere ad alcune delle vostre domande.”  
Harry sollevò la tazza e bevve un sorso di tè prima di sistemarsi sulla sedia e sorridere alla telecamera.   
“La vita è… bella. La vita è migliore di quanto potessi immaginare. Quando ho iniziato questo canale non avevo davvero aspettative. Ero solo un ragazzino di diciassette anni che voleva registrare tutte le avventure che aveva vissuto quando io e i miei compagni abbiamo visitato Londra. Non mi aspettavo tutte le risposte che ho ricevuto, ma non cambierei una singola cosa. Sono davvero grato del fatto che, grazie a voi ragazzi che vi siete fermati a guardare i miei video, sono stato in grado in qualche modo di farne una carriera? Non lo so. Mi sento solo fortunato in generale. A gennaio non sono tornato a scuola, e ho potuto farlo senza sentirmi in colpa perché viaggiare mi ha davvero ripagato. Molte cose sembrano andare proprio nel verso giusto.”  
Si fermò di nuovo, bevendo un altro sorso di tè e guardandosi alle spalle. Quando tornò a guardare la telecamera, il suo viso era più luminoso.   
“Grazie a voi ragazzi, sono stato in grado di trasferirmi in un appartamento tutto mio. Tutti mi chiedono sempre aggiornamenti su Louis... e beh, siamo insieme da… beh, è stato un anno a dicembre. Non mi sembra possibile che sia passato così tanto tempo, ma allo stesso tempo mi sembra di conoscerlo da una vita. Lou frequenta la facoltà di medicina, studia per diventare medico, quindi ha molto da fare, ma c’è sempre per me quando ho bisogno di lui. Ecco perché ero così entusiasta nel sapere che questa cosa di YouTube stava davvero funzionando. Grazie a ciò, sono stato in grado di comprare questo appartamento in modo che Louis e io potessimo avere qualcosa che è solo il nostro. È una bella sensazione. Siamo ad un buon punto e credo non potrebbe andare meglio di così.”  
Fece una pausa e sospirò. “Penso di essere davvero la persona più fortunata di tutto il mondo.”  
“Impossibile!” Urlò una voce.  
Harry girò la testa appena in tempo per vedere Louis apparire sulla soglia.   
“È un bugiardo,” disse Louis mentre marciava nella stanza e abbassava la testa di fronte alla telecamera, premendo la guancia contro quella di Harry. “So per certo che Harold qui non è la persona più fortunata del mondo, perché sono io. Sono io quello che ha avuto la fortuna di trovare un ragazzo fantastico e di vivere questa vita meravigliosa che mi ha dato.”  
Louis baciò Harry sulla guancia e si girò per lasciare la stanza.   
Il sorriso di Harry non vacillò mentre fissava l’obiettivo della fotocamera. “Vivere con Lou... è qualcosa di magico.”  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry era seduto sul prato accanto ad un Niall molto brillo mentre aspettava il suo taxi. Niall si era comportato in modo strano tutta la sera, e Harry aveva sperato che la loro chiacchierata in cucina avrebbero aiutato, ma non sembrava affatto così. Niall era ancora di cattivo umore. Il riccio si appoggiò a lui, facendo cozzare piano le loro spalle.  
“Sei un buon amico, Niall, lo sai?”  
“Sì, lo so cazzo. Sei davvero fortunato.”  
Harry ridacchiò.   
“Senti,” disse Niall. “So benissimo dove vuoi arrivare ma io... voglio solo che tu stia attento.”  
Harry appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Niall. “Non sono stato altro se non attento negli ultimi anni, Ni, penso che forse è arrivato il momento di provare ad essere coraggiosi.”  
“Solo-” iniziò Niall.  
In quel momento, Louis si schiarì la gola a qualche metro dietro di loro, chiaramente non volendo interrompere. Harry diede una pacca sulla spalla del biondo quando si alzò, sorridendogli.   
“Lascerò che Louis mi accompagni a casa. Ti chiamo domani. Ti voglio bene, Ni.”  
“Solo… davvero, stai attento,” mormorò Niall mentre Harry iniziava ad allontanarsi. Strano da dire quando Louis era uno dei _suoi_ compagni.   
“Ciao,” respirò piano Harry quando raggiunse Louis.   
Louis sorrise e Dio, gli sembrava così bello. Così caldo, confortevole e gentile. Harry era circondato da persone che erano l’incarnazione di tutte quelle cose, ma c’era qualcosa di _più_ in Louis. Aveva le mani sepolte in profondità nelle tasche della sua giacca di jeans, gli occhi non lasciavano mai quelli di Harry.   
“Quindi, questa è la parte in cui tu mi fai strada ed io ti seguo con tre passi di distanza, dal momento che pensi che io sia uno stalker e tutto il resto.”  
Quando Louis fece l’occhiolino nella sua direzione, Harry fu certo che le sue ginocchia si fossero effettivamente indebolite. La sua risata fu affrettata e sorpresa e non sapeva proprio cosa aspettarsi. Non sapeva mai cosa avrebbe potuto dire Louis perché sembrava passare dal dire la massima sincerità al commento più sarcastico e simpatico così in fretta che Harry non sperava di seguirlo. Non gli importava però.  
“Se non ti dispiace,” disse Harry. “Preferirei che camminassi accanto a me?”  
La bocca di Louis si spalancò in un sorriso luminoso e annuì. “Mi piacerebbe molto.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le mani di Louis erano gelide, nonostante fossero spinte profondamente nelle sue tasche. Stavano camminando da un po’, commentando ciò che li circondava e parlando di libri che avevano letto. Fu una conversazione semplice e piacevole, e a Louis piacque molto. Aveva il naso congelato, e se avesse prestato attenzione a qualcosa di diverso da Harry, forse avrebbe notato quanto tempo ci voleva per arrivare al suo appartamento.   
“Allora, cosa fai nella vita?” Chiese Harry, coprendosi il naso freddo con le mani coperte dai guanti. Era adorabile.   
“Domanda da un milione di dollari,” rifletté Louis. “Cosa c’è di così importante in questo, comunque? Perché tutti sono così entusiasti di sapere ciò che fanno gli altri? Se ti dicessi che lavo i bagni per vivere, cambierebbe davvero le cose? C’è una risposta giusta a questa domanda?”  
Harry non sembrò mai fraintendere le sue parole. Ridacchiò. “Immagino di no, no.”  
“È... è una domanda complicata, quella. Tutti nella mia vita sembrano pensare che io abbia perso la testa perché frequentavo la facoltà di medicina. Stavo per diventare un chirurgo. Stavo andando davvero bene e tutto... ma mi crederesti se ti dicessi che un giorno mi sono svegliato e mi sono sentito una persona completamente diversa?”  
Harry espirò, guardando Louis. “Penso invece di capirlo, molto più di quanto tu immagini.”  
“Beh, Harold, è esattamente quello che è successo. Mi sono svegliato un giorno e mi sono sentito soffocato da tutto. Avevo questo bellissimo appartamento, una carriera meravigliosa mi aspettava eppure… tutto quello che volevo fare era aprire una libreria. Così ho venduto tutto quello che possedevo e ne ho comprata una.”  
“Montauk,” mormorò Harry, togliendosi il guanto sinistro.   
“Montauk,” confermò Louis, gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo accanto a lui.   
Harry allungò una mano, consegnando a Louis il guanto appena tolto. Il castano lo afferrò, ma guardò il riccio con un po’ di confusione negli occhi.  
“Sembri avere freddo.”  
“E tu sei disposto a sacrificare un tuo guanto per me? E poi dicono che la cavalleria è morta. Sei l’incarnazione dell’uguaglianza e della bontà, Harry. La mia mano sinistra ti ringrazia.”  
Harry ridacchiò di nuovo e Louis voleva premere il tasto di registrazione sul suo cellulare in modo che quando sarebbe tornato a casa quella sera avrebbe potuto ascoltare quel meraviglioso suono ancora e ancora sdraiato nel suo letto mentre pensava al dolce ragazzo dai capelli ricci che camminava accanto a lui.   
“Shh,” disse Harry. “Louis! Ho un piano.”  
Louis sorrise e si infilò il guanto, gli occhi su Harry mentre quest’ultimo si toglieva la sciarpa. Il giovane smise di camminare allora, tirando il braccio di Louis per fermarlo. Harry allora si sfilò l’altro guanto ed allungò la mano per intrecciare le dita con quelle di Louis, unendo così le loro mani non coperte dai guanti. Ciò provocò due sorrisi sui loro volti, che non diminuirono affatto mentre Harry legava la sciarpa attorno alle loro mani unite.   
“Ecco!” Annunciò con orgoglio, sorridendo.   
“Grazioso e innovativo. Sei davvero qualcos’altro tu, vero?”  
“Ora ho bisogno del tuo aiuto,” disse Harry, tendendo il guanto.   
L’intero viso di Louis si illuminò, ed il suo sorriso diventò ancora più ampio. Afferrò debolmente il guanto mentre Harry armeggiava per far entrare la sua mano. Quando ebbe successo, rivolse a Louis il sorriso più bello di sempre, con le fossette in bella vista, poi tirò piano le loro mani congiunte e cominciò a camminare in avanti.   
“Ecco!” Disse felice. “Molto meglio, non diresti?”  
Louis scosse la testa lentamente, fingendo che non gli piacesse l’idea. Probabilmente era inutile, però. Harry poteva probabilmente vedere l’affetto scintillare nei suoi occhi. Accidenti a questo ragazzo.   
“Quindi, Harry Styles,” iniziò. “Che cosa fai tu per vivere, comunque?”  
Il riccio gli sorrise. “Un uomo saggio una volta mi disse che non era una cosa importante. Voglio dire, ci sarà davvero una risposta 'giusta' a questa domanda?” Harry arricciò il naso mentre cacciava fuori la lingua verso il castano.  
Louis lo urtò con un fianco. “Piccolo stronzetto sfacciato.”  
Harry rise, trascinando Louis lungo la strada.   
“No, davvero,” disse infine. “Mi immedesimo in quello che hai detto prima, il discorso sul sentirsi come una persona diversa...”  
Calò il silenzio tra di loro poi. Louis non era a disagio, però, perché non era uno di quei silenzi imbarazzanti, no. Era più un silenzio pensieroso mentre camminavano lungo la strada, il naso rosa e le mani calde.   
“Voglio dirti una cosa... ma non sono sicuro che ora sia il momento,” confessò Harry.   
“Mi piace questa risposta,” disse Louis. “Significa che hai intenzione di farlo un’altra volta. E a e va bene.”  
Harry strinse poi la mano a Louis, incontrando i suoi occhi e annuendo. Sì. Non importava che fosse chissà quanto tardi ormai, e che Louis avrebbe dovuto lavorare alle dieci domani; non avrebbe cambiato una sola parte di quella notte. Attraversarono alcuni negozi, con le luci di Natale che scintillavano alle finestre e ghirlande appese alle porte. Era perfetto. Tutta la città era tranquilla e c’erano solo lui e Harry, le mani avvolte nella sciarpa, che camminavano senza alcuno scopo reale.   
Tranne il fatto che… doveva esserci uno scopo. Tornare a casa.  
“Dov’è il tuo appartamento, comunque?” Chiese Louis, improvvisamente conscio del fatto che stavano andando a zonzo per la città.  
“Sei blocchi indietro da qui,” disse Harry, indicando dietro di lui con la mano libera.   
“Lo abbiamo superato?” Chiese il maggiore, incredulo.   
“Sì,” disse Harry. “Ma non ho detto niente perché… volevo camminare con te ancora un po’.”  
Louis era assolutamente colpito. In effetti, se qualcuno avesse cercato la definizione di ‘colpito’ nel dizionario, probabilmente ci sarebbe una foto di Louis in piedi lì, con un ghigno sul viso, che indossava uno dei guanti di Harry, mentre l’altra mano era intrecciata in modo sicuro a quella di Harry e avvolte in una sciarpa.  
“Vieni a fare colazione con me domani,” riuscì a pronunciare Louis.  
“Mi piacerebbe molto.”  
“Fantastico,” disse Louis, fermandosi. “Ora andiamo, adorabile giraffa, ti riporto a casa. Tu riscaldati e vai a dormire così sarai pronto per un appuntamento di mattina presto. Devo aprire il negozio alle dieci.”  
Louis si girò poi, stringendo ancora più forte la mano di Harry, perché non voleva davvero lasciarlo andare.  
“Appuntamento?” Chiese Harry.   
“Sì,” insistette Louis. “E sei anche fortunato, perché sono davvero affascinante di mattina dopo il mio sonnellino di bellezza. Spero che tu sia pronto a cadere ai miei piedi.” Harry stava ridacchiando, così Louis insistette. “Qualcosa mi dice che sarò anche molto bravo a frequentarti. Mi comporterò bene. Hai davvero fatto centro, Harry Styles.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #MMIMFF se volete parlare con me! Ora scappo, addiooooo


	7. VI

** Meet Me In Montauk **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo VI.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
13 novembre 2016. **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis fissò le riviste obsolete poggiate sul tavolo, tutte indirizzate al Dr. Mierzwiak. Non sapeva se poteva farlo. Tutta questa faccenda sembrava folle, non poteva cancellare così di punto in bianco una persona dalla sua vita, vero?  
La mano di sua madre era posata sul suo ginocchio, offrendogli l’unico tipo di conforto che poteva dargli in un momento come questo. Lei era qui. Ed era stata accanto a lui ogni giorno negli ultimi undici mesi. Lo aveva lasciato piangere sulla sua spalla, lo aveva lasciato sfogarsi ed urlare contro il suo viso quanto _fottutamente ingiusta _fosse tutta questa faccenda, e non aveva mai esitato ad aiutarlo. Stava affrontando un periodo schifoso e le persone accanto a lui non ne potevano più di vederlo soffrire in questo modo. Tutti erano d’accordo sul fatto che questa fosse l’idea migliore per lui. Era stato il medico di Harry a suggerirlo.   
_Chiudi una volta per tutte questa faccenda, Louis. Chiama Lacuna. Harry non tornerà da te._  
E ora, eccolo qui, a poche ore dalla procedura con scatole e scatole di roba accatastate accanto a lui, in attesa che il dottore lo chiamasse nel suo ufficio. Aveva pianto durante il viaggio fino a lì e sua madre aveva accostato l’auto e lo aveva lasciato piangere su tutto il suo bel maglione senza lamentarsi nemmeno una volta. Ieri sera era andato da Anne, per dirle addio. Quando questa storia sarebbe finita, anche lei sarebbe sparita dalla sua vita. Tutto ciò che era stato collegato ad Harry nella sua vita sarebbe stato cancellato, ed Anne aveva insistito sul fatto che fosse per il meglio.  
La sera prima, quando si era fermato sulla soglia della bellissima casetta di Anne, in procinto di uscire per sempre dalla sua vita, si era schiarito la gola.   
_“Voglio darti qualcosa,” aveva detto, infilando una mano nella tasca della giacca e tirando fuori una busta che aveva sigillato la scorsa notte con una goccia di cera (perché apparentemente dire addio ad Harry lo aveva reso stranamente poetico).  
“Che cos’è, tesoro?”_  
_Inspirò un respiro tremante, costringendosi a proseguire. “Dal momento che non… dal momento che non potrò più – uhm, ricordarlo, quando farò questa cosa…” inspirò di nuovo, l’aria sembrava non raggiungere i suoi polmoni. Gli faceva male tutto. Ogni fottuta cosa dentro di lui faceva male.  
“Solo- se un giorno dovesse ricordarsi di me... puoi dargli questa per favore?”_  
_Anne aveva l’espressione di una che voleva dire un milione di cose. Louis poteva indovinare a cosa stesse pensando e cosa volesse dirgli, probabilmente che le dispiaceva, di nuovo. Probabilmente desiderava che ci fosse un altro modo. Probabilmente voleva che sapesse quanto Harry lo avesse amato. Probabilmente, nonostante la loro speranza ancora accesa, le probabilità che lui ricordasse erano dello zero per cento a questo punto._  
_Come se Louis avesse bisogno di ricordarselo. Era una ferita ancora fresca, il suo cuore sanguinava ancora._  
  
“Louis Tomlinson?”  
Louis fu scosso dai suoi pensieri e trasportato di nuovo nell’ufficio sterile dove una ragazza bionda piuttosto giovane teneva in mano una cartellina e gli sorrideva dolcemente. Lui annuì una volta.   
“Il Dr. Mierzwiak ti riceverà ora.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry quasi saltò fuori dalla sua stessa pelle quando sentì il suo telefono vibrare sul bancone del bagno. Smise di lavarsi i denti e guardò in basso verso lo schermo.   
  
**_Louis Tomlinson:_**  
**_Sono qui!_**  
  
Harry si bloccò. C’era una palla di nervosismo nel suo stomaco. Guardò l’ora. Le 08:09. Si era addormentato poco dopo le quattro e in qualche modo si era comunque svegliato dieci minuti prima che suonasse la sua sveglia. Sentiva ancora le gambe tremolanti se pensava a ieri sera, a loro due fuori sul marciapiede; aveva srotolato la sciarpa che avvolgeva le loro mani e aveva riso di Louis mentre quest’ultimo si congratulava con lui per averlo ‘convinto’ a dargli il suo numero. Avevano acconsentito di incontrarsi prima che Louis aprisse il suo negozio, ed Harry gli aveva anche dato l’altro guanto così che non prendesse freddo mentre tornava a casa, ma ora che era mattina e la luce del sole filtrava attraverso le finestre e lui non aveva nemmeno una goccia di alcool nel suo sistema... beh, sembrava tutto un po’ più spaventoso.   
Harry non frequentava qualcuno da... beh... da prima dell’incidente. Non era più uscito con qualcuno da quel misterioso ragazzo. Sua madre e Gemma lo avevano praticamente implorato durante i primi mesi dopo l’incidente, dicendogli che doveva assolutamente ricordarsi di lui. Harry aveva percepito la delusione che avevano provato le due donne quando non era stato in grado di ricordare. Si era sentito un fallimento. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a sua madre e sua sorella, ma si era trattenuto perché odiava il fatto di aver reso le cose molto più difficili per loro. Le loro intere vite erano cambiate in modo che potessero prendersi cura di lui, e non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare di chi fosse _così_ innamorato. E a chi loro due erano così tanto affezionate.   
Quindi Harry non aveva frequentato nessuno. La sua vita era abbastanza complicata così com’era. Non aveva bisogno di vedere lo sguardo di dolore negli occhi di sua madre e sua sorella quando avrebbe riso con qualcuno che non era la persona con cui avrebbe _dovuto_ ridere. Quindi era stato molto più semplice evitare l’intera situazione.   
Ma Louis era uscito fuori dal nulla ed il destino li aveva fatti incontrare e questo non era giusto. Non sapeva ancora se fosse pronto, ma ora non aveva scelta. Ebbe a malapena la possibilità di pensarci troppo perché Louis era attualmente in piedi sul marciapiede fuori dal suo condominio e non poteva tirarsi indietro adesso.   
Cavolo, in realtà non sapeva se _voleva_ davvero tirarsi indietro.  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry spalancò il portone e lì vide Louis, in piedi con la schiena contro il muro, gli occhi blu come due zaffiri che si posarono immediatamente su di lui. Sorrise luminoso, facendo un passo verso Harry. Lo stomaco del riccio si accartocciò e sentì le guance arrossire, e capì immediatamente di aver preso la decisione giusta. Al diavolo dormire e pensare troppo ad ogni cosa della sua vita. Avrebbe fatto colazione con Louis. Era la decisione giusta.   
Guardò Louis mentre si toglieva i guanti che gli aveva prestato ieri sera e glieli allungò con espressione dolce. “Grazie per avermeli prestati. Sono stati molto utili.”  
Harry scosse la testa, infilando una mano nelle tasche e tirando fuori un paio di guanti rossi lavorati a mano che Gemma gli aveva fatto quando aveva attraversato la sua fase di lavoro a maglia. “Tienili pure.”  
Louis sorrise mentre entrambi si infilavano i guanti e si incamminarono lungo la strada, Harry un passo dietro Louis.   
“Conosco questo posticino proprio di fronte al mio negozio. Fanno le miglior uova alla Benedict del mondo.”  
Harry sorrise. “Sono le mie preferite,” disse, raggiungendo Louis.   
“Perfetto,” cinguettò il castano mentre allungava la mano per afferrare quella guantata di Harry ed intrecciare così le loro dita coperte.  
Harry sentì il suo cuore fare qualcosa che non poteva di certo essere salutare nel suo petto, ed il suo shock doveva essere palese sul suo viso, perché Louis fu rapido a commentare.   
“Ehi, Harold, hai iniziato tu. Quindi questa è una cosa che facciamo ora,” punteggiò le sue parole con una stretta di mano.   
Forse Harry era morto ed era andato in paradiso.   
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
_Louis si guardò intorno nella stanza, osservando il trambusto intorno a lui. C’erano persone che giravano intorno a lui. Gli sembrava strano che fosse seduto sul pavimento, a guardare dal basso persone che sembravano un po’ troppo alte. Si guardò i piedi e vide delle scarpe minuscole. Si portò le mani sul viso e poi improvvisamente una consapevolezza lo colpì, proprio quando un’infermiera gli passava accanto. Ecco dov’era. Era in ospedale e doveva avere sei, quasi sette anni. Cosa ci faceva_ qui? _Non aveva alcun senso. _  
_Dietro la tenda che ostruiva la visuale del resto della stanza, riuscì a sentire sua madre. Questo quindi era il giorno in cui era nata Lottie. Lo ricordava perché la sua vita non era più stata la stessa dopo quel giorno. Ma che_ diavolo _ci faceva qui? Un’infermiera entrò nella stanza, poi Louis si girò ed incontrò un familiare paio di occhi verdi.  
“Harry?” Sibilò in un sussurro. “Che ci fai qui?”_  
_Harry si accovacciò al livello di Louis, sussurrandogli nell’orecchio. “Come dovrei saperlo? Mi hai portato tu qui, forse pensi che sia un ricordo sicuro.”_  
_Beh, forse lo era. Louis non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare il giorno in cui era nata Lottie. Harry potrebbe nascondersi qui e Louis potrebbe quindi salvare il suo ricordo. Un giorno, quando si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe pensato a questo giorno, avrebbe visto Harry e le cose avrebbero avuto di sicuro di nuovo un senso. Tutta questa faccenda era un fottuto casino e trovarsi di fronte a tutti i ricordi che poi non avrebbe più avuto... era la definizione letterale di dolore. Non c’era altro modo per descriverlo. Parti di lui si erano spezzate da quando era successo tutto, ma ora tutta questa decisione di cancellare Harry dalla sua memoria come se non lo avesse mai nemmeno incontrato? _  
_Era fottutamente_ da pazzi_. Louis doveva aver perso la testa, dannazione.  
“Louis, piccolo, vieni a conoscere tua sorella,” sentì la voce di sua madre provenire da dietro il sipario.  
“Dove siamo?” Sussurrò Harry. “Perché sei così piccolo?”  
“Siamo in ospedale. Mia mamma ha appena avuto Lottie.”_  
_Camminò quindi verso la tenda e la aprì, vedendo sua madre e Mark chinati su una piccola cosa rugosa avvolta in una coperta rosa. Louis ricordava bene questo momento. Era stato il giorno in cui era cambiata tutta la sua vita. Era stato così felice di essere l’unico destinatario dell’attenzione dei suoi genitori. Non aveva chiesto tutto questo. _  
_“Louis, tesoro, questa è tua sorella, Charlotte.”_  
_Louis mise il broncio, con le lacrime che gli cadevano dagli occhi. “Non voglio una sorella!” Disse rabbiosamente, allontanandosi. _  
_Che piccolo monello era stato. _  
_Per fortuna, sua madre non lo aveva ascoltato e gli aveva donato altre tre sorelle. Louis era sempre stato un eccellente fratello maggiore, nonostante la sua reazione iniziale a tutto. Era grato ora, del fatto che sua madre non l’avesse ascoltato. Era grato del fatto che Lottie fosse una delle sue migliori amiche. Anche quando Harry se ne sarebbe andato... beh, avrebbe comunque avuto la sua famiglia e questo doveva contare qualcosa. _  
_“Louis!” Sibilò Harry dall’altro lato della stanza. “Dai, devi aiutarmi a nascondermi da qualche parte.”_  
_Louis si asciugò le lacrime infantili che gli avevano bagnato le guance per la rabbia e seguì Harry lungo il corridoio, mano nella mano. Era davvero strano guardare Harry dalla prospettiva di un bambino di sei anni, ma cercò di non darci troppo peso. Superarono l’armadio di un bidello e Harry li fermò, aprendo la porta e spingendo Louis dentro di esso. Chiuse la porta dietro di loro, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento in modo da essere all’altezza degli occhi di Louis. _  
_“Piccolo,” disse. “E se questo non funziona? E se non potessimo nasconderci qui? E se ci perdessimo davvero?”_  
_“Shh,” disse Louis, facendo scorrere le sue piccole mani all’interno dei riccioli di Harry. Quel movimento lo aveva sempre calmato. Harry era il suo posto sicuro, e l’idea che al suo risveglio non avrebbe più saputo chi fosse lo spaventava. Tutto ciò che era sacro nel mondo era attualmente rinchiuso nell’armadio di un bidello in un ricordo del 1998. Tutta la loro vita era fottuta. Louis aveva preso una decisione così sbagliata. Come poteva tornare indietro ora? E se tutto ciò che riusciva a ottenere ora fosse solo un addio? Beh, se così fosse, Louis avrebbe detto addio al suo ragazzo in modo che lui_ sapesse_. Harry doveva sapere che era tutto il suo mondo, tutto.  
Con le mani ancora sepolte tra i capelli di Harry, appoggiò la fronte contro quella del riccio. “Ho tenuto le tazze.”_  
_Deglutì forte e sentì le lacrime nella parte posteriore dei suoi occhi e_ perché_? Perché tutti nella sua vita avevano deciso che questa era la soluzione migliore? Non era assolutamente così. Sembrava che stessero tagliando tutto il suo cuore e gli stessero dando fuoco. _  
_“Non dovevo tenere nulla che potesse ricordarmi di te... nulla che potesse sollevare nel mio cervello una sorta di domanda, ma dovevo tenerle, Harry. Dovevo avere qualcosa di te, qualcosa che mi facesse pensare a quanto siamo stati innamorati, anche se non lo ricorderò.”_  
_“Louis Tomlinson,” la voce di Harry era un avvertimento.   
“Shh, Harry,” disse, continuando. “Devo dirtelo. Non ci siamo salutati come si deve, sai?”_  
_“Non osare provare a dirmi addio, Louis. Possiamo risolvere tutto. Tienimi qui.”_  
_Louis sentì uno schianto dall’esterno dell’armadio. Il loro tempo era quasi scaduto. Poteva percepirlo. Strinse la presa sui riccioli di Harry. _  
_“Non avrei mai pensato di poter amare qualcuno come ho amato te, Harry.”_  
_“Smettila,” lo implorò Harry, e Louis poté sentire le lacrime rotolare lungo le guance del giovane, le loro fronti ancora premute insieme._  
_“Voglio solo che tu sappia che non ti ho mai incolpato. Non mi avresti mai dimenticato di proposito. Mi amavi, so che mi amavi. Lo sentivo. Posso ancora sentirlo nel nostro appartamento, ma mi manchi così tanto tutto il tempo, Harry, e non ce la faccio. Non posso vivere una vita senza di te. Niente è mai stato lo stesso da quando hai avuto l’incidente e questa era l’unica soluzione che ho trovato. Me ne pento adesso. Avrei dovuto tenerti. Mi dispiace, Harry. Mi dispiace così tanto.”_  
_La luce sopra di loro tremolò, ma Louis non osava aprire gli occhi. _  
_“Ti ho scritto una lettera-”_  
_Le luci si spensero e la stanza intorno a loro si sbriciolò, facendoli cadere sul pavimento. Quante altre possibilità avrebbero avuto prima che fosse troppo tardi? Louis doveva capire come fermarlo. _  
  
  
  
  
  
_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**13 novembre 2016.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Salve, signor Tomlinson,” disse il dottore quando entrò nella stanza.   
Louis era seduto su una poltrona, con un macchinario attaccato alla testa che avrebbe dovuto seguire la sua attività cerebrale. Era impaurito, se doveva essere sincero, i suoi palmi stavano sudando e sua mamma non era potuta entrare con lui e doveva aspettare fuori. Mancavano solo poche ore alla procedura e non c’era quasi più tempo per tornare indietro, per cambiare idea.   
Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, però. Sapeva, da qualche parte dentro di lui, che questo era l’unico modo per tornare a stare bene. Questa era l’unica cosa che poteva fare per tornare a vivere una vita serena, senza Harry. Il riccio non sarebbe più tornato da lui, doveva farsene una ragione. In un certo senso era stato fortunato, dal momento che era stato il primo a dimenticare, e non avrebbe mai e poi mai saputo cosa avesse fatto Louis. Non avrebbe mai saputo com’era vivere senza l’altra metà di se stesso. Ed ora anche Louis poteva provare quella sensazione. Poteva dimenticare di aver perso Harry. Era una decisione grande e decisiva, ma quale altra scelta aveva? Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di andare avanti in questo modo. Non avrebbe mai avuto una vita perché pensava sempre ad Harry, aveva sempre la speranza che un giorno o l’altro il riccio potrebbe tornare da lui e niente aveva più senso. Nulla sarebbe mai stato simile alla vita che aveva perso.   
“Ti mostrerò alcune delle cose che hai portato e faremo alcune letture del tuo cervello,” disse il dottore con lentezza. “Tutti i ricordi hanno un nucleo emotivo. Il nostro lavoro qui oggi è quello di trovare il nucleo dove si trova,” guardò negli appunti. “Harry Styles e il tuo ricordo di lui. Una volta trovato il nucleo, ti prescriverò dei sonniferi e poi stasera uno dei nostri tecnici verrà a casa tua e completerà la procedura. Domani a quest’ora, non ti ricorderai di lui.”  
Louis annuì meccanicamente, perché sì. Pensò che fosse quello che voleva.   
“Il mio obiettivo per te, Louis, è farti avere un po’ di sollievo. Capisco che quello che è successo al tuo fidanzato è-”  
“Futuro marito,” corresse Louis. “Avremmo dovuto sposarci in estate.”  
Il dottore annuì solennemente. “Quello che è successo al tuo futuro marito è stato molto traumatico per te. Con questa procedura posso offrirti sollievo da quel dolore. Ti prometto che non ricorderai nemmeno di aver sofferto, e so che è un concetto difficile, ma penso che sarai d’accordo sul fatto che questa è la cosa migliore per andare avanti.”  
Louis annuì ancora una volta. Era il massimo che potesse fare.   
“Bene. Cominciamo,” il Dr. Mierzwiak si sporse e tirò fuori un oggetto da una delle scatole che Louis aveva portato. Sollevò una foto di lui ed Harry in piedi sulle Cliffs of Moher, scattata proprio pochi istanti dopo che Harry gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo. Il petto di Louis si strinse, e gli venne difficile respirare.   
L’assistente del dottore iniziò a picchiettare sul computer. “Attività molto forte nell’amigdala*,” borbottò mentre il dottore annuiva e tirava fuori l’oggetto successivo.   
Alzò un paio di calzini che Harry gli aveva fatto a maglia per il loro primo Natale insieme. Dio, tutto faceva male. C’era una parte di Louis, una che stava guadagnando velocità, che non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il momento in cui tutto nella sua vita avrebbe smesso di fare così fottutamente male. Era una sensazione devastante.  
“Stai andando benissimo, Louis,” lo incoraggiò il dottore mentre sollevava un ornamento natalizio che Harry aveva trovato in un negozio in Germania.   
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry aveva il mento appoggiato su una delle sue mani, era inclinato sul tavolo, ed aveva un sorriso stupidamente grande sul viso. L’altra sua mano era stretta a quella di Louis. Tutto dentro di lui era piacevolmente caldo, come se stesse brillando dall’interno, come se ci fosse un fuoco dentro di lui. Non si era mai sentito così prima d’ora. Se lo avesse fatto, di sicuro lo avrebbe ricordato. Non c’era un momento nella sua vita che potesse ritenere paragonabile a questo. Louis era… qualcosa di speciale, era diverso da tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto. Harry non era sicuro del perché si sentisse così con lui, ma era disposto a capirlo.   
“Fratelli o sorelle?” Chiese Louis, bevendo un sorso di tè.   
Harry annuì. “Solo una sorella. Lei è più grande di me. Si chiama Gemma.”  
Louis sbatté la tazza sul tavolo, incontrando gli occhi di Harry. “Gemma Styles è tua sorella?”  
“Conosci mia sorella?” Il sopracciglio di Harry si alzò mentre si perdeva negli occhi blu di Louis.   
“Certo che conosco tua sorella. Sta insieme a Niall da quando, un milione di anni?” Ridacchiò. “È una tosta, sai? Una piccola merda. Molto arguta, ed ha anche una bella lingua tagliente. Intelligente e spigliata. Buon per Niall, aveva bisogno di qualcuno con la testa sulle spalle.”  
Harry annuì, gli occhi non lasciarono Louis nemmeno per un istante. Rimase in silenzio, incerto su come esprimere ciò che stava provando. Non riusciva a pensare ad una parola per spiegare quanto... _appagato e sereno_ si sentisse al suo interno.   
Louis poi gli strinse la mano, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. “Che cosa c’è?”  
Harry emise un sospiro felice. “Solo- non riesco a credere a-”  
“A quanto ci è voluto per incontrarci?” Disse Louis, con metà della bocca alzata in un sorriso sfacciato. “Immagino che l’universo volesse darci il nostro momento perfetto. Voleva assicurarsi che fossimo davvero pronti.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
“Sto pensando di tornare a scuola,” disse Harry, prendendo un morso delle sue uova ripiene di ketchup.  
“Che cosa vuoi fare?”  
Louis era completamente ed irrimediabilmente ammaliato dal ragazzo di fronte a lui. Dovevano lasciare il ristorante nei successivi quaranta minuti se voleva arrivare in tempo per aprire il negozio. Il loro tempo stava per scadere, e questo appuntamento sarebbe finito. Ma lui non voleva che finisse. Non voleva smettere di sentire le piccole risatine di Harry, e soprattutto non voleva condannare la sua povera mano ad un giorno intero di assoluta solitudine. Si era abituato troppo ad avere la mano di Harry intrecciata alla sua.   
“Penso che forse vorrei insegnare alla scuola elementare. Non sono sicuro, però. Devo ancora cercare di capire quale sia la mia strada e sono in ritardo. La maggior parte delle persone della mia età sa già cosa vuole.”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “La vita è dura. A volte pensi di aver deciso tutto, di aver trovato la tua strada e poi — BOOM — acquisti una libreria e abbandoni la scuola. Quindi ti capisco.”  
Harry sorrise, allungando la sua forchetta per raggiungere così il piatto di Louis. Infilzò un pezzo di avocado e se lo infilò in bocca, con un sorriso furbo. Quell’azione era stata così... intima. Era stato sorprendente. Louis potrebbe già essere innamorato, se ciò fosse possibile.  
“Ahh,” disse. “Ora si vede. Tu _sei_ sicuramente il fratello di Gemma, stronzetto. Questo è un gene che possedete voi Styles? Perché giuro, nessun cibo è al sicuro nelle vostre vicinanze.”  
Harry masticava lentamente, con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra.   
Louis fece l’occhiolino. “Va bene, comunque, perché gli avocado sono il cibo più disgustoso del pianeta.”  
Harry inarcò un sopracciglio e deglutì. “Questa cosa che hai appena detto ti fa perdere punti, molti punti. È anche peggio della cosa dello stalker, sulla quale ero anche disposto a passarci sopra... ma un uomo che non apprezza un buon avocado? Non è accettabile.”  
“Pfft,” fu tutto ciò che Louis riuscì a dire mentre spingeva il suo piatto contro quello di Harry, usando la forchetta per spingere il resto dell’avocado su di esso. “Per come la vedo io, sei stato fortunato sotto tutti gli aspetti. Non dovrai mai litigare con me per avere l’ultimo pezzo di quella strana… verdura verde.”  
“Penso che sia un frutto,” osservò Harry.   
“Indipendentemente da ciò, non litigherò mai con te per averne uno. È una fortuna, Styles, credimi sulla parola.”  
Harry sorrise ancora di più allora ed afferrò un altro pezzo di avocado dal suo piatto, i suoi occhi non lasciarono ma quelli di Louis. “Sì, immagino sia fortuna.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**24 novembre 2009.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Erano passate da poco le quattro del mattino e Louis era molto più che brillo mentre lui e Harry vagavano per la strada, diretti alla casa della mamma del riccio. Non erano passate nemmeno ventiquattro ore intere da quando si erano incontrati... ma Louis stava iniziando a credere fermamente che il destino esistesse davvero. Era assurdo quanto si sentisse a suo agio con Harry. Erano ubriachi e un po’ fatti e avevano passato ore su una panchina a chiacchierare tra una pomiciata e l’altra, e se Louis non _vivesse ancora a casa con sua madre _avrebbe potuto invitare Harry a passare la notte insieme. Non avrebbe dovuto essere per forza una notte di sesso sfrenato. A Louis sarebbe bastato dormire abbracciato ad riccio, sarebbe stato tutto davvero dolce e avrebbe memorizzato tutti i suoni che avrebbe emesso Harry nel sonno e lo avrebbe preso in giro il mattino successivo. Beh, presto sarebbe successo. Forse _presto_ avrebbero potuto passare la notte insieme, ma per ora Louis stava cercando di essere un vero gentiluomo accompagnandolo a casa.   
“Zayn mi ha detto che la cena era stata organizzata apposta per farci incontrare,” disse Harry, sbattendo l’anca contro quella di Louis e facendoli così quasi cadere entrambi.   
Questo ovviamente li fece scoppiare in una risata. Louis allora spinse Harry contro il muro del panificio di fronte al quale stavano camminando. All’inizio lo baciò piano e dolcemente, poi prese a stuzzicare le sue labbra con la lingua, facendo gemere la dolce creatura dagli occhi verdi nel modo più delizioso. Louis morse dolcemente il labbro di Harry, tirandosi indietro per sorridergli.   
“Sei una minaccia assoluta,” annunciò. “Prima cerchi di farmi cadere e poi mi seduci nel bel mezzo di una tranquilla strada pubblica. Chi sei, Harry Styles? Sei stato mandato per rovinarmi la vita?”  
Harry si sporse in avanti, piantando un bacio veloce sulla guancia di Louis. “Solo nel migliore dei modi, tesoro.”  
Louis si tirò indietro ed afferrò la mano di Harry, riportandolo sul marciapiede e riconducendolo in direzione di casa sua.   
“Tu, piccolo seduttore, non cadrò nella rete del tuo fascino. Sono io quello che corteggia in questa relazione, Harold.”  
Harry ridacchiò piano, le sue guance divennero rosse, e non disse una parola.   
“Beh, cosa ridi? È per qualcosa che ho detto?” Chiese Louis, infilando un braccio sotto quello del riccio ed appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.   
“Sì,” disse Harry, seppellendo le labbra tra i capelli di Louis, lasciando un dolce bacio proprio lì. “In effetti sì.”  
Si stavamo muovendo piano, Harry era chiaramente riluttante tanto quanto Louis a far finire questa loro magica serata.  
“Che cosa ho detto?” Sussurrò Louis.   
“Relazione,” ripeté il riccio.  
Il sorriso di Louis era impossibile. Impossibile nel senso che non riuscì proprio ad evitarlo. “Beh, Styles, se la scarpa si adatta, penso che dovremmo provarla allora, vero?”  
“Quanti giri di parole per fare una semplice domanda.”  
Louis allora fermò entrambi, mettendosi di fronte ad Harry e sorridendo ampiamente, più di quanto avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita. “Va bene, fammi riformulare.” Louis si inginocchiò sul marciapiede freddo, afferrando la mano sinistra di Harry. Gli sorrise. “Harry non-conosco-ancora-il-tuo-secondo-nome Styles, questa è stata la migliore serata della mia vita e penso che l’unico modo per renderla ancora più bella e unica sia sapere che tu sarai mio. Quindi immagino che quello che ti sto chiedendo sia… ti interesserebbe per caso venire ad un sacco di appuntamenti con me? Ed intendo davvero, davvero tanti, con molti baci e con un me sdolcinato che ripeto ogni secondo quanto tu sia bello? E mi darai per caso il privilegio di presentarti a mia mamma e alle mie sorelle come il mio ragazzo?”  
Harry rise, tirando la mano di Louis. “Alzati, sciocco!”  
Louis stava ancora ridendo quando si alzò, ed Harry premette le loro labbra insieme. Questa volta si baciarono dolcemente, le lingue scivolarono l’una contro l’altra piano, ed un calore incessante si accumulò nella pancia di Louis. Non aveva mai baciato nessuno così. Non avrebbe mai voluto baciare nessun altro così. Le mani di Harry erano tra i suoi capelli e si stavano ancora baciando. Erano a corto di fiato ma a Louis non importava respirare. Questo era decisamente migliore. Le labbra di Harry erano il suo ossigeno. Il riccio però si allontanò, appoggiando le sue grandi mani sulle guance di Louis ed emettendo un allettante sospiro.  
“Abbiamo sicuramente fatto felice Zayn, no?”  
“Hmm?” Chiese Louis, i suoi occhi ancora fissi sulle labbra perfette di Harry.   
“Stava cercando di farci mettere insieme, ma tu sei arrivato prima. Si vede che l’universo non voleva tenerci ancora separati.”  
“Sei così sdolcinato,” disse Louis, iniziando ad incamminarsi di nuovo.   
Harry però lo spinse dietro l’angolo in una tranquilla strada residenziale e smise di camminare in avanti. Indicò una delle casette vicino alla fine della strada.   
“Quella è casa mia,” sussurrò, spingendo di nuovo Louis in avanti.   
Il maggiore era ancora molto ubriaco mentre barcollava in avanti, con Harry che lo trascinava. Louis si sentiva strano; sapeva che aveva davvero bisogno di tornare a casa e mettersi a letto, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva assolutamente salutare Harry.   
“Psst, Styles,” disse Louis, sussurrando per chissà quale motivo.  
“Lou?”  
“Dammi il tuo cellulare. Devo inserire il mio numero in modo che tu possa chiamarmi quando ti sveglierai e vorrai andare a fare colazione.”  
Harry non tentò nemmeno di protestare, si limitò ad infilare una mano in tasca e porse a Louis il suo telefono. Louis sorrise mentre scriveva il suo numero. Era questo. Questo era l’inizio di qualcosa di grande ed unico, e Louis non avrebbe mai immaginato, quando si era svegliato quella mattina, che era così che sarebbe finita la sua giornata. Non lo avrebbe cambiato con niente mondo. Non avrebbe cambiato Harry con nessuno al mondo. Restituì il telefono al riccio e lo guardò mentre osservava lo schermo e ridacchiava.   
“Hai salvato il tuo numero come ‘fidanzato.’”  
Louis sorrise, appoggiandosi ancora di più contro Harry, con il braccio stretto attorno alla vita del ragazzo. “E qual è il problema? Non hai detto di no.”  
Le guance di Harry si colorarono di un rosa seducente e ridacchiò mentre baciava la fronte di Louis. “Ma non ho detto nemmeno sì.”  
“No, quello che hai detto era ‘l’universo non voleva tenerci separati.” Sono abbastanza sicuro che questa frase sia meglio di un sì.”  
Harry strinse la mano di Louis fino a quando non si fermarono sul gradino principale della sua casa. A quel punto il riccio avvolse le sue lunghe braccia intorno al corpo del maggiore, stringendolo il più vicino possibile e _cazzo, _Louis non voleva davvero andarsene. Non voleva che questa notte finisse – mai. Se potesse rivivere un singolo giorno per il resto della sua vita, Louis avrebbe sicuramente scelto questo. Era stato così bene, come non gli succedeva da anni, e pensare che erano passate solo ventiquattro ore gli faceva accartocciare lo stomaco perché, cavolo, non era mai stato così avventato. Di solito ci andava con i piedi di piombo, ma con Harry… con Harry era diverso, lui era _quella_ persona speciale.  
“Puoi aspettare qui un minuto?” Chiese Harry. “Voglio darti una cosa.”  
“Se è un altro bacio, preferirei non aspettare.”  
Il riccio gli baciò la guancia e si girò per entrare in casa sua. “Torno subito,” sussurrò.   
Fedele alla sua parola, Harry tornò fuori dalla porta di casa mezzo secondo dopo che Louis gli aveva lasciato un pizzico sul sedere. Louis lo sentì sistemarsi accanto a lui e si girò verso il giovane, il quale aveva la mano dietro la schiena. Il maggiore sorrise raggiante.   
“Dai, fammi vedere cos’è.”  
“Non è niente... insomma, non è niente di che… Io volevo solo- volevo solo che lo avessi tu e-”  
Louis allungò una mano dietro la schiena di Harry per afferrare così l’oggetto in questione. Lo ispezionò per un momento, ignorando il broncio del riccio. Era... una tazza. Mentre guardava più da vicino, riconobbe la fantasia a quadri rossa e nera con le parole ‘_Back on the Grind_’ incise sopra. Era la tazza di quel pomeriggio. Quella che aveva detto che gli piaceva. Harry era tornato lì e l’aveva comprata e forse quella era la cosa più dolce che gli fosse mai successa.   
“Solo... mi è piaciuta molto la storia di tua nonna e di tuo nonno, il fatto che lui le comprasse queste tazze da tutti quei posti che visitava mi ha colpito molto, e ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino regalartene una. Non lo so. Forse è sciocco.”  
Louis si premette la tazza sul petto e incontrò lo sguardo di Harry. “Non è assolutamente sciocco, per nulla. Sei tornato indietro e hai preso questa per me.”  
Harry annuì, mordicchiandosi nervosamente il labbro.   
“Lo sapevo!” Esclamò Louis.   
“Sapevi cosa?”  
“Che ti piaccio,” Louis premette la tazza più vicino al suo petto e si chinò per lasciare un dolce bacio sulla guancia del riccio. “Molto. Ti piaccio molto e vuoi essere il mio ragazzo. Nel bene e nel male e tutto il resto.” Louis singhiozzò poi, facendo ridere Harry. “A dir la verità, sono un po’ imbarazzato. Sono assolutamente distrutto e probabilmente ho appena detto un sacco di cose imbarazzanti di cui mi pentirò domattina quando fisserò il mio telefono in attesa che tu mi chiami, ma forse chiamerai comunque?”  
Harry annuì, sporgendosi per baciare Louis e togliergli tutto il respiro dai polmoni.  
Questa era la serata più bella della sua vita.   
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry e Louis camminavano faticosamente attraverso la neve appena caduta, l’uno accanto all’altro. L’aria era ancora fredda, ma per fortuna Louis aveva un paio di guanti per tenere calde le dita, ed un ragazzo tranquillo e dolce accanto a lui per scaldare le sue viscere. Harry non aveva detto una parola da quando avevano lasciato la caffetteria, ma il silenzio non era per nulla sgradevole. Era più contemplativo, in realtà. Erano solo a circa un isolato di distanza dal negozio e Louis stava mettendo a soqquadro il suo cervello per cercare un motivo per invitare di nuovo Harry fuori.   
“Mi piaci davvero,” disse improvvisamente Harry, e quelle parole fecero tremare le sue ginocchia e battere forte il suo cuore, tanto che aveva paura gli perforasse la gabbia toracica.  
“Perché sento che stai per dirmi un ‘ma’? _Mi piaci davvero, ma-_”  
Harry sbuffò, una piccola risata fuggì dalle sue labbra e _grazie a Dio,_ perché Louis probabilmente avrebbe perso la sua dannata testa se ci fosse stato un ‘ma.’  
“Beh, allora. In questo caso mi piaci anche tu, Harry. Veramente. Davvero molto. Moltissimo per davvero.”  
Harry stava ridendo di nuovo e quello per lui era il suono più bello del mondo. Si sporse poi verso Louis e avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Quella, invece, era una delle sensazioni più belle del mondo. “Non è proprio un ‘ma’... ma ti ricordi quando ho detto che c’era qualcosa che dovevo dirti?”  
“Oh merda,” disse Louis. “Sei il principe di un paese inventato da Netflix e sei promesso ad un altro, non è vero? Dannazione, perché succede ogni volta che mi piace un ragazzo?”  
Harry stava ridendo. “Fuochino,” disse, stringendo la presa sul braccio di Louis. “In realtà, forse tutta questa faccenda è ancora più incredibile.”  
“Mettimi alla prova,” disse Louis, rallentando leggermente la loro camminata, perché fanculo. Il lavoro poteva aspettare.   
“Ero a New York, circa tre anni fa, e... c’è stato un incidente.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento, quindi Louis scelse di colmare il vuoto (come faceva spesso). “New York, eh? Guardati, tu vai New York ed io invece non ho nemmeno il passaporto.”  
Harry fece una risatina prima di parlare di nuovo. “Uhm, beh, apparentemente… quella era una cosa che facevo spesso. Apparentemente sono andato in molti posti... ma da quell’incidente di cui ti parlavo poco fa... ho dimenticato quasi tutto.”  
Oh. Oh, merda. Questa era una cosa grande. Non c’era spazio per l’umorismo qui. Sentì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.  
“Harry, mi dispiace-”  
“Va tutto bene,” lo assicurò Louis. “Si chiama amnesia retrograda. Ho praticamente dimenticato tutto tranne mia mamma e Gemma. Il mio dottore ha detto che c’è una buona possibilità che io possa recuperare tutti i ricordi che avevo, ed in un certo senso l’ho fatto davvero... ma ci sono ancora molte parti della mia vita che non ricordo. Quando sono entrato nel tuo negozio, quel giorno... quella è stata la prima volta che ho ricordato Zayn dall’incidente. Lui e Liam erano stati miei amici per così tanti anni, ma non riuscivo a ricordarmeli.”  
“Harry, mi dispiace così tanto.” Ripeté ancora Louis, non sapendo davvero cosa dire. Sentiva mille emozioni attraversare il suo corpo in quel momento.  
“Si, si. Ci sono abituato. Le persone sono sempre dispiaciute per me. Apparentemente avevo una vita grandiosa e poi mi sono svegliato ed era tutto finito. Gran parte della mia vita negli ultimi tre anni è completamente sparita dalla mia mente, e quando guardo mia mamma e mia sorella vedo ancora la tristezza nei loro occhi ogni volta che menzionano qualcuno o qualcosa che non ricordo. Io solo- mi sono sentito un tale peso per le persone che mi amano per così tanto tempo che è bello stare con qualcuno che non sa tutto quello che ho dimenticato. Mi fai sentire normale.”  
“Voglio dire, a parte la tua strana affinità per gli avocado, per me _sei _una persona normale, sei come tutti.”  
Louis poteva già intravedere il suo negozio, il semplice cartello bianco e nero che lo fissava. Essere un adulto faceva schifo. Voleva essere di nuovo un adolescente o qualcosa del genere in modo da poter portare Harry ancora in giro e poi portarlo a ballare e stare svegli tutta la notte e tutto il giorno, ridacchiando per nulla in particolare.   
“A volte non riesco a ricordare le cose davvero importanti, e questo mi fa arrabbiare così tanto, sai? Ho deluso tutta la mia famiglia e ho dimenticato i miei amici e non c’è peggior sensazione al mondo di quella di avere tutte le persone che ami che ti guardano come se fossi la cosa più triste che abbiano mai visto.”  
Erano solo a pochi passi dal negozio, quindi Louis fermò Harry. “Ehi,” respirò piano, mentre il riccio fissava il terreno. “Non conosco la tua famiglia, ma posso assicurarti, Harry, che non li hai delusi. Erano lì per te perché ti adorano e volevano assicurarsi che tu stessi bene. Certo, forse le cose sono cambiate, ma il cambiamento non è una brutta cosa, vero?”  
Harry si morse il labbro e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Louis. “Credo di no.”  
“Inoltre, tutti deludiamo i nostri genitori ad un certo punto. Mia mamma pensava che avrebbe avuto un figlio dottore ed ora invece si ritrova un nerd mezzo barista che ha una libreria e che praticamente vive in un posto che puzza di muffa.”  
Harry sorrise, ma sembrava ancora un po’ incerto.   
“A parte tutto ciò, a volte è bello ricominciare. A volte è bello sentire un nuovo tipo di normalità.”  
Harry questa volta sorrise di più e annuì con la testa. “Dai allora, Lou, andiamo che devi lavorare.”  
Il riccio avvolse la mano guantata attorno a quella di Louis e lo trascinò verso il negozio.  
Louis era davvero felice del fatto che Harry si fosse aperto con lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Non era ancora entrata una singola persona nel negozio e Louis si sentiva amareggiato quando udì il campanello della chiesa lungo la strada, segnalando che era ormai mezzogiorno. Per fortuna, non era da solo. Per fortuna, Harry era rimasto con lui e si era offerto di fargli compagnia mentre aspettava che arrivasse un cliente. Il riccio in quel momento stava sorseggiando una cioccolata calda che Louis aveva preparato per lui e stava parlando di tutte le sue canzoni preferite. Louis gli aveva detto di collegare il suo telefono alle casse e la sua selezione di canzoni suonava dolcemente attraverso il negozio mentre Louis prendeva incessantemente in giro alcune strofe che per lui non avevano molto senso. Harry aveva un gusto stranamente eclettico. La playlist andava dai Rolling Stones alle band indie fino a Shania Twain. Harry si stava divertendo e Louis sentì uno strano calore nel suo cuore a vederlo così a suo agio nel suo piccolo negozio.  
“Qual è il tuo libro preferito?” Chiese Harry mentre Louis si avvicinava a lui.  
“Questa è una domanda difficile,” rispose. “Il mio preferito in assoluto è sempre stato _The Catcher in the Rye,_ ma ho trovato un nuovo libro qualche tempo fa che penso di essermi innamorato. Si chiama _The Gargoyle_. Ho una passione per i personaggi principali irrecuperabili.”  
“Non credo di aver letto nessuno dei due,” disse Harry onestamente.   
“Sacrilegio,” sussurrò Louis, alzandosi dal suo posto. Si diresse verso uno scaffale a sinistra dell’area del caffè, etichettato come ‘i preferiti del personale.’ Louis afferrò quindi due libri e li fece scivolare sul tavolo, verso Harry. “Ora hai dei compiti da fare.”  
Harry sorrise. “Non credo di essere mai stato ad un appuntamento che si è concluso con dei compiti,” alzò un sopracciglio.  
Louis sorrise. “Mi piace stimolare la mente di tutti, specialmente dei potenziali compagni,” fece oscillare le sopracciglia e guardò il viso di Harry arrossire.  
Louis sentì suonare il campanello sopra la porta e si alzò velocemente, affrettandosi a salutare il cliente e dare a Harry un momento per riprendersi.  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo che il primo cliente era andato via, un’altra mezza dozzina di persone si erano riversate nel negozio in cerca di bevande. Louis quindi aveva dovuto preparare caffè dopo caffè per un’ora buona, e si sentì in colpa quando guardò verso Harry, il quale aveva la tazza ormai vuota ed il naso chiuso in un libro. _Catcher in the Rye_. Sorrise tra sé e sé. Harry alzò lo sguardo allora e attirò la sua attenzione. Era sbagliato il fatto che Louis volesse che Harry sprecasse la sua intera giornata seduto nel suo negozio, a tenergli compagnia?   
Louis consegnò l’ultimo caffè e raggiunse Harry al tavolo.   
“Scusami,” disse, asciugandosi le mani sul grembiule. “C’era molta gente come hai potuto vedere.”  
“Va tutto bene,” disse Harry, girando il libro sul tavolo per tenere il segno.  
Louis allungò la mano sul tavolo e afferrò quella di Harry. Il riccio arrossì, ma si affrettò a ricambiare la stretta. “Grazie per essere rimasto qui oggi, è stato davvero bello averti in giro.” Disse poi il maggiore.  
“Mi piace qui,” rispose Harry, guardandosi intorno.  
“Mi piaci _tu _qui.”  
Il sorriso di Harry era tutto ciò che Louis aveva bisogno di vedere. “Detto questo, probabilmente è noioso per te stare qui, quindi non mi offenderei nemmeno un po’ se volessi andartene. Finché prometti di tornare.”  
Harry guardò l’orologio sul muro e annuì. “Dovrei andare da mia madre per il tè…”  
Louis sorrise piano. “Va bene, Harry.”  
Si alzarono quindi, camminando verso la stanza sul retro per recuperare il telefono di Harry dalla piccola console. Louis ascoltò mentre le parole della canzone venivano riprodotte dolcemente attraverso gli altoparlanti. Non aveva mai sentito questa canzone prima d’ora. _I’ll be your, I’ll be your, forget, forget me not._  
“Questa è una delle mie canzoni preferite,” sussurrò Harry a Louis mentre entravano nella stanza.  
Le note di un pianoforte suonarono delicatamente e gli occhi di Harry erano su Louis. La stanza era calda e sicura e c’era qualcosa dentro di lui, qualcosa che lo attirava inesorabilmente verso il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi. Qualcosa che non voleva mettere in discussione. Allungò una mano e afferrò i polsi di Harry, avvicinandosi a lui e avvolgendogli le braccia attorno al collo. Premette i loro petti insieme e si aggrappò ai fianchi del più piccolo.   
“Cosa stiamo facendo?” Sussurrò Harry mentre Louis immergeva il volto nell’incavo del suo collo.  
“Ballando, cos’altro se no?” Louis chiese.  
_If memories are shadows, we best not waste the light._  
Harry allora si avvicinò ancora di più, appoggiando la guancia contro i capelli di Louis. “Siamo un po’ troppo vicini, non credi?”  
Louis sbuffò, dondolando i loro corpi avanti e indietro lentamente, abbracciando Harry e tenendolo il più vicino possibile a lui senza fargli male. “Pfft, no non credo. Questo è un lento, e i lenti devono essere ballati in questo modo. Non deve esserci nessuno spazio tra di noi. Dobbiamo stare vicini.”  
Continuarono a ballare e a ondeggiare insieme mentre la canzone suonava, e la mente di Louis correva in diverse direzioni. Voleva così tante cose. E tutte quelle cose avevano a che fare con Harry.  
Aveva il viso nascosto nel collo del riccio e stava inalando il suo buon profumo quando sentì la voce del giovane che intonava una delle strofe, e ovviamente, _ovviamente cazzo,_ aveva la voce più bella del mondo anche mentre cantava. Roca e dolce allo stesso tempo, era come miele fuso.  
“And you will forget, forget, forget me not.”  
Louis non aveva mai sentito questa canzone in vita sua, ma all’improvviso ebbe voglia di ascoltarla a ripetizione, per sempre. Preferibilmente però, la versione di Harry.   
Oscillarono avanti e indietro mentre Harry cantava piano contro l’orecchio di Louis. Questo era di sicuro uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita. Dio, non aveva mai conosciuto questa parte di sé stesso. Non aveva mai davvero capito quanto desiderasse questo tipo di romanticismo nella sua vita. Cavolo, non sapeva nemmeno di _poter_ essere romantico. Non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di esserlo prima.  
“_I know you’re not quite here, but you’re not quite gone. Sometimes the night gets darkest before the dawn,_” la voce di Harry gli faceva girare la testa. Era tutto così fottutamente perfetto da sembrare irreale. Conosceva Harry da nemmeno ventiquattro ore e aveva già cambiato tutto. Niente sarebbe stato più come prima, niente. La sua vita era irrimediabilmente cambiata da quando era salito su quell’ascensore la sera prima.   
Louis capì che la canzone stava volgendo al termine, ma Harry non aveva allentato la presa su di lui. Lo teneva ancora stretto mentre le ultime note del piano suonavano. “Grazie, Louis,” mormorò poi. Erano fermi ora, i corpi ancora stretti, tanto che Louis poteva distintamente sentire il battito del cuore del riccio rimbombare contro la sua gabbia toracica. “Grazie per questo meraviglioso appuntamento. Grazie per avermi preparato la cioccolata calda e per i libri. La mia parte preferita è stata ballare insieme, però.”  
Louis sentì le labbra del riccio sui suoi capelli dopo quelle parole. Harry aveva appena baciato la parte superiore della sua fottuta testa e _oh mio Dio_, mancava poco e si sarebbe sciolto tra le assi del pavimento. Era tutto fottutamente perfetto. Voleva baciare Harry e piangere e correre per la strada urlando a tutti di averlo _finalmente_ trovato. Era stato tutto perfetto. Dio, finalmente poteva capire quello sguardo da ebete che Liam aveva sempre avuto quando si trovava – si _trova_ – in compagnia di Zayn. Quello sguardo che Liam aveva _sempre_ riservato solo a Zayn. Adesso finalmente aveva un senso perché si sentiva esattamente così, sapeva di avere uno sguardo perso e sognante e dentro di lui c’era un vulcano di emozioni. Tutto quello che voleva... erano labbra rosa sulle sue e riccioli che gli sfioravano il viso, e voleva stare sveglio tutta la notte insieme a lui a ridere e ridere e _ridere_. C’era così tanto che voleva fare, cose che non avrebbe mai immaginato di volere.   
Tirò indietro la testa, i petti ancora premuti insieme, ed incontrò gli occhi di Harry e fu invaso dal _verde_. Come se fosse in grado di leggere la sua mente, le mani di Harry si spostarono dal suo collo ed afferrarono il suo viso, piano e delicatamente. Sorrise, sentendo le guance andargli a fuoco, ma andava bene così perché anche le guance del riccio erano rosa. La stanza era calda ed il corpo di Harry chiamava a sé quello di Louis come se fosse una fottuta sirena o qualcosa del genere. Coraggiosamente, Louis si sporse in avanti. Sembrava che non ci fosse altra possibilità. Si sarebbero baciati e sarebbe stato perfetto e Louis avrebbe finalmente capito cosa voleva esattamente dalla vita. Stava aspettando da tanto questo momento, questa persona. E sapere che questa persona fosse Harry gli faceva accartocciare le membra.  
I loro nasi si sfiorarono proprio quando il telefono di Harry iniziò a squillare, facendoli saltare entrambi. Il riccio si precipitò a staccare la spina dal sistema audio e Louis si sentì improvvisamente vuoto e freddo.   
“È mia mamma,” disse Harry, guardando Louis da sopra la sua spalla. “Posso richiamarla-”   
In quel momento, anche il campanello della porta principale risuonò attraverso la stanza, informandoli del fatto che fosse appena entrato qualcuno. Negozio di merda. Louis mise il broncio e Harry gli sorrise.   
“Vado…” disse, dirigendosi verso la porta. Si fermò mentre passava accanto a Louis e si sporse per baciargli la guancia. “Di nuovo- grazie. Ho passato una bellissima giornata. Mi sono divertito moltissimo.” Strinse piano la mano di Louis prima di sussurrargli all’orecchio con quella voce perfetta. “Forget, forget me not.”  
E con ciò, Harry lasciò la stanza sul retro e Louis fu costretto a ricongiungersi alla realtà mentre si dirigeva in negozio. Guardò il riccio camminare verso la porta e quindi “Harry!” Urlò.   
Harry si girò a guardarlo. “Chiamami. Scrivimi. Mandami un messaggio. Mandami una e-mail. Scrivimi su Snapchat. Aggiungimi a Facebook!”  
Harry scoppiò a ridere. “Ciao, Lou.”  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Finalmente il negozio era silenzioso e tranquillo, e Louis riuscì ad avere un po’ di tempo per sé stesso ed i suoi pensieri. Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca mentre scaricava la lavastoviglie e sorrise allo schermo. C’era una stupida quantità di felicità nel suo cuore mentre controllava le notifiche. Aveva una chiamata persa da parte di Harry, un messaggio, sempre da parte di Harry, che diceva semplicemente ‘qual è la tua e-mail?’ C’era anche una notifica su Facebook: Harry Styles vuole essere tuo amico! C’era una notifica da Instagram che diceva: harrystyl3s vuole inviarti un messaggio! Infine, c’era un’ultima notifica che diceva che Harry lo aveva aggiunto a Snapchat. Tutto questo non poteva essere salutare per... tipo, i muscoli del suo viso, perché stava sorridendo così tanto che quasi gli faceva male la faccia. Sicuramente stava causando loro una specie di tensione.   
Louis sbloccò il telefono, accettando prima la richiesta di amicizia di Harry, poi lo aggiunse su Snapchat. Aprì Instagram e controllò il messaggio che il riccio gli aveva inviato: _Ci sei? _Seguito dall’emoji di una melanzana e _oh Dio. _Harry era un fottuto idiota. Era così imbarazzante e Louis lo amava. Aprì i suoi messaggi e scrisse una rapida risposta alla domanda sulla sua e-mail.   
  
**_Louis:_**  
**_In realtà, questo è un po’ imbarazzante, ma la mia e-mail è: XXLcock6969@coolmail.com_**  
  
**_Harry:_**  
**_Oh, wow Sei la persona più imbarazzante del pianeta. _**  
  
Louis ridacchiò e poi vide che aveva ricevuto uno Snap da Harry. Si affrettò ad aprirlo e vide una foto del ragazzo con un broncio adorabile sul viso. Ed aveva scritto: **sono da mia madre. Mi manchi. xx**  
Louis stava per rispondere con un broncio ancora più grande e molte più x quando sentì il campanello della porta tintinnare. Appoggiò il telefono sul bancone e vide sua madre attraversare la porta.  
“Boo Bear?” Chiamò.  
“Sono qui, mamma. Vuoi un tè o qualcosa del genere?”  
Lei si avvicinò al bancone del caffè e gli sorrise. “Mi piacerebbe quel tè chai che prepari tu.”  
Louis allora tirò giù una tazza che diceva _‘I <3 New York’ _e iniziò a preparare la bevanda. “Allora, cosa ci fai qui, mamma? Oggi non ti aspettavo.”  
“Ho appena finito di fare la spesa e ho pensato di fermarmi qui ed invitarti a cena. Le gemelle cucineranno un arrosto. Sinceramente non so da dove abbiano imparato queste abilità culinarie, ma sono grata ogni sera.”  
Louis rise. Lui e sua madre erano sempre stati due schiappe in cucina. “Suona bene,” rispose quindi.   
“Allora verrai? Non hai nessun altro impegno?” Chiese mentre Louis udì di nuovo il suono di Snapchat. Sua madre lo sorprese a guardare il telefono e sorridere come un’idiota, quindi inclinò un po’ la testa. “Chi è?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle aromatizzava il tè di sua madre con latte, zucchero e spezie.   
“Louis William,” disse, sbattendo la mano sul tavolo per attirare la sua attenzione. “Non ti vedo sorridere in quel modo da- cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Mammaaaaa,” piagnucolò. “Puoi per favore lasciarmi preparare il tuo tè in pace?”  
“Chi ti sta messaggiando?”  
“In realtà, scusa mamma, ma non posso venire a cena. Ho dimenticato che preferirei restare a casa a fissare il vuoto piuttosto che essere interrogato da te per tutta la sera.”  
“Andiamo tesoro, non essere drammatico.”  
Louis grugnì mentre cercava di finire il drink di sua madre senza dire un’altra parola. Sfortunatamente per lui, il suo telefono suonò di nuovo. Questa volta era un messaggio.  
“Chi è?” Chiese di nuovo la donna, come se si aspettasse davvero una risposta.  
“Non lo so, mamma, non ho nemmeno guardato lo schermo. Non hai altri figli da tormentare in questa bella domenica?” Ghignò ridendo.  
Il fatto era che sì, Zayn e Liam erano i suoi migliori amici, ma anche sua madre lo era. Erano sempre stati molto uniti; nonostante il piccolo problemino che aveva avuto da piccolo con lei riguardo l’arrivo di Lottie – perché ricorda benissimo che non voleva accettare il fatto di avere una sorellina con cui condividere i suoi genitori – erano praticamente inseparabili, da sempre. Se sua madre avesse continuato a chiedergli con chi si stesse scrivendo, alla fine glielo avrebbe detto. E lei lo sapeva questo. Perché non aveva mai avuto segreti con lei, mai.  
“Perché dovrei infastidire gli altri quando tu sei qui ed hai sicuramente qualcosa da dirmi?”  
Louis appoggiò piano la tazza sul bancone e si diresse verso uno dei tavolini, prendendo posto lì. Sua madre si sedette di fronte a lui, con un sorriso furbo sul viso.   
“Cosa sta succedendo, quindi?”  
Lui scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so... cosa _pensi_ che stia succedendo?”  
“Non lo so. Sembri... intontito, strano. Strano in senso buono.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Strano in senso buono,” ripeté. “Mi piace. Si beh, immagino di esserlo. Ho passato una bellissima serata la scorsa notte e anche una bellissima mattinata.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Sì.” Sua madre stava praticamente fremendo sulla sedia. “Dillo, allora. Qualunque cosa tu stia pensando.”  
Lei sorrise. “Hai incontrato qualcuno.”  
Louis gemette e gettò drammaticamente la testa all’indietro, coprendosi gli occhi con l’avambraccio. “Ho incontrato qualcuno,” confermò poi. Jay sapeva sempre tutto, era inutile mentire.  
Sua madre si sporse sul tavolo e gli si avvicinò, facendogli allontanare il braccio dalla faccia. “Aww Boo, come si chiama?”  
Louis impiegò un secondo per decidere se voleva rispondere. “È una cosa ancora nuova e non voglio portarmi sfortuna,” disse con riluttanza. “Quindi per favore non mettermi troppa pressione su questa cosa e per favore non stalkerarlo sui social media, va bene? L’ho incontrato solo la scorsa notte. Dammi la possibilità di capire prima bene tutto.”  
Lei annuì, portandosi la tazza alle labbra. “Promesso.”  
Louis emise un lunghissimo respiro, poi fece uscire fuori il nome dalle sue labbra. “Harry. Si chiama Harry.” Disse, ed il suo nome riecheggiò tra le pareti del negozio silenzioso e vuoto.  
Sua madre iniziò a tossire, soffocandosi con il suo tè chai. Louis rise quando la vide spalancare gli occhi. Non immaginava questa reazione. “Felice adesso, ficcanaso?"  
Jay tossì altre volte, nascondendo il viso dietro la mano. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu un cenno del capo. Louis scosse la testa con affetto. Jay poteva essere una spina nel fianco a volte, amava ficcanasare nella sua vita privata, ma a Louis andava bene così perché non avrebbe fatto diversamente. Sua madre, dopotutto, era la sua migliore amica.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Per chi non lo sapesse, l’amigdala è ritenuta il centro di integrazione di processi neurologici superiori come le emozioni, coinvolta anche nei sistemi della memoria emozionale. È attiva nel sistema di comparazione degli stimoli ricevuti con le esperienze passate e nell'elaborazione degli stimoli olfattivi.  
Scusate il ritardo bellezze, ma ieri ho avuto una giornataccia. BUON FINE LINE DAY! Lo avete sentito? Qual è la vosta canzone preferita? E cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo? Vi aspetto qui #MMIMFF o se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione xx  
All the love, Sil


	8. VII

**Meet Me In Montauk**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo VII  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**31 dicembre 2009.**  
  
  
  
  
In qualche modo, nonostante la massa di gente che era allineata lungo tutto il fiume Tamigi, Louis era riuscito a farsi strada attraverso la folla per procurarsi un posto proprio vicino al fiume. Si aggrappò alla recinzione di fronte a lui, i guanti neri che Harry gli aveva regalato per Natale mantenevano le sue dita calde, e il corpo premuto contro la sua schiena riscaldava tutto il resto, il che includeva soprattutto il suo cuore, il quale non riusciva proprio a calmarsi quando c’era Harry nei paraggi. Anche in quel momento, stava battendo in modo estremamente irregolare.  
Il Big Ben segnava le 11:46, il che significava mancavano solo pochi minuti al famoso spettacolo pirotecnico di Londra. Louis non vedeva l’ora. Aveva speso tutti i suoi soldi di Natale per i biglietti del treno e la camera d’albergo. Erano soltanto due giorni, ma ciò significava quarantotto ore di fila senza che nulla o nessuno interrompesse il suo tempo con Harry. Il _tempo-di-Harry _(così come lo aveva chiamato) era sacro, e non sopportava assolutamente che qualcuno lo interrompesse durante le loro vite quotidiane. Grazie a Dio, avevano ancora un’altra settimana e mezza libera prima di tornare all’università. Aveva bisogno di trascorrere ogni secondo possibile con il suo ragazzo prima che tutto tornasse alla normalità.  
Anche questa serata era importante. Era il primo di quelli che Louis poteva solo immaginare che sarebbero stati molti, molti Capodanni insieme, ed aveva qualcosa di _molto_ importante da dire a Harry. Ne aveva parlato con sua mamma dopo che il riccio aveva lasciato casa sua per il suo compleanno. Se sua madre pensava che fosse una buona idea, allora di sicuro lo era. Quella donna aveva una fantastica intuizione.  
Harry lo strinse più vicino a sé, poi la sua mano scivolò sotto il cappotto e la camicia di Louis per posarsi delicata sul suo stomaco. Le labbra del riccio premettero contro il suo collo, baciando dolcemente quella porzione di pelle e salendo poi sempre più, fino a quando non si fermarono all’orecchio di Louis. Faceva freddo e stava gelando, ma c’era un fuoco così ardente nello stomaco del castano che lo faceva sentire come se fosse su una spiaggia in Messico.   
“Ho qualcosa da darti,” gli sussurrò Harry all’orecchio, lasciando un altro bacio dolce proprio lì.  
Il giovane lo fece voltare, spingendo Louis di nuovo verso la recinzione, con un grande sorriso sul viso perfetto. Allungò una mano in tasca ed estrasse una busta e Louis la afferrò, con l’eccitazione gli scorreva nelle vene. Era passato solo un mese e mezzo da quando si conoscevano e... come poteva sentirsi in questo modo? Come se potesse già vedere tutto il suo futuro negli occhi del suo ragazzo? Era _normale?_  
“Aprila!” Gli occhi di Harry scintillavano.   
Louis allora si levò i guanti, consegnandoli a Harry. Con il cuore che gli batteva come un tamburo impazzito, aprì la busta ed estrasse due biglietti del treno. Alzò un sopracciglio verso Harry prima di leggere la destinazione: _Parigi. _  
“Paris!” Esclamò Harry. “Il posto più romantico del mondo!”  
Il castano sorrise raggiante, infilando i biglietti in tasca e gettando le braccia attorno al collo di Harry. Si strinse a lui il più vicino possibile, piegando la testa nel suo posto preferito nel mondo, proprio nell’incavo del collo del riccio, dove poteva sentire il battito del suo cuore. Gli veniva voglia di urlare.   
Strinse Harry più forte che poté. “In realtà, qui con te,” disse, colpendo Harry al petto con l’indice. “Questo per me è il posto più romantico del mondo. Parigi non ha niente da invidiarti, piccolo.”  
“Lou,” esclamò Harry, e forse la mamma di Louis aveva ragione. C’era un grande affetto in quella singola parola, il castano riusciva a sentirlo, e forse Harry provava la stessa identica cosa che provava anche lui.  
Harry allora posò una mano sotto il mento del giovane ed inclinò la sua testa dolcemente, poi si chinò per baciarlo. Il bacio era lento e morbido, Harry aveva questo modo perfetto di trasmettere tutto ciò che voleva dire in un bacio. Era qualcosa di unico, di mozzafiato. Louis ovviamente non ci mise molto a ricambiare, approfondendo il bacio.   
Louis continuò a baciarlo fino a quando non notò il silenzio venutosi a creare tra la folla intorno a loro. Con riluttanza, si tirò indietro dalle splendide labbra del suo ragazzo, allungando il collo per guardare l’orologio gigante. Erano le 11:59. Aveva solo un minuto per dire al riccio quello che aveva da dire prima che iniziassero i fuochi d’artificio. Harry lo stava fissando come se fosse l’unica persona in mezzo a quel mare di gente. Forse per Harry, lo era davvero. Era una cosa bella da pensare.  
“Ehi, Haz,” sussurrò, mentre Harry lo rigirava per far combaciare la sua schiena contro il suo petto.   
“Louis,” le sue labbra furono di nuovo vicino all’orecchio di Louis, inviandogli delle scariche elettriche lungo tutto la spina dorsale.  
Il castano girò il collo per guardare il suo ragazzo, le persone intorno a loro stavano contando i secondi e le loro espressioni erano tutte rivolte verso il Big Ben. Louis però guardava solo Harry. Come era arrivato qui? Come aveva potuto essere così fortunato ad avere tutto questo anche solo per un secondo? Harry era meraviglioso, in lui era concentrato tutto ciò che il castano avrebbe scelto se avesse disegnato il ragazzo perfetto, e in qualche modo invece era caduto dritto tra le sue braccia e _merda_, erano ancora dei ragazzini. Harry non aveva ancora scelto quale corso di laurea frequentare. Tutto nella loro vita era effimero, non avevano alcuna certezza, ma Louis era certo di una cosa.  
“Sono così felice che ci siamo incontrati,” disse, il che era un eufemismo. Era più che felice. ‘Felice’ non era certo la parola giusta per esprimere la gratitudine che provava verso l’universo per avergli donato tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato.   
“Sono felice che tu mi abbia trovato in quella libreria, Lou. Mi sentirei ancora perso e smarrito se non mi avessi trovato.”  
Louis sorrise. “È stato l’universo, piccolo, ricordi? Non voleva tenerci separati.”  
Harry sorrise e il mondo smise di girare mentre la signora accanto a lui urlò “Dieci!” con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, e Louis stava per perdere il suo momento; aveva solo nove secondi per parlare, quindi lo fece il più velocemente possibile.   
“Harry, avevi ragione, però,” disse, con la mano poggiata sul petto del riccio nonostante il freddo pungente. “Non credo che ci sia una forza nel creato che avrebbe potuto tenerci separati. Prima di vederti accovacciato sul pavimento di quella libreria, non ho mai creduto al destino. Non ha mai avuto senso per me, ma ora invece ce l’ha, ora tutto ha un senso. Grazie a te. Hai cambiato tutta la mia vita, Harry, l’hai stravolta in meglio, e voglio solo che tu lo sappia,” espirò, con un sorriso sulle labbra. “Sono innamorato di te. Sono così fottutamente innamorato di te e non vedo l’ora di vedere Parigi, di vedere casa di tua nonna e girare per la città, andare in qualsiasi bar o ovunque tu voglia portarmi perché sarà sempre perfetto con te.”  
Harry sorrise luminoso, e proprio mentre la folla urlava “FELICE ANNO NUOVO”, lesse le labbra di Harry. _Ti amo, Lou, _disse sottovoce.  
Si baciarono di nuovo mentre i fuochi d’artificio esplodevano lungo il fiume. Le loro lingue si aggrovigliarono e in qualche modo, nel profondo della sua anima, Louis sapeva che avrebbe amato Harry con ogni fibra del suo corpo, ogni giorno sempre più, fino a quando non avrebbe più avuto fiato in corpo. Non c’era niente che potesse separarli. Avrebbe sempre trovato la strada di casa: dritto tra le braccia di Harry.   
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
“Terra chiama Harry!”  
La voce di Niall risuonò nella stanza, facendo cascare il telefono dalle mani di Harry. La faccia sorridente di Louis cadde sul tappeto, e lo fissava dal basso. Harry non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla dolce immagine che gli era arrivata. Louis stava sorridendo, il braccio avvolto attorno a un cane riccioluto e dalla chioma oro. La didascalia recitava: **Il cane di mamma è carino. Ma mai carino quanto te. **  
Harry allungò la mano e sollevò il telefono, lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla bellissima foto prima di guardare Niall.   
L’amico era seduto dall’altra parte del divano, con il controller della playstation tra le mani, ed aveva un’espressione quasi irritata. Harry sollevò il telefono, scattò una rapida foto di Niall e aggiunse: **giocando a Fifa con Niall** come didascalia e la inviò a Louis. Niall allora socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Hai intenzione di mettere giù il fottuto telefono e finire questo gioco o è chiedere troppo?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, bloccando il suo telefono e posizionandolo accanto a lui sul divano. Prese di nuovo il suo controller e fece calciare la palla ad uno dei suoi giocatori in campo. Udì di nuovo il suono di Snapchat e resistette all’impulso di mettere di nuovo in pausa il gioco per controllare il suo telefono. Udì Niall gemere dall’altra parte del divano e improvvisamente il gioco si bloccò. Niall lanciò il controller sul tavolo.   
“Stai almeno facendo attenzione? Sei prudente?” Il tono di Niall era serio. Harry non riusciva proprio a capire perché l’amico si stesse comportando in quel modo.   
“Uhm, Niall, non penso proprio che tu sia la persona adatta a farmi il discorso sul sesso sicuro. Hai scopato mia sorella per anni e non ho mai detto nulla, anzi non voglio nemmeno pensarci.”  
“Sai cosa intendo, Harry.”  
Harry espirò drammaticamente. “Non sono fragile come pensi che io sia.”  
“Non credo che tu sia fragile Harry. Solo non penso che dovresti lanciarti sul primo ragazzo che ti presta attenzione.”  
“Uno, non mi sto ‘lanciando’ su nessuno, è ridicolo. Due, è un _tuo_ amico. Quindi non può essere un cattivo ragazzo e tre, non è il primo ragazzo che mi ha prestato attenzione, e sai a cosa mi riferisco, anche se non vuoi mai _parlarne_. Perché nessuno vuole mai parlarne? Devo continuare ad aspettare per il resto della mia vita nella speranza di ricordare improvvisamente chi fosse? Senti, ho capito Niall. Siete feriti perché so che lo amavate tutti... ma Louis è...” Harry sospirò. “Mi dispiace di aver rovinato tutto quello che avevo prima, ma non mi dispiace per questo, okay? Penso che, dopotutto, forse me lo merito? Mi sento bene. Mi sento così fottutamente bene in questo momento, puoi per favore smettere di provare a farmi sentire in colpa?”  
Fu il turno di Niall di sospirare. “Harry... non è quello che pensi. Non voglio impedirti di farti stare bene-”  
“Vuoi solo che ricordi l’altro ragazzo... Capisco. Lo capisco, okay? Ma non è successo e non so se succederà mai. E sono così stanco di dispiacermi per questa cosa. So che mia madre e Gemma e tu e tutti gli altri volete solo che torni tutto alla normalità, ma forse questa _è_ la normalità adesso. Cosa c’è di così brutto nel volere un nuovo tipo di normalità?”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Niall andò via – dopo un lungo discorso di scuse che aveva riguardato tutto ciò che avevano passato negli ultimi tre anni – Harry crollò sul divano. Afferrò il suo telefono, dove trovò tre notifiche Snapchat da Louis e un messaggio, anch’esso da parte di Louis. Il riccio sorrise raggiante mentre sbloccava velocemente il telefono per controllare gli Snap, e notò che il primo era stato mandato un’ora e mezza fa.  
Era una foto di Louis con il broncio, con didascalia: **ah, gentile da parte vostra non avermi invitato!** La seconda foto era sempre un selfie di Louis, che indossava una coroncina di fiori: **ma pensandoci, avete fatto bene. Probabilmente sapete entrambi che vi avrei fatto il culo. **  
Harry sorrise ed il suo cuore si sciolse per quanto fosse fottutamente _carino_ Louis. Cercò di resistere a ogni impulso dentro di sé che gli diceva di fare uno screenshot a quell’immagine, perché insomma, quale persona sana di mente con un paio di occhi funzionanti non avrebbe trovato Louis Tomlinson in una coroncina di fiori la cosa più tenera in assoluto sulla faccia della terra?   
L’ultima foto era stata mandata venti minuti. Questo era un altro selfie, il braccio allungato per far sì che la fotocamera riprendesse le due teste che erano appoggiate su entrambi i lati del suo grembo. La didascalia era: **Non riesco più a muovermi. Aiuto.**   
Harry si sentì una persona orribile per non aver risposto, ma in qualche modo aveva voluto prestare la sua attenzione a Niall, perché in quel momento era importante. Chiuse Snapchat per controllare il messaggio di Louis.   
  
**_Louis Tomlinson:_**  
**_Ho pensato che inviare un altro Snap dopo tre senza risposta potesse farmi sembrare disperato. Quindi, naturalmente, ho optato per un messaggio. _**  
  
Harry sorrise, digitando una rapida risposta  
  
**_Harry Styles:_**  
**_Scusami. Stavo disperatamente cercando di fare il culo a Niall, ma i videogiochi non fanno per me, a quanto pare. Sei ancora un cuscino umano?_**  
  
I tre puntini apparvero quasi istantaneamente nella parte inferiore dello schermo. Il cuore iniziò a battergli veloce nel petto e si sentì una stupida ragazzina alle prese con la prima cotta, rotolandosi sullo stomaco e seppellendo la faccia nel cuscino più vicino mentre aspettava che arrivasse il messaggio. Nel momento in cui sentì il suono, alzò la faccia sorridente e lesse le parole di Louis.   
  
**_Louis Tomlinson:_**  
**_Nah, mamma è entrata e ha rovinato la festa. Sto tornando a casa adesso._**  
  
Harry non pensò a quello che stava facendo, e prima che se ne rendesse conto, premette il telefono contro il suo orecchio. Squillò solo mezzo secondo prima che la voce dolce e morbida del castano gli riempisse i timpani. Era _esattamente_ come la sua mente l’aveva preservata ed erano passate troppe ore da quando l’aveva sentita l’ultima volta.  
“Bene, bene,” disse Louis. “Guarda chi c’è. L’uomo che era troppo occupato per rispondere ai miei Snapchat e mi ha abbandonato per tutta la sera. Avevo una mezza idea di ignorare questa chiamata.”  
“Ma se hai risposto senza nemmeno far finire il primo squillo,” sostenne Harry, e tutto dentro di lui si stava agitando.  
“Mi stai accusando di essere troppo impaziente? Perché non sono affatto così. io. Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando… okay scherzo, mia madre si è lamentata tutta la notte perché non ero in grado di posare il mio telefono. Aspettavo sempre una tua risposta.”  
“Mmm,” mormorò Harry, raggomitolandosi sul bracciolo del suo divano. “Mi manchi.”  
La linea rimase silenziosa per alcuni secondi prima che Louis parlasse. “Quando posso vederti di nuovo?”  
“Ogni volta che vuoi.”  
“Beh, non sono contrario nel prendere la strada più lunga per tornare al mio appartamento. Che ne dici di scendere ed incontrarmi di sotto, non so, tra cinque minuti? Ho qualcosa che ho dimenticato di darti prima.” Rispose il castano.  
Harry ridacchiò, ridacchiò davvero come uno stupido, e sarebbe stato imbarazzato se non si sentisse così fottutamente _perso _per quel ragazzo dall’altro capo della linea. Era strano, davvero strano, si conoscevano da pochissimo eppure… eppure Louis gli faceva provare cose mai provate prima. “Ma indosso la tuta.”  
“Perfetto,” disse Louis. “Sarò lì tra poco. Incontriamoci sui gradini.”  
Detto questo, Louis riattaccò il telefono.   
Harry afferrò il cuscino e se lo avvicinò alla faccia, urlandoci all’interno e sorridendo come un matto. Quindi si rimise in piedi, precipitandosi verso il bagno per lavarsi i denti.   
  
  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
Il naso di Harry era freddo mentre si trovava sui gradini del suo condominio. Mise le mani a coppa contro il sul viso, vicino alla bocca, ed espirò aria calda nel tentativo di scaldarsi. Era lì da un minuto, ormai. Louis di sicuro si stava congelando a camminare per le strade della città con questo freddo. Faceva insolitamente freddo per essere novembre. Non era sicuro di dove si trovasse la casa della mamma di Louis, o di dove si trovasse l’appartamento del giovane, quindi guardò lungo il marciapiede in ogni direzione. Dopo qualche secondo, alla sua sinistra vide una figura in una giacca di jeans che sembrava molto familiare. Fece del suo meglio per non sorridere come uno psicopatico, ma più Louis si avvicinava, più il suo sorriso diventava ampio.   
Harry era davvero stanco. Da quando si era presentato a casa di Zayn e Liam la sera prima, aveva dormito a malapena, ma non riusciva a trovare una parte di lui a cui importasse minimamente. Era disposto a rinunciare al suo sonno anche nel futuro se fosse stata coinvolta la figura che si stava avvicinando a lui. E, a pensarci bene, Harry poteva già immaginare che Louis sarebbe stata la causa di molte notti insonni. Probabilmente questo non glielo avrebbe detto, però.   
Prima che potesse anche solo pensare a quanto fosse nervoso, Louis si avvicinò a lui. Lo sguardo di Harry trovò la sua nuova tonalità di blu preferita, proprio quando il castano allungò la mano ed afferrò quella del riccio. Tirò Harry giù per i gradini finché non si trovarono di fronte, ed il maggiore aveva sul viso un sorriso furbo, il sorriso più perfetto che Harry avesse mai visto.   
“Ciao,” mormorò il riccio rapidamente, e Louis fece scontrare i loro petti, in modo che premessero insieme. Harry poteva sentire il suo cuore in gola, e in vita sua aveva mai provato nulla del genere, e a dire il vero si sentiva quasi terrorizzato. Tutto ciò che stava accadendo dentro di lui era qualcosa di assolutamente nuovo e mozzafiato.  
Louis non disse una parola; si limitò a fissare Harry, le sue mani appoggiate saldamente sui fianchi del riccio. Oh cazzo, _Dio_, Harry stava morendo. Stava davvero morendo eppure per lui era un controsenso, perché Louis gli faceva desiderare di essere vivo più di quanto avesse mai voluto desiderare essere vivo.  
Senza dire una parola, una delle mani di Louis salì sulla schiena di Harry, il suo respiro solleticò il collo del riccio e lo fece rabbrividire dappertutto. L’intensità di quel momento era incantevole e Harry non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall’oceano nelle iridi di Louis. Sentì la mano del giovane aggrovigliarsi ai capelli nella parte posteriore del collo e _meno male_ che aveva avuto il buon senso di lavarsi i denti, perché dopo ciò la bocca di Louis fu sulla sua   
_Finalmente cazzo. _  
Finalmente si stavano baciando, e perché cazzo non si erano baciati nelle ultime ventiquattro ore? Il freddo nel corpo di Harry fu sostituito da lava, lava calda e bollente che stava attraversando tutte le sue vene. Ringhiò da qualche parte nel profondo, immergendosi in quella splendida sensazione. Poggiò le mani ai lati del collo di Louis e aprì la bocca per far spazio così alla lingua del maggiore. Ansimò, cercando di approfondire ancora di più quel contatto. Il naso di Louis sfregò contro il suo, mentre le sue mani simultaneamente tiravano piano i suoi capelli e premevano il suo corpo sempre più vicino. Le mani del riccio scivolarono contro la leggera barba che ricopriva le guance di Louis, gemendo alla sensazione della sua pelle contro il suo palmo. Louis era tutto ciò che c’era di più bello e buono nel mondo. Tutto intorno a loro avrebbe potuto sgretolarsi e Harry non se ne sarebbe mai accorto.  
Il bacio allora finì, troppo bruscamente e troppo velocemente.  
La mano di Louis si spostò verso il mento di Harry, accarezzando con il pollice il suo labbro inferiore. Gli occhi del giovane erano fissi su quelli di Harry.   
“Volevo farlo prima,” disse, con un tono di voce roco e allettante che gli fece venire la pelle d’oca. Louis sorrise poi. “Ti avevo detto che c’era qualcosa che avevo dimenticato di darti.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
_Louis stava fissando fuori da una finestra, ed osservava l’atterraggio di un gigantesco aereo. C’era confusione intorno a lui, ma era concentrato. Ricordava di essere concentrato perché quello era l’aereo di Harry. Harry che stava finalmente tornando a casa da Rio. Era stato via per tre settimane, il che non era insolito, ma era sempre difficile stare lontano da lui per tutto questo tempo. Anche se trascorrevano non tanto tempo insieme, questo non aveva mai smorzato il desiderio di Louis di trascorrere ogni secondo della sua vita accanto a Harry.  
“Lou?” La voce di Harry arrivò da dietro di lui._  
_Louis si voltò per incontrare i suoi occhi, le sue braccia si aprirono all’istante e si prepararono per il loro abbraccio. Louis lo prendeva sempre in braccio e lo faceva girare due volte ogni volta che veniva a prenderlo in aeroporto dopo un lungo viaggio. Era una tradizione. _  
_Questa volta, però, le mani di Harry gli afferrarono le spalle. “Non c’è tempo, Louis, si sta esaurendo. Non ha funzionato Dobbiamo uscire da qui.”_  
_Il panico negli occhi di Harry fece contorcere gli interni di Louis. Aveva ragione. Stavano esaurendo il tempo. Non c’erano più così tanti ricordi in cui potevano nascondersi, e questo era uno di quelli.  
“Portami da qualche parte in cui non siamo mai andati, Lou.”_  
_Louis annuì, il panico nel suo petto si trasformò in pura paura. Per quanto tempo ancora avrebbero potuto combattere tutto questo? Per quanto ancora dovevano correre prima che sparisse tutto? _  
_Dovevano provarci, però. _  
_Louis prese la mano di Harry. “Da questa parte,” urlò, tirando il riccio verso il cartello delle partenze. Correvano il più velocemente possibile. Louis lanciò uno sguardo alle sue spalle solo per vedere l’aeroporto sgretolarsi dietro di loro. Tirò Harry più forte. Doveva salvarlo. Aveva bisogno di Harry perché qualunque fosse la vita lo attendeva quando si sarebbe svegliato... non era quello che voleva. Si era sbagliato. Si era sbagliato così tanto. Quando si sarebbe svegliato avrebbe chiamato Anne e avrebbe supplicato Harry di ricordarlo fino a quando gli sarebbe rimasto fiato in gola. Se non avesse funzionato, allora avrebbe ricominciato. Avrebbe ricostruito la loro vita da zero, perché cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare? Non poteva lasciarsi andare. Non poteva dimenticare. Non era il finale giusto. Non era vita senza Harry._  
_Louis li fermò di fronte a uno degli sportelli dei biglietti. La signora che lavorava alla scrivania si girò verso di lui, il suo viso non era altro che pelle nuda. Non c’erano occhi, né naso né labbra. Lei non c’era. Tutto si stava sgretolando e nonono. Questo non poteva succedere.  
“Louis,” disse Harry, tirandogli la mano e indicando il terminale a cui erano più vicini. L’annuncio chiedeva a tutti i passeggeri di salire a bordo del volo in partenza per Atene. _  
_Si diressero velocemente verso quella direzione, quindi, gettando gomitate leggere per spingere le persone senza volto che cercavano di salire a bordo. Louis non osò lasciar andare la mano di Harry.  
“E se un giorno dovessi ricordarmi di te?” Chiese Harry, e quella era una domanda che Louis si era posto un milione di volte._  
_Era quasi impossibile, però. Non era così che funzionavano le amnesie come quelle di Harry. Probabilmente non avrebbe mai ricordato e il mondo intero aveva convenuto che questa era la decisione giusta per lui, e che faceva bene ad operare sotto tale presupposto. _  
_Stavano praticamente volando lungo il corridoio che li avrebbe portati sull’aereo. Lo stomaco di Louis era in subbuglio. Come avrebbe potuto rispondere a una domanda del genere?_  
_“Ti troverò,” disse Harry, fermandoli. Appoggiò entrambe le mani sul viso del castano, ed il suo sguardo era così profondo e sincero, ed entrò nell’anima di Louis. “Ti troverò, Lou, e ti farò ricordare di me. Lo prometto. Non potrei mai amare qualcun altro come amo te, Louis. Lo prometto. Lo prometto.”_  
_Le lacrime si riversarono sulle guance di Louis. “Mi dispiace. Mi sei mancato ogni secondo, Harry, ma io non posso vivere così. Non posso vivere in un mondo dove non ci sei_ tu. _Torna da me, sì. Trovami. Sono nato per stare con te, Haz, non c’è nessun altro.”_  
_Harry lo baciò allora, lentamente e profondamente, e Louis poté sentire tutto intorno a loro cadere a pezzi. Era troppo tardi. Anche questo ricordo era sparito. Non erano riusciti a fuggire. _  
_Harry scomparve e gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono. Era in piedi nel mezzo dell’aeroporto vuoto e poco prima che tutto diventasse nero, sentì la voce di Harry.  
“Non dimenticarti di me.”_  
  
  
  
  
_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
Harry stava praticamente saltellando per le strade, il che probabilmente doveva farlo sembrare una specie di imbecille agli occhi della gente che era in giro. Il resto del mondo di certo non era felice del fatto che fosse arrivato il lunedì – ma beh, il resto del mondo non poteva vantarsi di aver trascorso il fine settimana con Louis Tomlinson, quindi potevano essere perdonati. Erano appena passate le dieci e Harry era a mezzo isolato da Montauk. Non aveva detto a Louis che sarebbe andato a trovarlo perché voleva fargli una sorpresa. Si era fermato in una pasticceria ed aveva comprato due cupcake decorati con una glassa blu intenso, e lo aveva fatto solo perché era approssimativamente vicina al colore degli occhi di Louis (non erano proprio dello stesso colore, perché la natura non poteva creare una tale meravigliosa sfumatura due volte. Esisteva solo nelle iridi dell’uomo più bello del mondo – Harry ne era sicuro). Harry era anche sicuro di essere diventato in qualche modo la persona più disgustosamente sdolcinata sulla faccia della terra.  
Sperava che a Louis non dispiacesse.  
Aprì la porta della libreria forse un po’ troppo avidamente. Diede un’occhiata al retro del negozio dove si aspettava di vedere Louis mentre era intento a preparare una mezza dozzina di caffè, ma non c’era. Stava per iniziare a perquisire i corridoi quando vide spuntare la testa del castano dalla stanza dietro il registratore di cassa. Gli ci volle quasi un secondo per rendersi conto che era Harry quello in piedi sulla soglia. Il suo sorriso era luminoso quanto il sole e ciò fece accartocciare il suo stomaco, e quel senso di ansia che provava mentre si dirigeva qui si allentò immediatamente. Louis uscì da dietro al bancone e si fermò di fronte a Harry.   
“Ciao,” mormorò.   
Harry sollevò la busta che stava trasportando. “Ero nel quartiere a fare un po’ di spesa, quindi ho pensato di fermarmi.”  
Louis sorrise di nuovo allora, strappando la busta dalla presa di Harry. Sbirciò all’interno di essa e ridacchiò.   
“Eri ‘fuori a fare un po’ di spesa’, ma tutto ciò che hai comprato sono esattamente due cupcake. Sembra sospetto, se me lo chiedi. Sono sorpreso dal fatto che tu sia sopravvissuto da solo così a lungo. Non è questo che dovrebbe mangiare un adulto.”  
“Va bene,” sospirò Harry. “Mi hai beccato. Non ero fuori a fare shopping.”  
“Stavi venendo a trovarmi, non è vero?” Louis sorrise in modo magnetico.   
Harry si morse il labbro e scrollò le spalle.   
“Beh, sono contento che tu abbia deciso di venire qui.”  
Louis si sporse in avanti, dando a Harry un bacio dolce. Il maggiore afferrò quindi la mano del riccio, guidandolo verso il retro del negozio. Appoggiò i cupcake su uno dei tavoli e avvolse le braccia attorno ai fianchi di Harry, avvicinandosi al suo viso.   
“Cosa vorresti bere? Stavo pensando al tè matcha con un po’ di latte.”  
“Perfetto,” disse Harry nonostante non avesse mai bevuto del tè matcha con latte in vita sua.   
“Bene allora,” rispose Louis, trascinandolo dietro la macchinetta del caffè. “Se continuerai a venire qui per avere bevande gratis, devi iniziare a guadagnartele. Lascia che ti mostri come fare il tuo e poi tu puoi fare il mio,” disse Louis facendo l’occhiolino.   
Allungò una mano e tirò giù due di quelle strane tazze, ed Harry stava iniziando a capire che erano il pezzo forte di questa piccola caffetteria nascosta.   
“Per prima cosa bolliamo il latte,” disse Louis, spingendo il riccio davanti a una macchina dall’aspetto molto intimidatorio. Harry lo guardò riempire un contenitore di metallo con del latte e gliela passò. Scivolò poi dietro Harry, guidando le sue mani sotto la macchina per far cuocere a vapore il latte. Il minore ridacchiò e quasi lasciò cadere il contenitore di metallo quando sentì le labbra di Louis sul suo collo.   
“Cosa?” Borbottò il giovane contro la sua pelle. “È come quella scena in Ghost. Manca solo la musica ‘_oh my love, my darling, I’ve hungered for your _touch,’” cantò Louis.   
“Non capisco questo riferimento,” gli fece notare il riccio.   
“Ugh, come hai fatto a non vedere quella gemma di film? Ti avviso, se non ti piacciono i film super romantici degli anni '90 credo di non poter continuare questa conoscenza.”  
Harry posò il latte riscaldato e si girò per avvolgere le braccia attorno al busto di Louis. Gli lasciò un leggero bacio sulle labbra, tirandosi indietro per sorridere. “Questo significa devo fare altri compiti a casa?”  
“Mmm,” disse Louis in accordo, prima di chinarsi per baciare Harry, stavolta però un po’ più a fondo.   
Sì, Harry potrebbe abituarsi a questo.   
“Adesso vai a sederti, piccola minaccia. Chiaramente non sei tagliato per la vita da barista. Ti fai distrarre troppo facilmente.”   
“Peccato,” disse Harry, mordicchiandogli la pelle tra la mascella e l’orecchio. “Pensavo che avresti gradito una distrazione di questo tipo di tanto in tanto.”  
“Sto cercando di gestire un’attività qui, peste. Vai a sederti.”  
Harry gli baciò la guancia e rise mentre si avvicinava al tavolo. Guardò Louis mentre finiva di preparare le loro bevande, con il mento appoggiato sulla mano e un sorriso perenne sul viso. Quando vide il maggiore sollevare le due tazze per portarle al tavolo, Harry aprì la busta e tirò fuori i cupcake, allungandone uno in direzione di Louis. Quest’ultimo sorrise mentre gli porgeva il suo tè.  
“E perché hai deciso proprio di prendere questi cupcakes?”  
Harry si masticò l’interno della guancia. “Sarebbe sdolcinato se dicessi che mi hanno ricordato te?”  
“Direi ‘che diritto hai di parlare di sdolcinatezza quando non hai nemmeno visto Patrick Swayze nel suo film più romantico?’”  
Harry ridacchiò. “Va bene, allora. Ho capito che devo vedere questo film, Louis Tomlinson.”  
Ci fu un momento, poi, in cui qualcosa dentro Harry barcollò, facendo girare la stanza. Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa fosse, ma sapeva nel profondo che non c’era nessuna distanza che potesse tenerlo separato da Louis. Mentre fissava il ragazzo seduto con lui al tavolo, sentì qualcosa dentro di lui, come se le loro anime fossero state unite, come se fossero nate per incontrarsi. Come se ci fosse un pezzo di lui che era stato sempre attaccato a Louis, e tutto riacquistò un senso. La testa gli girava, sentiva una sensazione strana lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
Louis si portò la tazza alla bocca, la quale aveva disegnate sopra le Scogliere di Moher, e quella non era la prima volta che Harry la vedeva. La stanza era tutta sbagliata, ma aveva visto questo momento con quella tazza e quegli occhi blu dozzine di volte prima. Stava per sentirsi male. C’era qualcosa di giusto in tutto quello – ma qualcos’altro era molto, molto sbagliato.   
“Louis,” soffocò la parola, ma era come se avesse graffiato le pareti della sua trachea mentre fuoriusciva.   
_Louis. Louis. LOUIS. _  
_Oh porca miseria. Oh. Porca. Miseria. _  
Harry si alzò, sentendo la testa leggera. Questo non era giusto. Non era così che doveva andare. Sembrava tutto sbagliato. Le sue gambe vacillarono mentre faceva qualche passo indietro, osservando Louis che nel frattempo aveva posato la tazza.   
Non riusciva a sentire nulla. Non udiva alcun suono ma riuscì a vedere la bocca di Louis muoversi. Gli stava chiedendo che cosa era successo, cosa c’era di sbagliato. HA! Cosa c’era di sbagliato?   
_Doveva chiedere cosa c’era di giusto._  
Non c’era niente di giusto in quel momento. Stava fermo lì, a fissare Louis che era a pochi metri da lui... ma era uno sconosciuto. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato, perché _quello_? Quello non era il suo Louis.   
“Eri tu.”  
Si. Era lui. Era _lui_. Era lui quello che tutti desideravano che ricordasse così disperatamente, ma ora che lo aveva fatto, in qualche modo era ancora un estraneo.   
Quindi scappò via. Fuggì da lì. Doveva continuare a correre in modo che il bruciore nei suoi polmoni potesse distrarlo dal dolore che sentiva al petto perché non era fottutamente giusto.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non odiatemi! Vi amo tutte ahahahaha se volete insultarmi vi aspetto su tw #MMIMFF oppure potete lasciarmi una recensione. Cosa succederà ora secondo voi?   
Bacioni, Sil xx


	9. VIII

**Meet Me In Montauk **

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo VIII  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
Il mondo intero ruotava proprio davanti agli occhi di Harry. Niente era giusto. Era tutto così incasinato, tutto così fottuto e lui non riusciva a capire, non riusciva a focalizzare la mente. Niente aveva alcun senso. Nei tre anni trascorsi dall’incidente, questo era tutto ciò che chiunque aveva desiderato. Aveva ricordato. Ricordava praticamente tutto, ma era stato tutto troppo travolgente, come se fosse appena stato colpito da un’onda. C’era _così tanto. _Harry aveva passato anni ad immaginare come doveva essere stato sentirsi così innamorato di qualcuno che avrebbe voluto sposarlo – ma questo? Questo era molto più di quanto potesse immaginare. C’era così tanto.  
Aprì la porta della casa di sua madre, sbattendola forte alle sue spalle. Lei apparve sulla soglia immediatamente. C’era un’espressione confusa sul suo viso fino a quando non incontrò gli occhi di Harry. Poi si avvicinò a lui, allargando le braccia in modo che il riccio potesse tuffarcisi dentro. Harry la strinse più forte che poté, sentendo lo stomaco annodato dalla paura.  
“Era Louis. Era lui. Era lui,” borbottò, singhiozzando tra i capelli di sua madre.   
“Era Louis,” confermò, con voce tremante.   
Bene, eccolo qui. Ecco il momento che lei e tutti gli altri nel mondo avevano sperato, ma Harry stava cadendo a pezzi perché non era così che doveva andare.   
Il riccio non seppe per quanto tempo rimase nelle braccia di sua madre prima di allontanarsi. Era ferito. Non capiva cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, ma non era giusto. Qualcosa si era rotto lungo la strada. C’era una domanda a cui non riusciva a darsi una risposta.   
“Perché non sa chi sono?”  
Sua mamma deglutì visibilmente. Si asciugò le lacrime, e sembrava titubante, come se stesse pensando a come formulare bene le parole. Non sapeva come rispondere alla domanda senza spezzare qualcosa dentro Harry. Ma alla fine, non è che esisteva proprio un buon modo per rispondere a quel tipo di domanda, vero?   
_Perché l’amore della mia vita non sa chi sono?_  
Harry si era preso una ‘vacanza cerebrale’ di tre anni solo per svegliarsi poi improvvisamente e scoprire che la persona che voleva fosse lì con lui - la persona di cui lui aveva più _bisogno_ \- era sparita. Louis non... e se stesse fingendo? E se fosse solo un piano elaborato per far innamorare di nuovo Harry di lui? Stava fingendo? L’idea era positivamente poetica.   
Si ritrovò a piangere di nuovo. Ovviamente. Tutto aveva un senso. Louis, il suo Louis. Naturalmente avrebbe messo da parte il suo dolore per farlo innamorare di nuovo di lui. _Ovviamente. _Dio, il suo ragazzo. Il suo ragazzo era... tutto. Ed il suo piano avrebbe funzionato. Harry si sarebbe innamorato di nuovo di lui e sarebbero stati felici perché nel profondo della sua anima sapeva che non c’era nessun altro. Avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di Louis un milione di altre volte e avrebbe sempre funzionato, perché erano destinati.   
“Sta fingendo,” disse il riccio. Ne era certo adesso.   
“Dai, tesoro, sediamoci. Devo- devo dirti molte cose.”  
Harry si lasciò condurre sul divano, ma aveva ragione, no? Louis stava di sicuro fingendo perché non c’erano altre opzioni. Il castano non lo aveva dimenticato. Non era possibile. Harry era quello che li aveva distrutti, che aveva distrutto la loro felicità, ma Louis era quello che stava riparando tutto. Ora tutto aveva un senso.   
Sua madre lo fissò per un momento, sembrava che stesse decidendo da dove cominciare. Harry non la biasimò. Il riccio aveva vissuto la sua vita per tre fottuti anni senza sapere cosa si fosse perso e ora _sapeva_. Anne come avrebbe dovuto affrontare una cosa del genere?   
Espirò lentamente, prendendogli una mano tra le sue. “Non pensavo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato.”  
Harry annuì. Non c’era nient’altro che potesse dire. Doveva ascoltare, perché lei aveva tutte le risposte di cui aveva bisogno. Aveva bisogno che lei parlasse.   
“È difficile sapere da dove cominciare,” disse piano. “Ti... ti ricordi i video? Dovrei lasciarteli guardare.”  
Harry non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando. Scosse la testa quindi, in un cenno negativo.   
“Penso che potrebbero rispondere ad alcune delle domande che hai...”  
“Devo sapere di _Louis. _Perché si comporta come se non sapesse chi sono?”  
“Harry Edward Styles,” la sua voce era densa di emozione, le lacrime che minacciavano di riversarsi sul suo viso. Ma era sua madre. Fingeva sempre di essere forte, non importava quanto le cose fossero dure. Harry era eternamente grato per il sostegno che gli aveva dato in questi ultimi anni – anzi, da tutta la vita. “Tu e tua sorella siete gli amori della mia vita, lo sai vero?”  
Harry annuì.   
“Solo... qualunque cosa accada, qualunque cosa ti dica, ho bisogno che tu sappia che sono qui. Puoi trascorrere la notte qui, o anche mesi o anni. La mamma si prenderà sempre cura di te, okay?”  
Il giovane era impaziente. “Perché si sta comportando così?”  
Sua madre si alzò dal divano poi. “Ti faccio vedere una cosa... Non avrei mai pensato che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato Harry, mi dispiace così tanto.”  
Cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Sua madre lasciò la stanza e Harry rimase seduto sul divano, la testa che gli girava.  
Anne tornò un momento dopo con un piccolo biglietto. E questo come avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto? Cosa c’era scritto su quel biglietto? Avrebbe reso le cose migliori?  
“Sono successe molte cose dopo il tuo incidente...” iniziò sua madre. “E molte delle decisioni che sono state prese in quel lasso di tempo sono state davvero difficili. Sai che ti voglio bene e nessuno di noi avrebbe preso una decisione come questa se non avessimo pensato che fosse l’opzione migliore per entrambi. Quello che ti è successo... non è stata colpa di nessuno, okay? Tutti abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio, ma alla fine abbiamo dovuto pensare anche a Louis. Volevamo che tu ricordassi, ma c’erano così tante cose in ballo, così tante cose da recuperare, e per quanto noi ci sforzassimo, niente sembrava ritornarti alla memoria. Per quei primi otto mesi Harry... lui ci ha provato così _tanto. _Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua, ovviamente. So che avresti fatto di tutto per ricordare se avessi potuto. So che non avresti mai voluto ferirlo... ma non riuscivamo più a vederlo struggersi in quel modo. Il tuo medico è stato colui che ha prescritto questo per Louis. Disse che era la decisione migliore per dargli un po’ di sollievo e all’inizio non voleva nemmeno farlo. Ricordo la notte in cui è venuto a salutarmi… Penso che quella sera ho quasi capito quanto deve essere stato difficile per lui dirti addio. Io… io tenevo tantissimo a lui, Harry. Gli volevo bene. Gli volevo bene abbastanza da non volerlo più vedere soffrire. Dio, ti amava così tanto, piccolo mio.”  
Quindi porse a Harry il biglietto e, mentre leggeva quelle parole, qualcosa si incrinò dentro di lui, e faceva male.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non capisco,” furono le uniche parole che Harry riuscì a pronunciare.   
Anne prese il biglietto e se lo premette contro il petto. “Non sa chi sei.”  
Harry rise, un senso incontrollato di rabbia dietro quel gesto. “È impossibile. Certo che sa chi sono. Non puoi cancellare qualcuno così semplicemente.”  
“Non pensava di avere un’altra scelta, Harry. I dottori concordarono tutti sul fatto che le probabilità che tu ricordassi erano davvero minime-”  
“Questo è un fottuto scherzo,” rispose, e scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, una risata nervosa. Sua madre non aveva ancora capito? Louis li stava prendendo in giro. Stava semplicemente cercando di riconquistare Harry e aveva _funzionato. _Harry si era ricordato di lui. Potevano anche smettere di fingere, ora. Tutti quanti. “Lui sa chi sono. Ho appena trascorso gli ultimi due giorni con lui.”  
“Harry, piccolo, mi dispiace. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto se avesse saputo che c’era una possibilità che tu-”  
“No, sta fingendo, e lo ha fatto per aiutarmi a ricordarlo. Ed ora lo ricordo, mamma. Mi ricordo di lui. Ha funzionato. Il suo piano ha funzionato-”  
“Non aveva un piano, tesoro. Dovevamo tenervi separati. Zayn pensava di sapere cosa fosse meglio per entrambi, ma piccolo… tu non avresti mai dovuto sapere di Lacuna.”  
Harry rise di nuovo. “Ha! Ha! Mamma, puoi anche smetterla. Non puoi semplicemente cancellare qualcuno. So che Louis aveva un piano, va bene. Ha funzionato.”  
Il patrigno di Harry, Robin, apparve sulla soglia dell’entrata del soggiorno, con un’espressione pesante e dolorosa sul viso. Gli occhi di Harry incontrarono i suoi e notò un biglietto tra le sue mani. Lo porse a Harry, sussurrando quanto gli dispiacesse. Il biglietto era identico a quello di sua madre, tranne per il fatto che era indirizzato a Robin.   
“Questo non è divertente,” la mano del riccio tremava.   
“Mi dispiace così tanto, Harry,” la voce di Robin era spessa e le sue braccia andarono ad avvolgersi intorno al corpo di Harry per stringerlo in un abbraccio stretto.   
Ed in quel momento si lasciò andare, e sentì tutto dentro di lui spezzarsi. E se tutto ciò fosse reale? E se questo stesse davvero accadendo? Lacrime amare scorrevano sul suo viso. Era stato via per così tanto tempo per colpa dell’amnesia. Niente era più come prima, ma questo non aveva senso. Harry aveva dimenticato Louis e non per scelta, ma ciò significava davvero che Louis aveva _scelto_ di dimenticarlo? Non poteva essere reale. Sembrava fantascienza. Sembrava la trama di un libro sullo scaffale di quella libreria che Louis aveva in gestione. E a proposito di ciò… Cos’era successo? Quando e soprattutto perché Louis aveva smesso di andare a scuola? Come avevano fatto le cose a cambiare così tanto in questi ultimi tre anni? Da quando il suo Louis sapeva persino cosa diavolo fosse un tè matcha? Niente aveva alcun senso.   
“È una procedura,” sentì la voce di sua madre che parlava piano, e si nascose nella sicurezza dell’abbraccio di Robin. “Una procedura volontaria per aiutare le persone ad affrontare la perdita di qualcuno che amavano. Penso che, per Louis, il momento in cui lo hai guardato e non avevi assolutamente idea di chi fosse - è stato una pugnalata al cuore, forse anche peggio del fatto che avrebbe potuto perderti per davvero. Non poteva vivere così, Harry. Ti amava e tu non sapevi chi lui fosse. Non c’era più niente per lui senza di te. Eri il suo intero mondo e non sarebbe stato giusto da parte nostra chiedergli di vivere così. Volevamo soltanto aiutarlo, fare ciò che era meglio per lui. Non avresti dovuto scoprirlo. Nessuno di noi pensava che vi sareste di nuovo incontrati ed avreste ricominciato... Immagino questa sia solo una testimonianza di quanto vi amiate, di quanto il vostro amore sia forte, tanto da superare qualsiasi avversità.”  
L’intero corpo di Harry tremava. Il dolore lo attraversò da parte a parte perché… era tutto reale, no? Louis credeva davvero che il momento in cui si erano incrociati in ascensore fosse la prima volta che si vedevano, che parlavano. Louis non aveva idea del fatto che, invece, la prima volta in cui avevano parlato era stata in quella libreria, poche ore prima che sapessero che Zayn stava pianificando di farli conoscere per farli uscire insieme. Harry però, era già completamente perso di lui ancor prima di quella sera, e gli aveva comprato quella prima tazza. Louis _non ne_ _aveva_ _idea. _Ogni singolo secondo che avevano trascorso insieme era... sparito.   
C’era una possibilità di farlo tornare alla normalità? Una possibilità per fargli ritrovare i suoi ricordi? Erano solo sepolti nella parte posteriore della sua mente? Magari il riccio poteva farlo ricordare nello stesso modo in cui Louis aveva fatto ricordare _lui_? Tutto faceva male. Le persone che avrebbero dovuto amarlo di più avevano lasciato che il suo ragazzo facesse questo. Avevano fatto in modo che lui cancellasse tutta la loro vita insieme. Come è stato persino possibile per loro pensare anche solo per un fottuto secondo che tutto quello era per il meglio?  
“E glielo hai _lasciato far__e_?”  
Harry si allontanò dalla sua famiglia. Tutto dentro di lui urlava ‘scappa’, ma dove poteva andare? Queste erano le persone di cui si fidava di più. Queste erano le persone che si erano ‘prese cura di lui’ dopo l’incidente. La sua famiglia avrebbe dovuto fare la cosa giusta, ma nel frattempo avevano lasciato che Louis dimenticasse tutto. Di chi avrebbe dovuto fidarsi a quel punto? Tutto era sparito. Louis era andato via, cazzo.  
Non aveva niente.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Non era rimasto niente dentro Harry. Era completamente vuoto. Non riusciva nemmeno più a sentire il dolore. Era consapevole, in qualche modo, di aver lasciato il cellulare sul tavolo accanto al suo tè matcha prima di correre via come un forsennato dall’amore della sua vita. Aveva trascorso gran parte del pomeriggio accartocciato sul pavimento della sua camera da letto d’infanzia. Gemma, Robin e sua madre andavano a controllarlo di tanto in tanto. Diavolo, sua madre si era persino offerta di chiamare la mamma di Louis. Come se quello avesse potuto aiutarlo.   
Come se quello avesse cambiato le cose.   
Avevano fatto in modo che Louis lo dimenticasse e nulla avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose ormai.  
Non importava quanto ci provasse, Louis non avrebbe mai ricordato come toccarlo. Non avrebbe mai più scherzato sulle loro avventure all’università. Non avrebbe mai ricordato tutti gli angoli del mondo in cui si erano tenuti stretti l’un l’altro. Aveva venduto il loro appartamento. L’appartamento che Harry aveva comprato per loro con il suo primo grande guadagno grazie a YouTube. Louis aveva lasciato andare ogni singolo ricordo che avevano costruito insieme ed Harry non poteva _cambiarlo_.   
Ore fa, pensare a questo gli avrebbe fatto molto più male. Ora, però, Harry era diventato insensibile. Aveva sofferto così tanto in quell’ultimo frangente di tempo che ormai non riusciva più a provare dolore. Adesso non c’era niente.   
Ora, era seduto nella sua stanza di fronte al suo iMac, e stava fissando un pezzo di carta che sua madre gli aveva dato. Erano le informazioni di accesso al canale YouTube che prima dirigeva. Anne gli aveva detto che lo aveva impostato come profilo privato sei mesi dopo l’incidente, ma era ancora tutto lì. Un pezzo gigantesco della sua vita era lì, in quel canale inattivo su Internet, e magari avrebbe riportato a galla tutte le cose che la sua mente non era riuscita a ricordare. Era un po’ spaventosa, l’idea di riguardarli. Sua madre e Gemma gli avevano parlato un milione di volte del suo canale, di tutte le persone che avevano amato gli sciocchi v-log dei suoi viaggi e che gli avevano permesso in qualche modo di fare carriera, caricandoli su internet.  
Era uno strano concetto per lui, adesso. Era così che una volta aveva vissuto la sua vita, e ora non aveva nulla. Era solo un triste uomo dimenticato che aveva perso tre anni della sua vita per la sua incapacità di ricordare. L’intera situazione era così fottutamente incasinata che quasi gli veniva da ridere.   
Alla fine, però, la sua curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui. Digitò le informazioni di accesso e si trovò di fronte al suo canale. C’erano 678 video lì, riparati dal mondo grazie al profilo privato, e lo stavano aspettando. L’ultimo era stato caricato il 9 aprile 2016. C’era come anteprima il viso di sua madre, ed il riccio capì che era da lì che doveva iniziare.   
  
  
  
  
  
**_Una spiegazione da parte di Anne - di trav3lwithharry_**  
  
**_1.638.613 visualizzazioni._**  
  
**_Pubblicato il 9 aprile 2016._**  
  
  
  
  
Il video era stato girato proprio sulla sedia in cui si trovava seduto attualmente. La qualità non era eccezionale, portando Harry a credere che fosse stato girato solo con la webcam dell’iMac. Sua mamma era seduta davanti alla telecamera, la sua espressione solenne. Di sicuro non voleva essere lì. A volte pensava… e se sua madre avesse desiderato che lui fosse morto? Aveva dovuto aiutarlo a imparare a vivere di nuovo da capo, praticamente; non sarebbe stato più semplice per tutti se fosse semplicemente andato via per davvero?   
La donna si schiarì la gola e parlò piano, come sempre.   
“Ciao a tutti, non so se sapete chi sono, ma mi chiamo Anne Twist e sono la mamma di Harry. Louis e io abbiamo deciso di voler realizzare questo video in modo che tutti voi abbiate una sorta di spiegazione sull’assenza di Harry negli ultimi mesi.”  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, gli occhi concentrati da qualche parte dietro la telecamera. _Louis. _Harry lo capì all’istante.   
“A dicembre, Harry era a New York City e c’è stato un incidente. Per fortuna, è vivo. Ringrazio davvero il cielo e le mie buone stelle, perché il mio bambino è vivo... ma è stata una vera sfida. Harry soffre di amnesia retrograda. A parte me, sua sorella e il suo patrigno-” la sua voce si spezzò. “Harry non ricorda molto. Non ha ricordi di questo canale o delle persone che hanno guardato questi video e lo hanno supportato. La sua prognosi non è buona. E quindi mi sono sentita in dovere di spiegarlo a tutti voi.”  
Ancora una volta, i suoi occhi si concentrarono dietro la telecamera. Harry sentì un dolore familiare al petto.   
“Harry ha dimenticato buona parte della sua vita ed io sto caricando questo video nella speranza di mettere le cose in chiaro, ma anche per chiedere il vostro aiuto. So che amate incontrarlo, che vi piace vederlo in giro e scattare fotografie con lui, ma vi sto chiedendo di condividere questo video il più possibile. Le persone devono sapere che non si può più fare una cosa del genere. Non ha nessun ricordo di questo canale o di qualcuno di voi, quindi chiedo il vostro aiuto. Sostenetelo dandogli la privacy di cui ha bisogno per riuscire a superare questa cosa.”  
Sua madre smise di girare allora. Lo schermo diventò nero. Harry trattenne il respiro, scorrendo verso il basso fino alla sezione dei commenti.  
Più e più volte apparvero alcune variazioni della stessa domanda: **E Louis invece? Si ricorda di Louis?**  
Harry deglutì a fatica. 1,6 milioni di persone avevano visto questo video. Migliaia di persone avevano commentato per sapere di Louis. C’erano così tante persone interessate alla loro vita e Harry aveva dimenticato loro _e_ Louis. Aveva spezzato tutti i loro cuori.   
Guardò l’orologio nell’angolo del computer. Erano le due del mattino e non aveva assolutamente sonno perché ormai era ossessionato da quella questione. Aveva bisogno di ricordare tutto. Aveva bisogno di sapere tutti i dettagli.   
Tornò alla prima pagina, alla ricerca dei primi video. Ce n’erano tre su Londra, i suoi primi v-log su quando era andato a vedere Niall giocare in un torneo di calcio prima ancora che iniziassero l’università. C’erano così tante risposte sepolte in questi video, così tanti ricordi a sua disposizione. Saltò i v-log di Londra e cliccò su quello caricato subito dopo di essi.   
  
  
  
  
  
**_Aggiornamento casuale non correlato della mia vita - di trav3lwithharry._**  
  
**_34.563 visualizzazioni._**  
  
**_Pubblicato il 30 novembre 2009._**  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ehi ragazzi!”   
Subito la sua faccia da diciottenne apparve nello schermo ed era strano da vedere. Sorrideva in un modo così ampio, e Harry sentì i brividi lungo la schiena perché conosceva quel sorriso. Tutti conoscevano quel sorriso.   
“Ho pensato di venire qui e parlare con voi di qualcosa che… frulla nella mia testa da un po’ di tempo,” un altro sorriso. Le sue guance erano leggermente colorate di rosa. “So che questo non ha nulla a che fare con il mio canale o altro... ma penso che i miei amici siano stanchi di ascoltarmi, quindi sono venuto qui a raccontarlo anche a voi.”  
Un cellulare suonò in sottofondo e il sorriso di Harry crebbe. Sapeva chi era. Ed anche l’Harry del presente sapeva chi fosse al telefono. Perché tutto faceva così tanto male?   
“E quindi…” Harry sospirò felice. “L’ho incontrato.”  
Si sporse in avanti, più vicino alla telecamera, appoggiando il mento sulle nocche. “So che sembra una pazzia... ma _l’ho incontrato. _So per certo che è lui l’altra metà della mela, il mio per sempre. Non è nemmeno passata una settimana... quanto è folle? Perfino mia mamma ha detto che si vede quanto io abbia completamente perso la testa. Lui è... _divertente. _È davvero molto divertente e non credo di aver mai riso così tanto in vita mia. Scherza su tutto, ma è allo stesso tempo così... così di supporto a tutto. Gli ho parlato di questo canale, di come vorrei viaggiare per il mondo un giorno, e non pensa che sia sciocco. Ha detto che non dovrei essere bloccato all’università, ma che dovrei essere lì fuori a vivere il mio sogno. Non pensa che io sia pazzo, e questo mi scalda il cuore. Sapete quante poche persone sosterrebbero qualcuno che avvia un canale YouTube? Io solo – penso davvero che questo sia l’inizio di qualcosa di meraviglioso. Saremo felici per molto tempo, me lo sento. Sembro pazzo, ma ascoltatemi: lui è davvero l’altra mia metà. Mi completa.”  
Harry si allontanò dalla telecamera, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Sta studiando per diventare un chirurgo. Insomma, diventerà un dottore! È letteralmente il ragazzo dei sogni di tutti, ma come se ciò non bastasse, è così fottutamente bello. Ha questi occhi-”  
Harry deglutì il nodo che aveva in gola, mettendo in pausa il video. Le lacrime bruciavano la parte posteriore dei suoi occhi perché _ricordava_. Ricordava quella festa da Zayn e Liam, il modo in cui Louis lo aveva baciato sul balcone e poi lo aveva accompagnato a casa ubriaco, fatto e allo stesso tempo così _affascinante_. Ricordava com’era stato innamorarsi di Louis – ma peggio ancora, ricordava com’era stato capitombolare di nuovo per lui, innamorarsi di lui una seconda volta. Ricordava di essere arrossito nell’ascensore per il bellissimo sconosciuto che lo prendeva in giro come se si conoscessero da un milione di anni. Ricordava di essere tornato a casa – _di_ _nuovo_ – nella fredda aria di novembre, nove anni dopo, insieme a lui, con le mani avvolte in una sciarpa e con il desiderio di volergli dire tutto. Ricordava Louis. Ricordava ogni versione di Louis tutte in una volta ed era davvero troppo da assimilare.  
Tornò alla sua pagina principale, sentendo il bisogno di sfuggire ai ricordi. Tutto gli faceva male. Come avevano potuto portargli via Louis in quel modo? Come si poteva credere che quella fosse la soluzione migliore?  
Cliccò sul video che era stato caricato prima di quello di sua madre.   
  
  
  
  
  
**_New York City Night One | Travel Vlog di trav3lwithharry._**  
  
**_1.162.967 visualizzazioni._**  
  
**_Pubblicato il 19 dicembre 2015._**  
  
  
  
  
“Ehi ragazzi! Sono Harry e bentornati sul mio canale YouTube!” Tutt’intorno ad Harry c’erano luci scintillanti, ed il suono del traffico era quasi assordante in sottofondo. “E come potete vedere, non sono nel mio hotel. Oggi è il mio primo giorno a New York, quindi, naturalmente, ho deciso di portarvi con me! Restate sintonizzati per vedere cosa ho mangiato e dove passerò la notte!”  
Le riprese della telecamera cambiarono e Harry stava salendo le scale che conducevano all’hotel Plaza.   
“No, amici, i vostri occhi non vi stanno ingannando. Sono al Plaza Hotel. Si sono gentilmente offerti di ospitarmi per la notte e chi sono io per oppormi? Sto seriamente programmando di far uscire il mio Kevin* interiore e ordinare tutto il servizio in camera!”   
Harry fece un tour della stanza allora, ed era strano, vedersi così. Questa era l’ultima cosa che aveva fatto prima che tutta la sua vita cambiasse. Aveva trascorso la giornata esplorando la città e cercando di trovare posti in cui non era stato durante le prime tre volte in cui era stato a New York. Adesso ricordava di aver girato video fino alla fine della giornata e di essere rimasto sveglio fino a tardi quella sera per modificare il video in modo da poterlo pubblicare. Ricordava di essere così ansioso di caricarlo perché così avrebbe avuto più tempo libero – tempo che avrebbe potuto trascorrere con Louis. Il giorno successivo Louis sarebbe atterrato a New York e finalmente si sarebbero incontrati e la più grande preoccupazione di Harry era arrivare nel loro hotel il prima possibile, così da poter sistemare la camera esattamente nel modo in cui piaceva al suo fidanzato. Era passato davvero troppo tempo da quando si erano visti l’ultima volta... e ora tutto ciò a cui Harry riusciva a pensare era a quanto era stato sciocco a pensare una cosa del genere. Un mese non era niente. Niente in confronto a quanto tempo era passato da quando aveva _davvero_ visto Louis l’ultima volta.  
Tre fottuti anni.   
Tre fottuti anni di dubbi, di incertezze, tre anni a chiedersi chi avrebbe mai potuto essere quella persona che amava. Tre anni in cui non aveva capito quanto era stata intensa la loro storia. Tre anni ed era bastata una conversazione in un ascensore per renderlo pronto a rifare tutto da capo.   
Della musica suonava in sottofondo mentre Harry si filmava camminando per strade casuali e parlando dei pasti che aveva mangiato. Fedele alla sua parola, aveva ordinato una quantità insensata di cibo dal servizio in camera e aveva felicemente spiegato ai suoi spettatori che il tutto valeva sicuramente la spesa.   
Aveva lasciato l’hotel dopo il suo pasto, però, alla ricerca dello scatto perfetto. Non poteva assolutamente andare a New York senza visitare Times Square. Era una di quelle cose che non poteva assolutamente saltare, perché la sua bellezza era famosa in tutto il mondo. Sorrideva mentre girava alcune scene in piazza ed immaginava come sarebbe andata la sua riunione con Louis. Sulla via del ritorno in hotel, si era filmato mentre si fermava in un negozio e comprava la più bella e costosa bottiglia di vino rosso che avevano a portata di mano, perché Louis aveva davvero un buon gusto in fatto di vino. Era una strana qualità ad essere onesti, per un ragazzo che era cresciuto per metà della sua vita nello Yorkshire, ma era comunque una qualità che possedeva. A Harry non importava spendere così tanto, tuttavia, non lo faceva mai quando si trattava di Louis. Non c’era niente che non avrebbe fatto per quel ragazzo.   
Si fermò in una piccola pasticceria e riprese la vetrina piena di dolciumi prima di ordinare un cornetto per colazione. Il giorno successivo avrebbe preso il treno un po’ in anticipo. Voleva essere pronto per l’arrivo di Louis.   
Lo schermo si posò poi sulla faccia di Harry. Le sue guance erano ancora rosse per il vento freddo di New York e aveva il treppiede poggiato sulla scrivania, il letto visibile dietro di lui.   
“Ragazzi, oggi è stata una bellissima giornata a New York. A volte è così bello esplorare un posto senza avere un piano preciso. Non avevo idea di cosa fare e dove andare, a parte passare la notte al Plaza. Forse non è stato il giorno più interessante per fare un video, ma sono sicuro che mi perdonerete.”  
Poi sorrise, quel sorriso che era sinonimo del treno di pensieri che stava per esplorare.   
“In realtà, ho appena parlato al telefono con Louis. Sono le sette del mattino lì e il suo volo parte alle quattro e ci credete se vi dico che quel piccolo monello non ha ancora fatto le valigie? È stato sveglio tutta la notte a fare il bucato e a scrivere gli indirizzi sugli inviti per il nostro matrimonio!” Harry rise. “Quel ragazzo, giuro che è la personificazione della procrastinazione. Voglio dire, chi sale su un volo internazionale senza fare almeno un elenco di cosa mettere in valigia? Insomma, Lou.”   
Harry si passò le mani tra i capelli, il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più mentre si avvicinava alla telecamera.   
“Comunque, domani è il giorno in cui finalmente vedrò il mio ragazzo e-” la sua voce si spezzò un po’ e Harry poté praticamente percepire le lacrime che il vecchio sé stesso stava trattenendo. “È solo che è passato così tanto tempo. Ogni giorno senza Louis è lungo e vuoto, ma penso che più invecchio e più realizzo che forse non posso fare questa cosa per sempre. Stare lontano da lui in questo modo, per un mese e mezzo? È una follia. Non credo di poter mai esprimere a parole quanto mi manca e non riesco a credere che finalmente domani potrò vederlo. È solo che- anche la sua vecchia maglietta che ho portato con me non ha quasi più il suo odore e quindi è tutto una merda, ormai senza di lui.”  
Harry prese la videocamera da dove era poggiata e si avvicinò al letto, saltando su di esso e sorridendo allo schermo per tutto il tempo. I suoi capelli erano un disastro e si riversavano attorno a lui sul piumone bianco come un’aureola.  
“Ho affittato questo posto proprio sulla spiaggia per noi due... e so che fa freddo, ma non vedo l’ora di camminare con lui sulla riva. Non vedo l’ora di bere quella bottiglia di vino insieme a lui e diventare un po’ brillo, perché… mi dispiace rivelare i tuoi segreti, Lou, ma sei davvero insopportabile quando hai il peso del jet-lag sulle spalle, quindi spero di farti sciogliere con del buon vino. Non vedo l’ora. Non vedo l’ora di venirti a prendere in stazione e baciarti fino a quando non avrò più aria nei polmoni. Dio, mi sei mancato così tanto, Louis.”  
Harry si alzò a sedere, con gli occhi puntati direttamente nella telecamera. Sussurrò quattro parole che scatenarono un incendio nella base della spina dorsale dell’Harry del presente.  
“Ci vediamo a Montauk.”  
L’Harry del passato mandò un bacio alla telecamera e lo schermo diventò nero.   
L’Harry del presente era abbastanza sicuro che tutti in casa lo sentirono urlare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Kevin interiore: ovviamente fa riferimento al film ‘mamma ho perso l’aereo’  
Beh bellissime, vi faccio soffirire un po' a Natale. Buon Natale a tutte e grazie per il supporto!  
All the love, S. xx  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin interiore: ovviamente fa riferimento al film ‘mamma ho perso l’aereo’  
Beh bellissime, vi faccio soffirire un po' a Natale. Buon Natale a tutte e grazie per il supporto!


	10. IX

**Meet Me In Montauk**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo IX.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
Louis sentì qualcosa stringergli lo stomaco mentre rimetteva la tazza sul tavolo. Harry gli sembrava strano, come se stesse per vomitare da un momento all’altro, e Louis non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo. Un secondo prima stavano ridendo e il secondo dopo il viso di Harry si era prosciugato di tutto il suo colore. Il riccio si alzò in piedi, era a un paio di metri da lui e lo fissava come... beh, come se fosse terrorizzato. Il castano era stato così fiducioso. Si era gettato a capofitto in questa cosa e si sentiva così fottutamente bene. Harry era stato così ricettivo nei confronti di tutto. Forse era qualcosa che aveva detto? Stava andando troppo veloce? _Accidenti, Louis. _Questa era l’ultima cosa sulla terra che voleva rovinare.   
Harry fece un paio di passi all’indietro poi, con gli occhi fissi sulla tazza che Louis aveva poggiato sul tavolo. Era bianco come un lenzuolo. Era malato? Se davvero non si sentiva bene, Louis avrebbe chiuso felicemente le porte del suo negozio e avrebbe trascinato il riccio nel suo appartamento e si sarebbe preso cura di lui, preparandogli una buona zuppa calda e del tè col miele, ma c’era qualcosa nel suo intestino che gli diceva che era molto di più. Non era una questione di influenza.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Chiese con cautela.   
Tuttavia, le parole non sembravano nemmeno registrarsi nel cervello del più piccolo. Gli occhi di Harry erano fissi sul tavolo e la sua espressione non cambiò. Louis non sapeva cosa fare. Doveva andare da lui, avvicinarsi, o questo avrebbe solo peggiorato tutto?  
_Che cosa aveva fatto?_  
“Eri tu.”  
Le parole lasciarono la bocca di Harry e si erano a malapena insinuate nelle orecchie di Louis quando vide il giovane dirigersi a passo svelto verso la porta. Louis si alzò, quindi, e stava per porgergli di nuovo la stessa domanda ‘_cosa c’è che non va?_’, ma Harry era già fuori dal negozio a quel punto. Louis guardò attraverso le finestre con un nodo allo stomaco mentre il riccio _correva_ letteralmente lungo la strada come se l’edificio fosse in fiamme.   
Qualcosa non andava. Immediatamente ebbe l’urgenza di scrivere un messaggio ad Harry, per chiedergli cosa fosse successo, ma mentre guardava di nuovo verso il tavolo vide il telefono di Harry poggiato proprio accanto al suo tè matcha intatto.   
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erano le cinque e mezzo quando il campanello sopra la porta suonò per avvisare che era appena entrato qualcuno in negozio. Louis stava pulendo la macchina per il caffè espresso, cercando di spazzare via la sua frustrazione. La giornata sembrava essere iniziata nel migliore dei modi e poi era diventata assolutamente una merda. Non era la prima volta quel giorno che sentiva il campanello e avvertì il suo cuore accelerare, con la speranza che gli batteva nello stomaco. Questa volta, però, non era diversa dalle altre in cui aveva creduto che potesse essere il ragazzo dagli occhi smeraldo, perché la figura femminile che era entrata nel suo negozio non era Harry. Posò il suo straccio e si avvicinò per andarle incontro, cercando di evocare la capacità di fingere di star bene e di sorridere.   
Quando le arrivò di fronte, si rese conto che la figura era vagamente familiare. Era la ragazza di Niall, Gemma. _La sorella di Harry. _  
“Ciao,” disse la ragazza.   
“Ehi,” la sua voce era sommessa, era passato molto tempo da quando l’aveva vista l’ultima volta. Probabilmente era successo quando era stato a casa Niall, ed era passato molto tempo da quella visita. Niall lo invitava raramente a casa sua.  
“Non so se ti ricordi di me,” si morse il labbro.  
“Gemma,” disse. “Sono stato nel tuo appartamento, se ricordi.”  
Ci stava provando a comportarsi in modo normale. Dio, ci stava provando così fottutamente tanto perché il resto del mondo non aveva bisogno di sapere quanto fosse deluso da sé stesso per aver rovinato la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata, forse la cosa più bella di tutta la sua vita, e lo aveva fatto in meno di tre giorni. Doveva essere una specie di record.  
Lei sorrise un po’ timidamente. “Sì, scusa.”  
Louis capì immediatamente il motivo per cui era qui. Era venuta a prendere il telefono di Harry, perché ovviamente il riccio non voleva vederlo. Quella sensazione si stabilì nella sua pancia accanto alle altre sensazioni orrende e fece sentire il giovane come se stesse sul punto di vomitare. Come se si fosse squarciato qualcosa dentro di lui.  
“Quindi, come te la passi?”  
Era bella e gentile come la ricordava. Voleva chiacchierare un po’ prima di arrivare al motivo della sua visita. Doveva aver percepito il malumore di Louis e la apprezzò un po’ di più per questo. Stava per fare un discorso su come fosse molto impegnato a rovinare la vita di tutti i ragazzi che gli piacevano, ma ci pensò meglio.   
“Bene. Le cose vanno bene. Vivo il mio sogno, sai, vendendo libri e preparando caffè per la gente di Manchester. Niente di cui lamentarmi. E tu? Lavori ancora in ospedale?”  
Gemma annuì, sorridendo. Louis aveva una buona memoria e soprattutto la capacità di incantare quasi tutte le persone che incontrava. Ricordava che Gemma era un’infermiera, una professione ammirevole per i suoi gusti.  
“Suppongo tu non sia venuta qui solo per parlare, però,” disse Louis, con un grande sorriso falso stuccato sul viso. Tutto dentro di lui faceva male.   
“Mi dispiace,” disse quasi all’istante. “Harry sta passando una brutta giornata... volevo solo aiutarlo.”  
“Certo,” rispose Louis, il fuoco nella sua pancia stava divampando sempre di più, incendiando i suoi organi. Dio, questa era in assoluto la peggior sensazione dell’universo.  
Si voltò per entrare nella stanza sul retro ed afferrare il telefono di Harry. Lo tenne qualche secondo tra le sue mani. Quell’aggeggio lo aveva ossessionato per gran parte della giornata. Aveva sperato che suonasse magicamente e che la voce dall’altra parte appartenesse a Harry. Non era accaduto, però, e ora poteva essere sicuro del fatto che non era nient’altro se non un sogno irrealizzabile perché Harry non voleva più vederlo; non era venuto nemmeno a recuperare quel dannato cellulare. Aveva mandato qualcun altro in modo da non doverlo nemmeno affrontare.   
Quando rientrò nel negozio, incontrò gli occhi di Gemma. C’era un velo di pietà dentro di essi e perché diavolo lo stava guardando in quel modo? La ragazza non lo conosceva poi così bene, davvero. Non c’era motivo per cui lei dovesse sentirsi in quel modo nei suoi confronti.   
Le allungò il telefono, i suoi occhi si posarono ovunque tranne che su di lei.   
“Grazie,” disse la giovane, indugiando poi goffamente nel negozio e Louis non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva perché fosse ancora lì. Era come se volesse allungare ancora un po’ quella faccenda, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa ma non avesse il coraggio di farlo. Sinceramente Louis era stanco, e quella era stata una giornata così piatta e vuota che voleva solo chiudere il negozio e tornare a casa sul suo divano e magari fondersi con esso e diventare parte dell’arredamento. Sembrava sicuramente un’idea migliore rispetto all’essere un umano in quel momento.   
“Ascolta,” la voce di Gemma lo fece trasalire da quel sogno ad occhi aperti. Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi. Si era decisa a parlare. “Mio fratello...” sospirò. “Ha molte cose per la testa in questo momento.”  
E no. Non voleva sentire un discorso imbarazzante su Harry. Davvero no.   
“Va tutto bene,” disse immediatamente per fermarla.  
Lei annuì, guardando il telefono tra le mani. “Io andrò a passare la notte da mia madre. Manda un messaggio a Niall? Scommetto che potrebbe apprezzare la tua compagnia.”  
“Si, magari lo farò,” mormorò il giovane. Forse l’avrebbe davvero ascoltata. Non voleva assolutamente rimanere da solo con i suoi pensieri, in quel momento.  
“Va bene,” gli fece un sorriso incerto. “È stato bello rivederti, Louis. Ci vediamo in giro?”  
Louis non ne poteva più di fingere che andasse tutto bene, ma non voleva sembrare scortese, quindi alzò il pollice in su. “Contaci.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis aveva i piedi appoggiati sul retro del divano, la testa quasi sul pavimento. Il sangue gli stava arrivando alla testa, ma non gli importava perché la sensazione era qualcosa di diverso dalla delusione e dal timore in cui stava annegando da quella mattina, da quando Harry era letteralmente corso a tutta velocità fuori dal suo negozio per allontanarsi da lui. Niall stava pagando il ragazzo delle consegne e Louis sentì l’odore della pizza impregnare le sue narici. Non aveva mangiato niente per tutto il giorno. Aveva gettato i cupcake nel cestino quando aveva chiuso il negozio, dopo averli lasciati sul tavolo per tutto il tempo, con una sorta di stupida speranza che si era accumulata dentro di lui affinché Harry potesse tornare. Ovviamente non lo aveva fatto.  
Ora, Louis era rinchiuso nell’appartamento di Niall, cercando di fare del suo meglio per non comportarsi in modo strano. Sapeva che era stupido ad aggrapparsi così tanto a qualcosa che andava avanti soltanto da tre giorni. Sapeva che era stupido avere qualsiasi tipo di aspettativa dopo un tale periodo di tempo... ma si era sentito così sicuro. Ovviamente Harry aveva tutto il diritto di troncare lì le cose se voleva. Non avevano praticamente investito nulla, non era successo niente a parte lo scambio di un paio di guanti e un paio di libri, e quel bacio… Era stupido a preoccuparsene così tanto, così si rifiutò di far vedere al resto del mondo quanto fottutamente patetico fosse.   
Niall poggiò la scatola della pizza sul tavolino e Louis si mise in posizione seduta. Era un po’ stordito, ma la pizza aveva un profumo delizioso. Si tuffò praticamente su di essa e ne prese un pezzo.   
“Vuoi guardare qualcosa su Netflix?” Chiese Niall, con il telecomando in mano.   
Louis annuì. “Sì, scegli tu. Niente di sdolcinato, però.”  
L’amico rise. “Pensi che io sia quel tipo di amico di merda che proverebbe a farti guardare un film d’amore dopo che hanno calpestato il tuo povero cuoricino?”  
Louis emise un suono evasivo. Non voleva parlarne, poco ma sicuro.   
Niall accese la tv e mise Netflix, poi afferrò una fetta di pizza.  
“Come vanno le cose al negozio?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono stati dei giorni abbastanza tranquilli, questi. Di solito è sempre così durante i giorni di riposo di Zayn. E di certo non dipende dal fatto che lui faccia i caffè migliori o altro…”  
Niall rise, con quella bella risata cordiale e travolgente a cui Louis non riusciva mai a resistere. “È solo che _ha un aspetto_ migliore nel farli.”  
Louis scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, ed era sempre così con Niall. La sua allegria era contagiosa, il che lo rendeva in assoluto la persona migliore con cui passare la notte.   
“Non so se ritenermi offeso o meno.”  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle. “No dai, non prendertela. Quel ragazzo è al 50% un Dio greco, penso che tu sia immune al suo fascino perché l’hai incontrato al parco giochi da piccolo, quando aveva quegli occhiali orribili.”  
Louis rise. “Ma anche Liam lo ha incontrato lì.”  
“Sì,” disse Niall. “Ma lui non conta perché ha sempre avuto un debole per Zayn, quindi è come se fosse cieco dinanzi a certe cose, eh?”  
Louis annuì e sorrise, confermando le sue parole. “Sono davvero disgustosi, a volte. Tanto da sembrare irreali.”  
Niall rimase in silenzio per un secondo mentre masticava la sua pizza.   
“Mi dirai cosa è successo oggi?”  
“Mi sono svegliato, mi sono vestito. Sono andato al lavoro. Ho visto Gemma per un minuto e poi ho trascinato il culo qui per Netflix e la pizza.”  
“Louis. Andiamo, parlami per l’amor di Dio.”  
Il giovane gemette. “Non lo so. Non ho idea di cosa ho fatto ed è stupido il fatto che mi interessi così tanto dal momento che ho incontrato questo ragazzo solo un paio di giorni fa. È solo che lui… non lo so, si adatta a me, in qualche modo. Come se mi appartenesse, non so nemmeno come spiegarlo.”  
Louis sospirò, posando la pizza sul tavolo e girandosi verso Niall.   
“Io non capisco. Cinque secondi prima stavamo letteralmente ridendo e parlando del più e del meno e poi – cinque secondi dopo, lui stava correndo via come un fulmine. Non ho idea di cosa ho fatto.”  
Niall espirò lentamente. “Harry... ne ha passate molte... Non credo sia necessariamente colpa tua.”  
“Mi ha raccontato del suo incidente.”  
Niall si schiarì la gola. “Ah, sì? Già te lo ha detto, eh?”  
Louis annuì, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. Questa conversazione era... difficile. Assurdamente difficile. Espirò, frustrato per tutto, e sentendo quel peso opprimente schiacciargli il petto, impedendogli di respirare normalmente.  
“Pensavo sinceramente che gli piacessi.”  
“Ascolta, Tommo, probabilmente sono troppo affezionato ad entrambi per darti davvero qualche consiglio qui, ma posso praticamente assicurarti che non è una questione di piacere o no. Conosco Harry da molto tempo, anche da prima del suo incidente e... sì. A lui piaci. Sono abbastanza sicuro di non averlo mai visto guardare qualcuno nel modo in cui guarda te.”  
“Allora perché è scappato?”  
“Beh, Tommo, Harry ha molte cose a cui pensare adesso, cose che deve assolutamente sistemare. Io direi… perché non gli dai la possibilità di farlo?”  
Louis annuì, perché, davvero, cos’altro c’era da dire?   
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**30 dicembre 2016.**  
  
  
  
  
Zayn e Liam erano nella stanza accanto, e stavano litigando su come impacchettare l’argenteria di Louis nel modo più efficace. Zayn era per il ‘buttale nella fottuta scatola, Li, sono delle dannate posate’, e Liam era invece per il ‘non puoi semplicemente gettare le posate in una scatola, _Zayn,_ i coltelli farebbero un buco nel cartone.’ Stranamente, quando Louis entrò per controllare la situazione, i due ragazzi stavano gettando tutto nella scatola, senza avvolgere nulla. Louis si morse un labbro per trattenere le risate. Li conosceva da molto tempo – da sempre, in realtà – e per lui non era assolutamente strano che una loro lite finisse con la vittoria di Zayn, il più delle volte. Liam si faceva assecondare molto facilmente.   
A Louis piaceva immaginare, a volte, come sarebbe avere qualcosa di simile a ciò che avevano loro. Battibeccavano, si punzecchiavano a vicenda per ogni più piccola cosa, ma Louis non ricordava di averli mai sentiti _davvero_ litigare. Immaginava che se qualcuno lo avesse costretto a idealizzare una relazione, probabilmente sarebbero stati quei due.   
Erano così informali e disinvolti su tutto. Sembrava che niente li disturbasse davvero. Le loro mamme avevano insistito probabilmente per cinque anni affinché si sposassero, e Louis davvero non riusciva a capire perché nessuno dei due avesse fatto la proposta all’altro. Era ovvio che le cose sarebbero andate in quella direzione, prima o poi. L’intero fottuto mondo sarebbe anche potuto esplodere e l’ultima coppia sopravvissuta nella storia sarebbe stata quella tra Liam e Zayn, eppure non avevano menzionato un matrimonio.   
Questo fino al loro viaggio a Londra un paio di settimane prima di Natale. Erano tornati ed erano, improvvisamente, sposati. Quando Louis aveva chiesto loro ‘_perché cazzo’_ non era stato invitato, avevano semplicemente detto che non immaginavano sarebbero andate così le cose. Nessuno dei due si era proposto all’altro perché doveva essere ‘una decisione semplice e naturale che dovevano prendere insieme.’ Sul serio. Louis probabilmente vomiterebbe se non fosse così abituato al loro ridicolo modo di parlare.   
E così, sì, Liam e Zayn erano lì, disgustosamente dolci e carini come sempre. Erano praticamente la coppia perfetta, e forse questo spiegava il motivo per cui Louis fosse rimasto single in tutti questi anni. Ad essere onesti, non importava quanto ci provasse, ma non riusciva proprio a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva frequentato qualcuno. Accidenti a loro per aver impostato i suoi standard così in alto.   
“Hai finito in camera da letto, Tommo?” Chiese Liam mentre lanciava un’altra manciata di forchette nella scatola.   
Louis scrollò le spalle. “Quasi, rimane solo l’armadio. Sono venuto qui per assicurarmi che non vi steste uccidendo a vicenda.”  
“Pfft,” disse Zayn, facendo un gesto con la mano. “Come se potessi mai uccidere Liam. La prima persona che indagano è il coniuge. Non correrei mai quel tipo di rischio. Pagare qualcuno per farlo è l’unica opzione. Questa faccia non è stata creata per la prigione.”  
Liam lanciò qualcosa a Zayn e rise quando entrò in contatto con la sua guancia.   
“Scusami, Liam Payne, mi hai appena lanciato contro le bacchette del cibo da asporto?” Sbuffò Zayn, girandosi verso Louis. “Vedi con cosa ho a che fare?”  
“Non guardare me, amico, tu l’hai sposato.”  
“Sì,” disse Liam, cacciando la lingua, gli occhi arricciati per il divertimento. “Mi hai sposato.”  
Iniziano quindi a punzecchiarsi l’uno con l’altro. Lo avevano fatto molto spesso, di recente. Louis ultimamente aveva sopportato troppe conversazioni che andavano dal ‘va bene _marito_’ al ‘oh sì, mi piace come lo pronunci, marito.’ Questa volta non era diverso. Si congedò, quindi, rientrando nella sua camera da letto.   
Viveva qui da molto tempo, lo sapeva, ma la completa mancanza di connessione emotiva con quel posto? Era un po’ allarmante. Aveva vissuto lì per... beh, non riusciva a ricordare esattamente per quanti anni, ma erano stati parecchi. Eppure... era solo un luogo qualunque. Solo un posto in cui riusciva a malapena a ricordare di aver trascorso un po’ di tempo. Certo, era un privilegio per lui, a pensarci bene, perché per uno studente di medicina di venti e passa anni, possedere un appartamento tutto suo era difficile e raro. Era grato che sua madre avesse usato i soldi della sua eredità per investire in quella proprietà…  
Ma questo non fermava il formicolio che sentiva sottopelle. Un giorno, circa un mese prima, Louis si era svegliato nel panico. Stava sognando di vedere il mondo, di vivere la sua vita al meglio, e quando si era svegliato, tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era a come non avesse mai lasciato Manchester. Non aveva visitato quasi nulla, non aveva mai viaggiato, e il suo percorso alla scuola di medicina era ancora lungo, quindi gli avrebbe portato via altri anni, anni in cui avrebbe dovuto solo studiare e fare tirocini in ospedale, e non avrebbe potuto fare molto. Se sarebbe diventato un chirurgo... aveva ancora così tanti anni di scuola davanti a sé che il solo pensiero era quasi soffocante. Aveva venticinque anni e aveva a malapena vissuto a pieno un giorno nella sua vita. Tutto quello che aveva fatto era studiare... ed era grandioso, davvero, ma aveva altri sogni.   
Quel suo attacco di panico lo aveva portato in strada. Stava cercando di schiarirsi le idee quando era passato accanto a quella vecchia libreria. Quella che aveva la sezione che conteneva tutti quei libri di testo del 1800 che lo avevano affascinato così tanto durante il suo primo anno di università, e quando aveva perso tutto quello? Quando aveva rinunciato al suo amore per i libri, per tutte le cose pratiche e cliniche? E quando era diventato la persona più noiosa del mondo?   
Più si avvicinava al negozio, più grande diventava l’insegna attaccata alla vetrina.   
E così, con l’irrequietezza nel suo cuore ed il cartello ‘In vendita’ appeso alla vetrina di quel piccolo negozio, Louis in qualche modo trovò il modo di sfuggire a quel malessere che gli stava attanagliando l’anima. Aveva incontrato degli avvocati, alcuni agenti immobiliari, ed aveva scoperto che, con nient’altro che pura determinazione, era possibile vendere il tuo appartamento _e_ acquistare una libreria nel giro di un mese. E così lo aveva fatto. Non c’era tempo per tornare indietro perché Louis aveva preso la sua decisione.   
Ora, stava svuotando il suo appartamento, avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo il giorno seguente e poi avrebbe celebrato il capodanno in compagnia di Liam e Zayn nel suo nuovo e piccolo appartamento, che si trovava sopra una piccola cartoleria a quattro isolati dalla sua nuova attività. Dopodiché, i lavori di ristrutturazione avrebbero iniziato ad aggiungere un piccolo caffè nell’angolo posteriore del negozio e Louis era dannatamente sicuro del fatto che la sua vita sarebbe andata bene, d’ora in poi.  
  
  
  
  
Louis aprì la porta dell’armadio, poi. Dopo qualche minuto, quasi si odiò per l’ossessione che aveva per le cose Adidas, dal momento che aveva riempito già due scatole di felpe ed ora era a metà della terza. Forse avrebbe dovuto avere il buon senso di riordinare tutto. Il compito gli sembrò infinito mentre ammucchiava maglia dopo maglia in una scatola dopo l’altra. Quanta cazzo di roba poteva infilare una persona nel retro di un armadio, comunque? C’era una foto incorniciata di Lottie senza i suoi denti anteriori che aveva raccolto abbastanza polvere per essere considerata ufficialmente ‘antica.’ C’erano delle grucce rotte e una scatola piena di suoi giocattoli. Gesù. Non aveva una madre che avrebbe dovuto prendere questa roba e conservarla per lui? C’era una pila terribile e pesante di libri di testo impilati sopra una scatola etichettata ‘Roba di Natale.’ Li prese tutti individualmente e si batté affettuosamente il lato della testa. Certo che aveva davvero un buon cervello, così pieno di conoscenza, perché _porca miseria_ quelli sì che erano un sacco di libri. Era grato, stranamente, di non doverli più comprare.   
Tirò fuori la scatola con la roba di Natale e doveva ammettere che non la riconosceva. La maggior parte delle cazzate nella parte posteriore dell’armadio erano il _suo_ tesoro, ma questa decisamente non era sua. Era sigillata per bene ed era anche abbastanza pesante.  
Curioso per natura, Louis la trascinò fuori e si sedette sul pavimento, staccando il nastro. Aprì le alette e sbirciò nella scatola. C’era un pezzo di carta poggiato sopra un’intera pila di carta da giornale. Sollevò un sopracciglio, raccogliendo uno dei pezzi appallottolati di carta da giornale, e si accorse che c’era qualcosa di duro al suo interno. Srotolò il foglio per rivelare una tazza. Aveva la scritta ‘I <3 NYC’ stampata su di essa. Louis la posò accanto a lui e raccolse un altro pezzo, scartandolo e rivelando un’altra tazza, questa volta però raffigurante le _Cliffs of Moher_. Huh. Da dove diavolo venivano queste cose? Scartò altre due tazze, ognuna delle quali aveva stampato sopra il nome di una città diversa. Queste non erano le tazze di Louis, anzi sembravano essere delle tazze da collezione, ed erano sicuramente di qualcuno. Ma da dove diavolo venivano? Come ci erano arrivate nel retro del suo armadio? Sbirciò di nuovo nella scatola, afferrando il pezzo di carta che era piegato in cima. Non era davvero sicuro che si trattasse di una risposta alle sue domande, ma su quel pezzo di carta, scritte con una grafia disordinata che ricordava tanto la sua, c’erano le parole: _Ci vediamo a Montauk._  
E beh, chiamate pure Louis una vecchia anima sentimentale, ma questa scatola sembrava importante. Tutto al suo interno aveva significato qualcosa per qualcuno. Qualcuno aveva comprato una tazza da quasi ogni città possibile e immaginabile e le aveva sistemate tutte ordinatamente in una scatola che avevano dimenticato nel retro di un armadio. Quindi, essendo lui una persona sensibile e di buon cuore, decise che era sbagliato gettare via le tazze. Poteva percepire l’amore dietro di esse e aveva un bar da gestire. Aveva anche una libreria per la quale stava cercando un nome e _Montauk_ aveva un suono stranamente fantastico.   
Liam e Zayn lo guardarono come se avesse sei teste quando aveva trascinato la scatola in soggiorno e aveva annunciato il suo piano, ma a quel punto si stava abituando a quelle occhiate. Quasi tutti pensavano che fosse pazzo a quel punto, quindi ormai non ci faceva nemmeno più caso.  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
_“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai tagliato i capelli?” La voce di Harry venne da dietro Louis. _  
_Il giovane distolse lo sguardo dal computer, girandosi per vedere Harry in piedi al centro della loro camera da letto, gli occhi verdi fissi su di lui. Louis allungò una mano verso i suoi capelli allora, passando le dita all’interno di essi. Li aveva tagliati... beh, prima di partire per New York. Ed era stato quindi... quasi sei mesi fa.  
“È passato un po’ di tempo,” disse Louis. Perché Harry era qui? _  
_Il castano tornò a guardare lo schermo del computer, il video davanti a lui continuava ad andare avanti. Harry si era appena gettato sul letto nella camera d’albergo e stava per dire le parole che Louis aveva riavvolto e riascoltato circa sei milioni di volte a quel punto.  
“Ci vediamo a Montauk.”_  
_La voce di Harry era bella come sempre, e Louis la sentì provenire sia dal computer sia dalle labbra carnose del riccio proprio accanto al suo orecchio.  
“Quante volte hai visto questo video, Lou?”_  
_Louis allora si rivolse a Harry. “Dici oggi?” Disse, incapace di impedirsi di tornare indietro e rimettere di nuovo quella parte. Erano le ultime parole che Harry gli aveva detto. Quando aveva pubblicato il video, Louis era addormentato. Non avevano parlato più da allora. Erano passati sei mesi. Sei fottuti mesi e tutto ciò a cui Louis riusciva a pensare erano Anne e Gemma che conducevano Harry attraverso l’aeroporto di New York per caricarlo sull’aereo. I loro posti erano così distanti perché Louis ora era un estraneo per Harry. Non doveva rimanere per forza così, però. Harry di sicuro lo avrebbe ricordato quando sarebbero tornati a casa. _  
_Invece… invece Louis aveva osservato Anne mentre conduceva il riccio nel loro appartamento e lui lo aveva guardato come se non avesse mai messo piede in quel posto. Aveva raccolto i suoi vestiti e li aveva guardati con confusione. Non c’era un solo oggetto all’interno del loro appartamento che Harry avesse riconosciuto e Louis aveva visto tutto quello accadere davanti ai suoi occhi._  
_Era in quel momento che Louis capì quale fosse la vera definizione di dolore. Non era come rompere con la persona che amavi, no, quello sarebbe stato sopportabile. Sarebbe stato fottutamente sopportabile e Louis avrebbe preferito rompere con Harry cento volte. Lo avrebbe apprezzato di più._  
_Ma no, la definizione di puro dolore era questo. Vedere la persona che era il tuo intero mondo trattarti come un estraneo, renderti conto che la persona che amavi aveva dimenticato ogni singola cosa che avevate costruito insieme. _  
_Quindi sì, Louis era distrutto. Si era preso una pausa dall’università. Si era preso una pausa dalle docce regolari e sì, di sicuro si era preso una pausa anche dai tagli di capelli, perché faceva tutto fottutamente male. Gli faceva male ogni spazio immaginabile all’interno del suo corpo e come osava Harry venire nella sua mente e giudicare questo ricordo? Sì. Louis aveva trascorso innumerevoli ore su YouTube a guardare video dopo video di lui ed Harry insieme, e sì, tornava sempre su questo video perché era praticamente tutto lì. Le ultime parole che Harry gli aveva detto prima di dimenticare chi cazzo fosse. Quindi_ fategli pure causa _per voler ricordare_ quelle _parole piuttosto che il ‘Louis chi’ che perseguitava i suoi sogni.  
“Vuoi davvero dimenticarti di me, Lou?”_  
_Louis si alzò, quindi, mettendosi di fronte ad Harry al centro della loro camera da letto. Al centro della stanza nella quale avevano fatto l’amore così tante volte, che aveva accolto i loro discorsi in tarda notte, le loro coccole, le risate ed anche i momenti tristi. Riusciva ancora a vedere tutto davanti a lui, ed in quel momento voleva solamente strappare i suoi fottuti bulbi oculari in modo da poter smettere di rivivere quei momenti.  
“Voglio che smetta di far male.”_  
_“Ho un’idea,” disse Harry. “Per fermare tutto questo. Rimangono ancora alcuni ricordi. C’è ancora tempo.”_  
_“Dio, Harry, tu non sai com’è stato.”  
“Louis, fermati. Ho bisogno che tu ti concentri, ora.” Harry era serio, ma questo ricordo era troppo doloroso. Louis non riusciva a combatterlo, non riusciva a concentrarsi. Ricordava benissimo come si era sentito dopo aver visto quel video in ripetizione probabilmente più di venti volte quella notte. Ricordava anche il motivo per cui lo aveva fatto, dopo essere tornato a casa. Era andato a parlare con Anne, per supplicare Harry, ma il riccio non aveva voluto vederlo. Harry diceva sempre ‘no’ quando Anne gli chiedeva se voleva vedere Louis. Diceva sempre di no, e Louis sapeva che c’erano dietro molte ragioni abbastanza valide. Insomma, di sicuro era strano per qualcuno che soffriva di amnesia passare del tempo con uno sconosciuto... ma faceva comunque male ogni fottuta volta. _  
_“Devi svegliarti,” disse Harry. “Loro sono nel nostro appartamento adesso, mi stanno cancellando. Tutto quello che devi fare è svegliarti e dire loro che non lo vuoi più. Dì loro che vuoi tenermi con te.”_  
_Gli occhi di Louis erano pieni di lacrime. “Dio, fa così male, Haz. Non hai mai voluto vedermi.”  
“Louis, non c’è tempo per questo. Devi svegliarti.”_  
_“Ogni singolo giorno andavo da tua madre e ogni singolo giorno tu dicevi di no.”_  
_“Louis William Tomlinson, devi svegliarti. Fermalo. Ferma tutto questo. Non c’è tempo.”_  
_“Tutto quello che volevo era una possibilità. Volevo avere la possibilità di vederti. Anche se avevi dimenticato tutto ciò che avevamo insieme, anche se le cose erano strane e non avrebbero potuto funzionare - volevo solo vederti, Harry.”_  
_“Ed io ero così fottutamente spaventato, Lou.” La voce di Harry era breve, la frustrazione evidente nel suo tono. “Ero così fottutamente spaventato dal fatto di non poter più essere la persona che amavi. Ho perso tanti anni della mia vita, Lou. E se non fossi stato più la persona che volevi che io fossi? E se non avessi saputo come amarti nel modo in cui tu amavi me? Tutti continuavano a dirmi che ti amavo... ma io non sapevo chi fossi! Sai quanta pressione ho dovuto subire in quel periodo? ‘Ehi Harry, sciocco, lo hai dimenticato, ma quest’uomo è l’amore della tua vita, ora riprendi da dove eravate rimasti.’ Cazzo, Louis, avevo paura. Ero fottutamente terrorizzato dal fatto che non ci saremmo più adattati come tutti volevano che facessimo. Adesso smetti di piangere e svegliati!”_  
_Louis si voltò, poi la sua mano tornò al mouse, e fece ripartire l’ultima parte del video. _  
_“Dio, mi sei mancato così tanto, Lou. Ci vediamo a Montauk.”_  
_Louis si rivolse quindi a Harry, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. “Non voglio più sentire la tua mancanza, Haz.”_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con l'augurio che possiate passare un buon ultimo dell'anno, e che il 2020 possa riservarvi solo felicità e amore, e che possiate realizzare ciò che volete.   
Al prossimo capitolo, se volete potete commentare qui #MMIMFF o lasciandomi una recensione.   
All the love, Sil xx


	11. X

**Meet Me In Montauk**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo X.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sentì bussare alla sua porta. L’ultima cosa che voleva al mondo era parlare con qualcuno. Aveva dormito a malapena, perseguitato da quelle parole che ora ricordava di aver sussurrato alla telecamera. Le parole che aveva detto a Louis prima che la loro intera vita venisse sconvolta. La parte più dolorosa di tutto, _in assoluto_, era la consapevolezza che in qualche modo, nonostante la confusione e la cancellazione dei suoi ricordi, Louis si era aggrappato a quelle parole. In qualche modo quelle parole, le ultime, erano rimaste incastrate nella sua memoria, e Louis aveva chiamato la sua fottuta libreria Montauk.   
Harry pensava di averle passate tutte, ormai. Pensava con certezza che aver sofferto di amnesia come aveva fatto negli ultimi tre anni era stato già abbastanza duro. Pensava che ricordare lentamente i frammenti della sua vita fosse difficile, ma... questo? Questa consapevolezza schiacciante, il sapere che lui era tornato solo per scoprire che adesso era Louis quello a non ricordarsi di lui?  
Non solo questo, ma non si ricordava più di lui _su raccomandazione delle persone che amava. _Le persone di cui si era fidato ciecamente negli ultimi tre anni gli avevano nascosto questo gigantesco segreto e ora niente poteva essere più come prima. Ora non potevano più parlare della vita che avevano una volta. Harry era riuscito finalmente a ricordare tutto, ma era inutile. Louis se n’era andato e non sarebbe mai più tornato.   
E quindi sì, l’ultima fottuta cosa al mondo che Harry voleva era essere interrotto da Gemma o Robin o da sua madre di _nuovo. _Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare quella casa ed andare finalmente nel suo appartamento, ma c’era qualcosa nell’essere completamente solo che lo spaventava a morte. Certo, non si fidava più di nessuno di loro, ma non riusciva ad andare via da quella casa.  
“Vattene,” borbottò a chiunque fosse, gli occhi ancora fissi sulle centinaia di anteprime delle sue avventure. Aveva guardato quei video per tutta la notte e in realtà quello non lo stava aiutando per nulla.   
“Ehi, Harry, possiamo parlare solo per un po’?”  
Era la voce di Niall. Niall, il suo migliore amico, il ragazzo di cui si sarebbe fidato al di sopra di tutti... Niall che si era coalizzato con sua madre e aveva supportato Louis in questa assurda cosa. Non c’era più nessuno di cui poteva fidarsi?  
Nonostante questa conoscenza e il modo in cui gli faceva male il petto, Harry si ritrovò ad aprire la porta della sua stanza.   
Niall fece qualche passo all’interno, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Harry non voleva nemmeno guardarlo. Quel senso di tradimento assoluto che sentiva dentro di lui bruciava profondamente e non sapeva più come comportarsi. Non sapeva come potersi fidare di nuovo delle persone intorno a lui. Si sedette di nuovo al computer, riprendendo a scorrere lentamente tra i suoi video.   
Sentì Niall sedersi piano sul letto, schiarendosi la gola.  
“Gem dice non vuoi parlare con lei.”  
Gli occhi di Harry caddero su un video in cui c’erano lui e Louis nell’anteprima, intitolato **_Bora Bora 2014 Travel Vlog | Feat Louuu <3_**.  
“Ed ha ragione.”  
Niall sospirò. “Non è colpa sua, Harry. Non è giusto.”  
“Oh veramente? Non è giusto perché non è colpa sua?” Harry non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così arrabbiato. “Allora dimmi, di chi è la colpa? Mia, suppongo. Immagino sia tutta colpa mia. Sono io quello che gli ha rovinato la vita, quindi non dovrei essere arrabbiato per questo, giusto?”  
“No,” si affrettò a dire Niall, con voce ferma. “Non è affatto così. È normale tu sia arrabbiato. E puoi essere arrabbiato per tutto il tempo che vuoi. Perché non _è_ giusto.”  
“No.” Disse Harry, con la voce rotta. “No, non lo è, ma per qualche fottuta ragione, tutti pensavate invece fosse giusto così. Tutti, uno per uno.”  
“Sì,” disse il biondo, e quello scatenò una reazione in Harry, perché si voltò di scatto e lanciò uno sguardo al suo migliore amico. “Abbiamo pensato che fosse giusto per Louis.”  
Il riccio ebbe quasi l’impulso di buttarsi contro Niall. Voleva solo piangere sulla sua spalla fino a quando le sue viscere non avrebbero smesso di far male e non avrebbe sentito nient’altro se non rabbia perché in quel modo sarebbe stato molto più facile.   
Dio, Harry poteva sentire l’egoismo che trasudava la sua domanda prima ancora che la sua piccola bocca petulante la sputasse fuori.   
“E non avete pensato a cosa fosse giusto per _me?_”  
“Sì, Haz, abbiamo pensato che fosse giusto anche per te. Louis... lui ci ha provato, veniva qui per vederti tutti i giorni quando sei tornato da New York, ma tu stavi già passando così tanto... e ogni volta che uno di noi ti chiedeva se lui potesse venire a parlare con te, la cosa di turbava. Lui continuava a venire qui, ed ogni giorno stava sempre più male, si stava praticamente struggendo, e questa cosa non stava aiutando nessuno dei due. Tu non volevi vederlo.”  
Harry non voleva crederci. Non voleva credere che ci fosse stato un momento nella sua vita in cui aveva respinto Louis... ma lo ricordava. Ricordava la sensazione che provava all’inizio, come se tutte le cose che aveva dimenticato lo schiacciassero in ogni momento. Ricordava i volti che vedeva ma che non riconosceva. Ricordava i vestiti che non conosceva, gli sconosciuti in strada che lo fermavano, chiedendogli delle foto. Ricordava quanto fottutamente stressato si sentisse tutto il tempo, dal mondo intero. Tutti lo stavano spingendo in direzioni di cui non era sicuro. Tutti volevano qualcosa da lui, volevano che ricordasse qualcosa che non c’era più e non riusciva a gestirlo.   
Ma ricordava benissimo la cosa che lo aveva spaventato di più.   
Era stato Louis.   
Sentire da ogni singolo sconosciuto che incontrava e da ogni singola persona che _ricordava_ quanto amasse Louis, era assolutamente straziante. Tutta la loro vita insieme – sei anni – era stata cancellata. Harry non era sicuro di come si fossero incontrati, di come si fossero innamorati. Non era sicuro di come fossero fatti i loro inviti al matrimonio o chi avesse chiesto a chi di sposare l’altro, ed era travolgente. Harry non aveva idea di cosa si provasse ad essere innamorato di qualcuno nel modo in cui gli dicevano che era innamorato di Louis.   
Fanculo tutto. Forse Niall aveva ragione.   
Perché ora ricordava. Ora, sapeva con ogni singola cellula del suo corpo quanto Louis lo avesse amato...  
Il rifiuto di Harry gli avrebbe fatto molto più che male. Avrebbe smantellato lentamente Louis, lo avrebbe fatto in mille pezzi. Ogni giorno lo avrebbe distrutto un po’ alla volta il fatto che Harry gli dicesse di non volerlo vedere.   
Ma conosceva Louis. Conosceva Louis meglio di chiunque altro, in un modo in cui nessuno poteva conoscere un’altra persona. Louis avrebbe messo da parte quel dolore ogni singola mattina, si sarebbe rimboccato le maniche ed avrebbe riprovato, ancora e ancora. Ovviamente però era intervenuto qualcuno per dirgli di smettere, perché Louis non avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto rinunciare a lui. Non avrebbe mai potuto ammettere la sconfitta e continuare la sua vita senza di lui.  
Sì, Harry aveva perso molte cose di cui una volta gli importava, ma aveva avuto la fortuna di non sapere nella sua anima quali fossero quelle cose, ma Louis? Louis ricordava tutto ed aveva voluto dimenticare tutto senza spiegazioni.   
E così, forse ora, con la consapevolezza che Louis lo aveva dimenticato, Harry stava avendo un assaggio del dolore che Louis aveva affrontato.   
“Senti, Harry,” la voce di Niall ruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri.   
Il riccio incontrò i suoi occhi, quindi, e il dolore tornò di corsa. Non c’era più rabbia a proteggerlo. Sentiva solo dolore.   
“Devi capire che Louis non l’ha fatto per farti del male. Se avesse pensato anche solo per un secondo che tra _vent’anni_ o giù di lì tu ti saresti ricordato di lui per un fottuto giorno, non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Ti amava. Ti amava così tanto che si stava uccidendo per ciò che ti era successo. Non era salutare per lui. Il tuo dottore... disse a tutti che non sarebbe mai successo, che non lo avresti mai ricordato, e che tipo di amico sarei stato se gli avessi detto che non meritava di provare qualcosa di diverso dal dolore per il resto della sua vita?”  
Niall sospirò poi, indicando il posto accanto a lui. Harry si alzò e andò a sedersi accanto a Niall, cadendo dritto tra le sue braccia. Solo in quel momento, sentì le lacrime bagnargli le guance.   
“Ci sta che tu sia arrabbiato ora, Harry. Nulla di ciò che è accaduto è stato giusto per nessuno dei due.”  
Harry voleva dire un milione di cose, ma non riusciva ad esprimersi, non riusciva a far uscire nemmeno una parola dalla sua bocca, come se la lingua fosse incollata al palato. C’era un uragano di emozioni dentro di lui, ed era tutto doloroso.   
“Haz, so che tutto questo è molto da assimilare,” strinse il riccio ancora di più contro di sé mentre parlava. “Ma Louis non ne sa nulla. Per lui sei solamente il fantastico ragazzo che ha incontrato in ascensore e che lo ha stregato senza alcuna spiegazione. Ha perso di nuovo la testa per te. Conosci Louis meglio di chiunque altro. Si sta dando la colpa di tutto. È devastato. Pensa di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. So che ora sei sconvolto, che stai scavando nel tuo passato in questo momento per capire meglio tutto, ma non puoi semplicemente ignorarlo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Louis non si sentiva per nulla bene. Aveva lo stomaco sottosopra e non voleva fare altro se non rannicchiarsi attorno al gabinetto ed espellere ogni cosa dentro di lui. Harry gli stava accarezzando dolcemente i capelli, sussurrandogli alcune parole rilassanti. Erano nella loro camera d’albergo, era calata la notte e Louis non era riuscito nemmeno a cenare. Era troppo malato. Aveva promesso di mettersi a letto e riposare per poter così andare con Harry sulla slitta trainata da cani e guardare L’Aurora Boreale. Era importante. Avevano volato fino in Alaska e se c’era una cosa che Louis voleva fare era baciare Harry sotto l’aurora boreale mentre sorseggiavano cioccolata calda su una slitta trainata da cani. L’idea era magica. _  
_Ma a quanto pare il suo corpo aveva altri piani per lui, perché era abbastanza sicuro che qualcosa dentro di lui fosse morto.  
“Dovresti andare comunque,” aveva detto Louis, sapendo che Harry voleva filmarla per il suo vlog.  
“Non volevo andare senza di te,” disse il riccio, rompendo gli schemi del ricordo. Louis era sicuro che non fosse andata così._  
_Si sedette sul letto, quindi, la confusione che gli dipingeva il viso mentre guardava Harry.  
“Non ero arrabbiato con te perché eri malato. Volevo solo che ti sentissi meglio così da poter passare la notte insieme. Non sarei andato senza di te se tu non avessi insistito sul fatto che avevo assolutamente bisogno di riprendere l’aurora boreale per il mio stupido vlog. Spero tu non ti sia arrabbiato per il fatto che sono andato.”_  
_“Certo che non ero arrabbiato. Volevo che tu vedessi le luci.”_  
_Harry sospirò. “Erano bellissime, Lou, ma sarei stato altrettanto felice se le avessi viste raggomitolato nel letto con te.”_  
_“Mi sono sentito così in colpa per aver rovinato il viaggio.”_  
_“Non hai rovinato nulla, però. Ero solo felice di stare con te. Ero sempre così felice quando mi raggiungevi durante uno dei miei viaggi.”_  
_Louis guardò fuori dalla finestra. Ricordava così bene questo viaggio. Era stato un periodo così bello delle loro vite. Si erano fidanzati ufficialmente quattro mesi prima, e questo era il primo viaggio che facevano insieme da allora. Louis ricordava il senso di colpa che aveva provato per essersi sentito così male ed Harry aveva davvero lasciato il suo fianco soltanto il tempo sufficiente per andare a guardare l’aurora boreale dopo che Louis lo aveva implorato di andare anche senza di lui. _  
_Ora, però, mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra ed osservava il vapore che fuoriusciva dalle sorgenti termali, il cielo era scuro. Non c’erano stelle e nessuna aurora boreale e Louis era abbastanza sicuro di sapere cosa sarebbe successo quando sentì un fragoroso scoppio fuori. _  
_“Sono qui,” disse a Harry. “Sono qui per portar via anche questo ricordo.”_  
_Harry sembrava devastato, la sua voce era un lieve sussurro quando parlò. “E se tu venissi con me questa volta? O se restassi con te? Forse possiamo cambiare le cose e loro non sapranno dove trovarci.”_  
_Louis si alzò in piedi, afferrando Harry per mano. Condusse Harry fuori dall’hotel e verso la foresta. Stavano correndo a quel punto, con i piedi che si conficcavano nella neve morbida e fredda. Louis non voleva smettere di correre. Non voleva perdere questo ricordo. Non voleva perderne nessuno, in realtà. Tutto ciò che provava era un senso di rimpianto perché non era giusto. Non doveva farlo, non doveva far cancellare la sua memoria. Anche se Harry non lo avrebbe mai ricordato, doveva mantenere ciò che avevano avuto. Doveva ritenersi fortunato per il fatto che Harry fosse stato suo. Perderlo gli aveva cambiato la vita per sempre, ma questa non era la risposta. Un giorno Harry sarebbe tornato a stare bene, e Louis non sarebbe stato lì. _  
_Non era giusto. _  
_Tirò Harry più forte, cercando di inoltrarsi più a fondo che poteva nella foresta d’Alaska, dove nessuno poteva toccarli. Le lacrime iniziarono a bagnare le sue guance, trasformandosi in ghiaccio. Questo era tutto sbagliato. Doveva cambiarlo. _  
_Harry si fermò quando raggiunsero la radura. Louis allora fece lo stesso, premendosi contro il riccio e appoggiando la testa contro il suo petto. Quello era il suo posto sicuro. Sembrava che nulla potesse fargli del male quando era con Harry. Il giovane indicò il cielo, ma gli occhi di Louis erano fissi sul suo ragazzo. Perché mai vorrebbe liberarsi di tutto questo? Certo, il dolore che provava nel sapere che questi erano solo ricordi lo faceva quasi sentire come se stesse soffocando... ma il pensiero di non averli più questi ricordi? Di non riuscire più a guardare indietro e sentire l’amore che Harry gli aveva mostrato? Di non essere più in grado di scavare nella parte posteriore della sua mente e ricordare a se stesso che non importava quanto schifo facesse nelle altre cose, era stato davvero dannatamente_ grande ed eccezionale _ad amare Harry. _  
_“Lou, guarda,” sussurrò Harry, scuotendogli la spalla. _  
_Louis alzò lo sguardo, allora. Le luci viola e verdi che danzavano nel cielo erano mozzafiato e si pentì immediatamente di aver perso uno spettacolo del genere la prima volta. Harry lo strinse ancora di più._  
_“Ti amo, Louis. Spero tu lo sappia. Spero che in qualche modo tu lo saprai sempre. Mi hai dato qualcosa che non ho mai avuto. Mi hai dato uno scopo. Sei stato il motivo per cui sono riuscito in qualcosa.”_  
_“Harry,” la voce di Louis si spezzò perché era così stanco di dire addio. Era così stanco della sua stupida decisione. Era fottutamente stanco di cercare di sfuggire a tutto questo, doveva assolutamente trovare una soluzione. Doveva tenere Harry. “Mi dispiace così tanto. Mi dispiace così tanto di non essere stato lì con te quando è successo... avrei dovuto essere con te, invece ero impegnato a buttare via il mio tempo in quella stupida scuola. Haz, non voglio più tutto questo. Non voglio perderti, neanche per un secondo.”_  
_“Va tutto bene, Lou. Troveremo una soluzione. Ti tireremo fuori da questo.”_  
_Louis si strinse più vicino, gli occhi fissi sulle luci danzanti nel cielo. “Non avrei mai pensato di poter desiderare qualcosa nel modo in cui desidero te.”_  
_Il cielo cominciò a cadere, allora. Non erano al sicuro. Anche in questo nuovo posto dove non erano mai stati insieme, non erano al sicuro dalle persone che Louis aveva assunto per cancellare i suoi ricordi. Era scoraggiante. Non sapeva quante possibilità gli fossero rimaste. Forse ormai non c’era più nulla da fare. Forse non c’era modo di fermare le cose adesso, ma Louis era certo di una cosa: aveva fatto in assoluto il più grande errore della sua vita quando aveva varcato la porta del loro ufficio. Stava perdendo i ricordi della cosa migliore che avesse mai conosciuto e che tipo di vita avrebbe dovuto affrontare quando si sarebbe svegliato?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente**  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry fissò il telefono che aveva tra le mani. Niall glielo aveva passato prima di lasciare la sua stanza ore fa. Non c’erano messaggi che lo aspettavano, e forse quella era la parte più sconcertante dell’intera faccenda. Qualunque cosa avesse fatto a Louis quando si era precipitato fuori dalla libreria in quel modo... era stata abbastanza da spaventarlo così tanto che il giovane non stava nemmeno cercando di stabilire un contatto con lui.  
La cosa più spaventosa di tutta questa situazione era, beh, Louis. Era così diverso sotto tanti aspetti. Harry riusciva a malapena a credere che aveva lasciato la scuola. Louis sognava da tutta la vita di poter diventare un chirurgo. Aveva lavorato così duramente per così tanto tempo... e poi aveva preso quella decisione e aveva stravolto tutto, persino sé stesso. Si era svegliato e aveva cambiato tutta la sua vita. Harry non riconosceva quel lato di lui. Era completamente ignaro del fatto che Louis nutrisse dentro di lui questa sorta di idea romantica di possedere una libreria. Come mai Harry non aveva mai conosciuto quel lato di lui? Come poteva esserci un lato di Louis di cui lui non era a conoscenza?  
E... doveva essere _quella_ libreria? Doveva essere proprio quella in cui Harry era stato accovacciato tra gli scaffali nove anni prima, solo per guardare poi in alto e vedere davanti a sé tutto ciò che non aveva mai saputo di _desiderare _– ciò di cui _aveva bisogno? _  
Ma la cosa forse più sconvolgente di tutte, era quanto del vecchio Louis fosse rimasto in questo ‘nuovo’ Louis. Era esattamente la stessa persona che era sempre stato con Harry. Era divertente, affascinante, audace e schietto. Ogni momento che avevano trascorso insieme... era stato perfetto, come se non si fossero mai lasciati. Harry ora riusciva a vederlo. Forse quella parte dentro di lui che aveva sempre pensato di aver dimenticato Louis, non l’aveva mai fatto. Forse quel senso di pienezza che provava con il più grande non era casuale. Forse il suo cuore e la sua anima, nel profondo, sapevano chi fosse Louis, ecco perché aveva sentito quella sorta di attrazione istantanea, quel forte senso di appartenenza. Forse non aveva mai dimenticato di amare Louis. Forse era sempre stato il grande piano dell’universo, questo. Forse erano semplicemente le due metà di un tutto, destinate a trovarsi a prescindere dagli ostacoli che avrebbero incontrato lungo la strada.   
Era un’ambizione davvero romantica.   
Eppure sembrava così reale, perché insomma… quante erano le probabilità che si incontrassero di nuovo? Era assurdo. Ed ora lui _sapeva_. Ricordava tutto, ogni singolo dettaglio. Sapeva già come amare Louis, ma il castano invece non ne aveva idea. Non avrebbe mai saputo tutto ciò che avevano passato e questo era terrificante. Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi lui adesso? Come poteva pretendere che fosse tutto nuovo tra di loro, quando conosceva già ogni piccola sfaccettatura di Louis? Conosceva ogni suo sogno. Conosceva ogni persona nel suo albero genealogico, sapeva come farlo sorridere, gemere, contorcere. Conosceva ogni posto dove toccarlo e conosceva ogni desiderio che avesse mai avuto. Sapeva che Louis non voleva avere una famiglia numerosa come la sua – solo un bambino. Sapeva che Louis voleva vedere Johannesburg più di ogni altra cosa da quando Harry gli aveva mostrato le foto. Sapeva che avrebbe preferito vivere in tuta piuttosto che indossare un abito (ma era stato così felice quando aveva scelto l’abito per il loro matrimonio). Sapeva che Louis faceva schifo nel lavare i piatti e che avrebbe sempre lasciato pezzi di cibo in ogni pentola. Conosceva il sapore del suo sudore e della sua bocca.  
Sapeva già tutto, e invece Louis non sapeva nulla di tutto ciò.  
Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare ora che tutto gli era tornato in mente?  
Sentì bussare alla sua porta.   
Non voleva parlare con nessuno, davvero. La sua conversazione con Niall lo aveva lasciato praticamente svuotato. Il ricordo di aver allontanato Louis stava ancora strisciando tra le sue viscere. Si sentiva praticamente stordito dopo tutte le informazioni ricevute, non riusciva davvero a credere di star vivendo tutto ciò, e voleva soltanto restare da solo con i suoi pensieri.  
“Entra,” disse comunque, girandosi nel suo letto in modo da poter vedere chi avrebbe varcato la soglia.   
I suoi occhi si posarono sulla figura di sua madre. Era la prima volta che la lasciava entrare nella sua stanza da quando aveva deciso che la rabbia era il modo più semplice per affrontare la situazione. Sembrava molto sollevata.   
“Come ti senti, tesoro?”  
Harry alzò semplicemente gli occhi al cielo e si girò nuovamente, dandole la schiena per fissare il muro. Non voleva tentare di spiegare a nessuno la complessità di ciò che turbinava dentro di lui.   
Lei si sedette sul bordo del letto, proprio come aveva fatto per tanti giorni quando era tornato per la prima volta da New York. Era sempre stata così comprensiva, così attenta, che era difficile per lui accettare il fatto che lei avesse accettato quella folle idea e cambiare così la sua vita e quella di Louis. Era difficile accettare il fatto che la donna gentile e affettuosa accanto a lui era in qualche modo coinvolta in quel tradimento.  
“Sono contenta che tu abbia parlato con Niall,” disse, appoggiando la mano sulla sua schiena.  
“Per favore,” disse Harry, tastando il veleno sulla lingua mentre pronunciava quelle parole. “Non toccarmi.”  
Il tocco della mano di sua madre scomparve allora, ma lei continuò, per nulla toccata dalla sua rabbia.   
“So che stai ancora cercando di processare il tutto. So che è molto da digerire. Diavolo, Harry, _so_ che sei furioso con me. Lo capisco, ma nessuno di noi si aspettava che accadesse tutto questo. Non pensavamo che avresti ricordato-”  
“Quindi hai ben pensato di separarci per sempre. Pensavi che fosse la scelta migliore?”  
“In quel periodo-”  
“Ah, sì?” Scattò Harry, e si girò sul letto per posare lo sguardo su sua madre. “E che mi dici di _questo_ periodo? Ho riacquistato i miei ricordi solo per scoprire che Louis se n’è _andato! _Non ci hai pensato a questo, vero?”  
“Ci ha pensato lui.”  
Le parole di sua madre fecero placare per un attimo il fuoco che divampava dentro di lui. “Io- cosa?”  
Sua madre non disse nulla, e fu allora che Harry si rese conto che aveva in mano una busta. Un’altra scintilla di dolore lo colpì quando vide la parola ‘Harry’ scarabocchiata sul davanti. Sapeva che era la scrittura di Louis.   
“Il giorno prima che accadesse, prima che andasse a far cancellare i suoi ricordi,” sua madre parlò lentamente. “Venne a salutarmi. E anche quel giorno mi chiese... se tu avessi cambiato idea. Se volevi vederlo. Ti ha amato fino all’ultimo momento possibile, Harry. Mi ha dato questa poco prima di andarsene.” Gli porse la busta. “Mi ha chiesto di dartela se ti fossi ricordato di lui, un giorno.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, guardando l’oggetto tra le sue mani - un pezzo tangibile del puzzle che aveva nella testa. Forse, seppellita tra le parole all’interno di quella lettera, ci sarebbe stata una spiegazione che era sufficiente. Forse Louis - il Louis che conosceva come il palmo della sua mano - poteva in qualche modo fargli capire tutto questo casino.   
“Certo che ci ha pensato, Harry. Era tutto ciò che voleva, che tu lo ricordassi, ma dovevamo essere realistici. Le persone con l’amnesia possono continuare a vivere per tutta la vita senza ricordare nulla – lui non voleva vivere senza di te, Harry. Ciò lo ha lasciato solo con questa opzione. Solo- piccolo, il dolore che stai provando adesso lo capisco, ma… immagina come deve essere stato per lui?”  
Harry rigirò la lettera tra le mani, facendo scorrere il dito sulla cera che era stata versata nel mezzo dell’apertura per chiuderla. Non era stata aperta. Per due anni, sua madre l’aveva tenuta nascosta, ed ora era nelle sue mani. La risposta di cui aveva bisogno potrebbe essere dentro questa busta.   
Sua madre si alzò in piedi. “Allora ti lascio.”  
La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, ed Harry quindi fu lasciato da solo nella sua stanza con una lettera di Louis. Una lettera della quale il Louis che aveva incontrato pochi giorni prima non era a conoscenza. Si sedette, accarezzando la cera verde. In qualche modo Harry fu trasportato nel loro appartamento. Immaginava Louis seduto alla sua scrivania, cercando di scrivere una lettera che potesse riassumere tutto quello che avevano passato. Poteva immaginare quante bozze ci fossero state prima di questa, perché Louis gli stava dicendo addio. Louis aveva probabilmente creduto, mentre scriveva quella lettera, che Harry non l’avrebbe mai letta. Probabilmente pensava che sarebbe finita nella parte posteriore delle cose di sua madre e dimenticata. O forse Louis pensava che alla fine quella lettera l’avrebbe letta sua madre.  
Ad ogni modo, c’erano delle risposte lì per le quali Harry stava fremendo e non poteva più esitare. Aveva bisogno di leggere i pensieri di Louis. Aveva bisogno di sapere cosa diavolo avrebbe dovuto fare adesso. Esitante, per paura di ciò che avrebbe potuto trovare, strappò la busta. C’erano diverse pagine, chiaramente strappate da uno dei famigerati quaderni moleskine di Louis. Dio, c’era così tanto di Louis dentro quella busta che si sentiva già soffocare.   
  
  
  


_Harry,_  
_Non sono sicuro se questa lettera sia una spiegazione o una scusa. Forse è un po’ di entrambi, perché se stai leggendo queste parole, significa che meriti entrambe queste cose. _  
_Quindi, Harry Edward Styles, amore della mia vita, sono così, così dispiaciuto del fatto che siamo arrivati fin qui, e lasciami provare a spiegare cosa è successo. _  
_Qualcuno, un estraneo senza nome e senza volto alla guida di un Land Rover a New York City ti ha portato via da me. Penso che la parte peggiore di tutta la faccenda sia stata cercare di accettare che avresti potuto non tornare più. Non sai quante volte ho sentito il tuo dottore dire quelle parole prima che iniziassi davvero ad accettare la cosa, prima che quel tarlo velenoso si insinuasse nella mia testa._  
_Alla fine, ero arrivato al punto in cui tutti quelli che conosciamo mi dissero che non avevo scelta. Voglio dire, è stato il tuo medico il primo a parlarmene. Mi ha detto che c’era un posto dove potevo andare per cancellare il tuo ricordo ed io gli ho riso in faccia, Harry, perché insomma… chi avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere? Perché _io_ avrei dovuto fare una cosa del genere? Saresti dovuto tornare da me, non avrei dovuto prendere una decisione di quella portata. Sembrava fantascienza. Non puoi semplicemente cancellare una persona dalla tua vita. Non aveva alcun senso per me. _  
_Ma poi è passato il tempo. Tu non stavi migliorando. Non volevi vedermi, e lo so. Ti conosco benissimo e so cosa provi, e se stai leggendo questa lettera ora di sicuro ti starai incolpando, ma non è stata colpa tua, Harry. Lo so. Non è stata colpa di nessuno, in realtà, forse doveva semplicemente andare così. Certo, so che non mi avresti mai allontanato da te se lo avessi saputo, ma il punto era proprio quello. Che tu non sapevi più nulla. Non sapevi chi fossi, non sapevi della nostra vita. Non ricordavi quanto mi amavi e come potevo cambiare io tutto quello? Non volevi vedermi perché avevi paura. So che eri spaventato. L’intera faccenda deve essere stata così travolgente per te e mi dispiace, piccolo, che tu abbia dovuto affrontare una cosa del genere. Avrei voluto poter fare di più, credimi. _  
_E così eccoci qui. Ecco la mia spiegazione._  
_Mi sono reso conto che questa era l’unica opzione per me quando ho iniziato davvero a sentirmi come se non volessi più vivere. Forse non è la cosa più bella da sentire, ma Harry, non volevo più vivere senza di te. Hai reso il mio mondo migliore solo con la tua presenza, e poi all’improvviso senza alcuna spiegazione, senza alcun senso, era tutto sparito. E stavo diventando il fantasma di me stesso. Io non sono così, lo sai bene. Non sono il tipo di persona che non vuole vivere, e questo mi ha spaventato. Quindi sono andato in quel posto e ho parlato con i dottori e loro hanno detto, sì, nessun problema, apparentemente era un gioco da ragazzi. Potevano semplicemente entrare nel mio cervello e cancellare tutto, come se non fosse mai successo nulla, come se _tu_ non fossi mai successo. Devi capire, però, che io non volevo farlo. Non lo avrei mai fatto, ma mi sentivo così fottutamente male che non vedevo altra via d’uscita. Mi stavo distruggendo senza di te._  
_E quindi, ecco la mia spiegazione. Tutta questa faccenda è un casino, come posso semplicemente scrivere su un pezzo di carta che potresti anche non leggere mai, il perché ho deciso di fare quello che ho fatto? Non posso. Non proprio. Non coerentemente. _  
**_Ci vediamo a Montauk. _**  
_Queste sono state le ultime parole che mi hai rivolto prima che tutto andasse di merda. Ho guardato quel video un milione di volte, anche dopo che io e tua madre abbiamo impostato il tuo account come privato. Mi stavo uccidendo a cercare di far cessare il dolore. Ho smesso di andare a scuola. Dovrei tornare il prossimo semestre... ma non so nemmeno se lo farò. Mi sento come se non sapessi chi sono senza di te. Non è salutare, vero? Voglio dire, era salutare quando tu eri qui con me, a farmi stare meglio, ma ora te ne sei andato e penso che sia ora che affronti il fatto che non mi piace chi sono. Non mi piace la persona che sono diventata da quando ti ho perso. Quella maledetta sensazione di averti perso ha iniziato a controllare ogni singola parte della mia vita e di me stesso... e mi spaventa. _  
_Harry, mio sole, mi ha sempre spaventato il pensiero di rimanere senza di te, ma prima era solo uno scherzo. Solo un qualcosa che dicevo quando sapevo di comportarmi da testardo. Ti dicevo sempre ‘scommetto che ora preferiresti non essere mai venuto al bar con me quel giorno, ora invece devi sopportarmi’. Ma so che non l’hai mai pensato, e forse questa è la parte peggiore. Di tutte le coppie che abbia mai conosciuto, il nostro amore è stato il più semplice. Non abbiamo mai avuto un vero litigio, non come quelli dei nostri amici. Non hai mai dormito sul divano ed io non mi sono mai lamentato di te con mia madre perché, Harry, eravamo perfetti. _  
_Tu eri perfetto. Eri esattamente la persona che avevo bisogno che tu fossi e quando sono cresciuto, tu lo hai fatto con me. Sei cambiato quando avevo bisogno che tu cambiassi e tutto tra noi è cresciuto ed è diventato così bello e potente da togliermi il respiro, a volte._  
_E questo è tutto così sciocco per me, cercare disperatamente di scrivere una lettera all’amore della mia vita la notte prima che venga cancellato per sempre dalla mia mente, cercando di spiegare quanto ho apprezzato ed amato il nostro tempo insieme. Come potrei riassumere cosa significavi tu per me in una notte, sulle pagine di uno stupido quaderno? Ovviamente non è possibile. Non sarò mai soddisfatto di ciò che scrivo perché non c’è nessun tipo di linguaggio al mondo che possa mai riassumere ciò che avevamo. Eravamo tutto, Harry._  
_Cerco di immaginare come sarai, se mai leggessi questa lettera. Sto cercando di immaginare quanto tempo ci vorrà. Quando ti ricorderai di me? O meglio, lo farai mai? Quanti anni saranno passati da quando mi sono fatto cancellare la memoria, prima che tu legga queste mie parole? Per quanti anni ho dovuto vivere la mia vita senza più alcun dolore, ma certamente senza mai sentirmi del tutto appagato? Non sono così ingenuo da pensare che non ricordarmi di te renderà la mia vita fantastica. Certo che no. La mia vita era già fantastica e forse è questo quello che devo continuare a ripetere a me stesso per superare il tutto. Avevo già tutto ciò che avevo sempre desiderato, perché semplicemente avevo te nella mia vita, e la maggior parte delle persone non lo capiva nemmeno. Ma devi capire, Harry, che tutta questa faccenda, questa cosa della cancellazione, non è perché voglio ricominciare – lo sto facendo solo perché non voglio più sentire questo dolore. Fa tutto troppo male ed io non riesco più a vivere in questo modo. _  
_Harry Edward Styles, la cosa più importante che posso scrivere in questa lettera sono due semplici parole: Grazie. _  
_Grazie per essere venuto a prendere un caffè con me quel giorno dopo che ti avevo ovviamente pedinato lungo quel corridoio. Grazie per avermi permesso di accompagnarti a casa tutte quelle sere quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta. C’era qualcosa di così magico nel farti tornare da tua madre durante quelle notti in cui uscivamo e ci mettevamo nei guai. Grazie per tutti quei baci della buonanotte quel primo anno. Grazie anche per avermi comprato quella tazza il primo giorno che mi hai conosciuto. Non so come fosse possibile il fatto che tu mi conoscessi già così bene, ma è stato tutto perfetto. Ti sei adattato perfettamente a me, hai riempito tutti i miei spazi vuoti e mi hai fatto innamorare di te e della vita. Non avrei mai pensato che il mondo potesse essere un posto così straordinario, e quindi grazie per avermelo mostrato. Grazie per avermi trascinato in tutti i posti possibili quando potevo e grazie per avermi portato un pezzo di tutti i posti in cui sei stato senza di me. Grazie, Harry, per aver amato le ragazze e mia mamma allo stesso modo in cui lo faccio io. Grazie per aver supportato i miei sogni ed aver sopportato i miei scleri durante tutte quelle settimane d’esame. Grazie per ogni singolo secondo che abbiamo trascorso avvolti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro sul divano nell’appartamento che hai comprato. Sono questi i momenti che mi mancheranno di più. Grazie per avermi insegnato ad apprezzare i momenti di tranquillità tanto quanto i grandi gesti. _  
_Soprattutto, però, grazie per esserti innamorato di me. So che non c’è nessun altro là fuori al mondo che potrebbe amarmi nel modo in cui hai fatto tu. Sono davvero molto da gestire, ma non c’è mai stato un secondo, durante gli anni trascorsi insieme, in cui io abbia dovuto mettere in discussione la tua devozione. Mi amavi come non avrei mai pensato di meritare di essere amato. Spero che tu sappia, anche ora quando leggerai questa lettera, che eravamo rari. Quello che avevamo non si vende di certo sugli scaffali di ogni supermercato. Ciò che avevamo era qualcosa di più profondo e più forte di quanto la maggior parte degli scrittori potesse mai sperare di immaginare. Ciò che abbiamo trovato l’uno nell’altro erano le nostre altre metà. Sei la mia anima gemella, Harry. Niente potrebbe cambiare questo. Il tempo non potrebbe mai toccare un qualcosa di così puro e prezioso. I ricordi cancellati o dimenticati... qualunque cosa ci sia successa lungo la strada - resiste al tempo e penso che tu saresti d’accordo con me, perché ciò che avevamo non si può gettare via così, ciò che avevamo era qualcosa di talmente bello e talmente raro che anche il cielo piange._  
_Quindi, spero, se stai leggendo questa lettera, che tu abbia capito il mio piano, perché Harry, ovviamente, ho un piano! _  
_Trovami. Trovami nelle navate laterali di una vecchia libreria sporca o trovami nei corridoi di un ospedale o trovami nell’appartamento di Zayn e Liam o, Cristo, non lo so, trovami in una casa di riposo se sarà passato troppo tempo. Il punto è, Harry, trovami in qualsiasi parte del mondo e fammi sentire di nuovo ogni cosa. Fammi ricordare com’è stato essere amati da te. Tornerò sempre. Mi adatterò sempre a te, in qualche modo lo so e basta. Forse non ricorderò la prima volta... ma fammi innamorare di te una seconda volta. Riscriviamo tutto, ripetiamo tutto d’accapo, perché è così che deve andare. Questa è l’unica scelta che abbiamo. Avremmo dovuto stare insieme, Haz. Siamo nati per stare insieme, e credo non ci sia alcun tipo di realtà che possa cambiare questo. So nel mio cuore che tu appartieni alla mia vita. Se ti sveglierai un giorno e ti ricorderai finalmente di me – trovami._  
_Proprio come hai sussurrato quelle ultime parole per me, ora io le sto sussurrando a te, Harry amore mio.  
Ci vediamo a Montauk, Haz. Incontriamoci sulla spiaggia dei nostri sogni, insegnami ad amare di nuovo. Io ti aspetterò. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non odiatemi, piangete con me che ho pianto leggendo, traducendo e anche mentre editavo. Non ce la posso fare, la lettera di Louis è la cosa più straziante e meravigliosa di sempre. Se volete piangere con me mi trovate su tw #MMIMFF o se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
All the love, xx  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non odiatemi, piangete con me che ho pianto leggendo, traducendo e anche mentre editavo. Non ce la posso fare, la lettera di Louis è la cosa più straziante e meravigliosa di sempre. Se volete piangere con me mi trovate su tw #MMIMFF o se volete potete lasciarmi una recensione.   
All the love, xx


	12. XI

**Meet Me In Montauk**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Capitolo XI.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I palmi delle mani di Harry erano sudati mentre camminava per la strada. Il vento freddo sembrava non avere alcun effetto sui suoi nervi. Erano passati due giorni da quando aveva camminato per quella strada, diretto allo stesso posto in cui si stava incamminando ora, ma in qualche modo una vita di ricordi lo aveva inondato da allora. In qualche modo, l’intera terra si era mossa e la sua orbita si era spostata e il mondo di Harry era stato letteralmente messo sottosopra.   
Louis, il Louis con il quale aveva trascorso sei anni della sua vita, non c’era più. Al suo posto c’era una specie di sostituto che non aveva idea di chi fosse Harry. Non aveva idea della vita che avevano condiviso. Questo Louis non sapeva come doveva finire la storia. Non sapeva cosa di cosa fosse a conoscenza Harry, e c’era qualcosa di ossessivamente oscuro in quella realizzazione.   
Ma, più di tutto, forse il motivo per cui Harry aveva cambiato idea quando si era svegliato quella mattina, era il fatto che questo nuovo Louis era... lo stesso. Era divertente, affascinante e carismatico. Harry era rimasto colpito da lui dopo pochi istanti in sua presenza, e questo doveva di sicuro significare qualcosa. Perché quel qualcosa, da quel primo momento in ascensore, lo stava spingendo verso Louis. Forse non era solo una, forse erano mille cose. In un certo senso, sembrava che Harry non avesse altra scelta. Doveva insegnare a Louis come amarlo, perché non c’era nient’altro che contasse di più. Aveva vissuto la sua vita senza di lui per quasi tre anni e nulla era cambiato, davvero. C’era solo un vuoto dentro di lui che sapeva esattamente come colmare. Perché aveva ritrovato Louis dopo tre anni, e lui... lui non lo aveva sostituito con nessun altro. Ciò doveva pur significare qualcosa nel grande schema della loro storia d’amore.  
E così, anche se aveva la testa che turbinava di confusione, rabbia e frustrazione per quanto fosse ingiusta l’intera faccenda, Harry sapeva che c’era solo un’opzione. Forse le cose non sarebbero mai state le stesse... ma una vita vissuta senza Louis non sarebbe affatto vita. Lo sapeva, e in qualche modo, grazie all’intromissione di Zayn... aveva una seconda possibilità. Aveva la possibilità di corteggiare Louis di nuovo... o di essere corteggiato di nuovo da lui, e che sciocco sarebbe se non cogliesse quella occasione?  
Non sapeva ancora cosa avrebbe detto... non sapeva come comportarsi con Louis ora che sapeva cosa era successo. Fanculo tutto, però. L’ultima volta era entrato in quel negozio senza alcuna parvenza di piano ed aveva poi scoperto di avere un’anima gemella. Avrebbe trovato Louis un milione di altre volte se fosse stato necessario - solo per avere di nuovo un assaggio di quello che avevano... di quello che gli era mancato negli ultimi tre anni della sua vita.   
Ormai era a pochi passi dal negozio. La parola _Montauk_ incombeva su di lui. Era così grande. Sembrava essere tutto lì, in quella parola, e quel ‘tutto’ sembrava ancora presente, anche dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, anche se Louis lo aveva dimenticato. Harry sentì una strana sensazione nelle ossa, ma sapeva una cosa. Doveva sistemare le cose. Doveva ricordare a Louis come amarlo. Non c’era altra possibilità per lui. Non c’era altro modo in cui poteva essere felice. Perché la fonte della sua felicità era Louis.  
Fece un respiro profondo, il cuore che gli batteva nel petto e il cervello che correva all’impazzata per cercare di trovare _qualcosa _di degno da dire a Louis. Qualcosa che potesse spiegargli – senza però spiegare _davvero_ – il perché fosse uscito di corsa dal negozio e non gli avesse parlato per due giorni interi. Non c’era un modo carino per dire ‘avevo l’amnesia e mi ero dimenticato di te e del nostro amore, così tu mi hai cancellato dai tuoi ricordi, ma ora io ricordo tutto e voglio vivere felicemente per sempre con te’ senza sembrare un pazzo.   
Harry non poteva dirgli la verità... non ancora. Non fino a quando non sarebbe stato sicuro che questo Louis potesse amarlo. Non fino a quando non sarebbe stato sicuro della vera profondità del loro legame e della capacità di Louis di accettare tutto ciò che avevano dovuto affrontare... perché era molto da digerire. Era già abbastanza difficile da gestire per lui, e non voleva assolutamente mettere tutto quel peso sulle spalle del giovane… non ancora.   
Harry fece un ultimo respiro profondo, inalando la fredda aria invernale, e chiuse gli occhi, allungando la mano guantata per aprire la porta del negozio di Louis. La campanella suonò sopra la sua testa e sentì improvvisamente tutti i suoi muscoli tendersi, i nervi in subbuglio. Come avrebbe dovuto affrontare l’amore della sua vita ora che era a conoscenza di tutto e non dire una parola al riguardo? Come avrebbe dovuto frenarsi dal _non _parlare della vita che avevano condiviso? Come avrebbe potuto fingere di non avere la minima idea di come amare Louis nel modo in cui meritava di essere amato? Tutta questa faccenda era fottutamente ingiusta. Harry avrebbe potuto passare tutta la sua vita senza ricordare Louis, e non sarebbe stato forse più facile così? Non sarebbe stato più facile ricominciare tutto da capo, senza che nessuno dei due sapesse della vita passata che avevano condiviso? Non era giusto che lui dovesse assumersi tutta questa responsabilità e che dovesse far innamorare di nuovo Louis. La prima volta era stata così perfetta… e se questa non fosse stata all’altezza? E se non ci riuscisse?  
Immediatamente, i suoi occhi guizzarono verso il primo segno di movimento che vide dietro ad uno scaffale di libri. Si sentiva quasi nauseato; aveva lo stomaco sottosopra, come se il poco cibo ingerito prima di venire qui non volesse rimanere all’interno del suo corpo e di sicuro da lì a poco avrebbe vomitato su tutto il tappeto e avrebbe dovuto spiegare un’altra fottutissima cosa al povero Louis. Dio, perché era così?   
Notò allora, mentre la figura si voltava verso di lui, che gli occhi non erano decisamente della sua tonalità di blu preferita, ma di una tonalità di castano dorato. In qualche modo, anche se Harry sapeva di non poter rimandare quell’incontro per sempre, gli sfuggì un sospiro di sollievo dalle labbra. Era solo Zayn. Harry si guardò intorno, ma non sembrava esserci alcun movimento in nessun altro punto del negozio. Non avrebbe dovuto provare sollievo. Non era nemmeno giusto. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così fottutamente spaventato dall’idea di affrontare la persona che era letteralmente tutto il suo mondo... ed invece era assolutamente terrorizzato.   
Con Zayn sarebbe stato più semplice parlare.  
“Ehi, Harry - _ciao,_” balbettò il moro in imbarazzo, incespicando con le parole, come se non si aspettasse di vederlo lì, come se lui fosse l’ultima persona sul pianeta che si aspettava di vedere. Forse era vero.   
Gli occhi di Harry vagavano ancora per il negozio. Non era del tutto convinto che Zayn fosse solo.   
“Louis- uh, non è qui. Di solito il giovedì non viene mai prima del pomeriggio.”  
Il riccio si morse il labbro, annuendo e dondolando goffamente sui talloni. Perché era così dannatamente difficile?   
“Puoi, uh, aspettarlo se vuoi? Penso che gli piacerebbe vederti.”  
Harry annuì solamente. Sembrava non essere in grado di trovare le parole giuste da dire.   
Zayn riempì il silenzio. “Senti, Harry, per quello che vale... mi dispiace. So che non giustifica quello che ho fatto – cazzo, lo so che non è così, ma sono _davvero_ dispiaciuto, Harry. Sinceramente. So di aver fatto una cazzata, lo so bene. Quindi se vuoi puoi sgridarmi, urlarmi contro o fare qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, ed io lo accetterò senza battere ciglio. Ma solo… credimi quando ti dico che volevo solo ciò che era meglio per te. Forse è stato sbagliato da parte mia-”  
“Grazie.”  
Zayn fece una pausa, camminando verso Harry. Il riccio si tolse i guanti, passandosi le mani tra i capelli.   
“Grazie?” La voce del modo era densa di curiosità.   
Harry annuì. “Grazie. In tutta questa storia fottutamente incasinata... tu sei stato in qualche modo la persona più onesta della mia vita. Tutti gli altri cercavano di proteggere me e Louis, mi hanno mentito e nascosto le cose e solo- grazie. Tu sapevi cosa avremmo davvero voluto entrambi... e apprezzo quello che hai fatto per me. Apprezzo che tu credi in me per una seconda possibilità, apprezzo la tua fiducia.”  
Zayn subito si fiondò su di lui e lo strinse in un forte abbraccio. “Volevo solo vederti felice come prima. Era destino che voi due vi ritrovaste, sai? Sembravate entrambi persi, come se vi mancasse un pezzo. Ed infatti ora eccovi qui, e sembra che nulla sia cambiato, non proprio… C’era questo posto dentro di te, quel posto dove avevi conservato il suo ricordo, e tu sei riuscito da solo a trovarlo e a far riaffiorare il vostro meraviglioso amore. Non l’avevi mai notato prima, ma io l’ho fatto ed anche tutti gli altri e nessuno sembrava disposto a correre il rischio di mostrarti cosa mancava. So che magari ho esagerato, ho oltrepassato qualche limite, ma dovevo farlo. Liam mi parla a malapena da due giorni, ma non potevo semplicemente restare seduto qui in questo negozio ogni fottuto giorno con quella versione svuotata del mio migliore amico. Hai cambiato tutta la sua vita in un paio di giorni, Harry. L’hai stravolto, di nuovo. Se questa non è una di quelle cose da anime gemelle... non so nemmeno cosa sia.”  
Harry si ritrasse dal loro abbraccio, un sorriso sincero che curvava gli angoli delle sue labbra. “Grazie,” questa volta era un sussurro. Prese la mano di Zayn e la strinse tra le sue, incontrando gli occhi del moro. “A che ora finisci oggi?”  
“Probabilmente uscirò verso le tre.”  
“Okay,” la voce di Harry era calma. “Tornerò dopo.”  
Detto questo, Harry si congedò, il libro nella tasca della sua giacca sembrava bruciare maledettamente. Avrebbe trovato la caffetteria più vicina e avrebbe finito quello che era rimasto del libro che Louis gli aveva regalato. Avrebbe trovato la forza di cui aveva bisogno per affrontare quella conversazione con il castano... la conversazione che alla fine avrebbe girato attorno al fatto che Harry non poteva davvero dire le cose che voleva dire. Beh, almeno così avrebbe avuto più tempo per pensare meglio a cosa dire, per prepararsi un discorso senza farsi sfuggire nulla.  
Si voltò prima di aprire la porta e catturò di nuovo lo sguardo di Zayn.   
“Non dirgli che sono passato.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Louis stava fissando l’oceano, le onde che fluttuavano avanti e indietro riflettendo il cielo blu perfettamente senza nuvole. Questo era davvero il paradiso. Ne era certo. Il suo semestre d’esami sembrava il lontano ricordo di una vita passata. Ricordava a malapena le sessioni di studio e l’ansia che ne derivava. Ora c’era solo Harry, il suo ragazzo perfetto. Harry, che era riuscito a cancellare tutto lo stress e le preoccupazioni della sua vita e trasportarlo letteralmente in paradiso. _  
_A proposito di Harry, pensò, mentre sentiva un paio di braccia forti che gli cingevano la vita. Le labbra del suo ragazzo premettero sul suo collo all’istante, il palmo della mano si posò sul suo stomaco.  
“Mi sei mancato, piccolo Lou.”_  
_Louis ridacchiò, inclinando la testa all’indietro per catturare le labbra di Harry in un bacio. Il riccio ricambiò il bacio senza esitazione, la mano sul suo stomaco si abbassò un po’ di più. Una risata uscì dalla bocca di Louis immediatamente. _  
_“Gesù Cristo, Haz, non vorrai fare di nuovo sesso, vero? Penso proprio che tu abbia un problema. La dipendenza dal sesso è una questione seria, sai. Inoltre, il mio corpo ed il mio cazzo non penso reggerebbero ancora, temo. Abbiamo fatto l’amore per tutta la notte e poi mi hai svegliato ad un’ora ridicola questa mattina. Non sai quanto mi dispiace per i nostri poveri vicini, davvero Harry.”_  
_Harry ridacchiò e poi ringhiò, mormorando qualche parola incoerente. Onestamente, quel ragazzo era davvero troppo. Le sue labbra furono di nuovo contro il collo di Louis in un secondo, e premette il petto contro la schiena di Louis ancora di più. Fece scivolare la mano verso il basso a quel punto, andando a giocare con l’elastico dei pantaloncini da bagno di Louis. _  
_“Non posso farci niente, Lou. Ti voglio sempre, tutto il tempo. Ti amo così tanto.”_  
_Louis annuì allegramente. Harry però non si spinse oltre. Tenne le mani ferme lì, le sue labbra ora si muovevano in modo più morbido e sensuale contro il suo collo. “Stavo pensando,” ed era davvero difficile per Louis pensare quando il caldo respiro di Harry gli solleticava la pelle, ma provò a prestare attenzione. “Dovremmo avere un bambino.”_  
_Louis emise una risata sorpresa. “Uh, penso che nessuno dei due sia adeguatamente ‘attrezzato’ per avere figli, amore.”_  
_Harry rafforzò la presa sul suo corpo. “Sono serio,” disse. “Voglio avere un bambino con te.”_  
_Louis ricordava questo momento. Lui e Harry erano in un resort ridicolmente elegante a Bora Bora e quella era la prima volta che discutevano seriamente della prospettiva di avere dei bambini. Louis ricordava di aver respinto l’idea, dicendo di voler almeno finire la scuola e che dovevano sposarsi prima, dato che il matrimonio avrebbe potuto dare un aspetto migliore e professionale alle loro domande di adozione. Solo un anno dopo, entrambi si erano proposti l’uno all’altro. Da qualche parte in quella conversazione, Louis ricordava di aver detto ‘siamo giovani. Non c’è fretta. Abbiamo tutta la vita davanti a noi.’ _  
_Ha. _  
_L’ironia di quella frase, ora, era scoraggiante. Ora Louis era stato riportato in questo ricordo per un motivo e un solo motivo: era il successivo da cancellare. Questa realizzazione gli fece venire un brivido lungo la schiena. _  
_Le labbra di Harry erano ancora sul suo collo quando “nuota con me,” disse, rompendo la sceneggiatura ed il copione di quel ricordo._  
_Louis si girò, le braccia di Harry ancora avvolte intorno a lui. Louis amava questo ragazzo. Amava ogni versione di questo ragazzo; e questa versione, l’Harry dell’estate del 2013, con i capelli un po’ più lunghi del solito dopo tre solidi mesi di viaggio… beh, questa versione non era meno adorabile degli altri. Louis non voleva dirgli addio. _  
_Si sporse e baciò Harry come se fosse l’ultima volta. La disperazione di quel gesto doveva essere stata evidente perché il riccio si ritrasse, i suoi occhi elettrici. _  
_“Smetti di provare a dirmi addio.”_  
_“Non voglio lasciarti,” disse Louis, con voce rotta._  
_“Allora non farlo.” Harry bloccò le braccia di Louis, guardandolo con sguardo serio. “Ti amo, Louis Tomlinson. Credo non esista una realtà su questa terra dove non ti amerei. Non ti dirò addio. Questa non può essere la fine. Non puoi semplicemente cancellarmi. Ti troverò. Ti troverò ancora e ancora perché è così che funziona l’amore. Questo non è un addio. Non ti dirò mai addio, Louis.”_  
_Detto questo, Harry lo lasciò andare e si arrampicò oltre la ringhiera, lanciandosi nell’oceano. Riapparve un momento dopo, con un sorriso sul volto, nonostante sapessero entrambi cosa sarebbe successo. _  
_“Nuota con me, Lou. Un’ultima volta.”_  
_Louis allora non esitò. Si arrampicò sulla ringhiera e si lanciò verso il maestoso oceano, raggiungendo Harry. _  
_Tranne per il fatto che... questa volta non atterrò in acqua. La sensazione di cadere rimase per un lungo periodo e quando aprì gli occhi, il mondo intorno a lui era nero. _  
_“Questo non è un addio.”_  
_La voce di Harry risuonò intorno a lui, ma non importava in quale direzione si girasse il castano, Harry non c’era. E proprio così, un altro ricordo era sparito. Louis non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ritrovare la via del ritorno. _  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente**  
  
  
  
  
Louis pensava di star mascherando in modo piuttosto impeccabile come si sentiva davvero. Davvero, era andato alla grande in questi giorni. Forse aveva sbagliato tutto nella vita. Forse non sarebbe mai dovuto diventare un chirurgo o il custode di una maledetta libreria. Forse sarebbe dovuto diventare un attore. Stava facendo in modo che ogni singola persona con cui entrasse in contatto pensasse che stesse fottutamente bene... soprattutto perché l’alternativa era far sapere a tutti che aveva lasciato che un ragazzo con cui aveva trascorso solo pochi giorni gli rubasse il cuore. Non avrebbe dovuto stare così male per qualcuno, non avrebbe dovuto essere così preso da Harry. Razionalmente, Louis lo sapeva. Nessuno poteva entrare nella tua vita di punto in bianco e stravolgerla completamente in tre giorni. Non era possibile. Louis, però, si era illuso. Aveva creduto che ci fosse davvero qualcosa tra loro due, una chimica particolare, un’attrazione mai provata prima, e ci era cascato con tutte le scarpe. La sua mente aveva ingigantito soltanto le cose, facendogli credere che Harry fosse qualcosa di molto più grande di quanto non sia in realtà.   
Quindi era stato fottutamente male quando il riccio era fuggito dal negozio lunedì mattina senza dire una parola. E gli aveva fatto male il non sentirlo per il resto della giornata. Gli aveva fatto male quando aveva mandato sua sorella a recuperare il suo telefono e gli aveva fatto male quando era stato costretto ad accettare che forse Harry non voleva assolutamente avere niente a che fare con lui. E poi, aveva sofferto molto quella prima notte, quando era andato a letto e aveva inventato una serie di scuse giustificabili sul perché Harry fosse scappato. Aveva creato un milione di minuscole fantasie, aveva pensato ad un milione di modi con i quali il riccio avrebbe potuto contattarlo e scusarsi.   
Ma non si era mai scusato. Non gli aveva mai dato una singola spiegazione. Quella prima notte era sfociata in una mattina vuota, senza alcun messaggio, che aveva lasciato il posto ad altre due mattine senza messaggi, e ora Louis si trovava di fronte alla consapevolezza che Harry non voleva più sentirlo. Non si sentiva in dovere di dare a Louis alcun tipo di spiegazione. Aveva visto la pietà negli occhi di Zayn e di Niall quando erano passati a trovarlo ed aveva capito. Louis era un sacco di cose, ma non era uno sciocco. Harry si era arreso, non voleva avere più nulla a che fare con lui ed era stata una cosa intenzionale. Non lo avrebbe contattato.   
Quindi Louis aveva perfezionato l’arte della recitazione e da un paio di giorni faceva finta che tutto quello non lo facesse soffrire, che stava bene. Aveva quasi assalito Zayn quando aveva cercato di chiedergli come si sentisse. _Conoscevo quel ragazzo da a malapena dieci minuti, Zayn, ovviamente sto benissimo. _  
Ma era un bugiardo, perché Louis, in verità, non stava affatto bene. I suoi sentimenti erano stati feriti. Si sentiva come un bambino e voleva solo fare i capricci perché era tutto ciò che _poteva_ fare. Nulla avrebbe cambiato quel triste stato di cose. Louis si era infatuato di un ragazzo - si era davvero fottutamente infatuato di un ragazzo - per la prima volta dopo quelli che gli erano sembrati secoli, e questo aveva mandato tutto all’aria in meno di mezza settimana.   
Ma, per quanto fossero feriti i suoi poveri piccoli sentimenti, non gli avrebbe permesso di fermare la sua vita. Aveva lasciato i guanti di Harry sul tavolo della cucina e aveva camminato fino al suo negozio con le mani praticamente gelide e stava bene. Davvero bene, come era sempre stato. Louis era sempre stato fottutamente bene e avrebbe continuato a esserlo. Non c’era altra opzione. Forse era troppo romantico a sperare in qualcosa di più. Stabilità e moderato successo erano cose più che sufficienti. La maggior parte delle persone non avevano questi privilegi. Louis era egoista a sperare che ci potesse essere un momento nella sua vita in cui potesse avere o essere più di questo.   
Estrasse la mano dalla tasca della giacca e aprì la porta del suo negozio. Immediatamente, l’odore del caffè espresso gli entrò nelle narici e si sentì subito a casa. Questo era il suo posto. C’era uno strano prurito sotto la pelle durante le mattine in cui non veniva qui. Questo piccolo negozio era diventato una sua estensione in soli due anni. Vide subito Zayn dietro al bancone, intento a preparare da bere ad una coppia di ragazzi stretti l’uno all’altro che chiacchieravano felicemente con lui. Louis sorrise nonostante quella sensazione di sofferenza che era _completamente fottutamente ingiustificata_ e si fece strada nel negozio. Lasciò la giacca nel suo ufficio prima di unirsi a Zayn dietro il bancone. Ora la coppia era seduta a uno dei tavoli e Zayn era passato a scaricare la lavastoviglie.  
“Cosa mi sono perso?” Chiese il giovane.   
Zayn lo guardò e lui subito capì che c’era qualcosa di strano. “Non molto,” mormorò prima di tornare alla lavastoviglie.   
Louis sollevò un sopracciglio, ma decise di non chiedere nulla per paura che Zayn gli avrebbe rivolto di nuovo quello sguardo pieno di sensi di colpa, e non lo avrebbe retto.  
“Uh, c’è qualcosa di cui volevo parlarti,” la voce del moro suonò di nuovo strana e- no grazie. Louis non voleva affrontare quell’argomento.  
“Preferirei non parlarne, grazie.”  
Zayn sbuffò. “Preferiresti non parlare di me che ti chiedo qualche giorno libero?”  
“Oh,” disse Louis, afferrando la tazza di Amsterdam e rimettendola sullo scaffale. “Beh, il re dell’egocentrismo si scusa, allora.”  
Zayn emise una piccola risatina, e in qualche modo la tensione muscolare di Louis si allentò e cominciò a sentirsi un po’ meglio.  
“Quando ne avresti bisogno?”  
Zayn si raddrizzò mentre chiudeva la lavastoviglie. “Uh,” iniziò, ed aveva un tono strano. “Beh, mi servirebbe il resto della settimana. E forse anche qualche giorno della settimana prossima.”  
“Oh,” il giovane scrollò le spalle. “Sì, okay, certo. Nessun problema. Sono sicuro di poter reggere il tutto. Me lo hai detto con poco preavviso, però. Sei fortunato ad essere uno dei migliori amici del capo.”  
Zayn non rise a quella battuta, e questo lo lasciò perplesso. L’amico si stava comportando in modo davvero strano ed era stupido da parte sua pensare che Louis non se ne fosse accorto. Lo conosceva praticamente da tutta una vita, ormai. Ricordava ancora che una volta Liam li aveva sfidati, obbligandoli a mangiare un verme, ed avevano morso le estremità opposte dello stesso verme perché nessuno dei due era abbastanza coraggioso da provare per primo. Hanno fatto tutto insieme. E non c’erano segreti tra di loro.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” Chiese infatti. “Facciamo così, allora. Perché hai bisogno di questi giorni liberi? Di certo non devi andare via per sposarti perché lo hai già fatto, quindi che ne dici di dirmi perché ti comporti in modo strano?”  
Zayn sospirò. “Liam e io andremo a Brighton domani.”  
“Brighton? A dicembre? Perché?”  
Il moro si grattò la nuca. “Beh, uhm- io e Liam... andremo a prendere nostro figlio.”  
Louis sentì il suo cuore precipitare. “Scusami, cosa hai appena detto?”  
“Uhm, andremo a Brighton per prendere il nostro bambino.”  
Louis si sentiva come se non sapesse più su quale pianeta stesse vivendo. I suoi due migliori amici, che si frequentavano ormai da tutta una vita, due anni fa erano sgattaiolati via e si erano sposati, senza dire nulla a nessuno, e adesso? Adesso Zayn veniva qui per dirgli che il giorno dopo sarebbero andati via per andare a prendere un fottuto bambino senza dire una parola. Mentre lui non riusciva nemmeno a capire come poter frequentare qualcuno senza che quest’ultimo scappasse via da lui dopo soli pochi giorni.   
“Da quando avete un bambino?” Louis era sbalordito. Era assolutamente incredulo.   
“Beh, da ieri. È nato ieri.”  
Lo sguardo di Zayn era... beh, affettuoso e bellissimo e sembrava che fosse incredulo tanto quanto lui. Forse anche lui doveva ancora assimilare la cosa.  
“Zay! Oh mio Dio,” esclamò poi Louis, gettando le braccia attorno al corpo del moro e piantandogli un bacio sulla guancia. “Sei un papà! Non sapevo nemmeno che _volessi_ diventare papà, fottuto idiota!”  
Allora Zayn rise, una risata bagnata, emozionata e felice, e ricambiò il suo abbraccio. “Sono un papà.” Pronunciò quelle parole come se le stesse tastando sulla sua lingua, come se volesse testare come sarebbero suonate quando le avrebbe pronunciate ad alta voce.  
Louis si tirò indietro, colpito dall’emozione che vide sul viso di Zayn. Zayn, che aveva sempre cercato di essere così fottutamente informale su tutto. Zayn, che non aveva fatto altro se non scrollare le spalle un paio di volte quella sera, quando si erano riuniti dopo il loro viaggio e Liam aveva annunciato a Louis che si erano sposati. Zayn, che era sempre stato il primo a spazzare via l’idea del romanticismo in qualsiasi sua forma, preferendo di mantenere tutti i segreti del mondo tra lui e Liam. Quel Zayn, il suo migliore amico in tutto il mondo, in quel momento brillava. Era assolutamente raggiante, e non c’era altro modo per descrivere lo sguardo sul suo viso se non con ‘orgoglioso e felice.’  
Louis sorrise allora. “Da dov’è nata questa idea? Non sapevo nemmeno che volevate un figlio.”  
Zayn si morse un labbro. “Già, diciamo che stiamo cercando... da alcuni anni. Già da prima di andare a Londra a sposarci. Non abbiamo detto nulla perché... stavamo cercando di non alzare troppo le aspettative in caso fosse andata male. Abbiamo, uhm, incontrato questa ragazza su un sito web. Ha solo sedici anni. Parliamo con lei da alcuni mesi, qualche tempo fa siamo anche andati lì da lei e l’abbiamo incontrata e... sì. Adesso lui è venuto al mondo.”  
“Beh, cavolo,” Louis non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro da dire. Era davvero senza parole, il che era una cosa assurda per lui. Louis non rimaneva mai senza parole. “Perché non me l'hai detto?”  
Zayn si strinse nelle spalle. “Eravamo nervosi... queste cose sono difficili da mettere in atto, e non sempre vanno in porto. Il nostro avvocato ci aveva avvertiti e quindi... non volevamo dirlo ed entusiasmare tutti perché… se poi le cose non avessero funzionato? Sarebbe stato orribile. Inoltre, tu in questi giorni eri turbato. Eri occupato con-”  
“Occupato con cosa? Con l’essere stato scaricato da un ragazzo che conoscevo da due giorni e mezzo? Oh, andiamo Zayn! È una cosa incredibile questa! Dovresti essere felice ed urlarlo al mondo intero, che cavolo. Prenditi tutto il tempo libero di cui hai bisogno, ma mi aspetto foto ogni dodici minuti circa per tutto il tempo che sarai libero.”  
Allora Zayn sorrise, un sorriso grande e sincero, e Louis era così fottutamente felice per lui. Era così fottutamente felice per entrambi. Zayn allora mise una mano in tasca per afferrare il telefono. Lo sbloccò e armeggiò con esso per qualche secondo prima di girarlo verso di Louis. Sullo schermo c’era l’immagine di un bambino minuscolo, rosa e rugoso. Il cuore di Louis si sciolse completamente. Agguantò il telefono dalla mano di Zayn e fissò la foto con gli occhi bagnati ed il petto già pieno d’affetto per quell’esserino. Beh, merda. Louis non immaginava che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato così presto, ma proprio lì sullo schermo davanti a lui c’era il bambino di Zayn e Liam. I suoi amici avevano avuto un bambino! Louis era diventato zio!   
“Mandami immediatamente questa foto,” disse prima di restituirgli il telefono. “Lo zio Tommo dovrà mostrarla a ogni singola persona che verrà qui per i prossimi diciotto anni.”  
Zayn scoppiò a ridere. “Zio Tommo, eh?”  
Louis annuì. “Sì. Non farò lo stesso errore che ho fatto con Dais e Phoebs. Mi hanno chiamato LouLou per metà della loro vita. Louis forse è troppo difficile per un bambino. Credo che invece Tommo sia molto più abbordabile.” Louis fece una pausa. “Aspetta. Ed io come devo chiamarlo? Qual è il suo nome?”  
“Oscar,” disse Zayn senza esitazione.   
_Oh Dio. _Che nome meraviglioso! I suoi migliori amici avevano davvero avuto un bambino ed il suo nome era Oscar! Louis non riusciva a contenere tutta la gioia che provava nel suo petto. Un vero bambino. Era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva avuto a che fare con un bambino. Gli mancava. Gli mancavano i tempi in cui le sue sorelle erano tutte piccole ed era molto più che pronto a rifare tutto da capo. Più bambini ci sono, meglio è.   
Louis non riuscì a cancellare il suo sorriso. “Ed è un Payne o un Malik?”  
Zayn ridacchiò prima di parlare. “Malik-Payne.”  
Louis ridacchiò. “Non hai ancora cambiato idea sulla cosa del cognome, eh, Zayner? Cosa c’è di così terribile nell’essere a tutti gli effetti un Payne? Liam non può cambiare il suo, è un dottore per l’amor di Dio.”  
“Si congelerà l’infermo quando il mio nome sarà Zayn Payne.”  
Il castano a quel punto scoppiò in una grossa risata. Già, la rima. Se n’era dimenticato. “Va bene, capisco il tuo punto di vista.” Disse.  
Era felice, finalmente.   
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis era seduto a uno dei tavoli sul retro del negozio, e stava sfogliando distrattamente le pagine dei sonetti di Shakespeare. Aveva letto ogni singola parola di quel particolare libro circa un milione di volte, ma la sensazione della ruvidezza delle pagine sotto le sue dita, l’odore particolare di quella copia sbrindellata che trasportava dall’ultimo anno di superiori era una specie di tecnica per rilassare i nervi. Stava pensando a molte cose. Innanzitutto, pensava a Oscar. Stava cercando di capire che tipo di padre sarebbe stato Liam. Sarebbe diventato uno di quei genitori severi? A Liam piaceva avere il controllo della maggior parte delle cose e Louis non era un esperto del settore, ma non sembrava che i genitori avessero troppo spesso il controllo.   
Zayn, d’altra parte... Louis sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi da lui. Zayn sarebbe stato un involucro di emozioni. Contrariamente all’immagine di sé che aveva cercato di proiettare al resto del mondo, il moro era di una dolcezza e bontà d’animo disarmante, e di sicuro sarebbe stato gentile e paziente, e avrebbe pianto per ogni cosa che il piccolo avrebbe fatto. Louis sapeva che avrebbero brillato entrambi come genitori, perché erano due persone meravigliose e si sarebbero bilanciati a vicenda come sempre. Avrebbero assunto i ruoli di ‘papà’ senza problemi. Louis ne era certo.   
Era tutto così eccitante. Era così contento per loro... eppure, qualcosa dentro di lui era come spento, come se fosse contaminato dal seme del malessere. Non era giusto e sapeva che un buon amico non doveva sentirsi in questo modo. Lo sapeva.   
Era solo che… provava una strana sensazione dentro di lui, come se non sapesse più chi fosse, come se avesse dimenticato tutto ciò che desiderava, tutte le cose che voleva. Si era dimenticato persino dei sogni che aveva quando era più giovane, e come aveva potuto? Come poteva qualcuno dimenticare le ambizioni che aveva sempre avuto? Louis voleva diventare papà. Aveva sempre desiderato essere un papà, ma da qualche parte lungo la strada si era dimenticato di quel sogno. Aveva dimenticato quanto quel desiderio fosse impiantato nel suo cuore fino a quando non si era trovato di fronte ai suoi migliori amici intenti a seguire il loro sogno, il _suo _sogno.  
Non doveva essere geloso. Era sbagliato. Era orribile e sbagliato e Louis non avrebbe mai fatto sapere ai due ragazzi come si sentiva realmente, nemmeno tra un milione di anni.  
Louis si era dimenticato di se stesso. Da molto tempo ormai aveva dimenticato chi fosse. E non era normale.   
Quindi, stava sfogliando quel vecchio libro, inalando il profumo delle pagine vecchie di quasi cento anni e cercando disperatamente di non lasciare che la sua mente tornasse a pensare ad occhi verdi e capelli ricci e al ricordo che sì, Louis aveva dei sogni. Al ricordo che sì, Louis voleva avere qualcuno con cui condividere quei sogni. E voleva anche cercare di soffocare quella piccola parte del suo cervello che gli diceva che sì, probabilmente era ormai per metà innamorato di qualcuno che conosceva solo da pochi giorni. Forse era pazzo, non ci si poteva innamorare di qualcuno così velocemente, era una cosa da film, una cosa irreale. Eppure… era successa. Sentiva una strana sensazione al petto quando pensava ad Harry, aveva sentito una strana connessione con lui dal primo istante in cui aveva posato gli occhi sul ragazzo, e non poteva ignorarla. Colpo di fulmine, destino, amore a prima vista, chiamatelo come volete, ma ormai ci era dentro con tutte le scarpe.  
Erano le quattro e mezza e Zayn se n’era andato un paio d’ore prima. Una volta che Louis ebbe finito di esprimere la sua eccitazione e di porre tutte le domande appropriate all’amico, lo aveva poi costretto a tornare a casa con la promessa che gli avrebbe mandato foto e lo avrebbe chiamato via FaceTime quando sarebbero arrivati al loro hotel a Brighton.  
E ora Louis era solo. Un promemoria agghiacciante del fatto che, nonostante avesse i migliori amici del mondo che sarebbero stati lì per lui in un battito di ciglia… sarebbero sempre tornati a casa l’uno dall’altro mentre lui sarebbe tornato a casa da solo. Quel pensiero oggi faceva male più del solito. Era davvero troppo emotivo.   
Era così preso dai suoi stessi pensieri che riuscì a malapena a registrare il suono silenzioso della campanella mentre qualcuno apriva lentamente la porta, chiudendola piano dietro di sé. Louis scosse la testa, si passò una mano sul viso e si alzò in piedi. Chiuse il libro davanti a sé e guardò verso la porta. All’improvviso sentì il cuore battere furiosamente in gola perché, anche se aveva un cappello nero calato sui capelli, i riccioli che sporgevano ai lati erano ancora lì. Così come gli occhi verdi smeraldo. Era Harry. Harry era in piedi di fronte a lui.  
Louis rimase immobile per un momento, osservando perplesso Harry che camminava lentamente verso di lui. Un milione di pensieri gli attraversavano la mente, ma non riusciva a pensare a una sola cosa che dissipasse la speranza che gli fluttuava nello stomaco quando incontrò gli occhi di Harry. Non c’era un motivo razionale per cui il riccio doveva essere lì, quindi _era di sicuro_ lì per Louis. Non c’era altra spiegazione.   
Harry era a un paio di metri da lui adesso, con un libro in mano e un’espressione assolutamente illeggibile sul viso. Louis voleva davvero parlare. Sentiva che forse quella era la mossa migliore, ma non riusciva ad aprire la bocca. Era paralizzato dalla paura di dire la cosa sbagliata. E non voleva assolutamente. Harry era davvero in piedi di fronte a lui e non voleva rischiare di rovinare tutto dicendo qualcosa di insensato.   
Quindi aspettò.   
Gli occhi di Harry erano su di lui ed il castano sentì una morsa allo stomaco, come se uno zoo avesse preso possesso delle sue viscere, ma in qualche modo in quelle iridi più verdi della foresta, Louis pensò di poter vedere delle scuse. Dio, Louis era così fottutamente felice di essersi svegliato quella mattina e di essere venuto a lavoro.   
Alla fine, poi, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Louis, Harry sollevò il libro che aveva tra le mani e Louis vide la familiare fotografia delle ali tatuate dell’angelo. E finalmente, il giovane riuscì a sentire la voce di Harry.  
“Pensi che Marianne sia morta alla fine? Che, dopo tutto quello che ha passato in tutti quegli anni, si sia lasciata andare?”  
Louis si schiarì la gola e cercò di non sciogliersi di fronte al fatto che, sebbene Harry non gli avesse parlato per giorni, aveva trascorso il suo tempo a leggere il libro preferito di Louis.   
“Beh, non lo so. Suppongo che dipende da molti fattori. Tu pensi che sia pazza o che abbia effettivamente 700 anni?”  
“Non so cosa pensare,” il riccio poi fece una pausa, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Louis. “Tu pensi che due persone che sono destinate a stare insieme continuerebbero a trovarsi sempre?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, gli occhi fissi su Harry, alla ricerca di qualsiasi indizio che gli facesse capire ciò che stava pensando. “Sì, penso di sì.”  
“Lo penso anch’io.”  
Le parole di Harry uscirono come un sussurro.   
Ci fu un momento di silenzio prima che Harry facesse un passo avanti, poggiando il libro accanto a quello di Shakespeare sul tavolo. E in un battito di ciglia, Louis si ritrovò il riccio in piedi proprio di fronte a lui. Sentì il cuore mancare di uno, due, cento battiti.   
“Ti devo delle scuse,” la voce di Harry aveva un tono intriso di sensi di colpa, e a lui non piacque per nulla. “Le cose nella mia vita sono diventate piuttosto complicate all’improvviso, e non voglio che tu pensi che sia stata colpa tua.”  
Ah, eccolo lì. Il buon vecchio cliché che la vita di Harry era ‘piuttosto complicata in questo momento.’ Louis era piuttosto bravo a leggere i cliché, però. Sapeva come sarebbe finita questa storia. E di certo non finirà con lui e Harry a vivere per sempre felici e contenti. Si sarebbe conclusa con una delusione gentile. Quello era il modo di Harry di alleviare la propria colpa: assicurarsi che Louis sapesse che non era colpa sua, che non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato. Louis si sentiva male. Tutto dentro di lui sembrava sbagliato e nauseante e in un certo senso odiava se stesso per aver provato quella sensazione di speranza pochi secondi prima. Come aveva potuto essere così fottutamente ingenuo?  
“Sì,” disse Louis, e pensò di star facendo un ottimo lavoro nel mascherare l’amarezza che sentiva sulla punta della sua lingua. “Capisco. So a cosa porterà questo cliché, temo.”  
“Cliché?” Disse Harry, sembrando sorpreso dalle sue parole. “Non stavo cercando di essere cliché con questa storia,” le sue parole erano affrettate, ora.  
“Va tutto bene, Harry, non mi devi una spiegazione.”  
“E invece sì,” insistette Harry. “La parte più importante dello stare con qualcuno è la trasparenza, no?”  
Louis scosse la testa confuso. “Stare con qualcuno? Vuoi dire che non sei qui per scaricarmi con delicatezza?”  
“Scaricarti? Pensi che voglia scaricarti? _No_. No, certo che no, Louis!”   
Le parole di Harry erano intrise di panico a quel punto, e Louis stava facendo tutto ciò che era in suo potere per continuare a rimanere serio e non scoppiare in una incontrollabile risata.  
“Non voglio scaricarti. Dio, non l’ho _mai _voluto. Non mi è mai passato per la testa. Perché mai pensi che voglia scaricarti?”  
“Non lo so. Il tuo silenzio in questi giorni, forse?” Louis si morse l’angolo del labbro, cercando di combattere il suo sorriso. Sentì i lati della bocca curvarsi nonostante i suoi sforzi. Non poteva farci nulla, quella sensazione di malessere che aveva provato poco prima era completamente sparita, lasciando spazio ad una felicità che non provava da giorni.  
Harry se ne accorse all’istante, ed anche lui iniziò a sorridere, facendo spuntare una fossetta sua guancia. Louis voleva essere la fonte di altri mille sorrisi di Harry.   
“Sì, immagino di poter capire perché lo pensi, ma non è quello che sta succedendo qui, Lou.”  
Quella parola era così intima. Fece battere furiosamente il cuore di Louis nel suo petto. _Lou_. Nessuno lo aveva mai chiamato così. Tutti lo chiamavano Tommo. Quel piccolo soprannome diede a Louis tutta la speranza nel mondo.   
“Ero serio sul fatto che le cose siano complicate nella mia vita. Ti ho parlato dell’incidente e... sto ancora elaborando alcune cose ed è stato sbagliato da parte mia escluderti. Ed è stato ancora più sbagliato da parte mia farti credere che tu avessi fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, Lou. Anzi, sei stato assolutamente meraviglioso con me, e hai fatto tutto giusto. Anche adesso, insomma, mi stai facendo ridere mentre vorrei solo annegare nel mio senso di colpa.”  
“Aww,” disse Louis. “Povero martire. Dovrei urlarti contro? Lanciare una granata in modo che tu possa saltarci sopra? Suppongo, quindi, che tu non voglia assolutamente che io ti perdoni. Probabilmente dovrei prenderti a calci e sbatterti fuori, nelle fredde strade di Manchester, e farti riflettere bene su ciò che hai fatto.”  
Harry rise poi, avvicinandosi ancora di più. Prese entrambe le mani di Louis nelle sue e baciò il dorso di ognuna di esse. Louis sentì lo stomaco attorcigliarsi alla sensazione delle labbra del riccio sulla sua pelle. “Mi dispiace,” disse Harry, le mani di Louis ancora nelle sue. “E mi piacerebbe davvero, davvero tanto se mi perdonassi e ti lasciassi portare fuori a cena.”  
Louis sorrise. “Pensavo che non me lo avresti mai chiesto.”  
Il giovane sentì Harry stringere la presa sulle sue mani e sì, questo era ancora esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno. Harry era una boccata d’aria fresca nella sua vita stagnante e noiosa. Uno spiraglio di luce in mezzo alle nuvole. Louis aveva vagato per anni senza avere alcuno scopo concreto e in qualche modo, senza davvero volerlo, l’aveva trovato. Aveva trovato tutto quello di cui avesse mai avuto bisogno negli occhi verdi di fronte a lui. La vita di Louis potrebbe essere stata una noiosa successione di eventi sempre uguali, di una routine che ormai aveva cominciato a stargli stretta, ma quello non era il suo futuro. Il suo futuro era luminoso ed eccitante e un’avventura che voleva vivere, preferibilmente con questo ragazzo al suo fianco.   
“E visto che hai parlato di trasparenza,” disse il castano, avvicinandosi ad Harry. “Mi sei mancato.”  
Harry tirò il corpo di Louis verso di lui, allora, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alla sua vita e stringendolo forte con la promessa di non lasciarlo andare. Louis poggiò la testa sul petto di Harry, ascoltando il battito frenetico ed irregolare del riccio, e sentì le labbra del riccio tra i suoi capelli, il respiro caldo e allettante.   
“Mi sei mancato. Mi sei mancato molto più di quanto tu possa mai immaginare, Louis.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, ho avuto un esame di merda, ma eccoci qui. Si sono chiariti, Harry ha accettato tutto e ha deciso di riprovarci e di far innamorare di nuovo Louis. Cosa succederà secondo voi adesso? Fatemi sapere utilizzando l'hashtag #MMIMFF o lasciando una recensione.


	13. XII

**Meet Me In Montauk **  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo XII.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
La risata di Louis echeggiò nel parco quasi vuoto, ed in quel momento nel petto di Harry stava accadendo qualcosa a cui non riusciva a dare un nome. Il fatto era, che era sempre stato così. Harry aveva sempre fatto queste orribili battute, ed in genere queste portavano le persone a ridere di _lui… _non per la battuta. Louis invece… lui aveva _sempre_ riso delle sue battute - certo, lo prendeva anche in giro poi, ma il fatto era che aveva sempre trovato Harry divertente.   
E ora, eccoli qui in questa strana situazione, dove Harry sapeva tutto del loro passato... e Louis invece pensava che fosse solo l’inizio. Era davvero strano, quasi surreale se ci pensava. Eppure erano qui, ed Harry era stato travolto da Louis nello stesso identico modo in cui era stato travolto anni fa. Tutto d’un colpo.   
“Solo perché tu lo sappia, i petali di un fiore non credo che abbiano la capacità di andare in bicicletta. Onestamente, penso che abbia qualcosa a che fare con la mancanza di gambe,” Louis stava ancora ridendo e il sorriso di Harry era incredibilmente grande. “Davvero, Harry, probabilmente questa era la peggior battuta che io abbia mai sentito. Non pensavo fosse possibile essere imbarazzati per conto di qualcun altro, ma Harold, ce l’hai fatta. Mi sento in imbarazzo per te.”  
“Però hai riso,” notò il riccio, sbattendo l’anca contro quella di Louis. “Pensi che io sia divertente.”  
“Stavo ridendo _di_ te, Harry. Onestamente, se queste sono il tipo di battute che dici regolarmente, sono sorpreso che tu non sia abituato al fatto che le persone ridano di te.”  
Qualcosa si agitò nel petto di Harry, perché non era la prima volta che avevano questa stessa, identica conversazione. Non c’era un’altra persona su questo pianeta che lo prendeva in giro come Louis e onestamente, c’era così tanto amore dietro quell’azione che Harry sentiva quasi le vertigini.   
“Pensi che io sia divertente.”  
“Stai zitto,” disse Louis, un sorriso che stava cercando di mascherare sulle sue labbra.   
Quindi sì, le cose erano strane. Louis aveva chiuso prima il negozio e si erano fermati ad un negozio di ‘fish and chips’ e ora stavano camminando per il parco. Era in qualche modo esattamente come ricordava Harry e allo stesso tempo tutto nuovo. Harry era alle prese con l’idea che tutto ciò che stava accadendo fosse una contraddizione. Louis non lo avrebbe mai saputo, comunque. Non avrebbe mai saputo quante volte avevano passeggiato in quel parco durante le pause all’università. Non avrebbe mai saputo quante volte avessero mangiato le patatine insieme e non avrebbe mai saputo che Harry gli aveva già detto quella battuta e aveva ricevuto la stessa, identica reazione nove anni prima.   
Harry voleva, più di ogni altra cosa sulla terra, stringere Louis a sé e non lasciarlo mai andare. C’era un vuoto dentro di lui, uno che persisteva da tre anni ormai e, in qualche modo, finalmente aveva capito come riuscire a colmarlo. Adesso conosceva tutti i luoghi dentro di lui a cui era appartenuto Louis, a cui _ancora_ apparteneva, e forse era una cosa precipitosa da dire, dal momento che quella persona non la conosceva _davvero_, non più, almeno... ma c’era qualcosa lì. C’era qualcosa che era sempre stato lì, ed Harry sospettava che non ci fosse nulla sul pianeta terra che potesse cambiare quella connessione sottostante.   
Era profondamente consapevole che aveva bisogno di andarci con i piedi di piombo. Non poteva fare le cose in modo troppo irruento e spaventare Louis. Aveva bisogno di ricostruire le loro fondamenta. Doveva procedere con cautela e considerare ogni mossa che faceva. La pressione era immensa. Doveva ricominciare da zero e far innamorare di nuovo l’amore della sua vita. La posta in gioco era alta perché Harry sapeva _esattamente_ cosa c’era da perdere.   
“Ehi,” disse Louis, interrompendo Harry dalle sue fantasticherie.   
Harry guardò alla sua sinistra ed incontrò gli occhi blu di Louis, ed il suo stomaco si attorcigliò in ogni modo possibile. Non era abbastanza vicino. Non erano vicini abbastanza, c’era una piccola distanza tra di loro (era passato così fottutamente tanto tempo.)  
“Sei diventato serio all’improvviso,” osservò Louis, sgranocchiando una patatina fritta. “Tutta questa cosa dovrebbe essere divertente, sai. Non dovresti pensare troppo. Non dovresti essere indeciso se _lasciarti_ incantare dal mio charme o meno. Dovresti semplicemente lasciare che il mio fascino faccia la sua magia.”  
Harry sorrise, perché eccolo qui Louis che, come sempre, riusciva a leggerlo come un libro aperto. Anche spogliato di tutto il contesto che esisteva prima tra loro, Louis riusciva ancora a capirlo come mai nessuno prima.   
“Voglio lasciarmi incantare,” disse Harry piano, catturando lo sguardo di Louis.   
Per la prima volta da quando aveva visto Louis nell’ascensore mentre era diretto da Liam e Zayn, un rossore gli imporporò il viso. Harry voleva prenderlo tra le sue braccia e baciargli le guance e fare il bagno in quel rossore, perché sapeva quanto fosse raro. Louis si sentiva a suo agio nel 90% delle situazioni in cui si trovava, quindi Harry apprezzò quella timidezza. Aveva fatto arrossire Louis. _Aveva fatto arrossire questo nuovo Louis. _  
Funzionavano ancora insieme.   
Lo sguardo di Louis si abbassò, un sorriso continuava a curvare i lati della bocca. “Questo sì che è mettere pressione su qualcuno.”  
Harry ridacchiò leggermente, allungando il mignolo verso la mano vuota di Louis, intrecciando insieme i loro mignoli. Il sorriso del maggiore era sempre più grande e luminoso, ed il riccio non riusciva a credere di riuscire a farlo sorridere ancora in quel modo. Innamorarsi di Louis era stato uno dei periodi più belli della sua vita, e ora aveva l’opportunità di rifarlo da capo in un modo che nessun altro avrebbe potuto immaginare.   
Harry strattonò la mano di Louis e lo attirò vicino a sé, unendo così i loro fianchi mentre si muovevano lentamente in avanti. Louis lo guardò, poi, i suoi bellissimi occhi blu lo guardarono contenti.   
“Piano, principe azzurro. Mi stai un po’ rubando la scena qui, sto quasi per farmi incantare da te e invece dovrei essere _io _quello che dovrebbe corteggiare e incantare.”  
Harry sorrise, incontrando di nuovo lo sguardo di Louis. Lasciò andare la mano di Louis quindi. “Scusa,” disse avanzando, ignorando l’espressione perplessa di Louis. “D’ora in poi sei al comando,” continuò, camminando davanti a Louis.   
“Va bene allora,” disse Louis mentre lo raggiungeva. Allungò immediatamente la mano e prese quella di Harry tra le sue, avvolgendo le loro dita completamente insieme. “Questa è la prima cosa da fare,” spiegò.  
Il riccio sorrise di nuovo, le fredde dita di Louis accendevano un fuoco nel suo petto.  
Harry poteva vederlo - un barlume delle persone che erano prima insieme. Aveva tutta la speranza nel mondo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_TOKYO + MOUNT FUJI_**** | _Travel Vlog di trav3lwithharry_**  
  
**_520.896 visualizzazioni_**  
  
**_Pubblicato il 20 febbraio 2012._**  
  
  
  
  
“Ciao ragazzi, sono Harry e bentornati sul mio canale YouTube!”  
Harry era in piedi su una rampa di scale, appoggiato a una ringhiera e indicando l’immagine dietro di lui. C’era un ampio sorriso sul suo viso, come se stesse facendo la migliore battuta di tutti i tempi.   
“Dietro di me, potete vedere l’incredibile Monte Fuji, venerato per le sue dimensioni e bellezza.”  
Dietro di lui, però, non c’era nient’altro se non una fitta nebbia, che oscurava qualsiasi tipo di visuale che si poteva osservare in un giorno normale. Le risate di Louis arrivarono da dietro la telecamera.   
L’inquadratura poi cambiò, riprendendo Harry e Louis seduti su una coperta, la vista nebbiosa rimase dietro di lui. Davanti a lui c’erano una collezione di spuntini.   
“Louis ed io abbiamo deciso di assaggiare alcuni degli spuntini che abbiamo preso questa mattina a Tokyo prima di partire per vedere questa maestosa montagna.”  
Il riccio sollevò un pacco. “Non ho idea di cosa sia,” disse, scrollando le spalle e strappando la busta. Rise mentre scrutava all’interno, sporgendosi poi verso di Louis così da permettergli di dare un’occhiata.  
Louis quasi gridò. “No, non tocco quella merda, Haz.”  
Harry allungò una mano all’interno della busta e ne tirò fuori un minuscolo pesce essiccato e lo sollevò per poterlo riprendere con la telecamera. “Ci sono anche delle noci qui dentro,” spiegò.   
Louis intanto aveva aperto un Kit-Kat verde e se lo portò verso il naso per odorarlo. Dopodiché se ne infilò un pezzo in bocca e rilasciò un basso gemito, alzando il pollice in alto verso la telecamera mentre masticava per far capire che era stato approvato.  
Harry scrollò le spalle e mise in bocca il piccolo pesce, masticando con cautela. Fece una smorfia e scosse la testa in negativo verso la telecamera. “Orribile,” borbottò, deglutendo con non poca fatica e girandosi verso Louis.   
“Sei disgustoso,” disse il giovane, sorridendo.  
“In realtà sono coraggioso,” disse Harry, allungando la mano nella busta e tirando fuori un altro piccolo pesce, tentando di consegnarlo a Louis.   
“Nemmeno tra un milione di anni,” disse Louis, scuotendo la testa.   
“Dai, Lou, vivi un po’.”  
“Se mangiare un pesce essiccato che ha ancora i bulbi oculari è vivere, allora ti dico che non mi dispiacerebbe morire.”  
Harry rise, avvicinandosi di più. “Sei un idiota,” disse, cercando di sporgersi per un bacio veloce.   
Louis mise le mani sulle guance di Harry, trattenendolo. “Nuh-uh, tesoro, no grazie. Non voglio baciarti quando hai l’alito di quel pesce.”  
Harry sporse il labbro inferiore, mettendo il broncio. “Ma tu mi ami,” piagnucolò.   
“A volte, l’amore è dire a qualcuno che non bacerai il suo alito di pesce.”  
Harry si avventò su di lui poi, facendo cadere Louis sulla schiena e arrampicandosi sul suo corpo per potergli così lasciare un grosso bacio sulle labbra. Si rialzò e sorrise con orgoglio alla telecamera. Anche Louis si mise a sedere di nuovo, le sopracciglia aggrottate, e fece una finta smorfia di disgusto mentre si asciugava le labbra con il dorso della manica della camicia.  
“Sei meschino,” disse, con un sorriso giocoso in faccia.   
L’inquadratura cambiò nuovamente, ora Harry reggeva la telecamera, il Monte Fuji non era ancora visibile dietro di lui. Sorrise, comunque.  
“Lou ed io torneremo a Tokyo tra pochi minuti, ma volevo spendere un minuto per dire qualcosa ora che Lou è andato in bagno,” Harry sorrise, con gli occhi che brillavano verso la telecamera. “Ci siamo svegliati prestissimo nonostante il jet-lag ancora sulle spalle, nonostante la stanchezza, e abbiamo trascinato i nostri culi fuori dall’hotel per vedere il Monte Fuji. Ci sono volute due ore per arrivare qui e... non siamo riusciti a vedere nulla. Saremo insieme a Tokyo solo per quattro giorni. Louis è qui solo per tre notti dal momento che ha una piccola pausa dall’università, ma sono stato in Thailandia nelle ultime tre settimane e dopo che Lou sarà andato via andrò in Malesia per un po’ e...” sospirò. “La nostra relazione è difficile a volte quando devo viaggiare così a lungo senza di lui... eppure riusciamo a farla funzionare e a goderci le piccole cose, sapete? Quattro giorni insieme in Giappone e gli ho chiesto qual era la cosa numero uno che voleva fare e lui mi ha risposto che voleva vedere questa montagna – e quindi siamo venuti qui, ma la nebbia non si è mai schiarita e non abbiamo visto niente. Ho provato a scusarmi con lui, sapete? E tutto ciò che ha detto è che non gliene fregava niente di una stupida montagna. Ha detto che non avrebbe cambiato nulla di questa giornata, per niente al mondo, perché si è divertito di più a scattare foto di cattivo gusto davanti alla nebbia e a mangiare cose strane di quanto non lo avrebbe fatto se avesse visto il monte, e immagino…” Harry sospirò di nuovo. “Sì, immagino sia solo in momenti come questo che mi rendo conto di quanto io sia veramente fortunato. Ho questo fantastico uomo che mi ama e onestamente, anche quando le cose vanno male, mi diverto più con lui di quanto non abbia mai fatto senza di lui. Penso che sia così che sai di aver trovato la persona giusta per te, quando fanno brillare anche le delusioni.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente**  
  
  
  
  
Le guance di Harry erano di un tenero colore purpureo, arrossate dal secondo bicchiere di Pinot Grigio che stava bevendo dalla tazza delle Cliffs of Moher. Stava lottando per respirare, dal momento che stava ridendo di gusto mentre ascoltava Louis raccontare la storia della giovane donna che veniva ogni mattina per flirtare con Zayn.   
“Te lo dico, Harold, non sai che aspetto abbia il risentimento finché non vedi gli sguardi che mi lancia quando è fuori.”  
Louis non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da Harry. Il giovane brillava... e forse, _forse_ non era solo per la bottiglia di vino a basso costo che stavano condividendo sul pavimento del suo negozio. La temperatura aveva iniziato a calare all’esterno e quindi avevano cercato rifugio all’interno di Montauk, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro e lasciando le luci spente, così che la stanza fosse illuminata solo dal bagliore delle loro torce iPhone e dalla luce che entrava dalla strada.   
Louis era completamente sopraffatto, da tutto. Aveva aspettato tutta la sua vita per questo. Non si era _mai_ sentito così prima. Non era mai stato allo stesso tempo così completamente a suo agio e così completamente autocosciente di ogni sua mossa. C’era solo… c’era qualcosa in Harry. Si sentiva come se lo conoscesse... o come se volesse conoscere ogni parte di lui. Quello che stava provando era... molto forte. Il problema era che Harry si era già allontanato da lui una volta e Louis non voleva essere… _troppo_. Non voleva spaventarlo con confessioni troppo premature. Non poteva legittimamente dire a Harry cosa stava accadendo dentro di lui perché sapeva istintivamente che non era così che accadeva normalmente. Questa non era l’andatura con cui le persone normali si innamoravano. Di solito ci voleva tempo, perché magari subentravano dubbi, insicurezze, paura, ma poi pian piano tutto ciò si scioglieva per lasciar spazio a quel sentimento tanto meraviglioso. Lui invece… lui si sentiva già sopraffatto, era già sulla buona strada per cadere nella trappola d’amore di quel ragazzo e… non ne era affatto spaventato.  
Harry allungò una mano sullo scaffale accanto a lui, le guance ancora rosa, e afferrò un libro di geologia. Lo aprì e iniziò a leggere una pagina a caso nella sua migliore rappresentazione di un insegnante.   
“Le sorgenti termali che alimentano l’acqua entrano nelle faglie della terra, dove vengono riscaldate delicatamente a causa dell’elevato gradiente geotermico. L’acqua poi emerge dalla terra come una sorgente calda, spesso situata alla base delle montagne,” Harry sbatté il libro. “Stranamente, lo sapevo già.”  
“Oh, wow. Guardati mentre cerchi di impressionarmi con questa tua conoscenza follemente interessante della geologia. Non posso credere che tu me lo abbia tenuto nascosto. Dimmi di più.”  
Le risate di Harry riecheggiarono nel negozio vuoto. “Sei un coglione,” disse. “L’ho imparato in Alaska. Me l’ha detto una guida turistica.”  
“Vorrei poter andare in Alaska. Ho sempre voluto vedere l’aurora boreale.”  
Era vero. Louis ci pensava spesso, soprattutto quando beveva il suo caffè dalla tazza di Anchorage che cambiava colore per mostrare l’aurora boreale quando era piena di liquido bollente. Sembrava un posto magico, e lui sognava di visitarlo prima o poi; ed ecco qua il suo Harry, che gli raccontava storie di tutti i posti in cui era stato. Louis avrebbe desiderato così tanto potersi unire a lui a quel tempo. Perché avevano impiegato così tanto tempo ad incontrarsi se avevano gli stessi compagni fin dall’inizio? Era solo un trucco crudele dell’universo o magari prima non erano pronti l’uno per l’altro come invece lo sono ora?  
Qualunque cosa fosse... beh, Louis era pronto per questo adesso.   
“Vorrei che tu possa vederla, un giorno.” La voce di Harry aveva uno strano tono, e a Louis non piaceva per nulla. Gli piaceva di più quando l’atmosfera era leggera e il viso di Harry era corrugato dalle risate.   
“Anche io sono stato in molti posti,” disse Louis, sporgendo la lingua.   
Il riccio sorrise. “Oh, sì? Parlamene.” Sfidò.   
“Sono stato... in Galles.”  
Harry ridacchiò, protendendosi per colpire la spalla di Louis. “Il Galles fa parte del Regno Unito. Vivi nel Regno Unito, quindi non conta.”  
“Certo che conta. Tecnicamente è un altro paese _e_ hanno la loro lingua madre. Fondamentalmente, sono un esperto viaggiatore del mondo. E tu invece cos’hai? Racconti dell’aurora boreale?” Louis lo prese in giro. “Ti compatisco, lo sai.”  
Gli occhi di Harry scintillarono mentre beveva un altro sorso di vino e fissava Louis. C’era qualcosa nell’aria. C’era un formicolio proprio sotto la pelle di Louis e non riusciva a capire il perché. Quando Harry si sporse verso di lui, il suo splendido viso a pochi millimetri da lui, però, Louis capì il motivo di quel formicolio.   
Con dolcezza, Harry coprì le labbra di Louis con le sue, baciandolo dolcemente e lentamente, e Louis si chiese pigramente come fosse sopravvissuto per tutta la notte senza fare questo. Era la miglior sensazione del mondo. Louis seppellì le dita tra i riccioli del giovane, aprendo le labbra per il ragazzo perfetto di fronte a lui. Era un bacio lento, costante e sicuro e tutto ciò che Louis non sapeva di volere. Il modo in cui Harry lo baciava... era mozzafiato sia in senso letterale che figurato. Aveva il sapore di pinot grigio e di promesse che Louis non credeva di aver compreso appieno, ma che era più che disposto ad accettare.   
Quando Harry si tirò indietro, Louis si sentì ubriaco. La testa gli girava per le emozioni che gli scorrevano nel flusso sanguigno e sorrise al ragazzo di fronte a lui, con un evidente rossore sul viso. Non gli dispiaceva molto arrossire, ma ad essere sinceri lo odiava anche un po’, perché di solito cercava sempre di atteggiarsi a duro e indifferente. Sul serio. Louis di solito era il ragazzo più indifferente del mondo, ci metteva parecchio a sciogliersi, ma c’era qualcosa in Harry che faceva svanire quel comportamento. Harry poteva vedere attraverso di lui e non era sicuro di come si sentisse a riguardo. Era difficile comportarsi in un certo modo quando le sue emozioni - e l’attrazione - erano chiaramente scritte sulle sue guance traditrici.   
Harry allungò la mano, facendo scorrere delicatamente le nocche su quel rossore, facendo imporporare ancora di più la faccia di Louis perché, dannazione, il riccio se n’era accorto. C’era un sorriso affettuoso sul viso di Harry.   
“Dovremmo andare da qualche parte insieme,” suggerì. “Sai tipo… scappare e non dire niente a nessuno.”  
Louis sorrise a sua volta, avvicinandosi e spingendo il naso contro quello di Harry. Cazzo, era bellissimo. I suoi occhi verdi da quella distanza sembravano due pozze smeraldo, due diamanti, in cui poteva notare anche qualche sprazzo di blu. La sua pelle era di porcellana, le sue labbra rosse e gonfie per il bacio appena scambiato, e quel neo accanto ad esse non faceva che renderlo ancora più imperfettamente perfetto. Dio, quel ragazzo aveva trasformato Louis in un cucciolo sdolcinato, ubriaco di emozioni e che arrossiva per ogni minima cosa. Era quasi irriconoscibile.  
“Ogni parte di me vuole dire di sì,” disse Louis, sfiorando delicatamente le labbra con quelle di Harry mentre parlava. “Ma ho un negozio da gestire.”  
Il riccio gli afferrò la mano. “Allora lascia che se ne occupi Zayn. Scappa via con me.”  
Uh. Senza alcun dubbio, Harry era una sirena. Louis avrebbe seguito la sua voce fino all’inferno e ritorno e sarebbe morto felicemente. Non voleva altro se non soddisfare ogni richiesta di Harry. Perché diavolo si era presentato nella sua vita adesso, quando Louis aveva ventisette anni e stava cercando di essere un vero adulto responsabile che gestiva la propria attività? Perché non avrebbe potuto presentarsi quando Louis era giovane, spericolato e più che disposto a fare queste pazzie?  
“Zayn e Liam sono a Brighton, e quindi questo riduce al minimo le nostre possibilità di fare questa pazzia insieme. Mi dispiace, tesoro.”  
Louis baciò Harry, allora, più profondamente rispetto a prima. Aprì le labbra e affogò completamente nel profumo di Harry, che travolse ogni senso che aveva. Harry era la personificazione di sovraccarico sensoriale. Non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza. Louis non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva desiderato qualcuno in questo modo, e quando Harry gli si arrampicò in grembo, con le sue labbra morbide che ora stavano esplorando la sua mascella, pensò che probabilmente avrebbe avuto una combustione spontanea per colpa del desiderio che si stava formando nel suo stomaco.   
Ogni parte razionale di lui gli urlava di fare le cose lentamente perché si conoscevano da poco e perché aveva ancora quella paura irrazionale che il riccio potesse nuovamente scappare via da lui. Ma era tutto così… così travolgente e bellissimo. Harry mordicchiò il lobo dell’orecchio di Louis, inviando onde di desiderio lungo tutta la sua schiena.  
Harry si tirò indietro poi, ancora seduto sulle ginocchia di Louis, il verde nei suoi occhi appena visibile dal momento che le sue pupille erano dilatate. Come cazzo era riuscito Louis ad influenzare Harry in quel modo? Com’era possibile che ci fosse così tanto fuoco, così tanto desiderio tra due esseri umani?   
“Io _posso _mostrarti un posto in cui non sei mai stato,” disse Louis, sorpreso dalla sua voce roca.   
Harry inclinò la testa, ponendo una domanda senza dire una parola.   
“Il mio appartamento,” concluse. E sì, forse era stato un po’ sfacciato...  
Harry ridacchiò, colpendo la spalla di Louis. “È un modo per rimorchiare? Louis Tomlinson, hai appena detto una di quelle frasi squallide per rimorchiare?”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, sentendo di nuovo le sue guance infuocate (si stava davvero stufando, stava accadendo troppo spesso), “Io — non lo so, a dire il vero. Ho bisogno di ripetere questa frasetta squallida o posso solo chiederti semplicemente se vuoi vedere il mio appartamento senza suonare sfacciato? Perché onestamente, non voglio sembrare sfacciato, ma voglio che tu venga a casa con me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**14 dicembre 2009**  
  
  
  
  
La mamma di Harry sbadigliò dal suo posto sulla sedia a dondolo, sollevando il telecomando della televisione e consegnandolo a Harry. Louis era raggomitolato contro il fianco del riccio, la testa appoggiata sul suo petto e il respiro che solleticava il collo di Harry. Era passato solo un mese da quando si erano incontrati, ma in qualche modo questo era diventato parte della sua quotidianità. Harry e sua madre nel fine settimana erano soliti organizzare una piccola serata cinema, e sin dalla prima volta che era andato a trovarli, Louis si era assicurato un invito permanente a tutte le serate cinema da lì in poi. Dal secondo in cui Louis aveva varcato la soglia della loro casa, si era adattato alla loro famiglia.  
Il venerdì, Louis faceva da babysitter (ora con l’assistenza di Harry) e il sabato guardavano film con la mamma del riccio, mentre altre volte andavo in giro con i loro amici. Avevano stabilito una routine piuttosto solida per due persone che si conoscevano da solo un mese, ed Harry ne aveva fatto tesoro. Non c’era niente e nessuno come Louis. Normalmente accompagnava Louis a casa, baciandolo fino a quando le sue labbra non diventavano doloranti, fuori dal supermercato a un paio di isolati da casa di Louis. Poi avrebbe riso vedendo il suo cellulare, perché Louis lo avrebbe chiamato trenta secondi dopo essersi separati, e avrebbero chiacchierato per tutto il viaggio di ritorno a casa sua.   
Ma stasera era diverso. Louis aveva sonno, dopo essere rimasto sveglio quasi tutta la notte la sera prima per studiare per l’esame più importante del semestre, quindi era parecchio preoccupato. Harry non voleva accompagnarlo a casa. Non voleva salutarlo.   
“Vado a letto, amore,” disse sua madre, alzandosi dalla sedia. “Ci vediamo domani mattina, Harry. Buonanotte Louis.”  
“Notte,” mormorò Louis dalle braccia di Harry.   
Il riccio allora continuò a cambiare canale finché non sentì la porta della camera da letto di sua madre chiudersi. Poi spense immediatamente la televisione. Louis gli si avvicinò ancora di più e posò un bacio dolce sul suo collo.   
“Penso sia arrivata l’ora di andare,” borbottò, allontanandosi da Harry. “Meglio tornare a casa prima che mi addormenti veramente.”  
Louis si alzò in piedi, stropicciandosi gli occhi e levandosi il maglione che gli aveva prestato il riccio. Harry però gli afferrò la mano, tirandolo di nuovo sul divano.   
“Aspetta,” disse piano, avvicinandosi al castano per lasciargli un bacio mentre mormorava sulle sue labbra “E se rimanessi qui?”  
Louis sorrise, i suoi occhi brillarono alla proposta. “Cosa direbbe tua madre? Ti è permesso avere pigiama party con uomini attraenti?”  
Harry rise. “Non le dispiacerebbe. Le piaci e si fida di me. E tua madre, invece?”  
“Pfft,” lo derise Louis. “Mia madre non oserebbe dire una parola perché mi deve qualcosa di simile a... dieci milioni di favori dal momento che mi sono sempre preso cura dei bambini nel corso degli anni.”  
Baciò Harry poi, seppellendo le mani tra i ricci dietro la nuca. Si tirò indietro e sorrise. “Inoltre, penso che potresti esserti fatto strada nel suo cuore. Sul serio. Credo che ti adori molto più di quanto adori me. Dovrei essere offeso, ma...” Louis fece scorrere una mano sul petto di Harry fino ad arrivare all’orlo della sua maglietta ed infilarla sotto il tessuto, toccando la sua pelle calda. “In un certo senso la capisco.”  
Fino ad allora, Harry e Louis avevano trascorso molto tempo a baciarsi e a stuzzicarsi a vicenda, ma a parte essersi scambiati una sega a vicenda nella tromba delle scale dell’appartamento di Zayn e Liam quando erano completamente ubriachi... non erano andati oltre. A Harry non importava, onestamente. Era felice di continuare a fare le cose con calma con Louis... ma comunque, non sembrava che Louis si opponesse a fare qualcosa di più, e beh, _Harry_ certamente non poteva negarglielo.   
Le mani di Louis sembravano fuoco sulla sua pelle. Si chinò e lo baciò di nuovo, assaporando la sensazione delle unghie del castano che gli affondavano nei fianchi. Harry spinse Louis sul divano, strisciando su di lui. Le mani di Louis rimasero sulla sua pelle mentre le loro lingue si aggrovigliavano e la temperatura nella stanza aumentava sempre più. Il riccio si mise a cavalcioni sui fianchi di Louis e continuarono a baciarsi, la pelle di Harry che pizzicava ogni volta che Louis trascinava le unghie sulla sua schiena. Dopo qualche minuto, sentì le mani di Louis immergersi sotto la cintura dei suoi pantaloni e massaggiargli piano il sedere, e solo allora notò quanto già fosse duro il suo membro. Gemette nel collo di Louis, mordicchiando la pelle, spingendo il bacino contro quello del suo ragazzo e facendo così scontrare finalmente le loro erezioni coperte. Anche Louis era duro, la sensazione di sentirlo anche attraverso il materiale dei pantaloni era a dir poco infuocante e Harry non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo. Aveva bisogno di assaggiare Louis, farlo gemere, dimenare e beh… farlo venire. La passione che c’era tra di loro era palpabile, l’eccitazione alle stelle, e non poteva più resistere.  
“Possiamo...” sentì il respiro bloccarsi mentre la mano di Louis, che era ancora nei suoi pantaloni, strisciava verso il suo membro pulsante. “Possiamo andare di sopra? Per favore, Lou. Dio, ti voglio.”  
Louis lo baciò di nuovo, annuendo contro le sue labbra. “Per favore,” borbottò, togliendo la mano dai pantaloni di Harry e spingendoli in piedi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo, Harry si svegliò tra le braccia di Louis, e le sensazioni che provò in quel momento erano talmente tante che si sentì sopraffatto. Era arrivato ad un punto di svolta. Da quel momento in poi, non voleva più svegliarsi la mattina se non ci fosse stato Louis al suo fianco. Si voltò e guardò il modo in cui il sole del tardo mattino faceva in modo che gli zigomi di Louis proiettassero ombre sulla parte inferiore del suo viso. Sorrise, allungando la mano e facendo scorrere le dita sul viso del suo ragazzo. Sfiorò piano la fronte morbida, le palpebre chiuse e le ciglia lunghe, il nasino perfetto. Le labbra di Louis si contrassero, un sorriso minacciava di apparire, ma lottò per tenere gli occhi chiusi.   
“Cosa stai facendo, piccola minaccia?”  
“Solo... ti ho detto quanto... _follemente_ bello sei?”  
Questa volta il castano non trattenne il sorriso, pieno e luminoso, accecando Harry più di quanto potesse mai fare il vero sole. Louis aprì in parte un occhio per guardare Harry. “È un dato di fatto, sì, ma continua.”  
“Okay,” disse Harry, sentendo Louis che lo stringeva più forte contro il suo corpo. Il riccio si sistemò al fianco del giovane, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. “Louis, sei incredibilmente bello.”  
“Lo dici solo perché sono bravo a letto,” scherzò Louis.   
“E sei anche modesto. Come ho fatto ad essere così fortunato?”  
“Non lo so,” disse Louis, facendo scorrere leggermente le dita contro la curva dell’anca di Harry. “Hai vinto alla lotteria per il ragazzo perfetto, immagino.”  
Harry stava per dire qualcosa quando sentì la voce di sua madre dalla cucina.  
“La colazione!” Urlò.   
Louis baciò dolcemente i suoi riccioli. “Vai pure. Metti dei vestiti però, piccola peste. Io sgattaiolerò fuori dalla finestra.”  
Harry rise. “A mia madre non dispiacerà se fai colazione con noi. Ti aiuterò anche a studiare dopo.”  
Louis gli baciò di nuovo la parte superiore della testa, facendo scorrere il palmo della mano sul sedere del riccio. C’era un debole dolore dettato dalla notte precedente, un piacevole ricordo di come le cose tra loro fossero cambiate. “E se preferissi essere distratto?” Sussurrò Louis. “Immagino che potresti aiutarmi anche in questo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry capì, nel momento in cui entrarono in cucina e vide che sua madre aveva apparecchiato la tavola anche per Louis, che le cose avrebbero continuato a cambiare in meglio finché Louis sarebbe stato coinvolto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente**  
  
  
  
  
Louis indicò l’edificio dinanzi a loro, a un paio di isolati di distanza dal suo negozio, e incontrò gli occhi di Harry. “Beh, questo è il mio appartamento. Vieni?”  
Harry, ancora una volta, gli sembrò strano, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di ciò che stava facendo. Forse Louis stava correndo di nuovo. Forse aveva esagerato. Forse aveva bisogno di riavvolgere tutto e riportare le cose ad un livello più confortevole. L’ultima cosa al mondo che voleva fare era mettere Harry a disagio.   
“Ehi,” sussurrò, prendendo entrambe le mani del riccio tra le sue e premendo insieme i loro petti. Erano quasi le cinque del mattino e, sorprendentemente, erano riusciti a sprecare l’intera notte parlando del più e del meno e condividendo una bottiglia di vino scadente. “Non devi farlo se non vuoi. Ma è tardi, e mi piacerebbe davvero se passassi la notte con me. Non in senso fisico, promesso. Il mio letto è davvero comodo e il tuo appartamento è un po’ lontano, quindi perché non dormire qui? Non tenterò nemmeno di toccarti, se non ti senti a tuo agio.”  
Harry sorrise, tutta la sua faccia si illuminò. Non disse una parola, annuì e basta.   
Louis non era sicuro di quale parte di ciò che aveva detto fosse stata indispensabile per farlo cedere e sorridere in quel modo, ma sperava davvero che non fosse stata la parte ‘non tenterò nemmeno di toccarti’ perché... beh, era Harry. Harry – l’uomo dalle sembianze di un Dio con la mascella definita e pettorali che si intravedevano da sotto la sua maglietta sottile, e Louis aveva una buona immaginazione... ma non così buona da non voler paragonare il tutto alla realtà.   
Sorrise felicemente a Harry e annuì. “Va bene, allora. Da questa parte, Principe Azzurro,” disse mentre apriva il portone. “Spero che tu abbia delle scarpe comode perché abito al terzo piano e questo edificio non ha ascensori.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, allungando una mano per intrecciare le loro dita e seguire Louis fino al suo piano. Quando aprì la porta di casa, pregò silenziosamente di aver sistemato tutto ed aver lavato i piatti per una volta nella vita, perché non ricordava. Non era mai stato un bravo padrone di casa. Zayn lo sgridava da anni ormai, ma lui non lo aveva mai ascoltato perché ‘chi se ne frega, Zayn?’... Beh, ora gli importava. Ora Harry lo avrebbe visto per quello che era veramente.   
Quando poi aprì la porta e fece una rapida scansione dell’interno, vide che non c’era alcun piatto sporco in vista. Sì! Grazie a Dio.  
Harry rimase in silenzio mentre scrutava il minuscolo appartamento. Non c’era molto da vedere, in realtà. La cucina e il soggiorno si fondevano quasi completamente, creando un unico ambiente. C’erano poi due porte sul lato est dell’appartamento, una era quella della sua camera da letto e l’altra quella del bagno. Erano entrambe chiuse e Louis fece una seconda preghiera, sperando non ci fossero _troppi_ vestiti sul pavimento.   
“Uh, eccoci qui. Casa Louis,” disse.  
Harry stava fissando la libreria che occupava gran parte della parete del suo salotto. “Sono sorpreso del fatto che tu abbia così tanti libri a casa tua. Pensavo che ne avessi abbastanza al negozio.”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, osservando mentre il riccio si faceva strada verso gli scaffali per far scorrere il dito sul dorso di qualche libro. “Quelli sono per lo più vecchi libri di medicina della mia università,” spiegò Louis.   
“Wow,” disse Harry. “Sono molti libri.”  
“Beh, sono stati quasi otto anni della mia vita.”  
Harry annuì mentre Louis si avvicinava a lui. “Ti penti mai di aver lasciato l’università? La tua futura carriera?” Chiese piano il riccio.   
“Onestamente?” Ribatté Louis. Harry annuì, quindi continuò. “Penso di aver studiato così duramente e per così tanto tempo che ad un certo punto ho semplicemente dimenticato il punto di ciò che stavo facendo. Non ricordo, comunque. Non ricordo perché lo volessi così tanto. Forse avrei dovuto resistere, ero davvero bravo. Avrei potuto guadagnare un sacco di soldi... eppure non ci riuscivo, non sentivo più mia quella strada. E forse l’intera cosa della libreria era… era solo una scusa, ero solo io che cercavo qualcosa che mi mancava... ma ehi. Forse non è una brutta cosa. Forse tutto è avvenuto per una ragione, forse non ero destinato a diventare un dottore.”  
Harry si morse il labbro, inclinandosi verso di lui e prendendo di nuovo la mano di Louis nella sua. “Mi piaci. Mi piaci davvero, Louis. Mi piace che tu sia divertente ma allo stesso tempo anche così intelligente, sai? E vulnerabile. Mi piace quando sei onesto e non hai paura di ammettere che mancava qualcosa. È coraggioso.”  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle. “Credo di sì. Coraggioso… o molto stupido.”  
“Coraggioso,” affermò Harry. “Decisamente coraggioso perché so cosa si prova a cercare di trovare ciò che manca e ci vuole coraggio per cercare di inseguirla.”  
Harry lo baciò allora, lento e dolce. Quando si tirò indietro non c’era allegria nei suoi occhi. Era serio. Stava cercando di trasmettere i suoi sentimenti e istintivamente Louis lo capì. Harry voleva essere qui. Forse, dopo il suo incidente, anche a lui mancavano delle cose. Forse sentirlo parlare di come ha inseguito il suo sogno irrealizzabile di possedere una libreria lo ha fatto sentire compreso, gli ha dato una spinta. Louis non conosceva la storia completa, ma qualcosa aveva ferito Harry. Poteva percepirlo, ma poteva anche percepire il desiderio che aveva di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.  
Harry si tirò indietro, poi, con le labbra gonfie. “Sono stanco,” sussurrò.  
“Anche io,” disse Louis, baciando la guancia del riccio. Strinse le braccia attorno al suo corpo, tenendolo vicino e dondolando avanti e indietro. “Dormirai nel letto con me?”  
“Mi coccolerai?"”  
Louis ridacchiò contro il collo di Harry. “_Vuoi_ che ti coccoli?”  
“Sì, molto.”  
“Va bene allora, Harold, preparati alle coccole più tenere della tua vita. Per tua informazione, ho intenzione di coccolarti fino allo sfinimento. Ti darò baci delicati come ali di farfalla mentre ti accarezzo dolcemente i capelli e ti allontano qualche ciocca ribelle dal viso. Vuoi che ti guardi mentre dormi? Perché posso farlo.”  
“Sei pazzo,” Harry rise mentre Louis gli prendeva la mano e lo tirava verso la sua camera da letto.   
“Ma ti piaccio. Ammettilo. Non c’è motivo di resistere ora, Harold, perché dopo aver passato la notte con me il mio piano avrà funzionato e ti avrò letteralmente ai miei piedi e annegherai assolutamente nel mio fascino e nella mia intelligenza.”  
“Sembra un po’ violento,” disse Harry mentre Louis apriva la porta.   
“_'Nella vita gli incidenti ci colgono di sorpresa, spesso con violenza, proprio come l’amore,’” _disse Louis, con un sorriso sulle labbra. “Questa è la frase di apertura del mio libro preferito, sai, quello che hai appena letto? La violenza fa parte della bellezza dell’intera faccenda, no? Il fatto che non riesci a controllarti mentre continui a perdere la testa per me.”  
“Sei implacabile,” Harry rise mentre Louis scostava le lenzuola (sì, aveva rifatto il letto. Harry era venuto nel suo appartamento in una buona giornata - la giornata del bucato per l’esattezza).  
“Ma fa parte del fascino, non è vero? Voglio dire, mi trovi affascinante, giusto?”  
“Assolutamente no,” confermò Harry con una voce stranamente seria, nonostante il sorriso luminoso sulle sue labbra. Era spacciato. Anche Louis era spacciato. Erano entrambi spacciati, in realtà. Avevano completamente perso la testa l’uno per l’altro. E Louis non era mai stato più felice di così.  
Saltò nel suo letto, sollevando il lenzuolo per far entrare Harry. Accarezzò il posto accanto a lui. “Vieni a prenderti le coccole, allora,” disse mentre Harry gli strisciava accanto.   
Il riccio premette la schiena contro il petto di Louis, sospirando soddisfatto mentre le braccia del castano gli cingevano la vita, avvicinandolo ancora di più. Louis premette un bacio dolce sulla parte posteriore del collo di Harry e sentì la sua risatina rimbombare contro il suo petto. Dio, Louis era così fottutamente andato per quel ragazzo. Harry intrecciò le dita con quelle del maggiore, guidandole poi sotto la sua camicia e posandole sul suo stomaco. Pelle su pelle. Louis potrebbe probabilmente morire in questo momento, e morirebbe felice.  
“Lou?” La voce di Harry era stanca e distante.   
“Mmh,” mormorò, respirando contro il collo di Harry. Louis voleva imbottigliare il suo profumo e conservarlo per sempre.   
“Grazie per avermi capito e per andare piano con me. Voglio solo... Voglio fare le cose per bene con te.”  
“Veloce, lento, medio- non mi interessa, Harry. Finché sono con te. Sono solo felice di essere qui. Non mi dispiace fare le cose lentamente, e onestamente, non penso che riuscirai a trattenerti ancora a lungo, comunque. Non se senti quello che sento io.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis aprì gli occhi e vide che Harry lo stava già fissando, con il sorriso sul viso. In qualche modo durante la notte si erano spostati e ora si trovavano uno di fronte all’altro, le gambe aggrovigliate, e condividevano il cuscino di Louis. Louis sorrise a sua volta, allungando la mano e allontanando un ricciolo ribelle dagli occhi di Harry. Dio, non lo aveva fatto apposta. Sì, la scorsa sera aveva scherzato su questo, per far calmare Harry. Aveva fatto una battuta sul tenerlo stretto a sé teneramente e sull’allontanargli i capelli dal viso... ma la sensazione che aveva provato? Non era uno scherzo. Louis era assolutamente pazzo di questo ragazzo.   
“Ehi,” mormora. “Come hai dormito?”  
“Non ho dormito,” sussurrò Harry mentre si avvicinava, facendo cozzare dolcemente i loro nasi. “Stavo pensando... a te.”  
Louis cercò qualcosa di spiritoso da dire, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso nell’atmosfera, quella mattina. Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse, ma Harry sembrava perfettamente in controllo.   
“Non mi sono mai sentito così per nessuno, prima d’ora,” disse Harry lentamente. “E so cosa ho detto ieri sera... ma ho cambiato idea.”  
Louis stava per chiedere cosa intendesse quando sentì le labbra di Harry sulle sue. Non c’era alcun senso di esitazione dietro quel gesto. C’era solo certezza e Louis poteva percepirla mentre sentiva la lingua di Harry scivolare nella sua bocca. Harry aveva cambiato idea, tutto si stava svolgendo esattamente come desiderava. Sentì il riccio mettere una gamba su di lui ed improvvisamente se lo ritrovò seduto sul suo grembo, i denti contro le sue clavicole e le mani che vagavano sul suo corpo, sempre più in basso... e ancora più in basso, fino a quando non si fermarono all’orlo dei suoi pantaloni. Harry inclinò la testa, poi, una domanda silenziosa nei suoi occhi.   
“Sì,” Louis sentì la sua voce uscire fuori prima ancora di avere una reale possibilità di elaborare la domanda. Non era mai stato tanto sicuro di qualcosa in vita sua.   
Poi sentì le mani di Harry abbassare i suoi pantaloni e, forse, se fosse stato qualcun altro in quel momento, Louis si sarebbe sentito in leggero imbarazzo, ma era _Harry_. E niente e nessuno lo faceva sentire al sicuro come lui. Quindi senza pensarci due volte, sollevò i fianchi in modo che Harry potesse rimuovere più facilmente i pantaloni. Nel momento in cui il suo cazzo sorprendentemente duro fu liberato, sentì Harry gemere nel retro della sua gola.   
“Dio, Lou,” piagnucolò, guardandolo con occhi languidi, e quel suo sguardo affamato mandò in cortocircuito il suo cervello. E poi quel lamento, quel fottuto _lamento_. Harry lo voleva. Voleva che Louis entrasse dentro di lui, che lo riempisse, ed il solo pensiero di farlo... era quasi abbastanza per spingere Louis oltre il limite come un quindicenne arrapato.  
Harry però non perse un secondo, chinandosi e mettendo la sua bella faccia proprio di fronte al membro di Louis. Louis non era mai stato un tipo religioso, ma c’era qualcosa di profondamente spirituale nel modo in cui Harry lo stava guardando attraverso le lunghe ciglia, chiedendo il permesso di poter proseguire. Le mani del castano si allungarono verso di lui, le infilò nei capelli ribelli del riccio e lo guidò verso la sua erezione. Harry non disse una parola, si limitò a cacciare fuori la lingua e a dare qualche piccola leccata al suo membro, gemendo di nuovo in quel modo sublime. Dio, Harry lo voleva. Era questo il pensiero persistente nel suo cervello in quel momento. Harry lo voleva così tanto che a malapena riusciva a mantenere il controllo per fargli un fottuto pompino e Louis stava affogando in quella consapevolezza. Non riusciva a smettere di immaginare come sarebbe stato entrare dentro a quel corpo statuario. Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare i suoni che avrebbe emesso mentre Louis lo riempiva. Rabbrividì quando sentì Harry prenderlo completamente in bocca.  
Accadde poi tutto molto rapidamente poi. Il riccio cominciò a muovere la testa su e giù in modo delizioso, leccando di tanto in tanto la vena sporgente e succhiando la punta. Una bolla di calore iniziò a svilupparsi nel suo stomaco e il mondo intorno a lui iniziò a scomparire mentre Harry lavorava su di lui con perizia. Proprio quando sentì che l’orgasmo lo stava colpendo e si stava preparando a riempire la graziosa bocca di Harry, quest’ultimo si staccò da lui. Teneva in mano il suo membro e lo stava fissando.  
“Voglio sentirti dentro di me,” sussurrò, arrampicandosi tra le cosce di Louis.   
E poi, come se fosse stato lì un milione di volte, sgattaiolò fuori dal letto e si avvicinò al comodino, scavando all’interno di esso ed estraendo una bottiglia di lubrificante ed un preservativo. La posò sul letto e si affrettò a togliersi i pantaloni. Quindi, finalmente, Louis riuscì a vederlo in tutta la sua gloria, il membro duro in mostra. Louis sentiva l’acquolina alla bocca. Tutto ciò che aveva mai pensato di desiderare era in piedi accanto al suo letto. Ed era mozzafiato. Harry era talmente bello da far impallidire il sole, talmente bello da sembrare disegnato, in ogni suo più piccolo particolare.  
Harry prese poi di nuovo la bottiglia di lubrificante, guardando Louis. “Vuoi che io...? O vuoi-”  
Il riccio non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase prima che Louis lo riportasse sul letto. “Non osare,” ringhiò. “Questo è il mio lavoro.”  
Guidò le mani di Harry verso la testiera, facendolo inginocchiare in modo che il suo sedere perfetto fosse in bella mostra per lui. Sì. Lo stavano facendo. Dio, Louis era felice che Harry avesse messo da parte tutta quella faccenda di fare le cose lentamente... perché voleva assaggiare ogni parte di lui.   
Louis si chinò, allargando le natiche perfette di Harry. Guardò la bottiglia di lubrificante sul letto, ma per il momento la ignorò. Invece si avvicinò ancora di più e cacciò fuori la lingua per poter leccare piano l’entrata di Harry. Quel dolce piagnucolio tornò allora, e il cazzo di Louis si indurì quando il riccio inclinò il sedere verso la sua lingua, andando incontro alla sua bocca. Iniziò quindi a lavorare sulla sua apertura, muovendo la lingua in circolo contro l’anello di muscoli e stringendo tra le sue mani le natiche del più piccolo. Infilò poi piano la lingua all’interno, sentendo il corpo di Harry reagire a quella piccola intrusione e tremare leggermente. Louis gemette contro di lui mentre i piagnucolii di Harry mandavano impulsi direttamente al suo cazzo. Dio, dannazione, stava per perdere la testa.   
Dopo pochi minuti, Harry stava praticamente urlando contro la testiera mentre Louis inseriva un dito all’interno della sua apertura, lavorando piano per aprirlo, inserendone un secondo e poi un terzo. Lavorò lentamente, cercando di aprirlo al meglio senza fargli male, ma Harry aveva altri piani, quel fottuto demonio. Continuava a spingere i fianchi, andando incontro ai suoi movimenti, lamentandosi di essere pronto.  
“P-per favore, L-Lou, per _favore,_” disse per la milionesima volta, e Louis non era uno di quelli che negava ad un uomo nudo incredibilmente sexy il suo cazzo. Non sarebbe giusto.   
Estrasse quindi le dita dal corpo del riccio ed infilò il preservativo sul suo membro ormai duro. Proprio quando si allineò contro la sua entrata, il riccio ansimò. “Aspetta,” disse, voltandosi. “Voglio vederti.”  
Harry si sdraiò sulla schiena, appoggiandosi su un paio di cuscini. Louis si infilò quindi tra le sue gambe, guardandolo con occhi estasiati. “Sei bellissimo,” gli disse mentre si spingeva con cautela dentro il suo corpo.  
Harry iniziò a gemere piano. “Oh Dio,_ Louis_,” mormorò, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena.  
Louis si sentiva completamente sopraffatto, non aveva mai provato una sensazione più potente e meravigliosa di quella. Il suo corpo andava a fuoco, lava bollente scorreva nelle sue vene mentre si spingeva ancora di più dentro il corpo di Harry, quell’antro stretto e caldo attorno al suo membro gli stava facendo vedere le stelle.   
Quando i fianchi di Louis cozzarono contro il sedere di Harry, rilasciò un gemito e si inclinò per baciare il ragazzo meraviglioso sotto di lui, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi a quell’intrusione.  
Quando Harry aprì gli occhi, il verde lo inondò ed una tacita richiesta c’era dentro di essi.  
Iniziò quindi a muoversi lentamente, il corpo di Harry che si stringeva attorno a lui. Era tutto a dir poco travolgente. Sembrava come... tornare a casa. Sembrava che tutto ciò che gli mancava lo avesse colpito tutto in una volta, tornando al suo posto. Come se fino a quel momento non avesse vissuto realmente, come se si fosse limitato a sopravvivere, ed ora invece avesse capito il vero senso della vita. Sentì le lacrime bruciargli la parte posteriore degli occhi, ma non poteva piangere. Non adesso. Questo era il momento migliore della sua vita. Harry aveva riempito tutti i posti dentro di lui, quei posti che non aveva mai saputo fossero vuoti. Questo non era triste. Questo era _tutto. _Harry era tutto. Forse era troppo presto per dirlo, ma sapeva che non era troppo presto per saperlo. Harry era ciò che gli mancava, il pezzo mancante, l’altra metà della sua anima, ed ora riusciva a capire cosa provavano Zayn e Liam. C’era… questa strana connessione tra di loro, una connessione oltre ogni ragione. Si adattavano insieme in modi che Louis non aveva mai nemmeno pensato di desiderare.   
Louis aveva trovato la sua casa. Era successo in fretta, è vero. L’amore gli aveva teso un’imboscata nei modi più inaspettati, violentemente e senza motivo. Ma Louis sapeva, in qualche modo, che in quel momento era esattamente dove doveva essere.   
  



	14. XIII

** Meet Me In Montauk **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo XIII.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Presente.**  
  
  
  
Harry era seduto dietro il registratore di cassa, girando avanti e indietro sulla sua sedia, cercando di trovare _qualcosa_ di Holden Caulfield che gli piacesse. Più leggeva, però, meno trovava. Immaginò che magari fosse quello il punto. Dal giorno in cui aveva incontrato Louis, nove anni fa, _Il Giovane Holden_ era stato il suo libro preferito, ma Harry non era mai riuscito a leggerlo. Rimase sorpreso dal fatto che questa nuova versione di Louis avesse ancora questo libro come preferito, e soprattutto che volesse condividerlo con lui. Quindi non doveva perdere tempo. Se c’era qualcosa che Louis voleva condividere con lui, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per esplorarne ogni aspetto e avvicinarsi il più possibile a lui, dannazione. Questa era una seconda possibilità e non ne avrebbe sprecato un solo secondo.   
Harry stava quindi per ritornare ad analizzare Holden, ma la sua attenzione fu distolta dalle pagine del libro quando sentì il campanello sopra la porta. Gli occhi di Harry si sollevarono sperando di vedere Louis, con il loro cibo d’asporto in mano e un sorriso luminoso sul suo viso. Era stupido, dato che era andato via soltanto da dieci minuti, ma ora che tutto ciò che provava per Louis era straripato di nuovo dentro di lui come un torrente in piena, riempiendo ogni suo spazio, anche il pensiero di passare pochi minuti senza di lui era scoraggiante. Sì, forse era appiccicoso, ma insomma capitelo. Stava recuperando il tempo perduto, quindi non voleva passare un solo istante senza la compagnia di Louis. Aveva tre anni da recuperare, dopotutto.  
Quando alzò gli occhi e vide invece dei lunghi capelli scuri e un paio di occhi blu che si abbinavano perfettamente a quelli di Louis, sentì il cuore saltargli in gola. Si irrigidì sulla sedia. _Jay. _La mamma di Louis era in piedi sulla soglia, con gli occhi fissi su di lui e nessun accenno di sorriso sul suo viso. Era terrorizzato. Forse avrebbe dovuto contattarla prima. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiarire le sue intenzioni con lei prima di fare qualsiasi altra mossa.   
Per un lungo momento, la stanza non fu altro che silenziosa. Gli occhi di Jay non lasciarono i suoi ed Harry non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Nessuno dei due disse una parola.   
E poi una consapevolezza lo colpì. La donna gli stava riservando _quello_ sguardo, quello stesso sguardo con cui le persone della sua vita lo guardavano da anni. Aveva paura di parlare per prima. Non voleva supporre che Harry sapesse qualcosa.   
“Jay,” la sua voce sembrava rauca, e l’intera faccenda era strana e imbarazzante e non si era mai sentito così con Jay prima.   
Lei fece un respiro profondo, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. La sua voce arrivò dolcemente, ma non usò il suo nome. “Che ci fai qui?”  
Non sembrava un’accusa, ma avrebbe potuto esserlo. _Cosa ci fai qui quando Louis non sa nemmeno chi sei? _Le doveva certamente una spiegazione.   
“Uh,” disse Harry, alzandosi e appoggiandosi al bancone. “Louis è uscito per andare a prendere la cena, quindi stavo solo tenendo d’occhio il negozio.” Deglutì a fatica. “Ma, uhm, per rispondere a quello che mi stai chiedendo davvero... Sono qui perché devo esserlo, perché non c’è nessun altro posto al mondo a cui appartengo.”  
Jay sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, pensando a cosa dire dopo. Si avvicinò di un passo, mantenendo bassa la voce. “Sai chi sono?”  
Dio, tutta questa faccenda era così difficile. Quello che voleva davvero fare era correre intorno al bancone e abbracciarla perché loro erano sempre stati così. Era stata una seconda madre per lui per quasi sei anni. Aveva mantenuto tutti i suoi segreti e lo chiamava ogni volta che era in viaggio, solo per chiacchierare e sapere come stava. Non erano così - non erano due estranei. Jay attirava tutti, aveva quest’aura attorno a lei simile a quella di suo figlio, e non potevi fare altro se non volerle bene. Erano stati così vicini in quegli anni, si erano voluti così bene, ed Harry non voleva fingere che le cose fossero cambiate.   
“Jay,” disse quindi. “La mamma di Louis. Hai un nuovo cane, Louis mi ha inviato una foto,” sorrise, cercando di metterla a suo agio. “Mi dispiace Jay - per tutto questo. Mi dispiace di averlo ferito in quel modo.”  
Gli occhi di Jay si illuminarono e si avvicinò a lui, allungando una mano sul bancone per afferrare la sua. “Non hai niente di cui scusarti, Harry.”  
Alla fine aveva detto il suo nome e il suo cuore mancò di un battito.   
“Quello che ti è successo... le scelte che Louis ha dovuto fare... non puoi incolpare te stesso per quello. Non è stata colpa tua. Nessuno ti incolpa, Harry – men che meno Louis.”  
“L’ho perso per tre anni. Gli ho fatto più male di quanto potrebbe mai capire - ovviamente devo scusarmi. Quello è tuo figlio, Jay, tuo figlio e l’amore della mia fottuta vita e io - mi dispiace. Davvero. Ho affrontato tutto nel modo sbagliato.”  
Jay gli strinse più forte la mano. “Hai affrontato il tutto come meglio credevi per te. Louis non era arrabbiato con te, non è mai stato così. Solo che lui ha affrontato la cosa nell’unico modo che credeva giusto per lui. Non sto dando la colpa a nessuno dei due, e nemmeno tu dovresti. Quello che è successo è successo, e tutto ciò che puoi fare ora è decidere cosa fare in seguito.”  
Lei gli lasciò la mano, poi, guardandolo seriamente. “Glielo hai detto?”  
Harry deglutì il nodo alla gola. “No - non lo farei mai senza prima avertene parlato.”  
Lei annuì piano. “Glielo dirai?”  
“Ho pensato di non dirglielo,” iniziò Harry. “Ho pensato di non dirglielo perché quando mia mamma mi ha detto tutto... mi sono sentito così tradito, per tutto. Mi sentivo come se fossi stato ingannato per anni, come se non potessi fidarmi di nessuno. Ma non credo di avere altra scelta, Jay. Devo dirglielo. Sarebbe come tradirlo se non lo facessi. Non posso semplicemente... fingere che non sia mai successo nulla. Se vuole farlo – se vuole stare di nuovo con me - non posso mentirgli. Non sarebbe giusto.”  
Jay aprì la bocca per dire qualcos’altro, ma furono interrotti dal campanello sopra la porta. Entrambi i loro occhi si posarono su Louis, che aveva in mano una busta presumibilmente piena della loro cena. Louis gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato, poi il suo sguardo cadde sulla figura di sua madre.   
“Mamma,” disse, avvicinandosi a loro. “Che ci fai qui?”  
Jay mise su il suo miglior sorriso falso, e Harry poteva supporre che negli ultimi anni era diventata abbastanza brava a mascherare le verità che non si adattavano perfettamente alle parti dimenticate della psiche di Louis. Era un po’ spaventoso da vedere. “Anche per me è bello vederti, amore.”  
“Ehm, quindi, immagino di non aver bisogno di presentarvi.”  
Harry poteva avvertire l’imbarazzo che Louis sentiva, e desiderava potergli dire quanto fosse inutile. Avrebbe voluto che Louis sapesse quanto Jay lo conoscesse già.   
Il sorriso della donna non vacillò. “Beh, comunque miei cari, ero solo venuta a vedere se Louis voleva fare un salto a casa più tardi, per cena. Vedo che però avete già dei piani,” Harry sentì il cuore sciogliersi quando vide il rossore che si propagò sulle guance di Louis dopo quelle parole. Jay si avvicinò a suo figlio poi, premendogli un bacio sulla guancia e stringendogli una mano.   
“Buona serata, tesoro. Chiamami domani. Ti voglio bene,” disse, prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita. Poi si voltò e attirò l’attenzione di Harry. “Piacere di averti conosciuto, Harry.”  
Dopo che Jay uscì dalla porta, Louis posò la loro cena d’asporto sul bancone e fece un respiro profondo.   
“Mi dispiace per questo. Non dovevi essere sottoposto a nulla del genere fino a quando non ti avessi completamente convinto che non sono uno stalker e avessi avuto la possibilità di indurti a rinunciare a tutti gli altri per me. Penso che dovremmo concordare ora sul fatto che tutto ciò che ha detto non dovrebbe essere, e non sarà mai, preso in considerazione per usarlo contro di me per la durata di questa relazione, è per il meglio. Mia madre è una piccola peste e se ti ha detto più di una volta che non faccio altro che parlare di te... sta mentendo. Non chiamerei mai mia madre per raccontarle del ragazzo che mi piace. Non farei mai una cosa così orribilmente imbarazzante. Non è da me.”  
Il sorriso di Louis era incerto e falso e Harry aveva dimenticato com’era vedere Louis Tomlinson mentre cercava di trovare le parole adatte, balbettando mezze parole e facendo discorsi quasi senza senso solo per non rimanere in silenzio. Era così raro vederlo tutt’altro che sicuro di sé.   
“È dolce, invece,” disse Harry. “Mi piacerebbe passare più tempo con lei.”  
Louis espirò, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. “Davvero? Non è stato strano o qualcosa del genere?”  
Ha. Se solo Louis avesse avuto la minima idea di quanto fosse _strano_.  
Il riccio però si strinse nelle spalle. “È adorabile. Ovviamente ti adora. È dolce. Adoro il fatto voi due siate così uniti.”  
Il sorriso di Louis si illuminò. “Sì,” concordò. “È bellissimo. È sempre stata la mia migliore amica.”  
_Lo so. _Harry però non poteva dirlo, quindi fece un lieve sorriso a Louis ed indicò poi la busta sul bancone. “Che cosa hai preso?”  
Louis allungò la mano nella busta e tirò fuori due contenitori, aprendo il coperchio in modo che Harry potesse vedere.   
“Insalata?” Chiese Harry, perplesso. Louis Tomlinson non aveva mai scelto di sua spontanea volontà di mangiare un’insalata, _mai _in tutti gli anni che lo conosceva.  
Louis si strinse nelle spalle, camminando per raggiungerlo dietro il bancone. Mentre entrava nel suo ufficio per trascinare una sedia fuori per sé borbottò. “Ti ho sentito parlare con Niall, e dicevi che da quando ti sei presentato qui ieri non hai toccato un po’ di verdura.”  
“Ma tu odi l’insalata,” Harry lasciò che le parole scivolassero fuori dalla sua bocca prima di rendersene conto, e quindi si costrinse ad estrapolare. “Voglio dire, ieri sera hai detto che l’unica verdura accettabile sono i piselli, e solo se sono accanto a pesce e patatine.”  
Louis si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto a Harry, allungando la mano per tirargli piano il lobo dell’orecchio. “Proprio l’altro giorno ti sei presentato qui con dei cupcake ipercalorici. Qualcuno deve pur essere l’adulto in questa relazione,” Louis gli fece l’occhiolino e diede un altro rapido strattone al lobo del suo orecchio. “Ora, mangia la tua insalata, Styles, prima che i conigli vengano a reclamare ciò che è loro di diritto.”  
Harry si sporse in avanti, con la faccia sospesa a un passo da quella di Louis. Il suo sorriso era a dir poco enorme, con le fossette in bella vista. “Mi piace quando lo dici.”  
“Cosa, quando ti faccio notare che sei una specie invasiva che ruba il cibo della catena alimentare dei conigli?”  
Harry rise di gusto. In qualche modo, trovava ancora divertenti le stranezze di Louis, anche dopo tutti gli anni che aveva passato ad ascoltarle, anche dopo essere stato lontano da lui per troppo tempo.  
Questo piano procedeva a meraviglia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Glasgow Crawl Guide | Travel Vlog di trav3lwithharry_**  
  
**_374, 446 visualizzazioni_**  
  
**_Pubblicato il 26 luglio 2011_**  
  
  
  
  
Harry era in piedi fuori da un pub, i lampioni lungo il marciapiede fornivano a malapena la luce necessaria per riprendere. Sorrise comunque felicemente alla telecamera.   
“Ciao ragazzi, bentornati sul mio canale YouTube! Come probabilmente potete intuire dal titolo, sono a Glasgow in questo momento. La parte migliore è che tutti sono qui con me!”  
Allora la telecamera si girò e Harry riprese i suoi amici mentre salutavano. Zayn e Liam erano in piedi uno accanto all’altro, Gemma aveva il braccio avvolto attorno al collo di Zayn mentre salutava con l’altra mano. Accanto a lei c’era Louis, che rideva di qualcosa che Niall aveva detto.   
“Stasera vi mostrerò un po’ com’è la vita notturna nei locali qui a Glasgow. La città di Glasgow si è gentilmente offerta di ospitare me ed i miei amici per il fine settimana, perché che serata è senza i tuoi amici?” Harry sorrise, girando la telecamera per mostrare di nuovo tutti, che in quel momento stavano ascoltando una storia che Niall stava raccontando.  
“Andiamo, allora!” Disse il riccio eccitato, facendo girare tutti verso di lui. “Allacciate le cinture, gente!”  
  
  
La telecamera vacillò, il viso di Harry visibile da dietro un bicchiere di birra. Sorrise, muovendo le sopracciglia verso il cameraman che era dall’altra parte del tavolo.   
“Sei così carino,” la voce apparteneva a Louis.   
“Allora perché mai sei laggiù?” Harry fece finta di mettere il broncio.   
“Per l’angolazione della telecamera, ovviamente! Lo faccio per Instagram.”  
Harry rise di cuore, come faceva sempre quando si trattava di una battuta di Louis. “Ma questo video non andrà su Instagram.”  
“Hai ragione!”  
Louis posò la macchina fotografica sul piano di legno, poi si diresse dall’altra parte del tavolo. L’angolo era orribile, e mostrava solo il mezzo busto di Harry. Mezzo secondo dopo, Louis salì sul grembo del riccio e quest’ultimo scoppiò in un’altra risata.   
Liam allora si avvicinò alla telecamera e la afferrò, girandola verso sé stesso.   
“Penserete che dopo un anno e mezzo di relazione ormai abbiano superato la fase iniziale da luna di miele, ma vi giuro che quei due saranno così melensi ed appiccicosi anche quando compiranno novant’anni.”  
Liam puntò la fotocamera su Zayn allora, il quale sorrise educatamente, timido come sempre.  
“Come mai tu non ti siedi mai sulle mie ginocchia, Zee?” Chiese Liam.  
“Perché ho un po’ di decenza,” rispose il moro con un occhiolino.   
“No, perché sei noioso,” si intromise Louis dall’altra parte del tavolo. “Non ho mai visto dei ventunenni così fottutamente noiosi. Giuro, vi comportate come una vecchia coppia sposata. Onestamente, questa serata è la cosa più eccitante che avete fatto durante tutto quest’anno.”  
“_Non è_ vero!” Rispose Zayn, un po’ più animato del solito. “Proprio il mese scorso siamo andati in quel museo a Londra! Sai, quello con il-”  
“Ecco, appunto,” disse Louis, facendo l’occhiolino alla telecamera. “Avete bisogno di noi perché se non vi trascinassimo in queste serate fuori al pub, voi due sareste pericolosamente vicini al passare le notti a lavorare a maglia accanto al fuoco.”  
“Ehi,” disse Harry, colpendo Louis con un dito sul petto e mettendo il broncio, stavolta per davvero. “Io lavoro a maglia!”  
Louis fece l’occhiolino di nuovo e poggiò un bacio sulla punta del naso di Harry. “Lo so,” disse, parlando abbastanza forte in modo che la telecamera potesse sentire. “È diverso quando lo fai tu però, vero? È carino e domestico, e tu sei così adorabile.”  
“Mi avete fatto salire il diabete per la quattordicesima volta oggi. Grazie ragazzi.”  
Liam allora puntò la macchina fotografica verso Niall, il quale sorrise e si alzò dal suo posto. “Vado a cercare qualcosa da mangiare prima che tutte queste coppiette mi facciano venir voglia di strapparmi la pelle.”  
Niall iniziò ad allontanarsi e Gemma si alzò dal suo posto accanto ad Harry per inseguirlo.   
“Aspetta!” Disse, poco prima della fine del video. “Anch’io ho fame, Horan.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente**  
  
  
  
  
Louis stava finendo di asciugare l’ultimo piatto quando sentì bussare alla porta. Sorrise e salutò rapidamente Lottie, chiudendo la chiamata. L’aveva chiamata poco prima e costretta a parlargli e fargli compagnia mentre puliva (perché se c’era una cosa che Louis odiava era fare le pulizie, ma negli ultimi due giorni era diventata quasi un’abitudine quella di pulire, dal momento che ormai Harry era diventato un ospite fisso del suo appartamento). Si asciugò le mani su un asciugamano e si passò una mano sulla frangia per aggiustarla, un sorriso luminoso sul viso (sapeva di aver completamente perso la testa, perché non aveva ancora nemmeno messo gli occhi su Harry ed era già raggiante e felice).  
Erano passate appena quarantotto ore dalla prima volta in cui Harry aveva messo piede nel suo appartamento, ed ora in qualche modo quel minuscolo appartamento aveva preso ancora più la definizione di _casa_. Ogni angolo era impregnato dalla presenza del riccio. Le sue lenzuola avevano ancora l’odore della colonia di Harry e il suo spazzolino da denti non era più solo sul bordo del lavandino. Ormai c’erano molti piccoli accenni di Harry un po’ ovunque, e per la prima volta da quando viveva lì, Louis si sentì davvero a casa. Non era più solo un posto vuoto che conteneva tutte le sue cose, ma sembrava davvero più accogliente, più caloroso e bello. Da quanto riusciva a ricordare, Louis si era sempre sentito distaccato dai luoghi in cui aveva vissuto. C’era sempre qualcosa che mancava, e forse quel senso di vuoto derivava dal fatto che non era mai riuscito a condividere correttamente il suo spazio con qualcuno. Se continuava a giocare bene le sue carte, però, forse avrebbe continuato a condividerlo con Harry. Gli piacerebbe molto (lo adorerebbe, in effetti).   
Aprì la porta e lì c’era Harry, tutto imbacuccato nel suo cappotto, un berretto blu calato sui ricci e un paio di guanti rossi, quelli che Gemma gli aveva fatto a maglia – Harry glielo aveva detto con orgoglio e affetto negli occhi, un giorno. Sembrava una visione. O forse era solo perché Louis non lo vedeva da quando era andato via dal negozio quel pomeriggio per poter cenare con sua madre. Seriamente, erano passate solo sei ore, e Louis aveva inviato più Snapchats in quelle sei ore di quanti probabilmente ne avesse inviati in tutta la sua vita. Era un po’ patetico... e forse, _forse,_ aveva completamente perso la testa per quel meraviglioso ragazzo sulla porta di casa sua.   
Forse Louis avrebbe dovuto temere che le cose fossero troppo belle per essere vere, ma Harry lo completava, perché si adattava a lui come un pezzo di puzzle mancante. Si adattava perfettamente in tutti i luoghi della vita di Louis, e prima di lui non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver bisogno di qualcosa, o qualcuno. Ora invece, ora si sentiva finalmente pieno, e completo. Harry era gentile, premuroso, onesto e così diretto nei confronti dei suoi sentimenti per Louis che non sembrava proprio che ci fosse qualcosa di cui aver paura. Non era assolutamente come se vivessero in una bolla che magari poteva scoppiare e riportarli alla realtà o qualcosa del genere. No, loro stavano bene insieme, nel loro piccolo mondo, nella loro quotidianità, e forse sua madre e le sue sorelle erano stanche di sentirlo parlare... ma Louis non si sarebbe mai stancato di parlare di Harry. Fategli causa.  
Stretto tra le sue mani guantate, c’era un minuscolo vaso che ospitava una piccola pianta grassa. Harry sorrise, gli angoli degli occhi si incresparono e si chinò a baciare la guancia di Louis.   
Louis _non_ stava arrossendo. Non era così debole o andato per questo ragazzo (tranne il fatto che lo era totalmente).  
Il riccio continuò a sorridere luminoso e consegnò la pianta a Louis. “Ti ho preso qualcosa,” disse, entrando nell’appartamento come se fosse casa sua.   
Louis sorrise mentre chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle e guardava in basso verso la minuscola pianta. “Mi hai preso un cactus?” Chiese, seguendo Harry nell’appartamento.   
“Tecnicamente è stata etichettata come pianta grassa, ma non hai completamente torto. I cactus sono un tipo di pianta grassa.”  
Louis fece finta di sbadigliare. “Mi dispiace, credo di essermi distratto per un secondo. Non ho colto nessuna delle tue conoscenze indesiderate sulle piante.”  
“Stronzo,” disse Harry, sporgendo la lingua all’infuori per buona misura.   
Louis scrollò le spalle, spostandosi per posizionare la minuscola pianta sul davanzale della finestra sopra il lavandino della cucina. “Ti piaccio.”  
“Dimostralo,” rispose Harry mentre si sedeva sul divano.  
“Beh, per cominciare mi hai comprato una pianta. Non hai visto ‘Come Farsi Lasciare In Dieci Giorni?’ Lei gli regala una felce dell’amore. Questo invece è il nostro cactus dell’amore.”  
“Pianta grassa,” lo corresse Harry.   
“Sì, come vuoi,” disse Louis, dirigendosi verso Harry. “Il punto è che mi hai regalato una pianta di cui ora sei totalmente responsabile. Io la farei morire, penso che ormai tu sappia che mi manca qualsiasi tipo di abilità domestica. Quindi regalandomi quella pianta mi hai appena regalato anche il tuo impegno.”  
Harry rise, sollevando l’angolo della coperta che aveva poggiato sul suo corpo (un altro piccolo regalo che gli aveva portato ieri, insistendo con Louis sul fatto che un divano non era un vero divano senza una coperta da poter utilizzare). “Ora vieni a farmi le coccole, mia piccola felce amorosa.”  
“Oi!” Disse Louis, andando ad accoccolarsi accanto ad Harry senza esitazione, la testa appoggiata sul suo petto perfettamente muscoloso. “Io _non_ sono piccolo.”  
“Giusto,” concordò Harry. “Mia minuscola felce amorosa.”  
Louis lo colpì con un gomito, nonostante stesse ridendo (e questo era un miracolo perché se c’era una che Louis odiava profondamente era quando facevano battute sulla sua statura – non era basso, era nella _media,_ va bene?).  
Harry inclinò il mento di Louis in modo che potesse dargli un bacio lento e dolce. Louis sentì il cuore accelerare nel suo petto. Non c’era un solo posto al mondo in cui avrebbe preferito essere se non avvolto al corpo di Harry sul divano nel suo appartamento, sotto la coperta che il riccio gli aveva comprato. Ogni singola cosa era perfetta.   
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
“Non vedo Zayn da un paio di giorni,” borbottò Harry mentre insieme stavano guardando _To All the Boys I loved Before._  
“Sì,” disse Louis, mormorando le parole contro il petto di Harry (sì, era ancora sepolto contro di lui, e il fatto che dovesse andare in bagno non avrebbe rovinato momenti dolci come questo). “Perché è stato fuori. Anche Liam.”  
“Oh,” disse Harry.   
“Non lo hai proprio sentito?” Chiese Louis, pensando alla folle quantità di foto che aveva ricevuto da parte del moro, foto che ritraevano Oscar mentre dormiva o era rannicchiato tra le braccia di Liam.   
“No, perché? È successo qualcosa?”  
Louis sospirò, chiedendosi il motivo per il quale Liam e Zayn non avessero detto nemmeno ai loro amici che erano diventati genitori.   
“Non so se posso dirtelo, dal momento che Liam e Zayn sono la coppia più strana sul pianeta terra, ma hanno adottato.”  
“Un cucciolo?” Chiese Harry, sembrando un po’ incredulo.   
“Uh, no. Un bambino. Si chiama Oscar, hanno guidato fino a Brighton per prenderlo qualche giorno fa. Onestamente, non riesco a credere che non te lo abbiano detto.”  
La postura di Harry cambiò allora. All’improvviso divenne rigido, ma Louis non ne capì il motivo e non se ne preoccupò più di tanto. Era al settimo cielo perché adesso c’era un bambino nella sua vita. Di sicuro tutti sarebbero stati felici.  
“Wow.”  
Era l’unica parola che Harry riuscì a pronunciare. Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia e si raddrizzò, allontanandosi così dalle braccia di Harry. Allungò una mano per afferrare il telecomando della televisione e mise in pausa il film. Harry non lo guardò. C’era qualcosa di strano.   
“Cosa c’è che non va?” Louis osò domandare.  
Il riccio si morse il labbro inferiore per un secondo, guardando il pavimento. Sembrava star contemplando le esatte parole da poter usare prima di dire qualcosa. Louis non sapeva proprio cosa pensare.  
Harry espirò lentamente. “Io... penso di sapere perché non me lo abbiano detto. Tutto qui.”  
_Tutto qui? _Che cazzo?  
“Perché non te lo hanno detto?” Davvero, Louis non capiva.   
“Beh... prima dell’incidente... prima che perdessi i contatti con loro…” Harry sembrò scegliere attentamente ciascuna delle parole che pronunciava. Louis aveva sempre avuto la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di più nella storia di Harry... ma aveva appena iniziato a far parte della sua vita. C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto chiedergli, aveva così tante domande da fargli, ma non ne aveva il coraggio, perché ora le cose stavano andando così bene tra di loro, e non voleva rischiare di far di nuovo correre via Harry. Quindi aveva cercato di tenersi tutto dentro ed andarci con i piedi di piombo, ma tutta quella situazione era strana.  
“Penso che stiano cercando di non riaprire vecchie ferite.”  
La stanza divenne silenziosa allora, per un periodo indecifrabile di tempo. Louis non era davvero sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto dire. Doveva chiedere quale fosse la ferita? O sarebbe stato troppo? Voleva saperlo, ovviamente, ma Harry era già fuggito da lui una volta, e forse sarebbe stato tutto più facile se gli avesse lasciato raccontare le cose da solo e lentamente. Il trauma dell’incidente era ancora vivido nella memoria del giovane e lui di certo non voleva ficcare il naso e farlo soffrire. Sapeva che Harry aveva ancora molto a cui pensare quando si trattava del suo passato, ma Louis non voleva che restasse bloccato lì. Voleva così tanto che Harry vivesse alla giornata, che vivesse attimo per attimo. Non gli _importava_ chi fosse stato Harry, tutto ciò che gli importava era chi _avrebbero _potuto essere insieme. Forse per arrivare a questo Harry avrebbe dovuto riconciliare il suo passato... ma chi era Louis per spingerlo a fare al più presto una cosa del genere? Tutto quello che voleva era vivere Harry, domani e tutti i giorni a seguire. Attimo dopo attimo. Conoscerlo poco alla volta, vederlo aprirsi sotto di lui come un fiore che sboccia, un petalo alla volta.   
“Sanno che ho perso qualcosa – _qualcuno –_ di importante a causa del mio incidente,” la voce di Harry spezzò il silenzio della stanza come chiodi su una lavagna.   
Qualcosa di strano si insediò nella spina dorsale di Louis e non riuscì a capire cosa stesse provando, ma sembrava un sentimento molto simile alla gelosia. Non poteva essere quella, però. Louis non conosceva nemmeno la storia.   
“Prima che dimenticassi...” Harry stava parlando di nuovo. “Le cose erano diverse. Avevo a cuore molte cose, cose di cui di sicuro non mi importerebbe adesso. Ho fatto piani ed elenchi e ho parlato molto di ciò che volevo lungo la strada. Avevo pianificato il mio futuro ed è stato stupido da parte mia. Il futuro non è garantito, non bisogna fare mai piani per tutta la vita e questa è la cosa numero uno che ho imparato da tutto questo. Volevo dei bambini,” Harry tossì goffamente dopo aver detto quelle parole. “Ma... non pensavo che fosse il momento giusto. Pensavo di essere troppo giovane… come se le cose dovessero accadere in un certo modo, in un certo ordine. Quindi accantonai quell’idea e mi dissi che sarebbe stato un qualcosa che avremmo fatto più avanti.”  
_Avremmo. _  
Louis fece caso a quella parola. E sentì il petto stringersi.   
“Zayn ha paura che possa farmi pensare a come stavano le cose.”  
Louis deglutì a fatica. “E come stavano?”  
Harry emise un lungo respiro. “Stavo per sposarmi.”  
La gelosia artigliò tutto il suo stomaco a quel punto. Poteva dirlo con certezza perché adesso quella sensazione aveva un senso. Harry ricordava il suo passato ed era stato _sul punto di sposarsi. _Aveva in programma di sposare qualcun altro e Louis non sapeva cosa fare con quelle informazioni.   
“Mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima… Non volevo complicare le cose con te.”  
_Complicare?_  
Come potrebbe tutto ciò complicare le cose se era Louis quello tra le sue braccia, adesso? Harry stava parlando in un modo che Louis non capiva, davvero. Un senso di disagio si assestò nelle sue ossa. Pronunciò quelle parole senza nemmeno pensarci. “Lo ami ancora?”  
Harry incontrò i suoi occhi, quindi, e Louis poté vedere tutto il suo dolore. Dio, perché questa conversazione era così fottutamente dura?   
“Louis,” disse quindi il riccio, così dolcemente che Louis riuscì a malapena a sentirlo. “Non voglio ricordare la persona che ero, non voglio vivere nell’ombra di ciò che ero. Quello che voglio non è il passato. Non posso cambiare quello che è successo e non tornerei indietro se ne avessi la possibilità. Quello che voglio, in questo momento e per il prossimo futuro, è un piccolo, bellissimo e impacciato proprietario di una libreria che mi fa ridere e che mi fa sentire vivo e felice del mio presente. Ho passato tre anni a vivere nel passato, e tu mi hai tirato fuori da quella bolla. Tu mi fai venir voglia di vivere la vita, mi hai reso la persona che voglio essere oggi.”  
Louis digerì le parole, che decisamente _non_ risposero alla sua domanda.   
“Mi hai chiamato piccolo, _di nuovo_. Sei fortunato che non ti licenzio.”  
Harry sorrise, poi, il suo viso si illuminò di nuovo. “Licenziarmi? E da cosa?”  
“Dall’essere il mio ragazzo. Non dovrei davvero sopportare questo tipo di abuso verbale. Ma per tua fortuna mi piaci troppo.”  
Harry rise raggiante e si gettò su Louis, cominciando a fargli il solletico. Lo baciò profondamente, poi, tirandosi indietro con un sorriso ancora sul viso. “Penso proprio che mi terrai con te, mia piccola felce amorosa.”  
Probabilmente aveva ragione. Louis lo avrebbe tenuto.   
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Harry era seduto di fronte al tavolo e fissava Louis con un sorriso che non poteva assolutamente tenere sotto controllo. Ma non riusciva a smettere di sorridere mentre guardava Louis mangiare, facendo roteare distrattamente un guscio vuoto di ostrica sul tavolo. Si trovavano in un ristorante di lusso a Galway, dove Louis aveva prenotato un tavolo a nome loro prima ancora di atterrare in Irlanda. Louis aveva voluto che tutto fosse perfetto. Aveva programmato la giornata nella sua mente in un modo molto preciso e pragmatico ed era stato così sicuro di aver pensato a tutto, di aver messo a punto ogni più minimo particolare. _  
_Ma poi erano arrivati vicino alla scogliera e Harry lo aveva tirato per la manica della giacca pregandolo di guardarlo... e poi si era messo su un ginocchio, con un anello in mano. _  
_E aveva assolutamente rubato il fottuto momento di Louis. _Non _se lo_ _aspettava per nulla. _  
_Louis si sarebbe incazzato da morire se non fosse immediatamente scoppiato in lacrime alla vista di Harry su un ginocchio. _  
_Sì, ricordava quella notte. Era stato il giorno più felice della sua vita e adesso sarebbe sparito anch’esso. _  
_Idea fottutamente geniale, Tommo.  
“Smettila di fissarmi, scemo.”_  
_Louis aveva cercato così duramente di sembrare serio mentre diceva quelle parole, ma anche lui non voleva distogliere lo sguardo dal suo bellissimo ragazzo.  
“Scusami... solo che oggi è un giorno perfetto.”_  
_“Non esattamente,” disse Louis, infilzando la forchetta in uno dei suoi ravioli prima di metterselo in bocca.  
“Scusami?” Harry inarcò le sopracciglia, guardandolo. _  
_Louis sorrise piano. _  
_Cazzo, ricordava quello sguardo sul viso di Harry. Ricordò quanto Harry sembrasse ferito quando Louis aveva detto quelle parole. Una parte di Louis voleva afferrare la mano di Harry e correre con lui fuori dal ristorante, ma l’altra parte razionale gli disse di assaporare quel momento. Quando si sarebbe svegliato, questo ricordo sarebbe sparito, proprio come il resto di lui. Quindi Louis recitò la sua parte. _  
_“Mi hai rubato il momento, Styles.”  
“Il tuo-?”_  
_Harry non riuscì a finire la frase perché Louis tirò fuori dalla tasca una piccola scatola di velluto blu._  
_“Non hai pensato che fosse strano il fatto che io abbia fatto una prenotazione per la cena? Voglio dire, non ho fatto mai fatto una prenotazione in vita mia, Styles.”_  
_Fece scivolare la scatola con l’anello sul tavolo e gli occhi di Harry si sollevarono su di lui. _  
_“Che cos’è?” Chiese, mordendosi il labbro.  
“Beh,” cominciò Louis, pronunciando le parole a memoria. “Questo, Styles, è l’anello che avrei dovuto darti quando _io _ti avrei chiesto di _sposarmi. _Ma ho perso la mia occasione, adesso. Non sapevo nemmeno che fosse una gara a chi lo avrebbe chiesto per primo, piccola seccatura.”_  
_Harry scosse la testa. “Chiedimelo,” le parole erano appena udibili. _  
_Dio, Louis non voleva perdere questo ricordo. Non voleva perderlo. Questa era la peggior idea che avesse mai avuto. Come poteva svegliarsi un giorno e dimenticare tutto ciò che era successo con Harry? Come poteva dimenticare Harry? Erano stati gli anni migliori della sua vita, e nonostante il dolore che sentiva, avrebbe dovuto tenere tutto. Sarebbe di sicuro riuscito a vivere nonostante avesse perso il loro futuro insieme, ci sarebbe riuscito se avesse avuto questi bei ricordi con sé.  
Se solo fosse stato abbastanza intelligente da rendersene conto prima che fosse troppo tardi. _  
_Louis sorrise, ampio e sincero, proprio come aveva fatto quella la prima volta. “Harry,” disse, allungando la mano e afferrando quella dell’amore della sua vita. “So che sono un po’ in ritardo, e io penso di avere un’idea di quale sarà la tua risposta, ma te lo chiederò comunque. Harry Edward Styles, sono innamorato di te dalla prima volta in cui ci siamo incontrati. Ti ho amato in quella libreria, in quella caffetteria e sul balcone dell’appartamento di Liam e Zayn mentre fingevi che ti piacesse fumare erba. Hai dato alla mia vita colore e significato, perché prima di te era grigia e vuota. Voglio che tu sia la persona con cui costruirò una famiglia. Voglio che tu sia la prima cosa che vedo e penso ogni giorno per il resto della mia vita. Voglio essere tuo marito, ma penso che, data la risposta che ti ho dato quando me l’hai chiesto prima, potresti già saperlo questo.” Louis sorrise e allungò una mano per asciugare una lacrima da sotto l’occhio di Harry. “Quindi Hazza, piccolo mio, che ne dici? Vuoi indossare questo anello e dire a tutti che ti ho chiesto prima io di sposarmi?”_  
_Harry rise, un piccolo singhiozzo scivolò però fuori dalla sua bocca mentre scuoteva la testa in senso negativo. “Te l’ho chiesto prima io,” tirò fuori la lingua proprio mentre Louis faceva scivolare l’anello sul suo dito. _  
_Louis voleva urlare. Voleva restare in quel momento, in quel piccolo ristorante. Voleva che lo sguardo innamorato con cui lo stava guardando Harry rimanesse impregnato dentro di lui come resina per il resto dell’eternità, perché ciò avrebbe significato che ci era riuscito, che aveva tenuto quel ricordo. Cazzo. Un senso di disperazione si impossessò della bocca del suo stomaco e si aggrappò alla mano di Harry.  
“Voglio tenerlo questo,” sussurrò. “Voglio tenerti con me.”_  
_Le luci si spensero nel ristorante, poi, immergendoli nell’oscurità. La mano di Harry si strinse più forte a quella di Louis. _  
_“Mi dispiace, piccolo,” pianse il riccio. “Mi dispiace di non essere rimasto. Mi dispiace di aver rotto la mia promessa. Avrei dovuto rimanere con te.”  
“Non voglio dimenticarti,” disse Louis proprio mentre la sedia sotto di lui scompariva e ricominciò a cadere. _  
_Louis non aveva un piano e rimanevano solo una manciata di ricordi._  
_“Ti troverò,” la voce di Harry rimbombò da qualche parte lontano e Louis poteva solo sperare che avesse ragione. Forse potrebbero ricominciare da capo. Forse Harry poteva sistemare le cose, dal momento che Louis non sapeva più come fare.  
Si ritroveranno. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. XIV

**Meet Me In Montauk**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo XIV.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
Harry era in piedi dietro il registratore di cassa e stava dando il resto alla dolce, vecchia signora con cui aveva parlato negli ultimi venti minuti di quale libro per il lavoro a maglia avesse i migliori schemi quando Louis si avvicinò a lui. Entrambi sorrisero educatamente alla signora mentre quest’ultima metteva via il resto e lentamente Louis la accompagnò all’uscita. Quando finalmente la porta si chiuse, il castano si avvicinò di nuovo al riccio e allungò la mano, allacciando le loro dita insieme.  
“Sai, se volevi un lavoro avresti dovuto almeno portarmi un curriculum,” scherzò Louis.   
Harry sorrise, sporgendosi per baciare la guancia di Louis. “Non ho bisogno di un lavoro, però.”  
Era vero. Harry aveva ancora un bel gruzzolo messo da parte grazie ai suoi video su YouTube. Sua madre e tutti gli altri a lui vicino lo avevano incoraggiato a prendersela con comodo mentre cercava di adattarsi alla sua nuova vita. Stava cercando di decidere quale sarebbe stato il suo prossimo passo... e poi Louis era entrato nella sua vita, e aveva scombussolato ogni cosa. Ora tutto quello di cui gli importava era soltanto _lui, loro_. Voleva inserirsi nella vita di Louis, farlo innamorare di nuovo, e quella era diventata la cosa più importante. Poteva occuparsi della cosa del lavoro più in là, una volta sistemata la cosa del ragazzo – la cosa dell’anima gemella.   
“Allora perché sei qui a gestire il mio registratore di cassa?”  
“Solo… mi piace stare qui, con te. È tranquillo e caldo, e poi ci sei tu.”  
Louis sorrise luminoso, e tutto dentro Harry cercò di uscire fuori e fondersi con il corpo del castano. Sul serio, i suoi organi interni bramavano di _unirsi _a quelli di Louis_._  
“Inoltre, Zayn non c’è, e quindi se non venissi al negozio non ti vedrei mai, perché sei sempre qui.”  
Louis gli rivolse un sorriso arrogante. “Ma mi vedresti a casa, non è così?”  
Erano trascorse due settimane dalla prima volta in cui Harry aveva trascorso la notte da Louis, e non passava una notte nel suo appartamento da... oops.   
Il cuore di Harry accelerò quando sentì Louis iniziare a prenderlo in giro con il suo solito tono scherzoso. Il riccio _viveva _per quella parte di Louis così ironica e fanciullesca. “Voglio dire... hai passato un sacco di tempo nel mio appartamento. Sto iniziando a dimenticare com’era la vita da scapolo,” disse il castano, finendo il suo discorso con un occhiolino.   
E perché, oh perché, Harry era _ancora_ così debole per quella strizzatina d’occhio? Perché sentiva ancora le ginocchia tremare?  
“Scusa,” disse Harry. “Immagino di essere stato un po’ troppo presente, in questi giorni. Vuoi che ti dia un po’ di spazio?”  
Louis fece scivolare le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans di Harry e tirò il giovane contro di lui, solo pochi centimetri li separavano. “In verità, tutto il contrario,” disse, sporgendosi per baciare lentamente Harry. Quando si tirò indietro, i loro occhi si incontrarono, ed un senso di sincerità bruciava dentro le sue iridi azzurro cielo. “In realtà stavo pensando... forse vuoi restare. Si insomma… restare con me. A tempo indeterminato.”  
Harry sentì ogni singolo organo dentro di lui liquefarsi e sciogliersi come burro al sole.   
Louis Tomlinson, _il_ Louis Tomlinson che non sapeva nulla di tutti gli anni in cui avevano già vissuto insieme, gli aveva _davvero_ chiesto di trasferirsi da lui? Stava succedendo sul serio - e così presto?  
Harry non riuscì a combattere il sorriso che si fece strada sul suo viso.   
“Quando dici a tempo indeterminato, intendi-?”  
“Per sempre, spero.” Louis lo baciò di nuovo. “Voglio dire, il nostro cactus dell’amore non avrebbe avuto una sola possibilità di sopravvivere se non ci fossi stato tu, capisci? Abbiamo bisogno di te, il cactus e io.”  
“Pianta grassa,” lo corresse Harry, sporgendosi e baciando il sorriso dalla faccia di Louis.   
All’inizio era solo uno sfioramento di labbra, ma quando Louis passò la lingua sulla bocca del riccio per richiedere l’accesso, le loro lingue si scontrarono e tutto divenne elettricità. Il bacio si approfondì fino a quando Harry non fu senza fiato e perso nel calore di Louis. Era certo in quel momento, all’interno di quella libreria ammuffita che, sebbene la vita li avesse divisi e messi di fronte al più grande ostacolo che si possa mai immaginare, erano finiti nuovamente nel posto al quale appartenevano fin dall’inizio. L’uno tra le braccia dell’altro. Louis era felice. Harry poteva sentirlo. Lui lo rendeva felice proprio come una volta, prima che tutto andasse in frantumi. Doveva esserci una fantastica forza al lavoro da qualche parte nell’universo che continuava a metterli insieme. Harry continuava a ripensare alla lettera che Louis gli aveva scritto... _trovami... ovunque io sia nel mondo, trovami e fammi sentire di nuovo ogni cosa. _  
Dio, Harry voleva Louis in modi che non pensava che qualcuno potesse capire. Le persone non si innamoravano così facilmente, non si innamoravano in questo modo... non era così facile per il resto del mondo. Per quanto Harry si sentisse fortunato per la possibilità di avere di nuovo Louis nella sua vita e di averlo fatto infatuare nuovamente di lui... Dio, _avrebbe voluto_ così tanto che Louis ricordasse tutto. Da qualche parte, rinchiusa all’interno del cervello del giovane, doveva esserci per forza una raccolta di ricordi di tutti gli anni trascorsi insieme. Come poteva Harry fargli ricordare tutto? Cosa potrebbe fare per far scattare qualcosa dentro di lui? In che modo Harry avrebbe potuto far ricordare all’amore della sua vita che era _sempre_ stato l’amore della sua vita? Come avrebbe dovuto fare? Perché non sapeva per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe potuto continuare con questa farsa. Non sapeva per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe potuto continuare a fingere di non conoscere ogni angolo di Louis.   
Louis si tirò indietro, con le mani ancora incastrate nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans del riccio, gli occhi di un blu acquoso ed elettrico ed il suo sorriso sembrava arrogante... e familiare.  
“Allora, cosa ne dici? Accetti di stare con me e con il nostro piccolo cactus dell’amore? Ci nutrirai e ci aiuterai a sbocciare?”  
Harry annuì, sorridendo luminoso. “Avremo bisogno di più piante, però, mia piccola felce amorosa,” baciò la guancia di Louis. “Te ne lascerò scegliere alcune. Dobbiamo migliorare il Feng Shui del tuo appartamento se vogliamo fiorire correttamente.”  
“Okay,” rispose Louis, ed Harry poteva giurare di aver visto le stelle nei suoi occhi.   
“Ma, se per te è lo stesso, mi piacerebbe ancora venire qui per stare con te.”  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
**_CI SIAMO FIDANZATI UFFICIALMENTE! | Chatty Life Update with my boy <3 di trav3lwithharry_**  
  
**_1, 296, 446 visualizzazioni_**  
  
**_Pubblicato il 18 giugno 2014_**  
  
  
  
“Ehi ragazzi, bentornati sul mio canale!” Disse Harry, sorridendo e fissando la telecamera. Accanto a lui sedeva Louis, che non guardava verso l’obiettivo, ma era perso a guardare il riccio seduto al suo fianco, un sorriso a trentadue denti sul volto. “Saluta Lou!” Lo incoraggiò Harry.   
Louis si voltò allora, il suo sorriso si estendeva da un orecchio all’altro. “Ciao ragazzi."  
Harry appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del giovane, gli occhi puntati alla telecamera. “Beh, da come avrete potuto immaginare leggendo il titolo, finalmente è successo! Presto non potrete più chiamarmi Harry Styles. Siamo qui per raccontarvi la storia di come ci siamo fidanzati!”  
La faccia di Harry era piena di felicità quando sollevò la testa dalla spalla di Louis e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.   
“In realtà,” disse Louis in modo uniforme. “Sono qui solo per dirvi perché Harry e io stiamo litigando.”  
Harry rise. “Louis è... un po’ amareggiato per come sono andate le cose. Diciamo che io… potrei aver rovinato il suo grande piano.”  
“_Potrei aver rovinato_?” Esclamò Louis, allungando la mano per pizzicare affettuosamente una delle guance di Harry. “L’hai assolutamente mandato in fumo, cazzo.”  
“Allora,” disse Harry. “Il nostro migliore amico, Niall, lo conoscete vero? Comunque, lui viene dall’Irlanda. Abbiamo sempre amato quel luogo, e per fortuna siamo riusciti ad andarci entrambi. Io ci sono stato due volte, Louis invece ci è stato una volta, ma per un motivo o un altro non siamo mai arrivati alle Cliffs of Moher.” Harry non stava più parlando alla telecamera, stava guardando Louis. “Quindi, ci stavo pensando da un po’. Da... cinque anni. Ragazzi, sapevo di voler sposare Louis e passare la mia vita con lui già dalla seconda volta in cui siamo usciti insieme, ma sapete, ho aspettato. Di recente ho pensato molto al nostro futuro e non sapevo cosa stavamo aspettando per fare il grande passo. Sono abbastanza sicuro che ormai anche gli estranei abbiano capito che siamo anime gemelle e ho pensato ‘Perché non farlo mentre Lou sta finendo la scuola,’ sapete? Prima ci sposiamo, prima possiamo avere figli.”  
Louis intervenne il tempo necessario per correggere Harry con un semplice “_figlio._”  
Harry continuò però. “Volevo vivere il resto della nostra vita insieme, sapere cosa ci avesse riservato il futuro, ma da sposati. Quindi, ho pensato che l’Irlanda sarebbe stato il posto perfetto per fargli la proposta. Eravamo lì solo noi due... non avevamo un programma da seguire o qualcosa del genere e pensavo che le Cliffs of Moher sarebbero state probabilmente il posto più romantico del mondo per chiedergli di sposarmi, quindi ho portato l’anello che avevo comprato ormai da sei mesi o giù di lì insieme a me... e, ovviamente, gliel’ho chiesto. E ha detto di sì.”  
“Però sta tralasciando alcuni dettagli,” disse Louis, corrugando la fronte. “Non mi ero reso conto che si trattasse di una gara, o qualcosa del genere. Sapevo di voler sposare Harry da una stupida quantità di tempo, ormai, quindi _anche io_ ho pensato che l’Irlanda sarebbe stato il posto perfetto per chiederglielo. Così ho portato con me l’anello acquistato _otto_ mesi fa,” si voltò per fare la linguaccia ad Harry, “e ho fatto una prenotazione in un bel ristorante a Galway, e avevo pianificato di chiederglielo dopo aver trascorso la giornata passeggiando per scogliere... ma come potete immaginare, c’è stato un problema con quel piano. Il problema, ovviamente, è che avevo pianificato di chiederglielo _dopo _aver camminato sulle Cliffs, non _durante, _come accade in quei film super melensi,” Louis fece l’occhiolino alla telecamera. “Così ovviamente, il fatto che Harry mi abbia chiesto di sposarlo ha _realmente_ interferito con il mio piano, e cioè _io _che lo chiedevo a _lui._”  
Harry rise, sorridendo alla telecamera. “E così...”  
“Per farla breve,” intervenne Louis. “Siamo fidanzati e stiamo discutendo perché ha rovinato il mio piano.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente**  
  
  
  
Harry stava scaricando la lavastoviglie e rimettendo le tazze al loro posto, cercando di non perdersi nei ricordi che ognuna di esse gli aveva donato. Per Louis, erano soltanto una scatola di tazze insignificanti che le ultime persone che avevano vissuto nel suo appartamento avevano dimenticato nel retro del suo armadio... ma Harry _sapeva_. Sapeva che erano i loro ricordi, ricordi lasciati lì di quando lui e Louis avevano vissuto e si erano amati in quell’appartamento… e a volte era difficile da gestire. A volte gli mancavano i posti in cui erano stati, e il luogo in cui avevano condiviso le loro speranze e i loro sogni. Ma purtroppo, non glielo avrebbero mai restituito quel luogo... l’appartamento, la base che aveva sostenuto il loro amore per tutti quegli anni.   
Harry ci stava provando. Stava davvero cercando di essere grato per aver avuto l’opportunità di creare _nuovi_ ricordi in un _nuovo_ appartamento... ma c’era una grande parte di lui che non poteva fare a meno di perdersi nel passato. Una grande parte di lui che non riusciva a dimenticarsi di quanto Louis lo avesse amato una volta.   
Louis lo aveva amato così tanto che il pensiero di passare una vita senza di lui era stato così inimmaginabile che non aveva avuto altra scelta se non cancellare gli anni migliori della sua vita. Non aveva avuto altra scelta possibile se non quella di far sì che il dolore che aveva provato non fosse mai accaduto.   
Harry capiva quella sua scelta... la capiva. Davvero.  
Ma non poteva fare a meno di desiderare le lunghe notti trascorse l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro in tutti gli angoli del mondo... e in tutti gli angoli del loro appartamento.   
C’era così tanto nella mente di Harry, un peso così grande sul suo petto, che non sentì nemmeno Louis avvicinarsi. Qualche ora fa, questo Louis che non aveva idea di aver vissuto insieme a lui per la maggior parte della sua vita adulta, gli aveva chiesto di trasferirsi a casa sua. Ufficialmente. Aveva buttato la prudenza al vento e, anche senza avere la consapevolezza di quanto potere avesse su Harry, si era messo in gioco e aveva posto una domanda apparentemente ridicola. Ovviamente Harry sapeva che c’era una sola risposta che poteva dare.   
_Sì, Louis, ovviamente accetto questa seconda possibilità. _  
Il petto di Harry era così caldo... e così conflittuale. Voleva Louis. Lo voleva ora... ma lo voleva anche _allora_. Voleva tutte le parti di Louis, ogni sua piccola sfaccettatura, e quest’ultimo non aveva idea di cosa significasse. Era davvero una situazione difficile. Ma era anche così felice, felice del fatto che nonostante tutto, nonostante questo Louis lo conoscesse da poco, gli avesse chiesto di vivere insieme, come se nel profondo sapesse che erano destinati a stare insieme, che erano anime gemelle.  
Lentamente, mentre Harry asciugava il fondo della tazza che aveva tra le mani, sentì le mani di Louis allacciarsi intorno alla vita. Premette il suo petto contro la schiena del riccio, le mani gli scivolarono sotto la maglietta per posarsi sul suo stomaco - di nuovo, il gesto era dolorosamente familiare, e per qualche secondo riuscì a vedere il fantasma delle persone che erano. Sentì le labbra di Louis contro la nuca.   
“Ho appena finito di chiudere,” mormorò, facendo scivolare le labbra dalla base del collo fino all’orecchio di Harry.   
Harry era congelato sul posto, non riusciva a pensare a una sola parola da dire, quindi si avvicinò ancora di più a Louis e fissò la tazza di Londra tra le sue mani, raffigurante il fiume Tamigi. Ricordi del loro primo viaggio insieme ribollono contro la superficie della sua mente.   
Louis posò un altro bacio sulla parte posteriore del collo di Harry, il respiro caldo contro la pelle nuda. “C’è qualcosa che probabilmente dovrei dirti.”  
La voce di Louis era un sussurro allettante. Harry non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro se non al modo in cui i loro corpi si incastravano perfettamente, nello stesso modo in cui i loro cuori si incastravano, riempiendo gli spazi vuoti l’uno dell’altro.   
“Sono innamorato di te.”  
Le parole di Louis erano così dolci, così sincere da provocare un’esplosione nel petto di Harry.   
Il riccio si voltò quindi, seppellendo la faccia contro il collo di Louis mentre si faceva avvolgere completamente dalle braccia del più grande. Harry avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario per assicurarsi di non causare mai più a Louis lo stesso dolore che gli aveva procurato tempo fa, non avrebbe mandato all’aria questa seconda possibilità.   
“Oh, Lou,” disse, facendo del suo meglio per trattenere le lacrime. “Ti amo. Ti amo. _Ti amo anch’io. _Nessun altro mi ha mai fatto sentire in questo modo. Solo tu. _Solo tu._”  
  
  
  
  
  
_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Louis era seduto accanto a un caminetto, con il legno scoppiettante e una tazza di tè caldo in mano. Harry gli aveva preparato una perfetta tazza di tè. Inizialmente, Louis pensava che fosse solo una fase iniziale del loro giovane amore o qualcosa del genere, ma con il passare dei mesi, aveva appurato che Harry preparava effettivamente il miglior tè del mondo._  
_Era divertente essere di nuovo lì. Louis ricordava quella notte come se fosse ieri, nonostante il fatto che fossero passati cinque anni. Erano raggomitolati l’uno accanto all’altro, e stavano chiacchierando sul pavimento della casa della mamma di Harry sotto una fortezza di coperte (avevano trascorso quantità imbarazzante di tempo a costruire quella piccola fortezza il giorno precedente). La mamma e il patrigno di Harry erano partiti per un romantico weekend in una spa per festeggiare il loro anniversario, ed Harry e Louis si stavano godendo la casa. Da quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi lo scorso novembre (in qualche modo era già passato un anno?) le notti che passavano lontani erano davvero poche. A volte facevano anche da babysitter alle sorelle di Louis, quindi erano davvero quasi sempre insieme._  
_Dal nulla, Harry arrotolò una piccola canna dall’aspetto disordinato. _  
_Louis rilasciò una risata. “E quella cosa _dovrebbe_ essere, di grazia?”_  
_“Erba,” rispose Harry con voce roca, mettendola tra le labbra e accendendola con un accendino che era uscito fuori dal nulla.  
“Beh, questo è davvero strano,” rise Louis - e lo_ era _stato davvero. Louis fumava da anni, ma da quando aveva incontrato Harry e dalla prima notte in cui lo aveva conosciuto, quel suo vizio era pian piano scemato. Durante le prime volte in cui erano usciti insieme, Louis aveva offerto a Harry un tiro e lui aveva sempre detto di sì, ma si vedeva lontano un miglio che non fosse poi tanto abituato. E poi c’era stata la notte in cui erano stati da Niall a guardare un film, quando Harry era rimasto seduto sul divano senza dire una parola per due intere ore dopo aver fumato, e lì aveva finalmente ammesso di non essere davvero un fan del fumo, dicendo che non riusciva nemmeno a muovere le braccia per quanto si sentisse rilassato.  
Da allora, Louis aveva in qualche modo abbandonato quell’abitudine. Alla fine non fu molto difficile rinunciarci, e non gli mancava molto Quindi, era davvero, davvero strano il fatto che Harry avesse tirato fuori una canna.  
“Beh,” iniziò Harry prima di inalare ed esplodere poi in un colpo di tosse, per poi consegnare la canna a Louis. “Sono stato via molto ultimamente,” ed era davvero così. Harry aveva iniziato a viaggiare molto di più quell’anno, e a Louis piaceva pensare che fosse soprattutto grazie a lui, che lo supportava e lo spingeva sempre a inseguire i suoi sogni. Louis non lo aveva visto affatto nel mese di agosto. Era stata un’agonia. _  
_“Quindi stavo pensando a quella canzone, sai, quella che mi piace?” Disse, con voce bassa. “Sofa?”_  
_Louis annuì, perché sì, lo sapeva. _  
_“Sì, quindi stavo pensando a quella canzone e a come io viaggi letteralmente da un posto all’altro per quasi tutto il tempo ultimamente, ma tipo… il mio posto preferito è proprio qui, sul divano con te.”_  
_“Gesù Cristo,” sorrise Louis, la sigaretta ancora stretta tra le dita. “Mi mancherà tutto questo, sai?”_  
_Louis aveva infranto la sceneggiatura, di nuovo, ed Harry si alzò in piedi. _  
_“Non funzionerà, vero?” La sua espressione era pura devastazione. “Ti sveglierai ed io non ci sarò più, io me ne sarò andato. Non credo che possiamo fermarlo, Lou.”_  
_Louis non voleva annuire. Non voleva essere d’accordo. _  
_Ma lo fece. _  
_Aveva firmato le deroghe. C’erano dei tecnici a casa sua in quel preciso istante, erano collegati al suo cervello e avevano collegato mille macchinari alla sua testa. Stavano distruggendo il nucleo di ogni singolo ricordo che lui e Harry avevano creato, e non importava quanto duramente stessero combattendo. Non importava che ora gli fosse tutto chiaro, non importava che avesse cambiato idea e che volesse tenere il suo ragazzo... aveva preso la sua decisione e non c’era modo di scappare.  
“Haz,” disse piano, facendo scorrere il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Harry. “Per quello che vale, piccolo, anche questa era la mia cosa preferita. Tu eri la mia cosa preferita.”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente**  
  
  
  
Harry sentì la ragazza seduta dietro la reception chiamare il suo nome. Si alzò in piedi, i palmi delle mani sudati. Non aveva detto a nessuno che sarebbe venuto qui. Non era del tutto sicuro del perché, ma sembrava un qualcosa che doveva risolvere da solo. Tecnicamente, era lui l’artefice di tutto questo casino. Non avrebbe mai dovuto essere così distratto mentre camminava per la strada di una delle città più trafficate del mondo. Non poteva incolpare nessun altro se non sé stesso per i suoi errori, e quindi tutto questo lo doveva a Louis. Lo doveva a Louis per dargli la vita che avevano programmato insieme - la vita da cui Harry si era preso una pausa per tre fottuti anni. Doveva sistemare le cose.  
Harry seguì la ragazza in una stanza con un paio di sedie di fronte a una scrivania. Dietro la scrivania sedeva un uomo dall’aspetto abbastanza giovane e informale, con un sorriso educato sul viso.   
“Signor Styles, si sieda.”  
Harry annuì, sedendosi di fronte all’uomo che aveva cambiato la vita intera di Louis. Il giovane aveva così tanti sentimenti contrastanti dentro di sé, così tante emozioni, ma era qui solo per un motivo.   
“E come posso aiutarla oggi?” Chiese l’uomo con il camice bianco.   
Harry si chiese brevemente come doveva essersi sentito Louis quando venne qui, seduto sulla stessa sedia mentre cercava di spiegare a quest’uomo il dolore di perdere la persona che amava di più al mondo.   
“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry si schiarì la gola, sentiva già le lacrime bruciargli gli occhi. “Un paio di anni fa, era uno dei suoi pazienti. Ero... eravamo fidanzati e uhm – io ho avuto un incidente. L’ho- l’ho dimenticato...”  
Harry poggiò il biglietto che gli aveva dato sua madre, la debole spiegazione di ciò che era accaduto, sulla scrivania dell’uomo. Non sapeva come dire quello che voleva dire. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata ed il suo cervello era come svuotato.  
Il dottore guardò il biglietto e annuì.  
“Harry... ricordo Louis, sì. È stato un evento traumatico per lui, perderti.”  
Il riccio deglutì a fatica. “Ma, uhm, sono tornato. I miei ricordi sono tornati e... i suoi no. Io solo- ho bisogno che voi invertiate il processo. Ho bisogno che facciate in modo che lui si ricordi nuovamente di me perché non posso semplicemente perderlo. Non posso semplicemente perdere la nostra vita-” la voce di Harry si spezzò mentre lottava per trattenere le lacrime. “L’ho dimenticato e ora anche lui si è dimenticato di me e non era così che doveva finire la nostra storia. Dovevamo sposarci, creare insieme una famiglia. Avevamo ancora così tanto amore da darci l’un l’altro e lui non ricorda nulla di tutto questo e io solo - ho bisogno che voi lo riportiate da me. Ho bisogno che lei inverta il processo.”  
Il dottore incrociò le dita sulla sommità della scrivania e annuì nel modo più condiscendente, ed Harry voleva strapparsi la pelle centimetro dopo centimetro perché non sopportava tutto quello.  
“La procedura è permanente, signor Styles.”  
“Io- io ho bisogno di lui, però, capisce? Sto meglio e ci è voluto molto tempo, ma mi ricordo di lui e ho bisogno di lui. Ho bisogno che ricordi la nostra vita. Ho bisogno che lei me lo restituisca.”  
“Temo di non poterlo fare,” sembrava che il dottore avesse avuto questa stessa identica conversazione un milione di volte, come se stesse leggendo una sceneggiatura, ma lui non capiva! La situazione ora era diversa, non era come quella di tutti gli altri. Questi erano Harry e Louis e il loro amore andava al di là della ragione, oltre la logica, oltre delle stupide cazzate mediche. Non erano come tutti gli altri e Harry aveva bisogno che Louis tornasse da lui.  
“Senta, so che probabilmente gli ha fatto firmare qualcosa dicendogli che non avrebbe potuto invertire il processo, ma posso convincerlo, okay? Posso convincerlo in modo che lei possa procedere ed invertire tutto. Rivuole i suoi ricordi, so che li rivuole. Ho bisogno che torni da me.”  
“Signor Styles-”  
“La smetta di chiamarmi così... Sono Harry. Sono Harry ed io so che Louis mi ama, deve solo ricordarselo. Ho solo bisogno che lei lo riporti da me.”  
“Harry,” ancora una volta, la sua voce era molto calcolata. Il sangue di Harry ribolliva. “La nostra clinica offre un servizio unico. La nostra unica pratica è la distruzione di ricordi dolorosi. Ha capito la parola che ho usato, Harry? I ricordi non sono bloccati da qualche parte, sono andati distrutti. Troviamo il nucleo della memoria, la fonte, e la distruggiamo in modo che i nostri pazienti possano avere sollievo e non soffrire più per gli eventi dolorosi che gli sono capitati. Non c’è modo di invertire il processo, signor Styles. I ricordi di Louis sono andati distrutti e se non si ricorda di lei o del vostro passato, significa che abbiamo fatto bene il nostro lavoro. Semplicemente non c’è modo di invertire la procedura. Louis lo sapeva.”  
No.  
No.   
_No, no, no. _  
Quindi non poteva riavere indietro Louis? No. Non aveva alcun _fottuto senso_, cazzo_. _Tutta questa faccenda non aveva alcun senso. Che tipo di clinica del cazzo era questa, comunque? Cancellare i ricordi delle persone come se fossero una fottuta lavagnetta magica? No. Non era possibile. Era lì da qualche parte. Il suo Louis era lì da qualche parte e Harry lo avrebbe trovato. Avrebbe trovato quelle parti di Louis che ancora si ricordavano di lui – perché era sicurissimo ci fossero ancora – e le avrebbe liberate. Avrebbe sistemato le cose e loro sarebbero ritornati le persone che erano un tempo. Aveva foto, testimoni, _video_.  
Doveva solo scatenare i suoi ricordi. _Doveva _farlo.   
Louis si sarebbe ricordato di lui. Per Harry non c’era nessun’altra opzione se non quella.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. XV

**Meet Me In Montauk**  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo XV  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La gamba di Harry rimbalzava su e giù mentre sedeva accanto a Gemma sul divano nell’appartamento di quest’ultima e di Niall. Niall era dall’altra parte della stanza, e lo fissava. Praticamente, aveva attraversato mezza città ed era arrivato alla loro porta nel momento in cui aveva lasciato l’edificio della Lacuna Inc. Non sapeva cosa stesse provando. C’era il peso delle parole che il dottore gli aveva detto che gravavano sul petto, limitandogli la respirazione. Il peso dell’intera faccenda era già stato troppo da gestire quando era stato lui a dimenticare il loro passato. Ma ora lui sapeva tutto e Louis no... e non c’era modo di cambiarlo. E quello faceva ancora più male, come se mille lame trafiggessero continuamente il suo petto.  
Ma forse il dottore aveva torto.   
Non aveva mai avuto un paziente come Louis, Harry ne era sicuro. La maggior parte delle persone che aveva visto probabilmente avevano alle spalle relazioni turbolente che volevano dimenticare, o magari avevano perso i loro cari per le grinfie della morte. Louis e Harry non rientravano in quelle categorie. Sicuramente al dottore non gli era mai stato chiesto di invertire la procedura, ma doveva esserci un modo, no? Non puoi semplicemente _rimuovere_ una persona dalla memoria di qualcuno. Non può essere possibile. Harry doveva ancora esistere da qualche parte nella mente di Louis e doveva solo trovare i pulsanti giusti da premere per riportare tutto in superficie. Per quasi tre anni, i ricordi di Harry erano stati rinchiusi nella parte posteriore della sua mente e tutti nella sua vita erano certi che non avrebbe mai ricordato nulla.   
E poi _Louis_ era successo.   
Louis aveva sfondato i muri che la ferita di Harry aveva costruito intorno a lui e ora era come nuovo. Era bastato che rivedesse l’amore della sua vita, quindi chi era quel dottore per dire che lui non poteva fare la stessa identica cosa per Louis? C’erano alcune cose che potevano andare oltre la pianura scientifica. C’erano alcune cose che esistevano e non potevano essere spiegate – come ciò che legava Harry e Louis. Avevano un amore che andava oltre la ragione e non poteva essere spiegato. Louis aveva completato Harry. Aveva riparato ogni lacuna dentro di lui semplicemente essendo se stesso e Harry doveva solo fare lo stesso per lui.   
“Harry, piccolo, cosa sta succedendo?” Alla fine, Gemma parlò.   
Il riccio stava iperventilando sul divano da alcuni minuti e la sorella voleva risposte, voleva sapere perché.  
“Io-” la voce di Harry si spezzò. “Sono andato nel… nel posto in cui, uhm, in cui cancellano i ricordi?”  
L’espressione di Gemma cambiò, un velo di tristezza dipinse i suoi lineamenti.   
“Io, uh, ho detto loro che ero tornato e che volevo Louis indietro…”  
“Harry,” la voce di Niall era spezzata, come se sapesse esattamente la risposta che Harry aveva ricevuto. Attraversò la stanza e si inginocchiò sul pavimento di fronte a Harry, stringendo immediatamente la sua mano.  
“Voglio dire,” il riccio riprese a parlare. “Insomma, tutta questa cosa non ha alcun senso. Non ha mai avuto senso, capite? Non puoi semplicemente sbarazzarti dei ricordi di qualcuno. Anche i miei non erano davvero spariti, erano semplicemente disconnessi o qualunque cosa fosse.”  
Gemma gli afferrò l’altra mano. “Harry, piccolo,” disse prima che lui la interrompesse per continuare.  
“Voglio dire, non _ci_ conoscono_. _Non conoscono me e Louis. Non hanno idea di chi fossimo – di chi _siamo. _Il dottore mi ha detto che non possono farlo. Ha detto che non possono invertire la procedura. Ha detto che i ricordi non ci sono più, che li hanno distrutti. Ma come… come possono farlo? Non ero una brutta cosa per lui, sapete? Siamo stati insieme per sei fottuti anni. Avremmo dovuto sposarci, vivere una vita insieme, Gem! Quanto è incasinato tutto ciò? Come possono pensare di aiutare qualcuno quando tutto ciò che hanno fatto è stato _distruggermi_? Si comportano come se potessero curare la tristezza o altro, ma non ero una fottuta malattia, Gem, io lo amavo. Lo amavo e hanno distrutto il nostro passato. Hanno fatto in modo che io non sia mai esistito per lui.”  
La voce di Gemma era calma. “Harry, tesoro, mi dispiace così tanto.”  
Harry sbuffò. “Sì, sì. Tutti siete così fottutamente dispiaciuti. Lo siete da quel fottuto incidente, ma nessuno capisce a pieno la cosa. Nessuno capisce cosa abbiamo perso. Non era una relazione qualunque la nostra, Gemma. Louis era la mia anima gemella. Era tutto per me. E voi avete lasciato che me lo portassero via.”  
“Haz,” la voce di Niall era sommessa. “Nessuno te lo ha portato via.”  
“Invece sì!” Argomentò Harry. “Tutti voi gli avete permesso di rimuovermi chirurgicamente dal suo cervello. Come se fossi un cancro o qualcosa del genere, ma nessuno lo sa davvero. Nessuno sa davvero cosa abbiamo perso - tranne me! Nemmeno Louis lo sa! Dovrei sedermi e fingere di non averlo già amato per tutta la mia fottuta vita da adulto? È davvero quello che vi aspettate che io faccia?”  
Gemma e Niall rimasero in silenzio. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire. E adesso nemmeno Harry sapeva cosa dire. Non sapeva come riassumere il suo dolore a parole. Nessuno poteva sapere come ci si sentiva a vederti portare via la cosa più bella della tua vita senza motivo. Nessuno poteva capire il tradimento che provava. Tutti nella sua vita lo avevano tradito - _Louis _lo aveva tradito.  
“Sono così fottutamente arrabbiato con tutti,” disse Harry, con voce calma. “Sono così arrabbiato con _lui._”  
Gemma lo strinse più forte. “Harry, penso che la parte che stai trascurando qui sia che qualcuno _ha_ capito il tuo dolore. Louis aveva capito cosa stessi provando e ha fatto quello che doveva fare per continuare a vivere senza di te. Ti ha perso e se non avesse fatto quello che ha fatto… probabilmente adesso non sarebbe qui.”  
Harry rimase in silenzio, mentre Gemma gli passava le dita morbide tra i capelli. Il mondo non era un posto gentile. Non era il posto che Harry voleva che fosse. Il loro amore era arrivato in modo così semplice - entrambe le volte. Amare Louis era stata la cosa più semplice e appagante che avesse mai fatto, quindi perché adesso era così fottutamente difficile? Perché Harry doveva combattere così duramente per ricordargli le persone che erano state una volta? Non doveva andare così. Non doveva.  
“Lo riporterò da me.”  
Niall stava per dire qualcosa, ma la voce di Harry che continuava a parlare lo anticipò.   
“I suoi ricordi sono ancora lì. Devono esserlo. _Io_ devo essere ancora lì da qualche parte dentro di lui, e farò in modo che lui ricordi. Farò in modo che si ricordi di me e di noi e torneremo a essere di nuovo quelli che eravamo un tempo. Lo riporterò da me.”  
“Harry,” gli disse Gemma dolcemente. “Ma tu lo hai già.”  
“Non è lo stesso, Gem. Non è lo stesso se io ricordo tutto e lui no. Abbiamo passato così tanti bei anni insieme, ne abbiamo passate così tante, abbiamo condiviso così tanto, come potrò mai accettare il fatto che lui non ricordi nulla? Ho bisogno che torni.”  
“Harry - sai che ti voglio bene. Ti voglio talmente tanto bene e non voglio vederti ferito... ma penso che ti stai concentrando sulla cosa sbagliata, qui. Ti stai aggrappando così duramente al passato da non capire che tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è proprio di fronte a te.”  
“Ciò che ho di fronte a me, Gemma, è un costante promemoria del fatto che Louis non sa chi sono.”  
Gemma scosse la testa. “Quello che ti sta di fronte, Harry, è _Louis. _Sa esattamente chi sei. Non ha senso rimanere ancorati al passato quando hai davanti a te l’opportunità di rifare tutto da capo. Hai trovato di nuovo l’amore della tua vita, e sì, forse lui ha perso qualche ricordo lungo la strada, ma ciò non cambia le basi. Sei sempre stato fatto per amarlo e penso che il fatto che ti sia trasferito nel suo appartamento dopo tre settimane sia la prova sufficiente che ti ama esattamente per quello che sei. Non riguarda il passato, Harry. Ti stai concentrando sulla cosa sbagliata. Non rovinare la seconda possibilità che hai avuto con lui provando a rendere le cose esattamente uguali a prima. Fai tesoro di ciò che avevi, ma coltiva ciò che hai adesso. Non perderlo di nuovo soltanto perché sei ossessionato dal passato.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry camminava al fianco di Louis, i loro mignoli intrecciati insieme. Il castano stava chiacchierando allegramente, felice del fatto che tra poco avrebbero finalmente incontrato Oscar. Questa era la prima volta che vedevano il figlio di Liam e Zayn. Avevano tenuto praticamente tutti lontani, tranne i loro genitori, perché Zayn aveva paura che qualcuno potesse mischiargli l’influenza e perché Oscar aveva avuto delle brutte coliche. Louis aveva scambiato innumerevoli messaggi con Zayn, implorandolo di poter vedere il bambino, e ora erano finalmente ammessi nell’appartamento. Il castano era a dir poco euforico e questo aveva riportato nella mente di Harry tanti ricordi. Ricordava tutte le sere in cui rimanevano svegli fino a tardi, parlando di come sarebbe stato avere un bambino in giro per casa un giorno. Era una conversazione che avevano avuto innumerevoli volte nei loro anni insieme e Harry desiderava così tanto che Louis ricordasse.  
Avrebbe voluto che Louis ricordasse molte cose.   
Quando quel pensiero gli balenò in mente però, cercò di ricordare a se stesso ciò che Gemma gli aveva detto. Non poteva rovinare questa seconda possibilità solo perché era ossessionato dalle persone che erano un tempo. E per fortuna funzionò. Era così facile perdersi in Louis, non pensare a nulla tranne che al calore del suo corpo, ridere con lui e dimenticare tutto ciò che era sbagliato. Era facile stare con lui, come lo era sempre stato.   
Louis era rimasto in silenzio da quando erano scesi dall’ascensore e avevano iniziato a camminare verso l’appartamento di Zayn e Liam. Harry lo guardò e Louis quindi si fermò, a sole due porte di distanza dalla loro destinazione. Harry sperava che Louis non potesse percepire la sua tristezza - l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era opprimere questa versione spensierata di Louis con il peso del loro passato.   
“Ehi,” sussurrò il castano, le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso seducente. Strinse la mano di Harry e lo avvicinò a lui fino a quando i loro fianchi non furono allineati. Strinse le braccia attorno al collo del riccio e sorrise di nuovo prima di premere un bacio dolce sulla sua guancia.   
“Ehi,” sorrise Harry. Come poteva mai essere malinconico in presenza di quest’uomo? Dio, quel ragazzo era tutto ciò che c’era di meraviglioso al mondo rinchiuso in un corpo bellissimo e perfetto con un paio di occhi blu che potevano conquistare chiunque nel mondo - ma quelle due pozze blu guardavano solo Harry.  
“Beh, c’è qualcosa che dovresti sapere su di me,” disse Louis mentre posava la testa sul petto di Harry. “Ho un sacco di sorelle, sì? E tipo, ricordo ancora con gioia quando erano solo dei bambini, tutti loro. Ricordo che dopo che mia mamma ha avuto i gemelli, erano tipo le due di notte o qualcosa del genere,” stava sorridendo, Harry poteva immaginarlo anche se aveva il volto premuto contro il suo petto, e voleva che fossero sempre così, felici e stretti l’uno all’altro. “E feci sedere mia mamma e mio padre sul divano, chiedendo loro un’altra sorella, feci una specie di presentazione adeguata a riguardo e tutto il resto. Insomma, ero ossessionato. Letteralmente, non mi ha mai dato fastidio avere così tanti bambini in giro. Amavo tantissimo i bambini – li amo ancora.”  
Harry seppellì il viso tra i capelli di Louis, tenendolo più forte che poteva.   
“Il fatto è,” Louis ricominciò a parlare. “Ora stando insieme a te... Ho paura che vedere Oscar mi possa mandare un po’ fuori dai binari, sai? Voglio dire, ho sempre desiderato un bambino. Ho sempre pensato che ne avrei avuto uno, ma credo di non aver mai immaginato con chi avrei voluto averlo, sai? Ed ora ho te... e i miei migliori amici hanno avuto il loro primo bambino… io penso – penso solo che potrei prendere davvero in considerazione l’idea, un giorno. Sul serio, stavolta.”  
Harry poteva sentire il suo cuore battere furiosamente contro le costole e sperò che Louis non potesse percepire il cambiamento che avvenne dentro di lui, perché non appena sentì il giovane pronunciare quelle parole, venne catapultato in un giorno di tanti anni fa, sul molo di Bora Bora, quando sussurrò all’orecchio di Louis che voleva avere un bambino. Quella era stata la prima volta in cui ne avevano discusso seriamente. Avevano sempre parlato del fatto di volere un figlio un giorno, ma durante quella piccola vacanza, quel loro piano diventò un po’ più reale. Harry desiderava davvero tanto che Louis ricordasse, così che sapesse quanto anche lui desiderasse la stessa cosa.   
_Non perderlo di nuovo perché sei ossessionato dal passato._  
Le parole di Gemma risuonarono nella mente di Harry mentre si aggrappava ancora di più a Louis. Poteva farlo. Poteva ricostruire tutto e poteva stare bene con quello che avevano adesso. Il passato non poteva condizionarlo ancora, non doveva frenarlo, perché loro due avevano sfidato tutte le leggi dell’universo solo ritrovandosi. Non poteva rovinare di nuovo le cose.   
“Penso,” respirò profondamente e cercò di ignorare il ritmo forsennato con il quale il suo cuore batteva. “Penso che potrebbe essere un’idea che potrei prendere in considerazione anche io.”  
Sentì il sorriso di Louis contro la clavicola e le sue ginocchia si indebolirono. Forse non era lo stesso, ma dannazione, era comunque _meraviglioso._  
“Davvero?” La voce di Louis era dolce e piena di speranza.   
“Davvero. Di sicuro.” Lo rassicurò Harry, cercando di concentrarsi sul presente.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci furono alcuni minuti caotici in cui, quando Liam gli andò ad aprire la porta, Zayn si precipitò verso di loro con una piccola bottiglia di disinfettante per le mani e ne spruzzò un po’ nel palmo delle mani di entrambi. Liam si tirò indietro, guardando la scena con un sorriso sghembo sul viso mentre si appoggiava al muro. Louis e Harry, prima di entrare, furono obbligati a rispondere ad alcune domande di Zayn su quando era stata l’ultima volta in cui si erano ammalati e se erano stati in contatto con qualcuno con sintomi influenzali nell’ultima settimana. Era una cosa adorabile, davvero. Louis non aveva mai visto questo lato di Zayn prima di allora – in realtà, non immaginava nemmeno che esistesse. Zayn era al limite del paranoico. Non poté fare a meno di stuzzicarlo.   
“Amico, sai che la peste nera non esiste più da alcune centinaia di anni, vero?”  
Zayn gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, spruzzando del disinfettante anche sulle proprie mani. “Ha ha,” borbottò con un piccolo broncio. “Non è quello il motivo per cui sono preoccupato, grazie mille. Sai quanti bambini muoiono di influenza?”  
“Intendi negli anni 2000?” Louis inarcò le sopracciglia, facendole oscillare per dare enfasi.   
Liam ridacchiò fino a quando Zayn non si girò verso di lui per lanciargli un’occhiataccia omicida.   
“Tanti,” disse il moro, fissando Louis.   
“E di quei tanti, quanti di loro possono vantarsi di avere un dottore come papà? Onestamente, però. Chiedo per un amico. Hai fatto delle ricerche fantastiche, devo dire.”  
“Sei un fottuto stronzo, Louis.”  
Il castano si strinse nelle spalle, lanciando un’occhiata alle sue spalle, osservando Harry che ridacchiava il più silenziosamente possibile. Gli fece l’occhiolino ed il sorriso del riccio crebbe a dismisura.   
“Sì, forse, ma so che sotto sotto mi ami,” afferrò la mano di Harry e lo trascinò in casa. “Ora, Zayn Payne, dov’è il mio bambino? Per quanto mi piaccia prenderti in giro, avevi promesso di farmi spupazzare il piccolo.”  
“Si è appena addormentato, tipo venti minuti fa,” disse Liam, seguendoli nel soggiorno.   
Subito dopo Louis sentì un pianto scoppiare dalla stanza in fondo al corridoio. Lasciò andare la mano di Harry e seguì quel suono.   
“Aspetta,” cinguettò Zayn, ma Louis era già a metà del corridoio. Era venuto qui per un motivo e un motivo solo: coccolare il nipote fino allo sfinimento. Zayn non lo avrebbe fermato.   
Nel momento in cui spalancò la porta della piccola stanza, Zayn lo raggiunse. “Lou, non è una buona idea - non gli piace quasi nessuno e vuole stare in braccio solo a me e Liam. Anzi, ci sono alcune volte in cui non tollera nemmeno Liam.” Disse a bassa voce.  
Louis fece finta di non aver sentito una sola parola e fissò il piccolo bambino che piangeva. Dio, era adorabile. La sua pelle era ancora rosa e la sua testa era spolverata da una piccola macchia di capelli biondi. Ma soprattutto, aveva quel dolce odore di neonato. Louis rimase letteralmente stregato. Non aveva nemmeno ancora tenuto Oscar in braccio, ma era già amore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Liam si sedette sul divano accanto a Harry e si chinò verso di lui, parlando piano.   
“Come vanno le cose?” Chiese ad Harry con cautela mentre aspettavano che Louis e Zayn tornassero con Oscar.   
“Onestamente?” Harry parlò altrettanto piano. “Perfettamente. Le cose sono assolutamente perfette. Ora riesco a fare un cappuccino. Ho capito come usare al meglio la macchina per caffè espresso. Non avrei mai pensato di pronunciare queste parole ma… sì. Le cose sono davvero fantastiche e mi sento costantemente in ansia, come se potessi rovinare tutto da un momento all’altro perché amo la situazione che abbiamo adesso... ma mi mancano anche le cose che avevamo prima, sai?”  
“Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare,” disse Liam. Lui era sempre stato quello con cui riusciva a parlare di più, quello che lo capita emotivamente meglio di chiunque. Non si tirava mai indietro nell’ascoltarlo ed Harry lo apprezzava tantissimo. “Se Zayn…”  
“Si. Lo so. Chiunque ci circonda probabilmente ci utilizza come esempio della peggior cosa che potrebbe succedere a due persone innamorate.”  
Liam scosse la testa e si accarezzò affettuosamente la spalla di Harry. “No. In realtà, tutto il contrario. Zayn e io... ne parliamo molto. È davvero motivo di ispirazione il modo in cui hai ripreso da dove eri rimasto. Quando vi abbiamo visto insieme quella prima notte... è stata la prima volta dopo anni in cui mi è sembrato di riavere il vecchio Louis.”  
Prima che Harry potesse dire un’altra parola, Louis apparve sulla soglia con una coperta azzurra tra le braccia e un sorriso a dir poco meraviglioso sul viso. Camminò con orgoglio verso Harry e qualcosa si contorse nel profondo del suo intestino. Solo la vista di tutto sembrava così _sbagliata._ Gli veniva da vomitare e sentiva il cuore battere furiosamente.  
Tre anni. Avevano perso tre anni insieme. Se le cose fossero andate diversamente... se solo Harry avesse affrontato la cosa in modo _migliore_. Se solo avesse dato a Louis una fottuta _possibilità_ tre anni fa.   
Forse le cose ora sarebbero state come avrebbero dovuto essere. Si sarebbero sposati e sarebbero stati loro a mostrare un bambino ai loro amici. Se solo Harry avesse voluto _vederlo_ invece di allontanare tutti tranne la sua famiglia. Era stato così irremovibile quel primo anno, non voleva vedere Louis per nessuna ragione. Aveva avuto così tanta paura del fatto che non avrebbe saputo come amarlo, e ora invece sapeva che non c’era niente al mondo in cui fosse migliore. Amare Louis era semplice come respirare e lui lo aveva fatto per gran parte della sua vita senza nemmeno pensarci. Era stato un idiota a non volerlo vedere, e ora quella prima versione di Louis era sparita.   
Louis si sedette sul divano accanto a Harry e quest’ultimo provò a reprimere la sensazione di terrore nella bocca dello stomaco. Louis era così felice e questo solo perché non sapeva assolutamente cosa avevano perso. Non sapeva che questa avrebbe dovuto essere la loro vita. Avrebbero dovuto vivere insieme nel loro appartamento, che sarebbe stato ricoperto di fotografie del loro matrimonio, e avrebbero dovuto liberare una stanza per fare spazio al _loro_ bambino. Avrebbero dovuto avere la stessa vita che vivevano Liam e Zayn ed era così fottutamente irragionevole da parte sua essere geloso, perché i suoi amici meritavano questa felicità - ma _dannazione,_ anche Louis e Harry la meritavano.   
“Non sta piangendo.”  
La voce di Liam sembrava sorpresa, ma in realtà, Louis aveva una certa dimestichezza con i bambini. L’ha sempre avuta. Harry ricordava quanto tutte le sue sorelle lo amassero, e quanto Louis fosse vicino a loro in qualunque occasione. Ed era ancora così. Daisy e Phoebe erano ormai al liceo ed ogni tanto avevano difficoltà con alcune materie, e Louis le aiutava ogni volta che aveva un minuto libero. Aveva detto a Harry che era finalmente arrivato il suo momento di brillare come fratello, perché se sapeva fare bene qualcosa era sapere come studiare, perché aveva trascorso tanti anni con la faccia sepolta nei libri.   
“È un colpo di fortuna,” disse Zayn, seduto sulla sedia di fronte a tutti gli altri.   
Louis sbuffò e afferrò la manina di Oscar. Il suo sorriso era qualcosa che Harry non aveva mai saputo di voler vedere così disperatamente. Avrebbe voluto che ci fosse un modo per rendere quel sorriso permanente, ma Harry non riusciva a cancellare quella orrenda sensazione di essere un impostore, in quel momento. Stava guardando Louis in un modo che Louis stesso non capiva. Non sapeva che si erano già amati, che avevano già fatto progetti per il futuro, e all’improvviso si sentì male, perché aveva come la sensazione di essere un manipolatore. Sembrava che tutta questa cosa, tutta questa storia della seconda possibilità, non fosse altro che una manipolazione per Louis. Louis non sapeva nulla ed Harry invece sapeva _tutto _ed ora stava cercando di ricominciare tutto da capo come se il passato non fosse mai successo. Come se non avesse già una mappa mentale di ogni curva e centimetro della pelle di Louis, come se non sapesse dove gli piace essere toccato. Era una cosa orribile, quella. Fingere che le cose fossero nuove di zecca e che i sei anni trascorsi insieme non fossero mai accaduti.   
E se Louis lo avesse scoperto? E se, per un qualche atto miracoloso, Louis _ricordasse_? Come avrebbe mai potuto giustificarsi Harry per avergli mentito?  
Tutta questa faccenda era così incasinata.  
“Non capisco perché non stia urlando come un forsennato. Non gli piace nessuno tranne Zayn. Tutto ciò che fa è piangere,” disse Liam da qualche parte accanto a Harry. Aveva dimenticato persino dove si trovasse. Era così perso in tutto questo casino ed in quel senso di colpa che provava per star tentando di ingannare Louis o qualunque cosa stesse facendo.   
“Certo che non sta piangendo, è con lo zio Tommo. Vero, piccolino?”  
Oh Dio. L’affetto nella sua voce - _tutto ciò che avevano perso_ \- era travolgente. La stanza sembrò chiudersi intorno a lui e Harry non ricordava come respirare. Ci stava provando, ma l’aria non entrava nei suoi polmoni ed in quel momento voleva solo non essere lì. Non voleva assolutamente più fare qualunque cosa stesse facendo a Louis.   
Si alzò dal suo posto sul divano e si diresse verso la cucina, appoggiando una mano contro il muro per reggersi e cercando di provare a ricordare come si respirava senza avere gli occhi di tutti su di lui perché… come avrebbe mai potuto spiegare a _Louis_ cosa stesse provando in quel momento?   
Aprì il frigorifero e infilò la testa all’interno di esso, afferrando la maniglia con tutte le sue forze, cercando di forzare a far entrare l’aria nei suoi polmoni. Non poteva continuare a farlo. Non poteva continuare a indurre Louis a pensare che fossero qualcosa che non erano. Non poteva continuare a vivere con il peso di ciò che avevano perso per il resto della loro fottuta vita – tutto questo non era gestibile. Non era _ragionevole. _Era una follia. Si ricordò dello sguardo negli occhi di Jay quando gli aveva chiesto ‘_glielo hai già detto?_’. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli tutto e chiedere perdono. Perché mai aveva mai pensato di poter tenere testa a questa farsa? Era disgustoso.   
E cazzo. Faceva male. Faceva così fottutamente male pensare che Louis era là fuori a coccolare un bambino che però non era loro. _Avrebbe dovuto essere loro. Il loro bambino. _  
“Ehi, Harry. Tutto bene, amico?” La voce di Zayn rimbombò nella piccola cucina.   
Il riccio chiuse la porta del frigorifero e incontrò gli occhi di Zayn, scuotendo la testa. Dio, no, non stava bene, cazzo. Stava ingannando l’amore della sua vita per poter così stare con lui ed era geloso di Liam e Zayn perché erano diventati genitori prima di loro due ed avevano la vita che lui desiderava. Harry era letteralmente una feccia, lo stronzo più grande del pianeta e non poteva sopportare tutto ciò per un altro fottuto secondo.   
“Non posso più fare questa- questa _cosa_, Zayn. Sto perdendo la testa.”  
Il moro lo osservò per un momento mentre lui lottava per riempire i polmoni di aria. Quando finalmente riuscì a fare un respiro abbastanza profondo, iniziò a vomitare una raffica di parole.   
“Io - dovremmo essere noi, sai? Questo è tutto quello a cui continuo a pensare. Ho sempre pensato che saremmo stati i primi. Pensavo che ci saremmo sposati e che avremmo avuto un bambino, ma eccoci di nuovo al punto di partenza e lui non ha idea di quanto volessimo tutto questo. Non sa chi sono e non posso più fare questo, Zayn. Non riesco più a mentirgli guardandolo in faccia, capisci? Non posso continuare a fingere di non sapere chi sia. Non posso pretendere che gli ultimi nove anni della mia vita non siano stati definiti da _lui_. L’ho amato, l’ho amato così tanto, era la luce della mia vita e l’ho perso, ed ora sto fingendo che ci siamo appena incontrati. Lo sto inducendo con l’inganno a passare il suo tempo con me. Non vedi quanto sia assurda ed incasinata la situazione? Mi sto comportando in modo disonesto e solo per un mio vantaggio personale e non riesco più a continuare così, ma cos’altro dovrei fare? Penserà che sono un fottuto pazzo se provo a dirgli che stavamo insieme. Non ha la minima idea di cosa sia successo e questa cosa mi sta letteralmente uccidendo, Zayn.”  
“Ehi,” disse Zayn piano prima di avvicinarsi ad Harry ed abbracciarlo. “Shh,” disse mentre stringeva il riccio a sé, facendogli capire in un certo senso che, forse, fisicamente non stava andando in pezzi (mentalmente, però? Mentalmente sì, stava cadendo a pezzi).  
“Io e Jay,” disse a bassa voce in modo che solo lui potesse sentire. “Ne abbiamo parlato. So che non vuoi essere tu a dirglielo. Non potremmo mai chiederti una cosa del genere. Posso dirglielo io. Glielo dirò domani, se sei pronto.”  
Harry emise una specie di suono dal profondo del suo petto. “E se-”  
“Non succederà, Harry,” lo interruppe Zayn. “Louis non ti respingerebbe mai. Penso che tu lo sappia, e lo so anche io. Certo, forse avrà bisogno di un po’ di tempo per elaborare il tutto... ma tornerà da te, Harry. Tornerà sempre da te. Sei la sua metà, siete destinati.”  
Harry avvolse le braccia attorno al corpo di Zayn, ricambiando finalmente l’abbraccio. Rimase fermo mentre parlava. “Zayn... non potrei mai ringraziarti abbastanza per tutto ciò che hai fatto per noi.”  
“Non devi ringraziarmi, Haz, volevo solo che i miei amici tornassero.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis stava canticchiando tra sé e sé mentre scaricava la lavastoviglie e guardava l’orologio sul muro. Harry era a casa di sua madre per cena e Louis era rimasto da solo al negozio per gran parte della serata. Erano le 20:53 e tra sette minuti avrebbe potuto finalmente chiudere a chiave la porta e uscire, sperando di trovare Harry che lo aspettava. In negozio era stata una giornata abbastanza tranquilla, tranne durante la mattina e metà pomeriggio, perché quelle erano le ore più frenetiche ed aveva preparato una quantità abnorme di caffè. Aveva appena rimesso l’ultima delle tazze al suo posto quando sentì il campanello sopra la porta suonare. Alzò gli occhi verso l’entrata e vide Zayn entrare nel negozio. Si sentì confuso nel vedere il suo amico, perché aveva ancora qualche altro giorno libero prima di tornare a lavorare.  
La sua confusione aumentò quando vide Zayn chiudere a chiave la porta dietro di sé e muoversi per tirare le tende. Il moro spense le luci nella parte anteriore del negozio prima di iniziare a camminare verso Louis.   
“Che succede Zee? Stavo aspettando gli ultimi sette minuti nel caso qualcuno avesse bisogno di una bella dose di caffeina in tarda serata.”  
Zayn continuò a camminare verso Louis senza dire una parola. Una strana sensazione si depositò nel suo intestino. L’amico si stava comportando in modo strano. Aveva delle carte in mano e Louis non sapeva bene cosa diavolo stesse facendo nel negozio a quell’ora e perché avesse chiuso tutto. Deglutì. Un ultimo tentativo di fare umorismo fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare per alleggerire la tensione.  
“Senti, se tuo figlio ha manifestato sintomi influenzali, non sono stato io, lo giuro.” Louis alzò le mani in segno di resa, ma Zayn comunque non disse una parola.   
_Che cazzo?_  
Il moro prese una sedia e si sedette a uno dei tavolini, facendo segno a Louis di unirsi a lui. Il giovane posò il canovaccio che aveva in mano e si avvicinò a lui, tirando fuori una sedia e prendendo posto di fronte a Zayn. Deglutì di nuovo, capendo subito che sarebbe stata una conversazione seria.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?”  
Zayn tenne le mani sulla collezione di carte che aveva portato, nascondendole dallo sguardo di Louis. Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?   
“Io- uh, voglio dire _noi_, tua mamma, io e tutti gli altri e- _Harry_,” Louis sentì una sensazione strana scivolare lungo la sua spina dorsale per il modo in cui Zayn enfatizzò il nome di Harry. “Uhm, pensiamo che ci sia qualcosa che dovresti sapere.”  
Le sopracciglia di Louis si corrugarono e Zayn sollevò un oggetto dalla pila sotto le sue mani e lo fece scivolare sul tavolo fino a quando non fu davanti a lui. Louis guardò in basso e vide quello che sembrava essere un invito. Lesse le parole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis aggrottò nuovamente le sopracciglia ed incontrò gli occhi di Zayn, la confusione impressa sul volto. “Non capisco.”  
Era uno scherzo, vero? Ora sarebbe arrivata una battuta squallida, di sicuro. Zayn lo stava sicuramente prendendo in giro perché pensava che Louis stesse correndo troppo con Harry, vero? Qualcosa dentro la sua pancia gli disse che non poteva essere uno scherzo, perché non aveva senso. Ma se non era uno scherzo, allora perché diavolo stava guardando un invito per un matrimonio che sarebbe dovuto avvenire due anni e mezzo fa con il suo nome e quello di Harry su di esso? Conosceva Harry solo da un mese o giù di lì. Non aveva alcun _senso_.   
“Che cos’è?” Chiese, sentendo improvvisamente la gola secca.   
Gli occhi di Zayn erano così comprensivi. Louis non li aveva mai visti così. _Che diavolo?_  
“Il tuo invito a nozze.”  
“Io non- questa data è di due anni e mezzo fa, però.”  
“Esatto.”  
Il tono definitivo nella voce di Zayn fece scalpitare il cuore nel suo petto. Sentiva che mancava _qualcosa_, ma cosa?  
“Stai dicendo cose senza senso,” sussurrò Louis, ma qualcosa gli disse che forse ciò che stava dicendo l’amico era vero ed aveva un senso ed era _lui_ quello che non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Ma non riusciva a dare un senso all’invito che gli era stato presentato. Non riusciva proprio a venirne a capo e questo lo faceva sentire imbarazzato e spaventato. Cosa sapeva Zayn di quel pezzo di carta che lui non sapeva?  
“Mi dispiace, Louis, so che non capisci. È molto da assimilare, ma volevo essere io a spiegarti tutto,” e detto ciò, Zayn fece scivolare un altro pezzo di carta sul tavolo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La bile si alzò nella parte posteriore della gola di Louis. C’era qualcosa di molto, molto sbagliato.  
_Fidanzato?_  
_Harry Styles? _Il ragazzo che aveva appena incontrato?  
_Cancellato?_  
Stava per sentirsi male. La parola fidanzato continuava a ripetersi ancora e ancora nella sua testa.   
Ma Louis non aveva mai avuto un fidanzato. C’era sempre stato solo lui e i suoi studi e l’appartamento in cui sua madre aveva investito la sua eredità.  
_Cancellato._  
“Quando Harry ha avuto il suo incidente,” Zayn parlò lentamente. “Tu eri in viaggio verso New York. Dovevate incontrarvi. Eri lì con lui in ospedale quando si è svegliato. Non dimenticherò mai la tua voce spezzata e distrutta quando mi hai chiamato e mi hai detto che non si ricordava di te.”  
Louis deglutì e cercò di placare il suo istinto di vomitare. “Non sono mai stato a New York.”  
Quindi Zayn fece scivolare l’ultimo oggetto sul tavolo. Era un passaporto. Lo guardò per bene e lesse _Unione Europea: Regno Unito di Gran Bretagna e Irlanda del Nord. _Che diavolo era quello? Le mani di Louis tremavano quando allungò la mano per aprirlo alla prima pagina. Una parte di lui voleva credere che non avrebbe visto ciò che gli stava suggerendo il suo istinto. Una parte di lui voleva ancora credere che era assolutamente impossibile avere un passaporto di cui lui non era a conoscenza.  
Aprì il libricino e la prima cosa che vide fu la sua stessa faccia che lo fissava. Louis Tomlinson. Questo era il suo passaporto. Aveva un passaporto? Non ricordava di averlo mai fatto, perché non era una necessità nella sua vita. Non aveva mai programmato di viaggiare da nessuna parte, eppure ora stava guardando un libricino che gli avrebbe permesso di fare proprio questo.   
_Guardati, tu vai a New York ed io invece non ho nemmeno il passaporto._  
Louis aveva detto quelle esatte parole a Harry quando gli aveva parlato del suo incidente.  
_Apparentemente era una cosa che facevo spesso. Sono andato in molti posti, ma non ricordo._  
Viaggiare era una cosa che Harry amava fare, ma poi aveva avuto quell’incidente e se n’era dimenticato. Entrambi i loro nomi erano scritti su quell’invito, Louis aveva un passaporto del quale non ricordava e Zayn aveva un biglietto che diceva che aveva _cancellato _i suoi ricordi di Harry...  
Che cazzo stava succedendo?  
Deglutì forte mentre passava alla seconda pagina. Lì c’erano dei timbri - molti timbri che dimostravano che il Louis Tomlinson per il quale era stato creato questo passaporto non solo aveva lasciato il paese, ma lo aveva fatto numerose volte. Porca puttana. Era stato in Francia, Irlanda, Polinesia francese, Giappone. Louis non era mai stato in nessuno di quei posti... vero? Girò poi l’ultima pagina per vedere un timbro datato 19 dicembre 2015, dagli Stati Uniti d’America. Louis lasciò cadere il libricino sul tavolo.   
Non era mai andato lì. Non era mai stato in America. Non era possibile che se ne fosse _dimenticato _di punto in bianco_. _  
“Quando è successo l’incidente di Harry?” Domandò con voce spezzata, ma conosceva già la risposta.   
“Tre anni fa, Louis. Qualche giorno prima del tuo compleanno… dovevate incontrarvi lì dopo i tuoi esami. Eri ancora sull’aereo quando è successo. Hanno chiamato Anne - sua madre - ma non è riuscita a prendere subito un volo, quindi eri da solo quando si è svegliato. Non hai mai voluto raccontarmi quello che ti ha detto, quello che ti ha fatto capire che non sapeva chi fossi. Hai detto di non voler mai più sentire quelle parole ad alta voce.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio. Non c’era niente che potesse dire. Zayn era seduto di fronte a lui e gli stava mostrando cose di una vita che semplicemente non esisteva. Questi non erano ricordi. Erano dei simboli fisici che gli dicevano che mancava qualcosa... e quel qualcosa sembrava essere Harry. Sembrava essere tutto attaccato a Harry.   
“Io non- perché non ricordo? Se questo è il mio passaporto, perché non me lo ricordo?”  
La voce di Zayn era ferma e dolce e Louis apprezzava davvero tanto il fatto che il suo amico stesse cercando di mantenere la calma, ma nulla all’interno del suo corpo sembrava voler calmarsi. Aveva il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, lo stomaco annodato, il cervello annebbiato.  
“Non ricordi perché hai cancellato i tuoi ricordi.”  
“È impossibile. Frequentavo la scuola di medicina, Zayn. Non puoi _farlo_. Una ferita al cervello, come quella che aveva Harry... okay, ma cancellare la memoria? Per scelta? Questa è fantascienza.”  
“Vorrei poter essere d’accordo con te,” disse Zayn, guardandosi attorno nella silenziosa libreria. “Vorrei poter dire che non ci credevo nemmeno io, perché ero convinto che tutto questo avrebbe riportato i tuoi ricordi, ma Louis… se ne sono andati.”  
“Ma io – io ho appena incontrato Harry, giusto? L’ho incontrato nell’ascensore mentre venivo al tuo appartamento. Lui non sapeva chi fossi.”  
“Non lo sapeva,” concordò Zayn. “Non sapeva chi fossi a causa del suo incidente. L’incidente è ciò che ha dato il via a tutto questo, Louis. L’amnesia di Harry era troppo da gestire, per te. Lo amavi da morire e non riuscivi a sopportare il fatto che lui non si ricordasse di te.”  
No. Quello che Zayn stava dicendo non aveva alcun senso.   
“Ho incontrato Harry Styles nell’ascensore mentre venivo a cena a casa tua.”  
“Hai incontrato Harry Styles nel 2009 in una libreria - _questa_ libreria, in realtà.”  
Louis si alzò dal suo posto. Sentiva la terra tremare sotto i piedi, come se il terreno sotto di lui avrebbe ceduto da un momento all’altro. Letteralmente tutto ciò che aveva pensato di sapere sulla sua vita era una bugia. Due anni prima si era svegliato da una notte di sonno agitato e aveva deciso che la sua vita gli stava stretta, lo stava soffocando. Non voleva finire la scuola. Voleva che tutta la sua vita cambiasse e aveva sempre scherzato sul fatto che fosse una crisi di mezza età. Non aveva mai pensato che forse il motivo per cui all’improvviso si sentiva in quel modo era perché qualcosa era andato _perduto_.  
Louis voltò le spalle a Zayn e afferrò il bancone del bar, cercando di inspirare attraverso il naso. Zayn era appena entrato in libreria e gli aveva detto che praticamente tutto ciò che aveva pensato di sapere era sbagliato.   
Non c’era da stupirsi che la sua vita gli fosse sempre sembrata così vuota. Non c’era da stupirsi che non ricordasse l’ultima volta che era uscito con qualcuno, l’ultima volta in cui aveva provato dei sentimenti per qualcuno. Non c’era da stupirsi che si fosse svegliato un giorno e si fosse sentito una persona diversa. Non c’era da stupirsi del fatto che ogni tanto si sentisse strano, come se mancasse qualcosa nella sua vita. Non aveva il quadro completo. Gli mancava il pezzo più importante - Harry.   
Tuttavia, non aveva alcun senso. Non aveva mai letto nulla del genere in nessuno dei suoi libri di testo.   
La testa gli girava come una trottola e pensò di star per perdere i sensi. Poi sentì la mano di Zayn sulla sua spalla e, in qualche modo, riuscì a calmare i suoi nervi. Chiuse gli occhi il più forte possibile e si costrinse a parlare. Qualcuno doveva dare un senso a tutto questo perché i suoi pensieri stavano andando fuori controllo.  
“Ma perché? Perché l’ho fatto?”  
“Oh, Tommo,” disse Zayn, accarezzando dolcemente la sua schiena in movimenti circolari. “Lo hai fatto perché per te sembrava non ci fosse altra scelta. Fu il medico di Harry a suggerirlo, forse un paio di mesi dopo l’incidente. Harry stava facendo davvero fatica a gestire la perdita della memoria. Sua madre e Gemma… loro hanno cercato di convincerlo a vederti, ma lui aveva paura. Quando eri con lui a New York, nel momento in cui hai capito che non ti riconosceva… quella è stata l’ultima volta che l’hai visto. In ospedale. Ti stavi uccidendo per questo, Louis. Harry non stava migliorando e i dottori continuavano a dire quanto fosse improbabile che ricordasse qualcuno di noi – figuriamoci se poteva ricordarsi di te. Quindi un giorno ci siamo incontrati tutti. La mamma di Harry, tua mamma, tutti noi. Ti abbiamo fatto sedere e ti abbiamo detto che non volevamo vederti più attraversare quel tipo di dolore, e se quel posto poteva davvero cancellare tutto ciò che ti aveva ferito e farti così vivere di nuovo, chi eravamo noi per impedirti di farlo? Abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato per il meglio. Abbiamo sempre desiderato il meglio per te.”  
_Eri tu._  
Louis ricordava lo sguardo sul viso di Harry il giorno in cui aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui e gli aveva detto quelle parole. Erano seduti proprio qui, allo stesso tavolo in cui lui e Zayn erano seduti adesso. Ricordava lo sguardo spaventato negli occhi del riccio mentre inciampava fuori dalla porta della libreria come se avesse visto un fantasma.   
Louis era il fantasma.   
“Ma Harry – ora ricorda, vero?” Quelle parole risuonarono come una domanda, ma sotto conosceva già la risposta. Lo sapeva nel profondo del suo intestino.   
“Si ricorda di te,” la conferma di Zayn fu un sussurro.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nel momento in cui la porta si aprì, sua madre lo avvolse tra le sue braccia. Lo tenne stretto a sé e lo fece oscillare avanti e indietro in modo rassicurante come sempre. Tutto il suo mondo era appena stato stravolto, ma almeno aveva ancora questo - la sicurezza dell’abbraccio di sua madre. Dio, gli sembrava tutto così assurdo, tutta questa cosa non sembrava reale. Non importava che avesse un passaporto con il suo nome e avesse visto i timbri al suo interno. Non importava che avesse visto l’invito. Niente di tutto ciò importava perché non _sembrava_ reale. Quelli non erano ricordi da cui poteva attingere, perché erano spariti dalla sua mente. Ora, però, poteva capire come doveva essere stato per Harry, quando si era svegliato in quell’ospedale di New York, di fronte a così tanti estranei - Louis era uno di essi.   
Tutta questa faccenda era molto da assimilare tutto in una volta. Zayn aveva gentilmente detto a Louis che lo avrebbe lasciato da sua madre e che lei lo stava aspettando. Harry passava la notte da sua madre, così nemmeno lui sarebbe stato solo. Tutti ormai sapevano che Zayn gli aveva parlato del passato. Tutti erano d’accordo sul fatto che aveva bisogno di sapere. Harry non voleva vivere una bugia, aveva detto Zayn. Non voleva ingannare Louis per nulla al mondo.   
Lui non si sentiva ingannato, però. Si sentiva come se stesse precipitando.   
Quando sua madre si ritrasse e incontrò i suoi occhi, stava piangendo. Louis allungò la mano e le asciugò le lacrime, donandole un sorriso storto.   
“Perché stai _piangendo_, tenerona?”  
Lei si morse il labbro, scuotendo la testa. “Questi ultimi due anni, amore. Io non… non pensavo che questo giorno sarebbe mai arrivato. Guardarti mentre attraversavi tutta quella faccenda, guardarti cambiare come non fosse mai successo nulla - è stata la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto. Non volevo mentirti, Louis, ma volevo ciò che era meglio per te.”  
“Lo so,” Louis sussurrò le parole perché... forse stava iniziando a crederci. Forse questa storia folle era stata davvero la sua vita.   
Sua mamma lo tirò verso l’interno. “Vieni piccolo, ho molte cose da mostrarti. E anche molte cose da dirti.”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Era passata mezzanotte e Louis era seduto davanti al computer nel suo ufficio. Sua madre gli aveva dato altri tre oggetti che ora erano poggiati accanto a quella strana carta con su scritto _Lacuna Inc_, il suo passaporto e l’invito a un matrimonio che non era mai avvenuto... perché gli sposi si erano dimenticati l’uno dell’altro. Era stato tutto così stravolgente. Sua madre gli aveva dato una foto, sul cui retro erano scarabocchiate le parole ‘i miei bambini – Natale ‘09’ con la calligrafia della donna. Nella foto, c’era Louis seduto sul divano accanto a Harry. Harry stava baciando la guancia di Louis e le luci di Natale scintillavano sullo sfondo. Lottie e Fizzy erano schiacciate sul divano accanto a Harry, e Daisy e Phoebe, che in quel tempo avevano sei anni, erano sedute su ciascuna delle ginocchia di Louis.   
Le sue sorelline, quelle che ora avevano quindici anni, avevano sei anni in quella foto ed Harry era insieme a loro. Non c’era altro modo per spiegare quella tenera polaroid. Nove anni fa, Harry aveva fatto parte della sua vita. Nove anni prima avevano trascorso il Natale insieme sul divano con tutte le sue sorelle. Era sempre più difficile per lui quella situazione, resa quasi insopportabile dalle prove che gli venivano poste davanti agli occhi ma delle quali lui non ricordava assolutamente nulla.   
A parte la foto, sua madre gli aveva anche dato una chiavetta USB con un’etichetta con su scritto ‘paziente: Louis Tomlinson - novembre 2016’ e un pezzo di carta con un nome utente YouTube e una password, scritti con una calligrafia che sapeva appartenere a Harry.   
_Nome utente: trav3lwithharry_  
_Password: LarryTommo28_  
Era il canale YouTube di Harry. Da tempo erano stato impostato su profilo privato, ma i loro ricordi erano stati conservati lì e sua madre gli aveva detto che Harry voleva che li guardasse. Voleva che Louis impiegasse tutto il tempo necessario per capire.  
Aprì quindi la home page di YouTube e digitò lentamente le informazioni nella schermata di accesso. Esitò con il mouse sul pulsante di accesso. Era davvero pronto a farlo? Era davvero pronto ad accettare il fatto di aver cancellato una parte della sua vita dalla sua memoria? Harry si era adattato così bene alla sua vita. Era diventato un punto fermo nella sua piccola libreria ed era stato tutto così facile, ma era stato a causa della loro storia passata? Harry si era sempre adattato in questo modo a lui?   
Aveva bisogno di risposte.   
Cliccò quindi sui video che Harry aveva archiviato. Ce n’erano centinaia, ma il più recente aveva una miniatura che mostrava la mamma di Harry e un titolo che diceva _‘Una spiegazione da parte di Anne’. _Louis non era pronto a guardarlo. Non voleva affrontare il dolore. Voleva vedere le cose belle. Voleva vedere com’erano i vecchi Harry e Louis, imparare com’era stata la loro relazione.  
Il penultimo video caricato era un Vlog su New York City, caricato poche ore prima dell’incidente che aveva cambiato la loro vita.   
No.   
Louis doveva cominciare dall’inizio.   
Scorse con il mouse fino alla fine e premette play sul primo video intitolato ‘_Aggiornamento casuale non correlato della mia vita.’ _  
Il volto di Harry era così morbido, così giovane. Non appena lo vide, un desiderio gli sconquassò l’anima. Avrebbe così tanto voluto conoscere questa versione di Harry. Poi il cuore si frantumò perché lui l’aveva conosciuta, solo che… non lo ricordava.  
La dolce, dolce innocenza nei suoi occhi era incantevole. Sentì poi la sua voce, profonda come sempre, e sorrise alla telecamera. Giusto tre frasi e Louis era lì - menzionato nel suo monologo.   
“Quindi... l’ho incontrato.” Il sorriso di Harry era incredibilmente grande e Louis riconobbe quello sguardo. Gli occhi lucidi e il sorriso da ebete significavano che era davvero felice. Aveva sorriso così a Louis quella prima sera, mentre camminavano insieme dall’ascensore alla porta di casa Zayn e Liam. Quel sorriso non era affatto cambiato negli ultimi nove anni.  
“So che sembra una pazzia... ma l’ho incontrato. So per certo che lui è l’altra metà della mela, il mio per sempre. Non è nemmeno passata una settimana… quanto è folle? Perfino mia mamma ha detto che si vede quanto io abbia completamente perso la testa. Lui è… divertente. È davvero divertente e-”  
Louis dovette mettere in pausa il video perché il suo respiro era un po’ fuori controllo. Quello era _lui. _Lui era ‘l’altra metà della mela.’ Era difficile accettare quell’idea, anche se… beh, le cose tra loro non erano cambiate così tanto. Erano trascorse solo tre settimane da quando si frequentavano, da quando avevano intrapreso una relazione che per lui era nuova di zecca, e lui aveva già chiesto a Harry di trasferirsi e lo aveva praticamente implorato di poter avere un bambino un giorno, fuori dall’appartamento di Liam e Zayn.  
Va bene, quindi questa mania di fare le cose in fretta? Era una moda per loro, a quanto pare. Va bene. Louis poteva gestirlo. Poteva continuare a guardare questi video e riuscire così a capire tutta questa situazione, così forse, _forse_, potevano iniziare ad avere un futuro insieme, invece di rimanere bloccati in due versioni molto diverse del loro passato.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Erano passate ore e gli occhi di Louis bruciavano mentre continuava a fissare lo schermo. Aveva guardato innumerevoli video, ormai. Alcuni erano stati più difficili da guardare di altri, ma era ancora seduto lì, quasi impassibile.   
Com’era possibile che aveva letteralmente visto dei video di se stesso di cui non ricordava nulla? Com’era possibile il fatto che gli erano state fornite prove infinite che, sì, lui e Harry erano già stati insieme prima, ma ancora non riusciva a ricordare una dannata cosa? Era tutto completamente sparito dalla sua mente, e questo lo aveva lasciato in uno stato di trance mentre fissava lo schermo. Non sentiva nulla, nemmeno un emozione, perché… come poteva provare qualcosa? Sì, questi erano dei bellissimi ricordi, ma non erano davvero i suoi... non più. Non potevano innescare altro in lui se non un folle desiderio. Avrebbe voluto ricordare come era stato ridere con Harry di fronte alla nebbia che copriva il Monte Fuji, o com’era stato attraversare il canale di Amsterdam in barca insieme. Avrebbe voluto davvero ricordare qualcosa, anche solo uno sprazzo della loro vecchia quotidianità - qualsiasi cosa - così da sapere cosa dire a Harry.   
Cosa dovresti dire all’amore della tua vita dopo averlo cancellato dalla tua memoria? Come potevano lui e Harry riprendere da dove erano rimasti, quando i loro ricordi si erano interrotti in posti così diversi?  
Finalmente, verso le cinque del mattino, Louis trovò il coraggio di premere play sull’ultimo video.  
_“Comunque, domani è il giorno in cui finalmente vedrò il mio ragazzo e… è solo che è passato così tanto tempo. Ogni giorno senza Louis è lungo e vuoto, ma penso che più invecchio e più realizzo che forse non posso fare questa cosa per sempre. Stare lontano da lui in questo modo, per un mese e mezzo? È una follia. Non credo di poter mai esprimere a parole quanto mi manca e non riesco a credere che finalmente domani potrò vederlo. È solo che- anche la sua vecchia maglietta che ho portato con me non ha quasi più il suo odore e quindi è tutto una merda, ormai senza di lui.”  
Harry prese la macchina fotografica e saltò sul letto, sorridendo all’obiettivo._  
_“Ho affittato questo posto proprio sulla spiaggia per noi due... e so che fa freddo, ma non vedo l’ora di camminare con lui sulla riva. Non vedo l’ora di bere quella bottiglia di vino insieme a lui e diventare un po’ brillo, perché… mi dispiace rivelare i tuoi segreti, Lou, ma sei davvero insopportabile quando hai il peso del jet-lag sulle spalle, quindi spero di farti sciogliere con del buon vino. Non vedo l’ora. Non vedo l’ora di venirti a prendere in stazione e baciarti fino a quando non avrò più aria nei polmoni. Dio, mi sei mancato così tanto, Louis.” _  
Louis sentì il battito del cuore in gola mentre Harry fissava la telecamera e pronunciava le ultime parole nel video.  
_“Ci vediamo a Montauk.”_  
Louis sentì il suo cuore fermarsi. Era sicuro di avere l’encefalogramma piatto mentre interrompeva il video e si prendeva il viso tra le mani. Cosa aveva detto prima? Che era completamente privo di emozioni e distaccato per tutto questo? Beh, ora stava completamente affogando nelle sue emozioni.   
_Ci vediamo a Montauk. _  
Il biglietto che era in cima alla scatola di tazze misteriose che aveva trovato nel retro dell’armadio il giorno in cui era fuggito dalla sua vita vuota diceva quelle esatte parole. Dio. La sua vita non era stata più la stessa a causa del vuoto che Harry aveva lasciato dentro di lui.   
Ora capiva lo sguardo sui volti di tutti quando aveva detto ‘Ho comprato quella vecchia libreria, ma cambierò il nome’ e poi lo avevano guardato come se avessero visto un fantasma quando aveva detto quella parola.  
E avevano visto un fantasma. Avevano visto il fantasma di Harry nelle sue parole.  
Dio, il dolore stava colpendo le sue viscere a ondate. Era tutto lì. Ogni indizio del mondo che gli diceva che, nel profondo del suo cuore, del suo nucleo, Harry faceva parte di lui. Non riusciva a _ricordare_, ma poteva sentirlo. Poteva sentirlo in ogni parte di lui. Harry era la parte migliore di lui e forse l’aveva perso una volta. Forse lui stesso si era perso una volta, ma non avrebbe lasciato che quella fosse la fine della loro storia. Avevano ancora molto da darsi l’un l’altro.   



	17. XVI

**Meet Me In Montauk **  
  


  
  
  
  
**Capitolo XVI.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Presente_._**  
  
  
  
  
“Per favore, dimmi il tuo nome e il motivo per cui sei qui,” disse una voce maschile.  
“Mi chiamo Louis Tomlinson e sono qui per cancellare Harry Styles dai miei ricordi.”  
“Qual è il tuo rapporto con Harry?”  
“Era il mio fidanzato.”  
_Era._  
“Puoi per favore fornirci un po’ di informazioni sul perché vuoi che i tuoi ricordi su di lui vengano cancellati?”  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, solo un debole fruscio di carte in sottofondo.   
“Lo scorso dicembre,” la voce di Louis era tremolante. “Harry è stato investito da un’auto e ora soffre di amnesia. Non ricorda chi sono e non vuole vedermi.”  
“Quindi i tuoi ricordi di lui sono diventati troppo dolorosi per te da gestire. Vuoi avere un qualche tipo di sollievo tramite il servizio che offriamo, è corretto?”  
Louis si schiarì la gola. “Io- io lo rivoglio indietro, ma i dottori mi dicono che non accadrà. Non vedo come posso continuare a vivere così e ogni persona nella mia vita mi dice questa è la cosa giusta da fare. Penso che potrebbero avere ragione. Finché avrò ricordi di lui, della vita che abbiamo avuto e vissuto, starò male. Sto soffrendo troppo. Questa è l’unica scelta che ho.”  
“Raccontami del giorno in cui hai incontrato Harry.”  
Di nuovo ci fu un momento di silenzio, e Louis dovette controllare di non aver messo in pausa la registrazione per sbaglio. Poi sentì la sua voce.   
“Ero un po’ ossessionato dal collezionare vecchi libri di medicina quando ero un adolescente. Avevo una libreria preferita ed era un sabato, lo ricordo come se fosse ieri. Ero lì da solo, a sfogliare un libro ingiallito dal tempo, quando ho notato Harry entrare. Giocavo nella squadra di calcio dell’università e avevo riconosciuto Harry. Era amico del mio migliore amico, Zayn. Si sedevano sempre insieme durante le partite, ma per qualche ragione non l’avevo ancora conosciuto ufficialmente. Così, naturalmente, l’ho pedinato lungo i corridoi e poi ho accusato _lui_ di pedinare _me._” C’era un affetto così profondo nel modo in cui Louis pronunciò quelle parole. Era evidente che questo ricordo era uno dei più belli. “E poi l’ho convinto a prendere un caffè con me e siamo andati alla festa del nostro compagno quella sera e... immagino che il resto sia storia, almeno per ora. Presto, immagino che non rimarrà più nulla di tutto questo.”  
L’altra voce si schiarì la gola e poi parlò di nuovo. “Raccontami alcuni dei tuoi ricordi preferiti di Harry.”  
“Io- onestamente, non ne ho uno. Sono tutti i miei preferiti. Ogni momento che ho trascorso con Harry è stato il più felice che abbia mai vissuto. È un po’ il motivo per cui sono qui, sai?”  
“Ancora una volta, signor Tomlinson, mi dispiace così tanto del fatto che ci siamo incontrati in queste circostanze."”  
Ancora silenzio.   
“Farà - farà male? Voglio dire, l’intera parte della cancellazione? C’è una possibilità di danni al cervello?”  
“Tecnicamente, Louis, la procedura in sé _è_ un danno cerebrale, ma no, non farà male. I nostri tecnici realizzeranno una mappa del tuo cervello usando gli oggetti che hai portato che ti ricordano Harry e li distruggeremo nel loro nucleo.”  
Louis deglutì a fatica. “E se cambiassi idea un giorno?”  
“Temo che non sia un’opzione, con una procedura come questa. Non si può ‘tornare indietro’. I tuoi ricordi spariranno. La distruzione sarà completa solo quando saremo sicuri di aver cancellato tutti i nuclei emotivi. La procedura è efficace perché siamo accurati, e temo non ci sia modo di ripristinare i ricordi. Quando ti sveglierai domani mattina, non riconoscerai il nome Harry Styles. Mi dispiace che tu sia dovuto arrivare a questo, Louis, ma sono felice di poterti dare un po’ di sollievo emotivo.”  
  
  
  
  
Louis mise in pausa il video, appoggiando la testa contro la scrivania. Il suo respiro era affaticato, la sua mente correva in mille direzioni diverse. Per quanto folle fosse tutta questa faccenda, per quanto Louis volesse credere che fosse tutta finzione, la prova era lì. Aveva una vita passata. Una vita passata che forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a ricordare, ma che le prove che gli venivano presentate una ad una gli rendevano impossibile negare.   
Aveva già amato Harry.   
Erano le maledette sette di mattina ed era rimasto sveglio tutta la notte a guardare i video di se stesso e di Harry, eppure questa, questa sua registrazione audio nella quale parlava con il dottore che gli aveva cambiato la vita, questa era la cosa che lo spinse oltre il limite.  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
_Louis si passò le dita tra i capelli, fissando il buco nero che era il suo armadio. Perché faceva sempre così? Sua madre sarebbe venuta a prenderlo tra un’ora per accompagnarlo a Heathrow e non aveva preparato nulla. Faceva sempre così. Odiava fare i bagagli, ma era ridicolo. Sapeva che era una cosa ridicola. Aveva visto Harry iniziare a fare le valigie settimane prima dei suoi viaggi, eppure ogni volta che arrivava il suo momento di partire per incontrare Harry, procrastinava come se quello fosse il suo lavoro. _  
_Si strinse nelle spalle; tra circa venti ore sarebbe atterrato a New York e avrebbe incontrato il suo Harry nella casa sulla spiaggia che avevano affittato, in una città di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare. Montauk. _  
_Con questa consapevolezza nel cuore, aprì il cassetto delle mutande e iniziò a svuotare il contenuto per infilarlo nella valigia. Non gli importava davvero cosa mettesse in valigia. Harry aveva di sicuro tutte le cose più importanti ed essenziali come shampoo, dentifricio, bagnoschiuma. Doveva solo presentarsi con una quantità abbastanza ragionevole di vestiti. ‘Portati un costume da bagno, Lou’ era quello che Harry gli aveva ripetuto più e più volte, quindi tirò fuori il costume da bagno e lo gettò sulla montagna della biancheria intima al centro della sua valigia. _  
_All’improvviso sentì il suo telefono vibrare vicino alla sua valigia. Lo afferrò e sorrise quando vide la foto di Harry sullo schermo, vestito tutto elegante per la laurea di Gemma qualche anno fa. Era una delle sue foto preferite. Premette all’istante il pulsante di accettazione chiamata e si premette il telefono all’orecchio. _  
_“Non puoi starmi lontano, eh? Pensavo fosse ora di andare a letto per te, signor Styles.” Avevano smesso di parlare a telefono solo venti minuti prima. _  
_Harry rise. “Sai che tra un po’ non potrai più chiamarmi signor Styles, vero?”_  
_Louis sorrise. “A proposito di questo, stamattina sono sgattaiolato fuori prima del mio solito tè e ho messo gli inviti nella posta. Non puoi più tirarti indietro ora, Curly, o la nostra lista di invitati sarà completamente devastata. E anche io. Sarei devastato anche io.”_  
_Harry non rise per la giocosa presa in giro di Louis. “Niente al mondo potrebbe impedirmi di sposarti, Lou.”  
“Niente? Nemmeno una guerra nucleare? E se mi crescesse una terza gamba a causa delle radiazioni?”_  
_“La tua terza gamba è comunque la mia gamba preferita,” Harry adesso faceva lo sfacciato e Louis si sentì arrossire._  
_“Aw, Haz, mi piace quando mi dici che ho un grosso cazzo. Ma la mia terza gamba non ha nulla a che vedere con la tua, piccolo.”_  
_“Mi manchi,” borbottò Harry, probabilmente per la milionesima volta da quando era partito per questo tour di due mesi per visitare il Nord America. _  
_“Non tanto quanto tu manchi a me... e alla mia terza gamba. Non vedo l’ora di vederti. Sono così stanco del sesso telefonico. Detto questo, se mi mandi un’altra foto del tuo cazzo di sicuro non mi arrabbierei.”_  
_Harry rise. “Quando verrà a prenderti tua mamma?”_  
_“Tra un’ora,” disse Louis, incastrando il telefono tra l’orecchio e la spalla in modo da poter iniziare a prendere le magliette dal suo armadio per metterle in valigia. “Quindi se mi manderai quella foto, fallo presto. Non voglio spaventarla o altro.”_  
_Harry rise più forte. “Onestamente, Lou, sei davvero troppo. Non vedo l’ora di mostrarti il posto in cui alloggeremo. Non vedo l’ora di baciarti.”_  
_Louis guardò il suo vecchio maglione dell’Università di Manchester e lo gettò nella valigia. “Posso solo dirti che sono davvero serio quando ti dico che non penso mi mancherebbe uno dei miei arti tanto quanto mi sei mancato tu nelle ultime settimane.”_  
_“Davvero? Ti manco più di quanto ti mancherebbe la tua terza gamba?”_  
_Louis ridacchiò mentre gettava nella sua valigia dei pantaloni (non stava piegando nulla, immaginate quanto tempo avrebbe perso nella sua vita se avesse_ piegato _ogni capo di abbigliamento che possedeva? Onestamente, questa era una tecnica per velocizzare le cose, dal momento che aveva cose migliori da fare con il suo tempo). “Certo che mi manchi di più. Ad essere sinceri, non ha assolutamente senso che io abbia un cazzo a meno che non ci sia tu in giro. Anche se, sento che se dovessi perdere quell’arto, forse sarei un partner molto meno attraente per te.”_  
_“Nah,” disse Harry, e Louis capì che era raggomitolato tra le sue lenzuola, tutto comodo e con la speranza di addormentarsi grazie al suono della voce di Louis. “Adoro un sacco di cose di te.”  
“Ah si? Dimmene tre.”_  
_“La tua risata. Il modo in cui ti prendi cura delle ragazze. Il modo in cui ti prendi cura di me.”_  
_Ah — Louis sentì quelle parole risuonare nel suo petto. C’era una piacevole sensazione di calore lì adesso, e Louis si sentiva come se stesse fluttuando in cima al mondo. “Quindi mi ami.”_  
_“Più di quanto sia possibile amare qualcuno su questa terra.”_  
_“Impossibile.”_  
_“Mmm,” mormorò Harry felice. “Non vedo l’ora che tu arrivi qui. Non vedo l’ora di ubriacarmi di giorno con te e baciarti finché non riesci più a respirare. Non vedo l’ora di comprarti una vera ciambella di New York perché, fidati di me, c’è una netta differenza. Non vedo l’ora di vedere il tuo sorriso.”_  
_“Anch’io, Hazza,” disse Louis, rannicchiandosi sul letto e sorridendo come un fottuto pazzo. “Non vedo l’ora di sposarti. Non riesco a credere che ci sia voluto così tanto tempo. Sei la cosa migliore della mia vita, lo sai, vero?” _  
_C’era stato un tempo, nella vita di Louis, in cui gli piaceva fingere di essere figo, uno di quelli che non esternavano mai le loro emozioni, uno di quelli che nascondeva il suo essere disgustosamente romantico, ma non si era mai comportato così con Harry. Non poteva rischiare che ci fosse un momento nella sua vita in cui Harry non pensasse di essere il vero centro del suo universo. _  
_“Non so come ho fatto ad essere così fortunato, ma ti dirò una cosa adesso, Hazza. Non rovinerò mai le cose tra di noi. Non lascerò mai che qualcosa ci divida. Sarò sempre qui. Sei una parte di me - la parte migliore di me. Abbiamo avuto così tante avventure meravigliose insieme e a volte devo ancora pizzicarmi un braccio per rendermi conto del fatto che tu sia reale. Sei troppo perfetto per questo mondo, Haz, ma soprattutto sei troppo buono per me. So che non ci credi, ma tu mi hai dato uno scopo. So che potresti avere quello che vuoi, ogni volta che vuoi, eppure sei qui con me, e lasci che io mi prenda cura di te. Mi dai un motivo per svegliarmi al mattino. Un motivo per inseguire i miei sogni in modo che io possa essere l’uomo che meriti. Hai dato alla mia vita più significato di quanto io abbia mai meritato, e non lo dico così per dire. Ti amo. Ti amo più di quanto sia possibile amare. Tu sei tutto per me.”_  
Oh Dio.   
_Ci siamo.  
Questo era l’ultimo. L’ultimo ricordo. Questa era stata l’ultima volta che aveva parlato con Harry prima di partire per New York. Non erano rimasti più ricordi e ora stavano per strappargli anche quest’ultimo. Louis non poteva permettere che ciò accadesse. _  
_“Harry-” gracchiò al telefono._  
_“Non lasciare che facciano questo,” la voce di Harry arrivò dalla porta. Era in piedi lì, bello da togliere il fiato, esattamente come Louis voleva ricordarlo. I riccioli gli cadevano morbidi sulle spalle ed i suoi occhi erano verdiverdiverdi, due gemme preziose._  
_Louis chiuse gli occhi. _  
_Perché stava facendo questo? Non sarebbe meglio passare i prossimi dieci anni della sua vita in attesa che Harry ritorni da lui? Harry era tutto. Era il sole, la luna, le stelle, l’intera fottuta galassia e tutto il resto. Come poteva Louis lasciarlo andare così? _  
_Cosa avrebbe potuto dire a Harry per migliorare la situazione? Come poteva provare a dirgli che questo era per il meglio? Come aveva fatto ad accettare tutto questo, come poteva dire addio a tutte le parti migliori di lui?_  
  
  
  
  
_Aprì gli occhi poi, il panico si impossessò delle sue membra mentre guardava sé stesso. Eccolo lì, disteso sul letto che lui e Harry avevano condiviso per anni. Alcune macchine erano agganciate al suo corpo e due uomini erano seduti ai piedi del suo letto con un computer portatile. Erano loro! Erano lì, nel loro appartamento, per cancellare i suoi ricordi. Tutto quello che doveva fare adesso era attirare la loro attenzione e dire loro di smettere. Anche se gli fosse rimasto solo l’ultimo ricordo, almeno avrebbe_ saputo. _Almeno avrebbe saputo che Harry era la risposta a ogni domanda._  
_“Ehi!” Urlò Louis da dove si trovava, quasi librato sopra la scena. “Ehi! Riuscite a sentirmi? Non lo voglio più! Voglio annullarlo!” _  
_Non si mossero. La voce di Louis si alzò ancora di più ma loro non riuscirono comunque a sentirlo. Era davvero lì? Era solo parte del suo sogno? Avrebbero cancellato anche questo?_  
_“Ehi!” Urlò di nuovo, più forte che poté. “Svegliatemi! Non lo voglio! Ehi! Lasciate che lo tenga con me!”_  
_Louis guardò mentre il suo corpo si contraeva sul letto, ma le persone nella stanza, quelle che stavano distruggendo i suoi ricordi, non lo sentirono. Doveva fermarlo. _  
_“Non possono sentirti,” la voce di Harry arrivò accanto a lui. _  
_Louis si girò a guardarlo. La faccia del riccio era stranamente calma per le parole che stava dicendo.  
“Non credo che possiamo più fermarlo, Lou. Penso che ormai sia finita.”_  
_Louis non riusciva a parlare. Sentì solo la bile salirgli in gola. Abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, gli era rimasto solo un ultimo ricordo di Harry, un’ultima possibilità di aggrapparsi a tutto ciò che avevano costruito. _  
_All’improvviso, vide il Louis steso sul letto aprire gli occhi. Si alzò di scatto, facendo sussultare le persone nella stanza. _  
_“Cosa sta succedendo. Louis, sei sveglio?” Chiese uno degli uomini.  
Il Louis sul letto non rispose, fissò semplicemente davanti a sé.  
“Dovete fermarvi! Vi sto chiedendo di smettere! Non voglio questo - voglio tenerlo, voglio tenere Harry!” Urlò Louis da sopra di loro. _  
_Tuttavia, non sentirono una parola. _  
_“Louis, quando ti sveglierai, io me ne andrò,” sussurrò Harry al suo fianco. _  
_“No, no, no!” Gridò Louis, le lacrime che gli colavano dagli occhi mentre guardava i tecnici armeggiare con le loro attrezzature, cercando di farlo riaddormentare. “Non voglio svegliarmi se non ci sei.”_  
_“Va tutto bene, Lou,” disse la voce dolce di Harry. “Questa non è l’ultima che mi vedrai. Ti troverò. Ti troverò sempre, finché avrò fiato in corpo. Non può finire così, Louis. Questa non può essere la fine della nostra storia.”  
“Fermatevi!” Louis lanciò un altro grido alle persone sotto di lui. _  
_Guardò la versione di se stesso sul letto chiudere di nuovo gli occhi e ricadere sul letto, addormentato.  
“L’ho trovato. È proprio qui, nell’ultimo ricordo,” disse il secondo tecnico, indicando il laptop. _  
_“Ti amo, Louis,” sentì dire da Harry prima di chiudere gli occhi per le troppe lacrime. “A presto.”_  
_Quando Louis riaprì gli occhi, era tornato ad essere raggomitolato sul letto, accanto a una valigia piena di vestiti. Il suo telefono era premuto contro l’orecchio e poteva sentire Harry respirare dall’altra parte. _  
_“Ti amo, Louis. Sempre. Non c’è un altro posto al mondo in cui preferirei essere se non accanto a te. Tu pensi che io ti abbia dato uno scopo, ma Louis… anche tu me ne hai dato uno. Ho inseguito i miei sogni grazie a te, perché mi hai lasciato essere ciò che volevo. Devo tutto a te. Amarti sarà sempre la cosa più grande che io abbia mai fatto.”_  
_Harry fece una pausa e Louis lo ascoltò. Aveva questa conversazione stampata in testa, e ricordava ogni singola parola, il tono di voce di Harry ed ogni suo piccolo respiro. Quella era l’ultima cosa che Harry gli aveva detto e quella era l’ultima volta che gli avrebbe sentito dire quelle parole. _  
_“Non vedo l’ora di vederti, Louis. Fai buon viaggio. Arriva qui tutto d’un pezzo, okay? Ti amo e non vedo l’ora di vederti. Ci vediamo a Montauk.”_  
_La stanza precipitò nell’oscurità e Louis non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo quando si sarebbe svegliato, ma sapeva una cosa certa - doveva trovare Harry. Doveva spostare le montagne e riempire tutti gli spazi vuoti dentro di sé e fare tutto il necessario per tornare al suo posto legittimo – accanto ad Harry. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Presente.**  
  
  
  
  
La mano di Louis era sudata mentre allungava il braccio per bussare alla grande porta rossa di fronte a lui. Era stato lì prima. Era un dato di fatto, in qualche modo nel profondo ormai lo sapeva, ma sembrava comunque tutto _nuovo. _Non ricordava chi ci sarebbe stato dall’altra parte, anche se avrebbe dovuto. Deglutì mentre aspettava che la porta si aprisse. Erano le otto e mezza del mattino e lui non aveva ancora dormito. Aveva passato tutta la notte a scrutare una storia che non ricordava, ma della quale voleva disperatamente sapere tutto.   
Lentamente, la porta si aprì. Lì, in piedi di fronte a lui, c’era una faccia gentile, un volto che avrebbe dovuto ricordare, ma che era comunque sconosciuto. Aveva occhi dolci e capelli lunghi e scuri - la stessa tonalità di quelli di Harry. La somiglianza era sbalorditiva. Louis sapeva esattamente chi stava guardando, e anche lei lo riconobbe. Anne Twist, la mamma di Harry – Louis la riconobbe dal video esplicativo che aveva visto sul canale di Harry. Il suo bel sorriso gli ricordava tanto quello del riccio.  
“Louis,” disse, e non era una domanda. Sapeva esattamente chi si trovava di fronte a lei.   
“Colpevole,” mormorò lui, facendo un sorrisino imbarazzato. Allungò la mano per poter afferrare la sua e stringerla. “Immagino che forse l’abbiamo già fatto, prima?”  
Lei annuì. Gli afferrò la mano e non per stringerla, ma per tirarlo verso di sé e abbracciarlo forte. Quando si tirò indietro incontrò i suoi occhi, un sorriso sul suo volto. “Sì, lo abbiamo fatto.”  
Louis si morse l’interno della guancia. “E... io ti piaccio? O ero uno di quelli che ‘non sarà mai all’altezza del mio bambino?’”  
“Ti adoravo,” non esitò affatto a rispondere e Louis sentì il cuore battere forte nel suo petto. Perché si sentiva già così a suo agio qui quando non sapeva nemmeno come fossero le cose dall’altra parte della soglia?  
Tutta questa faccenda era assurda, gli sembrava di vivere un sogno, ma per qualche ragione non aveva paura.   
“Su per le scale, ultima porta a destra,” la faccia di Anne era morbida e Louis si sentiva meno come un intruso e più come qualcuno a cui piacerebbe abituarsi a passare del tempo a casa sua.   
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry emise una specie di singhiozzo quando aprì la porta e vide Louis dall’altra parte. Louis sperava sinceramente che fosse un singhiozzo felice e non deluso. Harry sbatté le palpebre due volte prima che Louis parlasse.   
“Ciao.”  
Dio, Louis aveva così tante cose da dire. C’era così tanto nella sua testa che non sapeva da dove iniziare. Harry sembrava non aver dormito e c’era una paura evidente nei suoi occhi.   
“Sembra che tu abbia passato una notte infernale,” disse, battendo il piede contro quello del riccio e sorridendogli cauto.  
Harry annuì solo una volta, con la testa inclinata verso il pavimento.  
“Anch’io,” Louis disse piano, allungando una mano per afferrare dolcemente il mento di Harry tra pollice e indice e fargli così alzare il viso. Guardò profondamente negli occhi verdi del più piccolo e tutto ciò che vide fu un mare di mille scuse. Per cosa si stava scusando Harry? Louis era quello che li aveva distrutti. Peggio ancora, aveva pagato una squadra di persone per distruggere completamente la loro storia e tutte le prove della vita che avevano condiviso. Era lui il cattivo qui, non Harry. “Credo proprio che ora riesco a capire cosa hai provato quella sera in cui sei uscito di corsa dal mio negozio come se avessi visto un fantasma.”  
Ancora una volta, Louis cercò di sorridere, e di nuovo Harry cercò di inclinare la testa verso il basso. Louis si aggrappò al suo mento, sempre con delicatezza però, costringendolo a rimanere concentrato su di lui e a non abbassare lo sguardo.  
“Le tazze, quelle nel mio negozio - me le hai date tu quelle, vero?”  
Harry si morse il labbro, una sola lacrima gli scivolò sulla guancia mentre annuiva contro la mano di Louis.   
Oh, fanculo. Louis avvolse le braccia attorno al riccio e baciò con dolcezza la sua guancia, seguendo la scia bagnata. Harry singhiozzò di nuovo, un suono strozzato proveniente dal profondo del suo petto, e Louis lo strinse ancora di più a sé.   
“Montauk,” sussurrò Louis. “Avrei dovuto incontrarti lì, e l’ho fatto in un certo senso, no? Ci sono voluti alcuni anni, ma ce l’abbiamo fatta, eh? Ho dovuto costruire una mia Montauk personale per catturare così un Harry Styles selvaggio, ma l’ho fatto, no?”  
La risata di Harry era più simile a gorgoglii, mentre le lacrime continuavano a cadere copiose, ma Louis era lì e si sarebbe preso cura di lui, adesso. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Harry ed avrebbe accettato tutto ciò che il ragazzo gli avrebbe proposto, perché non aveva passato tutto questo per non finire insieme a lui. La loro storia si poteva riassumere così: ragazzo incontra ragazzo, al ragazzo gli viene orribilmente strappato l’altro ragazzo, e poi il ragazzo trova di nuovo il suo ragazzo. Non c’era altra conclusione possibile per la loro storia impossibile, se non con un lieto fine.  
“Mi dispiace, Louis. Mi dispiace così tanto di averti mentito.”  
“Woah, woah,” disse Louis. “Non mi hai mentito, Harry. Mi hai mostrato la verità prima ancora che io sapessi cosa stesse succedendo. Mi hai travolto come un uragano e sei entrato nella mia vita una seconda volta. Sei stata la prima cosa che avesse un senso dopo anni di solitudine. Ti amo Harry.”  
Le lacrime di Harry non si fermarono. Si aggrappò a Louis. “Quindi vuoi ancora stare con me? Anche se non ricordi il perché?”  
“Certo che sì,” disse Louis, tirando indietro Harry in modo che potesse guardarlo in quegli occhi verdi meravigliosi. “Diavolo, sì, voglio continuare a stare con te. Posso anche non _ricordare_, ma lo sento, Harry. Ti sento in tutti i posti in cui sono stato vuoto per tutto questo tempo. Ho chiamato la mia dannata libreria come la spiaggia su cui dovevamo incontrarci e non lo sapevo nemmeno, Curly. Credo che il vero problema qui sia… pensi di poterti accontentare di avere come fidanzato il proprietario di un’umile libreria e non il medico che pensavi sarei diventato?”  
Questa volta Harry sorrise, un vero sorriso. Louis si premette di nuovo contro il suo petto, respirando profondamente il conforto di sapere finalmente cosa significasse la parola _casa._ Casa era Harry.   
“Certo, Lou. Certo che ti voglio. Ti farò innamorare di nuovo di me.” Harry sussurrò piano quelle ultime parole, le dita sepolte nei capelli di Louis.   
Il giovane si tirò indietro, con un sorriso sul volto. “Troppo tardi,” sussurrò anche lui, sporgendosi verso le labbra di Harry. “Sono già innamorato di te – sono _ancora_ innamorato di te.”  
“Anche io sono ancora innamorato di te, Lou.”  
Harry consolidò le sue parole con un bacio rude - proprio come piaceva a Louis (passato e presente). Louis ormai sentiva che tutti i pezzi erano tornati al loro posto, ed era certo di una cosa: sarebbe sempre tornato qui. Non importava ciò che avrebbero dovuto affrontare lungo la strada lui ed Harry, tornerebbe sempre a questo. Avrebbe potuto vivere altre mille vite e sarebbe sempre tornato da Harry. Si troveranno sempre, che sia nello stato di New York o in una libreria di Manchester - Louis avrebbe trovato Harry ovunque lo portasse il suo cuore. Ovunque fosse Montauk. Ovunque fosse casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Fine. _**  
  
  
  



	18. Epilogo

**Meet Me In Montauk**  


  
  
  
  
  
** Epilogo.  
  
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Cinque anni dopo.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis stava scorrendo i vecchi post sul suo Instagram – un’altra reliquia lasciata da una vita che aveva dimenticato, ed il suo profilo era rimasto impostato su privato fino a quando non era stato pronto a dare un’altra occhiata. Negli ultimi cinque anni, però, aveva dato parecchie occhiate a quel profilo. Gli piaceva spulciare da cima a fondo quelle foto e vedere le cose che aveva fatto durante la vita che aveva dimenticato. Ora non si sentiva nemmeno più triste. Certo, si sarebbe probabilmente amputato un braccio per poter così ricordare correttamente com’era stato accompagnare Harry a casa quella prima sera in cui si erano incontrati e baciarlo sulla veranda, ma la sua vita era fantastica, indipendentemente dalle parti che non poteva ricordare. Amava farlo, guardare quella vita passata attraverso il suo Instagram e chiedere a Harry di raccontargli la storia dietro le molte foto che avevano insieme. Harry era sempre felice di accontentarlo e intrattenerlo con le storie dei loro primi anni insieme.   
Ma, per quanto gli piacesse guardare le vecchie foto, gli piaceva anche pubblicarne di nuove. Il suo account era di nuovo attivo, e c’erano molti post sui suoi tre soggetti preferiti: Harry, Clifford e Ana. Harry invece era tornato attivo su YouTube e i suoi seguaci erano aumentati notevolmente, facendogli in qualche modo superare i numeri precedenti al suo incidente. Quando aveva iniziato a rivalutare per la prima volta l’idea di postare di nuovo, Harry era davvero nervoso. Aveva parlato all’infinito di come la sua carriera e il suo tempo trascorso viaggiando fossero esattamente le cose che li avevano messi a maggior rischio di incidenti, come quello che gli era accaduto e che li aveva fatti a pezzi. Quindi, invece di viaggiare al ritmo che aveva una volta, Harry aveva optato per fare dei vlog sulla sua vita quotidiana e partiva per i suoi viaggi solo un paio di volte l’anno (spesso insieme a Louis e Ana).   
Harry era anche diventato il barista della sua libreria (quasi facendo a gara con Zayn), grazie alle fantastiche capacità di insegnamento di Louis. Quasi tutti i giorni si trovavano entrambi a preparare caffè e mettere in ordine libri. Anche Clifford, il loro cagnolone di tre anni, era diventato una presenza fissa nel negozio. In genere seguiva Louis ovunque andasse, oppure trascorreva le sue giornate sdraiato alla luce del sole che si irradiava dalle vetrine del negozio, attirando l’attenzione dei clienti abituali che venivano principalmente per vedere lui, Harry e Zayn. A Louis non dispiaceva affatto quella situazione, comunque. Aveva fatto sì che il suo negozio fosse sempre frequentato dalle persone che amava di più, ed era diventato probabilmente una seconda casa più che una misera libreria.  
Harry era molto sentimentale, Louis lo aveva mai menzionato? In qualche modo, dopo due anni in cui aveva praticamente tormentato la giovane donna che aveva acquistato il loro vecchio appartamento da Louis tanti anni prima, l’aveva convinta a venderlo a loro. Ormai era troppo piccolo per loro, dopotutto erano cresciuti, ma Harry insisteva sul fatto che sarebbero rimasti lì per sempre, quindi adesso usavano l’ufficio del negozio per filmare e modificare video in modo che Ana potesse avere il suo spazio.  
Il telefono di Louis emise un suono metallico e guardò la notifica. Harry aveva pubblicato qualcosa sul suo Instagram. Quando aprì la foto c’erano già 58 mi piace. Dio, Harry era adorabile e meraviglioso anche per il resto del mondo, vero? I suoi following erano assolutamente innamorati di ogni dettaglio di tutta la loro vita, ed in particolare aspettavano con trepidazione questo viaggio, oltre al fatto che adoravano Ana.  
Louis sorrise quando guardò la fotografia e la didascalia che Harry aveva scritto. ‘Pronti per il grande giorno!’ aveva scritto il riccio sotto una foto di una delle sue mani e di quelle molto più piccole di Ana. Entrambi avevano le unghie dipinte uguali, le dita colorate alternativamente di un rosa confetto e di blu brillante. Harry aveva usato solo un hashtag per riassumere il tutto, #twinning. Louis cliccò due volte sulla foto per mettere mi piace e lasciò un commento ‘@harrystyles, siete entrambi stupendi xoxo’ prima di alzare lo sguardo e vedere Zayn attraversare la porta.   
Zayn sbatté drammaticamente il suo corpo contro la porta che aveva appena chiuso, fingendo di poter così nascondere a Louis il caos che comunque si poteva benissimo sentire dal corridoio. Sorprendentemente, il castano era assolutamente calmo. Si stava godendo la brezza dell’oceano che entrava dalla finestra e sorseggiava una tazza di tè per lo più fredda mentre rifletteva sugli ultimi cinque anni della sua vita.   
Zayn invece, non era per nulla calmo. Da quando Oscar era entrato nella sua vita, l’amico era diventato decisamente più sveglio e più _presente. _Con ciò, Louis intendeva il fatto che fosse molto più incline allo stress e alla paranoia. Il giovane infatti ridacchiò di fronte alla sua espressione.   
“Oscar odia il suo papillon e lui e Ana stanno litigando. Lei continua a rimetterglielo a posto e lui continua a strapparlo via e Olivia si è versata del succo d’arancia su tutto il vestito. Perché hai pensato che fosse una buona idea invitare i miei figli? Ricordamelo?”   
Zayn sorrise imbarazzato, metà scherzando e per metà aspettandosi una risposta.  
Olivia era la più recente arrivata in casa Payne-Malik, e mancavano ormai poche settimane al suo terzo compleanno. Probabilmente era la bambina più calma che Louis avesse mai conosciuto, e si comportava come se fosse su questa terra da più tempo di tutti loro. Nulla sembrava davvero disturbarla – a differenza di suo padre... beh, a suo padre infastidiva quasi tutto. Era ancora divertente per Louis, anche a cinque anni di distanza. Zayn era il genitore più paranoico di tutti e lui non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza di stuzzicarlo.   
“Falli entrare,” disse Louis, posando il telefono e bevendo il suo ultimo sorso di tè.   
“Non dovresti stressarti oggi,” rispose il moro.   
Louis fece una risatina. “I nostri bambini non mi stressano, Zayn. Falli entrare.”  
Zayn annuì, aprì la porta e uscì fuori, percorrendo il corridoio. Alloggiavano in una gigantesca casa sulla spiaggia, l’odore di salsedine dell’Oceano Atlantico era presente ad ogni brezza. Louis adorava stare lì e non riusciva a credere che non fosse mai riuscito ad andarci prima di questo giorno. Questa città, questa spiaggia, era probabilmente il suo posto nel mondo, il posto con il maggior significato per lui, e tuttavia aveva aspettato questo viaggio per vederlo, finalmente. Era così felice di avercela fatta, alla fine.   
L’enorme casa in cui alloggiavano aveva sette camere da letto a dir poco spettacolari, e in qualche modo erano riusciti a sistemare lì tutte le persone che amavano di più. Anne era lì insieme a tutti gli altri membri della famiglia Horan-Styles (Gemma era incinta, era da poco entrata nel terzo mese di gravidanza e Louis non sapeva chi tra lei o Harry fosse più eccitato, ma puntava tutto su Harry). Tutte le sorelle di Louis ce l’avevano fatta a venire e sua madre e suo padre per fortuna avevano deciso di comportarsi civilmente e andare d’accordo dopo tanto tempo. Zayn e Liam erano lì insieme a Oscar e Olivia. Naturalmente, c’erano anche Harry e Ana. Erano tutti felici e avrebbero condiviso quella casa tutti insieme per una settimana, e di sicuro ci sarebbero state risate e punzecchiamenti tutti i giorni, ma Louis non avrebbe voluto diversamente. Erano una famiglia grandissima e felice e quel pensiero gli faceva bruciare il petto d’affetto.   
La porta si spalancò a quel punto e Ana entrò per prima, con le manine sui fianchi. Sbuffò seccata e... oops. Forse _potrebbe_ aver preso quel caratterino impertinente da Louis. Oops.   
“Papino! Oscar è cattivo! Non vuole indossare il suo fiocco!”   
Sollevò il cosiddetto fiocco, con una petulanza che solo una bambina di quattro anni poteva avere.  
Louis non poté evitare di sorridere. Era adorabile (e non era nemmeno di parte, raramente potevano camminare nei corridoi di un supermercato senza che qualcuno si fermasse a dirle quanto fosse carina). Il suo vestito era del colore che aveva scelto proprio lei (“Turchese, come Jasmine!” aveva esclamato al negozio quando lui e Harry l’avevano portata a fare shopping). Era anche il suo grande giorno, alla fine. Si erano assicurati che lo sapesse, e la sua asprezza nei confronti di Oscar dimostrava che stava prendendo tutto abbastanza sul serio.   
“Lou Lou!” Urlò Olivia mentre correva nella stanza, oltrepassando Ana e tuffandosi tra le braccia di Louis. Lui sorrise e si alzò in piedi, sollevandola da terra e facendole fare una giravolta in aria. Il vestito bianco le fluttuò tutto attorno e lei ridacchiò di gioia.   
“Sei bellissima!” Le disse, prendendo nota della macchia di succo d’arancia nella parte anteriore del suo vestito immacolato.  
La posò di nuovo a terra e si avvicinò alla valigia di Harry (dannazione a Harry per essere sempre più preparato di lui) e tirò fuori uno smacchiatore. Pulì così il vestito di Olivia e la fece girare per mostrare il risultato a Zayn.   
“Molto meglio!” Esclamò mentre tornava da suo padre.   
Anche Oscar entrò nella stanza. Sebbene fosse il più grande del gruppo, Ana lo faceva rigare dritto. Ascoltava tutto ciò che lei diceva, lo aveva sempre fatto. Ecco perché era una sorpresa il fatto che la stesse contraddicendo sul papillon.   
“Zio Lou Lou, non mi piace il mio fiocco!” Disse, facendo un piccolo broncio.   
Louis allungò una mano verso Ana, prendendo il papillon dalle sue mani. “Vedi!” Disse la bimba. “Papino te lo farà indossare. È il nostro grande giorno, devi ascoltarmi.”  
Louis rise. “Stai calma, piccola boss,” la rimproverò.   
“Non so cosa sia un boss,” rispose Ana. “E non sono piccola.”  
Zayn e Louis risero insieme. Il castano allungò la mano verso di lei e la fece girare. I suoi capelli erano acconciati in una perfetta treccia alla francese, e piccoli fiori blu erano incastrati all’interno di essa.   
“Ma che bellissimi capelli,” le disse Louis sorridendo.  
“Zia Lottie mi ha fatto la treccia,” gli spiegò.   
“Sai cosa renderebbe questa treccia ancora più bella?” Le chiede Louis.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Un fiocco!” Disse, incastrando il papillon di Oscar sul fondo della sua treccia.   
Ecco qua. Problema risolto. Louis era bravo in questa roba genitoriale.   
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Ancora venti minuti. Harry guardò l’orologio. La casa era stranamente silenziosa rispetto agli ultimi tre giorni trascorsi nel caos, con i bambini che correvano come matti per i corridoi. Non vedeva Ana o Louis da quella mattina. Niall era stato accanto a lui, aiutandolo a vestirsi e distraendolo con alcune battute e chiacchiere leggere, ma per la maggior parte, le cose erano state tranquille. Le sorelle di Louis avevano voluto assolutamente stare con Ana e vestirla, e ad Harry già mancava la sua bambina. Lottie però avrebbe dovuto portargliela da un momento all’altro. Fissò il telefono, guardando l’ultima foto che aveva pubblicato con un sorriso sul volto.  
Per un momento, aveva davvero pensato che avrebbe potuto non realizzare mai il suo grande sogno. C’era stata una piccola parte di lui che pensava che forse lui e Louis non ce l’avrebbero mai fatta ad arrivare ad oggi. Pensava che un giorno Louis sarebbe stato sopraffatto dall’intera faccenda. Imparare a conoscere una vita di cui non aveva memoria doveva essere stato molto da gestire, ma Louis l’aveva fatto con grazia e senza mai tentennare. Non aveva vacillato nemmeno un secondo. Harry sentiva ancora un senso di colpa profondo dentro di sé, perché lui aveva fatto esattamente il contrario. Di fronte alla perdita dei suoi ricordi, aveva chiuso e respinto Louis invece di lasciarsi insegnare e raccontare da lui la vita che avevano condiviso insieme.  
A Louis non importava però, o almeno così diceva. Harry sperava che dicesse sul serio.  
Harry non avrebbe mai potuto far sparire completamente quella parte di lui che sapeva che, se dopo il suo incidente avesse gestito meglio le cose, non sarebbero mai arrivati a quel punto. Louis non sarebbe mai andato a Lacuna e non avrebbe dovuto imparare di nuovo tutto su Harry e sulla loro vita. Quindi sì, forse l’intero casino era stato principalmente colpa di Harry, ma ogni volta che ne parlava a Louis, lui lo contraddiceva. ‘Non è un casino, Harry. È la nostra vita e mi sono innamorato di te due volte, sai quanto questo mi rende fortunato?’   
Sì, il Louis diciottenne era stato perfetto. Il Louis ventenne era stato perfetto. Anche il Louis ventiduenne e ventiquattrenne era stato perfetto. Ma questo Louis? Questo Louis che era cambiato in modo significativo ma che era comunque rimasto lo stesso nel profondo? Questo Louis che aveva volontariamente camminato attraverso fuoco e fiamme per riappropriarsi di una vita persa? Questo Louis che si era felicemente svegliato nel cuore della notte per cambiare la maggior parte dei pannolini di Ana e che non si era mai lamentato nemmeno una volta? Questo Louis che aveva dato così liberamente il suo amore a Harry senza mai considerare un’altra opzione? Questo Louis che aveva dato ad Harry una vita che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter avere durante quei primi sei anni insieme? Louis che aveva cambiato l’ambizione della sua vita per riempire quel vuoto che sentiva prima di incontrarlo, ma che in qualche modo aveva finito per riempire tutti gli spazi vuoti che il riccio sentiva dentro di sé, essendo solo se stesso?  
Questo Louis, questo bellissimo trentaduenne, proprietario di una libreria, barista e padre della bambina più sorprendente dell’universo? Questo era il Louis che l’Harry diciottenne non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Questo era l’uomo più meraviglioso che avesse mai camminato sul pianeta, e Harry ne era certo.   
E ora Harry stava per sposarlo. Come se avere una vita perfetta, un lavoro appagante ed una figlia non fossero ricompense già abbastanza grandiose. Ora doveva concludere l’affare, proprio come aveva intenzione di fare anni fa.   
Harry era, senza ombra di dubbio, l’uomo più fortunato dell’universo. Era fortunato a vivere e ad essere amato da Louis Tomlinson.   
Una notifica sul suo telefono lo fece riscuotere dai suoi pensieri, dicendogli che Louis aveva appena pubblicato su Instagram. Sorrise, aprendo l’app all’istante. Il suo sorriso si trasformò in un sorriso pieno quando guardò la foto. Oscar era in piedi accanto ad Ana, che si teneva per mano con Olivia. Stavano tutti sorridendo alla telecamera, con gli occhi che brillavano di felicità. Harry non aveva ancora visto Ana, ma era bellissima, il suo vestito blu era il perfetto contrasto tra l’abito nero di Oscar e l’abito bianco di Olivia. Non vedeva l’ora di vederla. Harry lesse la didascalia, quindi.   
‘I bambini sono pronti, io sono pronto, non darmi buca @harrystyles!’  
Harry rise. Dio, non vedeva l’ora di vedere Louis. Non vedeva l’ora di baciarlo, di tenergli la mano, di brindare a quella vita che li aspettava, brindare per far sapere a tutti che ce l’avevano fatta.   
Scrisse un breve commento proprio mentre sentì bussare alla porta. ‘@ Louist91 Non ci penso nemmeno. Ci vediamo tra diciotto minuti xx.’  
La porta si spalancò e vide Lottie che gli sorrideva con affetto. Entrò nella stanza, la piccola mano di Ana tra la sua, la quale era sorridente e felice.   
“Sei così bello Harry,” disse Lottie e sembrò genuina. “Il bianco ti sta davvero d’incanto. Mi dispiace di averlo messo in discussione.” Gli fece l’occhiolino e lo abbracciò stretto.  
“Papà!” Disse Ana mentre si lanciava verso di lui. “Oscar non voleva indossare il suo papillon. Gli ho detto che era cattivo, ma papino poi lo ha messo nei miei capelli.” Si voltò per mostrarlo a Harry.   
“Anastasia, sei bellissima,” le disse, sollevandola da terra e riempiendola di baci.  
Lei ridacchiò, le sue due mani afferrarono le guance di Harry. “Papino ha detto che non vede l’ora di vederti! Sbrigati, papà!”  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Louis era in piedi davanti all’altare improvvisato per quell’occasione, i suoi piedi nudi sepolti nella sabbia. Guardò i loro ospiti prendere tranquillamente i loro posti, e salutò ciascuno di loro. Fece un respiro profondo, mentre aspettava che gli amori della sua vita apparissero dall’interno della casa. La musica suonava dolcemente e l’allegro officiante, Alice, continuava a dargli delle pacche sulla schiena per incoraggiarlo. Ieri, quando l’avevano finalmente incontrata dopo tante e-mail dall’estero, aveva detto loro che non aveva mai incontrato una coppia così perfetta. Louis non fu sorpreso da quell’affermazione, ma era comunque piacevole sentirselo dire.   
Finalmente, quando tutti i posti tranne tre furono riempiti, la musica cambiò e Louis guardò mentre Oscar usciva dalla porta scorrevole della casa e si faceva strada attraverso la sabbia, seguito da Olivia che lanciava fiori principalmente dietro la sua testa. Tutti si sciolsero di fronte a quella scena, perché erano assolutamente adorabili mentre si dirigevano verso Louis. Olivia prese posto accanto a Liam e Oscar porse la scatola degli anelli a Louis.   
Eccoci qui, quindi. Tra un secondo, sarebbe arrivato Harry e _finalmente_ avrebbero coronato il loro sogno.  
Guardò la porta aprirsi di nuovo ed eccolo lì. Harry, il suo Harry, insieme ad Ana che gli teneva la mano, e iniziarono a camminare verso di lui. Quando li vide il suo cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente ed il suo sorriso era impossibile da nascondere. Harry era… era assolutamente meraviglioso, da togliere il fiato nel suo completo bianco, i ricci che incorniciavano il suo viso come un angelo, gli occhi verdi due pozze in cui affondare, le labbra a forma di cuore che ora erano aperte in un sorriso perfetto. Il riccio camminava scalzo verso di lui, i suoi occhi luminosi. Erano felici. Louis lo sapeva, ma c’era comunque qualcosa di magico nel radunare tutti qui, in questo luogo pieno di significato e condividere quella felicità con loro.   
“Ciao papino!” Disse Ana quando erano solo a pochi passi di distanza.   
Louis sorrise. “Ciao amori miei,” disse.   
Quando raggiunsero la fine della navata, Harry si chinò per prendere in braccio Ana. La avvicinò a Louis, il quale le baciò dolcemente una guancia, proprio mentre anche il riccio si sporgeva per baciarla. La folla intorno a loro fischiò e Harry rimise giù Ana e lei corse al suo posto, tra Jay e Anne.   
“Ciao,” sussurrò Harry, incontrando lo sguardo di Louis.   
_Merda,_ pensò Louis mentre afferrava il polso di Harry e lo tirava abbastanza vicino a sé così da potersi sporgere per baciare una delle fossette di Harry, che erano entrambe in bella mostra. Questo era il miglior giorno di sempre.   
“Calmo Louis,” lo rimproverò il loro ufficiale, con un sorriso sul viso. “Non ti ho ancora detto che puoi baciarlo.”  
Harry sorrise luminoso, proprio nel modo in cui piaceva a Louis. Si chinò, poi baciò Louis sulla guancia. “Mi sei mancato,” sussurrò.  
Louis intrecciò le loro dita e poi entrambi si girarono verso la donna che alla fine li avrebbe sposati.   
“Grazie a tutti quelli che sono venuti qui oggi,” iniziò. “Amici e parenti di Louis e Harry, siamo qui riuniti per unire questi due meravigliosi uomini in matrimonio.”  
Mentre Alice continuava a parlare, Louis iniziò a pensare ed estraniarsi da tutto. L’unica cosa che lo teneva concentrato ed ancorato a quel momento era la mano di Harry stretta alla sua.   
Non riusciva a credere che fossero finalmente arrivati a questo. Dopo cinque meravigliosi anni in cui avevano gestito una libreria, cresciuto una figlia che era l’incarnazione della perfezione e aver allevato un cucciolo di cane dolce e affettuoso, erano finalmente lì. Cinque anni meravigliosi che erano volati in un batter d’occhio. Cinque anni che erano impressi nella sua memoria, insieme a quei sei anni in più che aveva imparato a memorizzare e amare. Non c’erano molte persone che potevano dire di essersi innamorate della stessa persona due volte, ma Louis poteva dirlo. Sapeva che il loro matrimonio, che la loro vita insieme sarebbe sopravvissuta a qualsiasi cosa il mondo gli avesse lanciato, perché come poteva non farlo? Erano collegati e legati insieme a livelli che forse nemmeno lui e Harry avevano compreso appieno.  
Quindi aveva più che senso il fatto che avessero finalmente messo in atto quelle parole simbolo della loro storia d’amore e fatto volare la loro famiglia e i loro amici attraverso l’Oceano Atlantico per vederli sposarsi sulla spiaggia che nessuno dei due aveva mai visto.  
_Ci vediamo a Montauk. _  
Tanti anni fa Harry aveva sussurrato quelle parole, e quello era un ricordo che Louis sapeva di aver conservato. Era un ricordo di cui aveva compreso il significato quando aveva scarabocchiato quelle esatte parole su un pezzo di carta e l’aveva messo sopra la scatola di tazze che aveva nascosto nel retro del suo armadio. Era un ricordo che aveva conservato quando aveva trovato quella nota un mese dopo e aveva sentito il peso dell’importanza di quelle parole, così tanto che aveva chiamato il suo negozio Montauk.   
E ora eccoli qui, cinque anni dopo e un milione di sfide in più, mano nella mano sulla stessa spiaggia che una volta li aveva allontanati, _e si stavano sposando. _Louis sapeva che una storia come la loro non sarebbe mai potuta davvero finire, perché si sarebbero ritrovati anche nelle loro prossime vite, ma se avesse dovuto scrivere un finale da favola per loro? Sarebbe proprio questo. Piedi nella sabbia, insieme alla loro bellissima figlia, famiglia e amici al loro fianco per celebrare tutte le prove del loro amore, quell’amore che li aveva portati in quel luogo. Ogni giorno con Harry era stato il giorno più felice della vita di Louis, ma questo potrebbe essere il più felice.   
Ce l’avevano fatta.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, eccoci qui. Ho messo la parola fine a Meet Me In Montauk. Io non so cosa dire, giuro sto piangendo. Questa storia è una delle mie preferite, quando l'ho letta la prima volta mi ha fatta emozionare così tanto, non provavo certe emozioni mentre leggevo da tanto, tanto tempo ormai. E spero di essere riuscita, con il mio larovo, a trasmettervi almeno un po' di ciò che ho provato io e di ciò che hanno provato questi Harry e Louis, che nonostante le mille avversità si sono ritrovati.   
Io vi ringrazio dal profondo del mio cuore, grazie per avermi seguita, per aver letto questa storia, per i commenti, per tutto davvero. Grazie infinite volte, siete la mia forza. Vi saluto, e spero davvero di avervi fatte emozionare. Mi mancheranno questi Harry e Louis, sono i più belli di cui abbia tradotto.   
GRAZIE INFINITE, alla prossima.   
Sil xx

**Author's Note:**

> So che è corto, ma spero di avervi incuriosite. Ci vediamo presto, promesso. Magari posso pubblicare già il primo capitolo la prossima settimana e poi continuarla quando sarò più libera. Se volete commentare, mi trovate qui oppure l'hashtag per questa storia sarà #MMIMFF  
Vi aspetto, bacioni xx


End file.
